Don't Speak
by Pure-Pen
Summary: [COMPLETE!].:.Chapter Titles, Lyrics from No Doubt Songs.:. Adam wants to be friends with a new girl, but something in her past blocks him out. [Look for the sequel called Don't Forget Us! Coming Soon!]
1. Maybe it will go away

A/N: My very 1st MD fiction. So be nice and any help you can give would be appreciated!  
  
~*~  
  
Adam's POV  
  
Ok, a social life didn't always come easily to me. At Eden Hall you always seemed to meet the same people over and over again. You know it's either: rich parents and stuck-up, or completely normal and played hockey, like me, well sort of. I was kind of a mixture of the two. I think the Ducks saved me in some weird way but whatever; it didn't matter, I was getting bored.  
  
So when I saw her I was intrigued.  
  
"You realize if you send me here that I will hate you forever." The girl spat her eyes glaring at the man who I assumed was her father who had her by the collar of her navy blue shirt. "Let go of me. I can walk you realize this."  
  
Her father stared ahead as he spoke. "I can't trust you walking on your own. Last school we went to you assaulted a student."  
  
Ok, I felt bad for eavesdropping, but they were speaking rather loudly and besides I was waiting for my friends, who were taking longer than I expected talking to our math teacher.  
  
The girl shook off her father's hand. "He grabbed my ass and he deserved to be slapped." She yelled at him. "He started it, I finished it."  
  
Her father pushed her along towards the headmaster's office. "If only you had this much enthusiasm on the ice." He growled as the door slammed behind him.  
  
I blinked excitedly. If that girl was accepted here at Eden Hall we would have a new member of the Ducks. She looked about our age and with all that pent up anger she would be a great part of our offence or defense.  
  
"Hey Cake-eater; what are you staring at?"  
  
I spun around and grinned realizing most of my team was standing behind me. I wasn't sure on whether or not to tell them right away. Like what would happen if I told them and the girl wasn't accepted. They would be expecting a new player and well they wouldn't exactly have one.  
  
"Nothing." I replied shrugging. I wanted to stand there as long as possible to see the girl's expression as she walked out the office. "What took you guys so long?"  
  
Charlie shrugged and began speaking for most of the team. "You know teachers. They have this whole thing about getting good grades and stuff." I smiled. I could barely believe they would be so nonchalant about that. My parents would slaughter me if my grades slipped.  
  
"I can't believe you!" The team's eyes moved away from me to the girl I was looking at before who was storming away from her father. "First you put me into a private school and now you're forcing me back on the ice. I don't think so!"  
  
Her father rolled her eyes. "Obviously you have some energy you need to get rid of and getting back on the ice is the perfect thing."  
  
She stopped a few feet in front of our group and spun around to face him. "Obviously you haven't realized that I've changed and I'm not the perfect little girl you used to tell what to do." She turned around and stared me in the eyes and pushed past me. "Move it!"  
  
Our eyes went back to her father who was shaking his head and followed his daughter's trail of destruction. It amazed us that he didn't even look embarrassed at all. Well actually, it amazed me. For them it seemed like a natural occurrence; like everyone just yelled and screamed in public until they didn't have the strength to yell and scream anymore.  
  
"Whoa. I wasn't expecting that." I heard Guy mumble as everyone shook their head trying to rid themselves of the memories of the evil death glares that girl shot at us.  
  
~*~  
  
It was a few weeks before I saw the girl again. To be honest I was glad she was in my homeroom. The rest of the guys (and girls) on my team were in different homerooms because in Math and English I had been taken up a grade level and unfortunately, my homeroom was grade 11 English.  
  
The teacher, Mr. Winder looked down at his papers and was immediately drawn to the yellow sheet on top of them all. Mr. Winder as far as I could tell was in his mid to late twenties and was still getting used to his first steady job as a teacher. He was a great teacher and made English pretty good, but he was a spaz when it came to actual paper work. His desk was always cluttered and more than twice a day you would see him stumbling down the halls with his briefcase and arms filled with essays and papers we had handed in. I watched him as he read the paper; he usually mouthed the words and for some reason I had acquired the skill of reading lips.  
  
I watched as he mouthed, "Sam, you will be getting a new student in your homeroom. Name: Josleen Best. Age: fifteen. She has been put up a grade. Challenge her."  
  
Three loud knocks came from behind the door and before Mr. Winder could even come near it, she opened the door. She was different from the first time I had saw her.  
  
Before, she had chestnut hair the flowed freely down her back. She had also worn a white untucked blouse and a plaid skirt. But today was different. Her hair was dyed a black and her make-up consisted of black eyeliner. She wore a red concert T-shirt and a pair of black work pants.  
  
She rolled her eyes at the people in the class. I knew that she knew they all were sizing her up. That's what they did to every new kid around here. Then, they would be banished into a group.  
  
If they looked rich, they would probably end up hanging around the varsity hockey team, especially if it were a girl. I remembered when I was on the team; many of the guys were constantly talking about hooking up with the 'Paris Hiltons' of the school. The girls didn't actually do anything to be part of the group, they just sort of there. They were famous, by association I guess.  
  
If they looked poor-ish or middle class, they would be with the junior hockey team. The Varsity team would do anything to avoid them. They were like the plague. Like if they hung around them, they're stocks would go down or something.  
  
But this girl, Josleen, I guess, didn't belong in either. I saw her father, he was definitely rich. I could tell by the way he spoke, carried himself. Everything about him reminded me of my dad.  
  
I looked over at Mr. Winder. He looked terrified. I'm guessing he was expecting another person like us, but this just surprised him. "I'm guessing Josleen?"  
  
The girl's eyes shifted towards him. "It's Joslyn. But don't call me that. It's Josie."  
  
Mr. Winder smiled. "Ok, Josie. How about you take an open seat, which looks like beside Mr. Banks." He replied looking down at his seating plan, which amazingly, he didn't misplace.  
  
Her eyes scanned the room and landed on me; and she scoffed. Obviously not a good sign. She walked quickly and dropped her black one shoulder bag on the floor and took the seat beside me.  
  
"Hey I'm Adam." I said smiling. I knew what it was like being the new kid. It was awkward, especially when some people had something against you. Everyone needed a friend.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Look, you're a jock. I can tell. Now how about you leave me alone before you lose brownie points with your little friends."  
  
I smirked. "My friends aren't in this class, besides I don't think they would care all that much, especially if it's a new player on our team."  
  
She jerked her head suddenly. "Excuse me? New player." She spat.  
  
"I heard your dad say something about you getting back on the ice, I'm part of the junior hockey team. I know this is a raised class for you like me."  
  
She laughed at me shaking her raven hair out of her eyes. "Adam was it? If you're stalking me, you're doing a pretty crappy job. I'm not a hockey player; I used to figure skate, pairs."  
  
I blushed. Good thing I didn't tell the guys we would be getting a new teammate. "Oh."  
  
"You're wondering why I said used to; right?" She sighed. It was like I was forcing it out of her. "My partner died, he was also my best friend."  
  
I gaped at her. That was slightly unexpected. I was expecting, Oh you know, injury, or I didn't like it anymore, or something like that. "How?"  
  
She shrugged. "Car accident on the way to our competition."  
  
I was about to ask her more when Mr. Winder finally got organized enough to actually begin the class. During the entire class I could help but thinking what a jackass her father was. Like sure I didn't know him personally but that would be really hard losing a friend like that. I knew I wouldn't want to play hockey if someone on our team died on the way to a game.  
  
~*~  
  
"Earth to Adam!!"  
  
I jumped and looked over to my left where Fulton and the rest of the team sat laughing at me. I couldn't quite get over everything Joslyn told me. "Yeah?" I said staring at the giddy bunch.  
  
Fulton smirked. "Connie asked you how your first period went."  
  
I bit the inside of my mouth. "Ok. Hard."  
  
"Wow, I think that's the most I have ever heard him actually say." Charlie laughed. Ok, the guys always said I was the strong silent type. Hell the first time I met Charlie's mom, she thought I was a deaf mute, which embarrassed me to all hell.  
  
Fulton's smile dropped off his face. "What's going on at the Varsity table?"  
  
I looked over and saw her again. Joslyn. Some new varsity player was pressed up against her and she was flipping out. This morning I saw her pissed off. Now she was livid.  
  
"Get the hell away from me!" She replied through gritted teeth, only getting a smirk in reply she pursed her lips and raised her knee with as much force as she could muster, slamming it against. . . well a part that should never be slammed that hard.  
  
She pushed past him and slammed into me. She was slightly shorter than me and yet she could intimidate me. Her eyes narrowed. "Not a word Banks."  
  
She ran out of the cafeteria past the junior table that looked utterly confused. I did the only thing I could, I ran after her. Like I said before, everyone needs a friend.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: I have no clue how good this is. Please tell me if I should continue! As I said before, this is my first attempt at a MD fiction so it probably sucks to all hell. So please, save me from my own embarrassment and help me out!  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
~Toodles! 


	2. Cause it hurts

~*~  
  
I wasn't sure what the team would say, not that I would care . . . much. In that way I wished I was like her. But the way I saw her run out of there, I wasn't as envious. I was a bit of a distance back but she was still in my sights, her raven black hair flowed behind her as she ran out into the courtyard. I pushed my way through the doors and stopped.  
  
There she was, sitting on the steps of the school. She turned around to look me in the eyes and just as quickly turned back around. "I thought I told you to leave me alone Banks."  
  
"No, you said not to say a word." I answered. "Besides you looked upset."  
  
She turned to look at me as if I were stupid or something. "Yeah well, today I didn't feel like being some jock's good time."  
  
I smirked at her. "You realize not all of us jocks, as you like to call us, are like that."  
  
"Yea, some are nosy and like to ask girls who want to be alone annoying questions." She spat looking down at the steps.  
  
I sat beside her. "Maybe Joslyn, one of these nosy jocks wants to be your friend and possibly make your stay here more enjoyable."  
  
"First of all it's Josie, never Joslyn and secondly, maybe this nosy jock should back off before he gets hurt because I'm tired of watching people cry." She looked me in the eyes; her hazel eyes blinked away tears as she got up and walked back into the school, leaving me dumbstruck.  
  
~*~  
  
By the time I reached my fourth period class, I was regretting skipping lunch. I could feel my stomach rumble in anger. I guess before practice I ought to pick up a power bar, even though they taste like cardboard, so I don't pass out or something.  
  
I began to flip through my history notes when I felt something poke me hard in the back. I looked behind me to see Luis' smiling face.  
  
"Banksie; what was up with you and that girl at lunch, you know the one that ran out?"  
  
I shook my head; it figures Luis was the one who brought up Josie. "Nothing." I pretended to be oblivious, but I had a feeling I wasn't very convincing.  
  
Luis nodded. "It's either you like her, or you guys made-out; either way it's totally ok with me, because she's cute, but she doesn't seem like your type."  
  
I laughed. "Neither because nothing is up with us . . . her I mean. Besides how would you know my type if I don't know my type?"  
  
Luis smiled. "It's like this, everyone has a match. Your match would be a cheerleader or something to do with hockey. Fulton would be that new girl's match or Portman."  
  
"Yours on the other hand, match is anything thing that has legs." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Exactly . . . wait no!" He stuttered as I turned around.  
  
Luis was cool; however I would never let him set me up on a date with one of the girls he knew. He would pick someone that I basically knew, that I was already bored of. I knew this from experience. I believe he had set me up on three dates and every single one of them was a disaster from the start.  
  
The first, the girl was late and we missed the movie, so instead we went to get a bite to eat. I didn't know a girl could spend over an hour talking about her hair, I honestly thought I dosed off when she started going on about the techniques she and her friends use. And I'm not sure but I think she started talking about putting peanut oil in her hair, which actually made me nervous because I have slight allergy to it.  
  
The rest were fairly similar, except one was basically a complete mute, and the other spilt hot coca in my lap, which is rather painful. After the 'coca incident' as everyone on the team loves to call it, I refuse to go on dates he sets up. Actually, I refuse to go dates set up by anyone else other then me, which has so far, been none. It's not my fault that I get nervous around girls. Besides, I don't need to go to the semi-formals that the school puts on and go to all these special events. I just would like to.  
  
~*~  
  
The bell rang eagerly and everyone in my science class rushed out of the classroom; I sprinted down the halls to get to my dorm, which I share with Averman and you can tell which side is mine. I hate the fact that you can do that. But today, I ignore it and grab my hockey stuff and rush to the arena. It's not that I have to; I just find that I perform better when I get my heart pumping, which is another thing I hate. For once I wish I didn't have to do that.  
  
I turn the corner and skid to a stop almost crash colliding with the one girl who can get my heart pumping even faster than it is now. I swallow. "Hey."  
  
She blinks and walks away without a word; it was if she looked right through me, as if I wasn't even there. I bite my lip and drop my gear, I'm early I could stop to talk to someone.  
  
"Josie! Wait up!"  
  
I catch up with her and spin her around. "Hey, I was talking to you." I'm a little pissed off that she ignored me like that but I let it go.  
  
"What now Banks?" she says irritated.  
  
I stand tall. I refuse to let her intimidate me into shutting up and letting her go again. "I was wondering if we could talk after my practice."  
  
She sighs. "Banks, you don't want me to be your friend, so stop trying." She licked her lips. "I'm sure you're a great guy and all that but I'm getting out of here one way or another."  
  
"I still want to talk to you after practice." I state. I like the fact I'm using her tactics against her. Ignoring everything she said. "You can come to the arena, watch us practice and we could hang out or study or whatever."  
  
She took a deep nervous shaky breath. "No. I'm not going with you."  
  
"Why? We're pretty good. State champs."  
  
"Banks! God! Don't you get it! I don't want to go to the freaking arena with you! And do you want to know why? Because you remind me of Peter, my partner. You're exactly like him and I don't want to know you because of that. I don't want that reminder around me every day!" She yelled at me. She had begun backing up from me. "I'm tired of crying, I'm tired of yelling and I'm tired of knowing that it's my fault he's gone."  
  
By the time I had processed everything she had run down the halls. By the time I had processed everything, I was ten minutes late for practice.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sorry Coach" I mumbled as I step onto the ice.  
  
Coach Orion looked me up and down. "Banks, this isn't like you."  
  
"I know Coach. I kind of got involved with something that couldn't be avoided." I loosely explained.  
  
He licked his lips. "This better not be because of the Varsity. They are still a little angry over the whole Eden Hall Ducks now."  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Laps after practice, you got it?"  
  
"Yes Coach. I got it." I agreed.  
  
I began to skate off towards everyone else.  
  
"Adam!" Coach Orion called after me making me stop. "You can talk to me if you need to ok?"  
  
~*~  
  
Most people, Charlie especially, hated laps. For me it was oddly relaxing. Coach Orion always left me while I was doing laps. He knew I would finish, because of my odd liking of them. He would punish me some other way, but being on the ice was oddly freeing for me. I wondered if that was the way Josie felt on the ice before the accident. If the ice was her special place. The rink always was for me. I knew one day, if I wanted to show a girl I really cared, this would the place I would take her, the rink, right in the middle, no one around. Perfect silence.  
  
The only sounds around me now are my edges grazing the hard surface beneath my feet. I think that is the sound that keeps me sane. It makes me forget everything. It's the only thing that makes me do that.  
  
Except Josie.  
  
Ugh! Why can't get her face out of my mind?! It's like it's burned into my memories and no matter what I do I can't help but replay her crying; screaming at me. Over and over. I hate it. I know her for less than a few hours and I can't forget her no matter how much I try. And it kills me to see her cry. Actually I think almost every guy has that in their DNA code or something. They can't watch a girl cry without either crying themselves or freaking out. For me, right now, it was the latter. It was driving me crazy.  
  
I can hear her voice echoing around my skull. Every harsh word cutting into my stomach. I feel like I'm being torn apart from the inside out.  
  
". . . leave me alone before you lose brownie points with your little friends."  
  
"Not a word Banks."  
  
"Maybe he should back off . . ."  
  
"Stop trying . . ."  
  
I didn't realize that I sped up more and more as I went over her words to me.  
  
"Banks! Banks stop!"  
  
Everything went blurry, fading together, getting darker as I fell towards the ground.  
  
"Banks are you ok?" The voice sounded odd, low and slow and the ice, well it wasn't there. I just felt nothing.  
  
"Josie?"  
  
The figure moved above me getting darker and darker. Soon everything was darker than her raven hair.  
  
"Josie?"  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Second chapter! Yay me!! Thanks for the reviews! Save me from myself and tell me if this sucks so far! I don't care if you flame! It helps me make the story better than it is! So I encourage it! Flame!!!  
  
REVIEW!! FLAME!! COME ON PEOPLE!!  
  
~Toodles! 


	3. Stained from previous days

~*~  
  
"Cake-eater! Snap out of it!"  
  
I moan as a bright light is shone into my eyes. The figures around me look weird, like floating shapes instead of the humans I know they are. I blink a few times and focus.  
  
"Where is Josie?" I murmur as I rub my eyes. I don't remember why I exactly have a pounding in the back of my head.  
  
My eyes focus on Coach who is hovering over me with a half relieved half angry look on his face. "Who is this you're talking about Banks? Who is Josie?"  
  
"The girl of his dreams." I hear Averman's joking voice from somewhere in the crowd around me. I suddenly realize that I'm in the change room on the ground.  
  
"Shut up Averman!" The crowd says in unison not taking their eyes away from me. I moan at the sudden outburst of noise.  
  
I sit up but am slammed back down onto my back by the dull pounding pain in my head. "Stay down Banksie. Your head hit the boards pretty hard." I hear Portman said from somewhere.  
  
"What happened?" I mumble. The spinning roof is beginning to make me nauseous.  
  
"You were doing laps and you blacked out and slammed into the boards at full speed." I hear Julie's worried voice by my left hand . . . or was it my right . . . "Do you know why?"  
  
The heavy pain tones down a little and I sit up, leaning against the wall. "No, not really. I did skip lunch to talk to someone."  
  
"Yeah that girl." Guy says. I turn to look at him. I smile at the fact he is in focus and the room isn't spinning. "I bet ten bucks that's Josie."  
  
The Coach shakes his head. "No more skipping lunch Banks. We need everyone if we are going to state this year." I nod in reply. "Ok, now that we have got everything sorted out, can someone escort Banks to his room?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok guys, I'm fine now, can you please let me go?" I grumbled as we walked closer and closer to my room.  
  
The guys looked at each other and nodded dropping their arms from my shoulders. "You scared us Cake-eater; like this was almost as bad as the championship game when we were still in District 5." I heard Charlie comment. Actually I don't remember much of that game. I know the score, and I know we won because I still have the trophy back home, but other than that, it's all a blur.  
  
"Yea but this time no one pushed you." Goldberg said shaking his head.  
  
I would have said something but the reason why I overworked myself was walking down the hall towards us. I swallowed hoping no one would say anything to her.  
  
"Hey isn't she that girl Banksie was chasing during lunch?" Fulton asked nodding toward her.  
  
I cursed under my breath. Shit! Sometimes I wish that I had better luck.  
  
"Hey!" Portman said as she passed us, but completely ignored him. "Hey!!"  
  
Dwayne grinned and pulled his lucky lasso from his bag. It was times like this I wish he wasn't born in Texas. Everyone stopped. "Who says I catch 'er?" He said as he swung it over his head. I took a deep breath wishing with all my might that he would miss as the rope gracefully slid out of his hand and over Josie's head and around her torso pulled tight making her drop all of her books.  
  
"What the hell!" She yelled as Dwayne yelped in delight.  
  
"Mam'." Dwayne greeted her tipping his hat to her as he pulled her over. "We just wanted to ask ya somethin'."  
  
Connie nodded. "You know Banksie right?"  
  
Josie's eyes slid to me. "No. Sorry. I don't fraternize with hockey players."  
  
Averman frowned and looked at her. "Obviously you do because we never said we played hockey."  
  
Josie lifted the lasso off of her and handed it back roughly to Dwayne. "I think I would like I minute with Banks." She spat her eyes shooting angry stares at me. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me a few feet away. "I don't know what's wrong with you and your friends, but why won't you leave me alone?"  
  
"I didn't have anything to do with this. This was all them."  
  
She licked her lips. "What do I have to do to get you all to leave me alone?"  
  
I bit my lip. "Why wouldn't you come to the arena with me? What scared you so much, other than the fact I resemble someone?"  
  
"Easy, I don't want to go there because it reminds me of Peter. What else?" she answered calmly.  
  
"Have lunch with me." I said before I knew what exactly I was saying.  
  
She looked at me surprised. "What? Why?"  
  
I grinned. "So I can prove to you that I'm not Peter. I'm just some guy who wants to be your friend."  
  
"Fine one lunch and that's it. I don't ever have to talk to you again?" She asked skeptically.  
  
"Not unless you want to. So tomorrow." I said amazed that I wasn't stuttering like I usually do.  
  
She shook her head. "Can't; my dad wants to meet with the Dean again. He wants to make it mandatory that I skate, but you didn't need to know that. The next day."  
  
I nod as the guys walk over to us as she walks away. "It's a date!" I yell.  
  
She turned around and shot a look at us all. "It's not a date. I wouldn't go out with the likes of you."  
  
~*~  
  
The girls had been banished from my dorm, not by me of course. I honestly would have liked them to stay. Connie and Julie probably would have given me some advice I could use that might you know actually help because they know from experience, seeing they are girls. Now I'm sitting on my bed with the rest of the hockey team squished into the dorm Averman and I share. Excellent; I'm so glad I'm not claustrophobic right now.  
  
Luis finally breaks the silence that filled the room. I'm not quite sure why everyone is staring at me. "So you have a date with Josie, am I right?"  
  
Fulton punched his arm. "Of course he does, you heard him say so in the hall."  
  
"No he doesn't! You heard Josie say that she wouldn't go out with him." Portman said punching both of them. "No offence dude." He says suddenly looking at me.  
  
"Guys! Be quiet!" Charlie yelped from the middle of the crowd. "Let Banksie talk! What did she say?"  
  
I roll my eyes. "You're telling me you weren't eavesdropping?"  
  
Kenny piped up from someplace in the back. "Of course we were. It's just that everyone couldn't quite hear everything you were saying."  
  
Portman chuckled. "Yeah, Goldberg said that she said that her dad needs to meet me so we can discuss the mandatory date." He shrugged. "I don't know where he got that from."  
  
I didn't want to tell them that after the date she didn't ever have to talk to me, like Jesus, sure I didn't like her, but it was still a major burn and I didn't want the guys to feel all sorry and I knew Guy would probably leak that to Connie who would tell Julie and then the next thing I know I'm getting looks of pity from all the girls in our grade.  
  
"She said . . . you guys are annoying." I blurted out.  
  
The guys looked shocked. "We are not annoying." Russ said angrily. "Although we can be a little . . . immature. But we're teenagers; who isn't?"  
  
I smiled. "Just give her some time. She'll be a huge fan of the Ducks in no time."  
  
I can't believe myself sometimes. I can really put my foot in my mouth.  
  
~*~  
  
I walked into my English class to see Josie sitting in the back in the empty classroom. I usually was the only one who came here early; I guess it would be good to have a little company.  
  
"Hey."  
  
She looked up from her book and rolled her eyes. "Hi."  
  
I sat down in my desk and looked at her, even though she wouldn't look up from her book. "What are you reading?" I finally ask breaking the awkward silence of the room.  
  
She sighed again and turned the book toward me. The title read 'The Chrysalids.'  
  
"Oh I read that over the summer." I said in hopes of sparking a slight conversation, maybe she liked Classic books or something.  
  
"I was reading it at my old school. I wanted to know how it ends." She mumbled not looking up.  
  
I swallowed nervously. "I hope you don't mind me asking but did you leave because of the accident?"  
  
She grinned and sat the book face down on the desk and looked me straight in the eyes. "No. I was kicked out. I set the Headmaster's office on fire."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
She turned back to her book and continued reading. "I would never lie about my past infractions."  
  
I shook my head. "So about our date. . ."  
  
"It's not a date. It's me getting rid of you and the Geese." She stated still reading.  
  
"Ducks."  
  
She frowned and turned to me. "Pardon?"  
  
I shook my head. "We're Ducks, not Geese."  
  
She shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
I decided to avoid a conflict. "So where are you in the book?"  
  
She sighed. "I'm re-reading the first couple chapters. I'm at the part where Katherine commits suicide after her husband is murdered." Her eyes dart towards mine. For some reason her eyes are speaking to me. As if they are telling me that she doesn't want to hurt anymore and she'll do anything to stop.  
  
I thank God as the bell rings and Grade 11's stumble into the class and Mr. Winder drops his briefcase making the papers scatter across the floor.  
  
~*~  
  
Everything Josie said flew out of my head as I collapsed into the locker room that afternoon. My aching muscles gave me a sense of accomplishment. I couldn't move.  
  
"He's a slave driver." I heard Guy moan as he stumbled through the door. "I have a date with Connie tonight and even my hair hurts. Do you have any idea how long it took me to actually get a date with her without being told I'm an idiot?"  
  
Charlie stifled a chuckle. "I wouldn't worry. Connie doesn't look like she wants to go out tonight."  
  
"Rent a movie. Make it a Blockbuster night." Russ said pulling off his jersey slowly.  
  
"Speaking of dates; any plans for yours Banks?" Charlie asked throwing an elbow pad at me.  
  
I raise my eyebrows. "Convincing her that I'm not a stupid jock."  
  
"Wow. You're quite the charmer Cake-eater." Averman said in monotone.  
  
"DAD! No! I refuse! No!"  
  
Everyone's eyes turned towards the door and raced towards it yanking it open and looking out.  
  
"You have to. One extra-curricular activity."  
  
I saw them again. Josie and her father arguing at the end of the hall near the rink.  
  
"Hey look its Banksie's girlfriend!" Averman said from behind me.  
  
He was quickly hushed as Coach Orion raced past the change room towards them. "Excuse me? Is there are problem here?" He said to them before Josie and her father got into a heated argument.  
  
"No." Her father quickly snapped. His eyes quickly met his daughter's again. "You are getting on that ice. It is your only chance at a future and I'm not going to let you throw it away because of one problem."  
  
I saw her eyes flare. "That problem just happens to be my best friend, my partner."  
  
"He's dead, you can't change that. You move on." Her father replied quickly. "I have you a partner all lined up and. . ."  
  
"I don't want another partner! I loved Peter and I won't let you take our only thing left away from me!" She screamed storming past Coach Orion who stood completely shocked.  
  
She broke out into a run getting closer and closer to the change room when I quickly stepped out. I saw her face, tears streaming down. She stared me in the face and collapsed into my arms, panting and crying all at the same time.  
  
She took a deep breath. "You're all gross and sweaty." Josie said between sniffs.  
  
"Yeah I know." I whisper, not looking at the girl who is tucked safely in my arms. My eyes are locked on her father's.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Yay! Another Chapter! I still WANT flames and reviews. I am asking for them! I know, I'm weird but please! I want to improve!  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
~Toodles! 


	4. Don't talk about your past

~*~  
  
"We're still having lunch by the way." I say as I trudge out of the change room with my overflowing hockey bag casually tossed over my aching shoulder.  
  
She scoffs. Her eyes still a little red since I left her out here with Connie so I could get changed. Coach Orion also had escorted her father, Dr. Best, out of the arena so they could have a little chat with Dean Buckley about the eruption of arguments that occurred just a few minutes ago.  
  
"You mean I'm going to have to spend more time with you?"  
  
I shrug. "That was the deal. One lunch. It is almost dinner; therefore you still owe me one lunch hour."  
  
She shakes her head at me. "You should be on the debate team."  
  
"However you should be on the ice. . ." I start, but am quickly shut up by one of her death glares. "So where do you want to go?"  
  
She bites her lip nervously. "I want to show you something."  
  
~*~  
  
I grin as I realize we are walking towards the girl's dorms. You need to be escorted by a girl to get into the girl's dorms and it's not like I have never been in the girl's dorms before. I have been in Connie and Julie's like ten thousand times, but they aren't really girls to me, they are more like really feminine guys and I would probably never consider dating them, even though I have to admit, they both are really hot.  
  
"What exactly do you want to show me?" I ask coyly.  
  
She rolls her eyes. "This isn't a date so don't think your going to score because you definitely aren't."  
  
"Way to kill a guy's confidence." I mumble as she walks past the female guard.  
  
She looks back at me as she walks into the hallway. "But it would be false sense of confidence and that's wrong." She turns to a door and pulls a key from her pocket and opens the door exposing a regular dorm with tons and tons of boxes around. Obviously she hasn't gotten around to unpacking. "Now it's in one of these boxes." She murmurs as she walks to the bare bed to the right.  
  
I feel stupid asking this but I know I have to. "What is?"  
  
She turns to me. "It's a black box with silver etching. Can you help me find it?"  
  
I walk over to her and open a cardboard box. This is fairly new to me seeing I have never moved in my life. I rummage through the box. I pull a few things out of it. A professional camera, film, negatives; she must be into photography or something. I reach deep down into the dark box and to my surprise pull out a large hockey jersey, Dallas Stars.  
  
She looks over at me and grins. "Hey, I've been looking for that. That was Peter's. He practiced in it a lot." She took it out of my hands and quickly slipped it on over her black T-shirt. It was about 3 sizes too big.  
  
I frown as I reach down again. This time I pull what we are looking for; the little black box. "Found it."  
  
She nods and sits on the bed and pats a seat beside her and I quickly take it. She takes the box from my hands and sits it on her lap. I watch as she runs her fingers along the edges, contemplating on whether to show me.  
  
My eyes widen as I look at the insides of the box. There must be hundreds of newspaper clippings, photos and little mementos. She immediately goes for the first picture and hands it to me.  
  
I'm terrified at the person in it. She was right. Peter, I'm guessing, looks a lot like me. The guy is slightly more built than I am and his hair is darker and I'm pretty sure his nose is a little bigger, but other than that, he looks like an exact replica of me. Or am I an exact replica of him. "Whoa."  
  
She nods. "I miss him." She sighs. "I miss my special spot."  
  
My eyes jerk away from the picture. "Special spot?"  
  
She nods. "That's what we called it." She took dug around in the box and handed me another picture.  
  
My jaw dropped. He was holding her up, with one hand. She must have been a good seven feet in the air. "Isn't that scary?"  
  
She sighed. "The first couple times it is. The idea of loosing your balance or your partner catching his edge and slamming into a rock hard surface more than six feet down is terrifying." She grinned. "But after that it's amazing. You can't hear anything except the air whizzing past your ears and your breathing."  
  
"You miss skating." I say as I hand her picture back. "You try to deny it but I can tell."  
  
She licked her lips and handed me a newspaper clipping to me.  
  
"Peter Boyd, 16, passed away on February 20 2003 on the way to a competition. He died on the way to something he loved more than anything." I read aloud. I looked over at her.  
  
"It's lying. He wasn't on the way to something he loved." Her eyes shimmered with tears. "He wanted to quit. I begged him for one more competition; just one." She sniffed. "It was my competition. I killed him. I made him promise he would come. It's my fault and now he's dead."  
  
I couldn't believe it. "It's not your fault. The roads were slippery or someone wasn't paying attention. It couldn't be your fault."  
  
"See! That is exactly what I'm talking about!" She said getting up pointing at me. "He would do anything to make sure I wasn't at fault. He loved to argue. He loved to win. I see that in you and that is exactly what I used to make he come and that's what makes me responsible." She shook her finger at me. "And I can tell I would do it again and I can't stand to watch another person end up like him."  
  
I stood up and took her by the shoulders. "No, you can't blame this on yourself. It was an accident and I'm not planning on getting in one anytime soon."  
  
"Banks get out. Go." Her eyes pierced into me like a hundred stabbing knives as her eyes welled up with tears and began to spill onto her porcelain cheeks. "Please, just go."  
  
~*~  
  
"Charlie, right angled trig is really easy. First you need to memorize the trig ratios. . ." I looked over at Charlie. I had been only tutoring for about a half hour and yet he was sleeping soundly. "Charlie!"  
  
He groaned as his arm that was propping his head up gave out and he slammed his forehead against the desk. "Banksie; don't wake me like that." He whined as he rubbed his face.  
  
I shrugged. "I need this for our community involvement crap and you need to pass math or Coach is going to kick you off the team."  
  
"A teacher, a person who talks in someone else's sleep." He said burying his face in his arms. "Can we take a study break?"  
  
I roll my eyes and close the textbook.  
  
He suddenly sits up straight. "How about you tell me about Josie and what happened after you rushed out of the change room?"  
  
"If I do that will you actually pay attention?"  
  
He grinned one of those 'I'm-pretending-to-me-innocent-so-you-can-believe- your-getting-what-you-want' grins. "Yes."  
  
"She took me to her dorm." I started.  
  
He grinned and playfully punched my shoulder. "You stud! I knew she would come around. No one can resist a Duck."  
  
He was quickly shushed by the rest of the people in the library.  
  
"I'm not finished." I sighed. "And she showed me a bunch of pictures; like of her old partner." Charlie wore a confused look on his face, much like the look on his face when I was explaining the Pythagorean Theorem. "She used to figure skate; pairs mostly. Well at the beginning of this year her partner died." Charlie finally nodded. "Well he looked a lot like me."  
  
The look crossed Charlie's face again. "Are we talking evil twin or are we talking I can see the resemblance?"  
  
I shrugged. "Don't know. He was bigger than me and his hair was darker; but the rest was uncanny."  
  
"Evil twin; got it." Charlie nodded.  
  
I shook my head. Charlie somehow made my life sound like one of the soap operas we have all caught Julie and Connie watching. "Well she started saying a bunch of junk about it being her fault and I told her it wasn't and she told me he wanted to quit and I told her it still wasn't her fault and she began saying I acted like him too and that she wanted me to leave so I did."  
  
Charlie shook his head. "I'm so glad the girls I go out with are half normal."  
  
"What about Lynda?"  
  
He frowned. "I thought we were never going to bring her up again."  
  
"Wasn't she the one who put daisy air fresheners in your hockey bag?" I laugh. I know Charlie hates it when I bring up her.  
  
"Ok back to trigonometry." He said changing the subject quickly.  
  
I grin. "So what is the ratio opposite over adjacent?"  
  
He bites his lip nervously; racking his brain for an intelligent answer. "Tangerine?"  
  
~*~  
  
I toss in my bed. I can't sleep. I can't get her out of my head. I look at the ceiling and groan. This place sucks.  
  
"Banksie, you're not the only person trying to sleep."  
  
I jump at Averman's voice. I didn't realize he's light snores as quieted. "Sorry man."  
  
Her reaches for his glasses as he yawns. "What's on you're mind bud?"  
  
"Nothing." I reply even though I yearn to tell him everything, even though I had told Charlie.  
  
"Sure. You're an insomniac when you're nervous or have something on you're mind. So will you spill now so we both can get to sleep?" I smirk. Averman isn't his funny self when he is tired.  
  
I contemplate what I should tell him.  
  
"Oh wait. I know. Tomorrow is that date thing you have with that girl." He replies cutting me off. "And you don't have to tell me about the whole thing. Charlie only told me 'cause I'm your roommate and all. So what you're nervous about her yelling at you or something?"  
  
I shake my head. "No. I would rather her yelling at me than ignoring me, which she seems to like to do when I do something that reminds her of Peter."  
  
"Boyfriend?"  
  
I sit up and bite my lip. I honestly have no clue if he was. I know they were good friends and he would have obviously done anything for her. "I don't . . . know."  
  
Averman slides back under his covers as he sets his glasses on the table. "She obviously likes you; a lot."  
  
"She does not! She said she wouldn't ever go out with me." I say amazed at Averman's stupidity.  
  
He sits up and turns on a lamp casting shadows across his face. "Obviously she does. She wanted you to leave when you reminded her of someone she was really close to. I saw her face when you were hugging her after practice and you're the only person she has opened up to."  
  
"Maybe she's shy." I offer as a reason even though we know that's basically an impossibility.  
  
"Didn't Dwayne tell you that he left his lasso hanging on his chair in science and she tied it up into knots?" He chuckled. "He said that Kenny and him were untying them for an hour."  
  
I slink back into my bed.  
  
"She likes you and she's trying to stop herself."  
  
~*~  
  
I jump as I hear an abnormal noise in my room. Silence surrounds me and is broken by a click click click someplace. I look around and I can't quite figure out where it is coming from.  
  
Click, click, click.  
  
It's driving me nuts. I sit up and swing my legs over the side of the bed.  
  
Click, click, click.  
  
I look at the window and notice pebbles sitting on my sill. I open the window look out as I am hit in the nose with a stone.  
  
"Owwwww!" I yelp making Averman stir but he still sleeps.  
  
"Adam!?" I hear a voice yell-whisper to me.  
  
I frown as I rub my nose. "Yeah. Who is it?"  
  
The person is silent. "It's Josie. Come down!"  
  
"Josie! It's . . . midnight! What are you doing here, at the boy's dorm at midnight?" I yelp looking at my watch.  
  
"Lunch!"  
  
I look down at her as my eyes adjust to the dark and the moonlight. "I like having my lunch after breakfast!"  
  
"Come on Banks! It's lunch somewhere in the world! Think, in China, they are having lunch right now!" I see her figure wave her arms dramatically.  
  
I roll my eyes wishing I had gotten more than an hour of sleep. "Coming." I quickly shut my window and pull on a pair of jeans and slip on a sweatshirt and grab my jacket of a hook and shut the door quietly.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey sunshine. Coffee?"  
  
I groan. "There will be no mention of sunshine seeing it is still dark out."  
  
She pouts. "I thought hockey players were used to being woken up early."  
  
"It isn't early. This is still late. It is still night."  
  
She smiled. "Well, if you want to get back by lunch we had to get up this early."  
  
My ears perk. "Get back from where?"  
  
"Wisconsin."  
  
I chuckle nervously. "Funny. Seriously where are we going? The mall?"  
  
She stops and turns to me. "We are going to a little cemetery just over the state line. It's not like I'm asking you to go to Canada or something."  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Another chapter finished! Go me! And some people are saying that I should stop asking for flames. I'm happy to know that my first MD fic is going over so well! You guys like me!! *tear* You guys are great by the way! You are so quick at reviewing! The quicker you guys are the quicker I post and the quicker everyone is happy!!! And I like happiness! Thanx you guys!!  
  
~Toodles! 


	5. Lead the Way 'the diner'

~*~  
  
"Well sit your rich ass down Banks. The bus seat isn't going to bite."  
  
I look over at Josie. She either has no conscience or doesn't care what her parents think about her.  
  
She sighs and grabs my sleeve and slams me into the seat next to her as the bus begins to lurch forward leaving behind my hometown and taking me towards the state line. "No turning back now." She laughs, reading the worry on my face like a book.  
  
"So other than a cemetery; what is in Wisconsin?"  
  
She looks over at me and smirks. "My rink, my home, my secrets."  
  
"Secrets hmmmm . . ." I say looking at her.  
  
She nods. "One secret in particular but you'll find that out later today." She winks playfully. "What about you Mr. Banks: any secrets?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I wish I were like you then." She scoffs.  
  
My jaw drops. "And why would you want that? My dad is a control freak. My entire life is hockey and school and I'm not so great with the whole dating thing. You don't want to be like me."  
  
She shakes her head. "My dad is a control freak so I know exactly where you're coming from. My life used to revolve around the rink and it was torn away and the whole dating thing, as you put it, isn't easy for me either." She looked outside the window. "So don't even try the whole 'poor me' thing."  
  
We are silent for a few moments until I break the silence. "Were you guys a couple?"  
  
"Who?" She said, popping out of her dreamland. I can tell she knows by the way she reacts to the look I send her. "Oh, Peter and I? No. Never. He was like my big brother, even though he was barely a year older than me."  
  
"You love him?"  
  
She sighed. "I would say 'til death' but that seems a little ironic doesn't it?"  
  
"Just a little." I nod.  
  
She takes a deep breath and flashes a quick uncomfortable smile.  
  
I yawn and look at my watch. It's barely 2 am. I shake my head. This was the last place I wanted to be, this early in the morning. "I thought you said something about lunch." I murmur at I stretch trying to keep myself awake.  
  
"Oh! Yeah!" She reaches into the backpack in front of her and pulls out a thermos and hands it to me. "You like hot chocolate right?"  
  
I roll my eyes. "I basically live in an arena. I thrive on hot chocolate and stale pretzels." I laugh getting a nod from her.  
  
~*~  
  
My eyes flutter open. I groan and shift positions in my bed and realize that my bed feels rather unusual right now and I wonder what Averman has put under my arm because it is heavy and warm.  
  
I almost scream when I realize that it's Josie. I rub my eyes sleepily with my free hand and look down at her. She looks so innocent cuddled up next to me sleeping. I have to admit, that she is better company when she isn't throwing angry words at me.  
  
I finally hit me. I'm on a bus on my way to Wisconsin. It wasn't a dream. I really am crossing state lines and I'm skipping classes. My dad is going to kill me.  
  
"Josie." I say rubbing her shoulder stirring her from her peaceful sleep. "Thanks."  
  
She opens her eyes and yawns, sleepily covering her mouth. "For what?"  
  
"Loosening me up; I guess."  
  
She shrugs and gets back into the position she was sleeping in before. "Anytime." She murmurs into my shoulder. "What time is it?"  
  
I look down at my watch that glows a green colour. "4:05."  
  
She immediately becomes alert. "We reach our stop around 4:10!" She says excitedly.  
  
"It's a good thing that I woke you up then isn't it?" I replied shoving the thermos by my feet into her bag.  
  
She nodded in agreement as the driver over a load speaker, that I'm surprised didn't wake me during our trip said in a bored monotone. "Next stop; Hudson, Wisconsin."  
  
~*~  
  
I looked around as we stepped off the bus. "You're from a place called Hudson? I would have thought you were a big city girl like, New York or something."  
  
"It serves you right, for stereotyping me." She said sharply walking toward the gas station across the road.  
  
I jumped and followed her towards it and realized it there was a dumpy looking diner beside the dumpy looking gas station. "We aren't actually going in there are we?"  
  
"Of course we are." She called over her shoulder. "It's Dina's Diner. We have to; its part of our . . . excursion."  
  
"But it looks . . . unsanitary."  
  
She grabbed my wrist and began to pull me along. "It's perfectly sanitary. I've worked here and it's my favourite place to eat." She explained rather shortly. "Now come on. I don't want to have to drag you in."  
  
"Isn't there a saying that you shouldn't work at your favourite place to eat because it ruins it and you will never want to eat there again?" I ask.  
  
She rolled her eyes as the bell above the door chimed gleefully as she stepped over the threshold. "I don't know. But this place is great and the food is better." She then walked to the nearest booth and pushed me into the seat. "Besides," she said reluctantly, "I kind of have to pay my tab off."  
  
"You have a tab? How long have you had it?"  
  
She bit her lip and frowned. "Um. . . Jake took me here when we first starting going out which was . . . 3 years ago I think . . . I got the tab about 5 months later so about two and a half years I have had it."  
  
My jaw dropped. "You have two and a half years of food on that bill? Do you know how expensive that will be?"  
  
She smiled and pulled her wallet from her back pocket of her jeans. "Don't worry Banks. I got 'daddy's' platinum card."  
  
I shivered as she mocked her father. It bothered me that they had a crappy relationship. I couldn't help but wonder if quitting skating was what ruined it or if it was something before that and the whole accident and skating thing just made it snowball.  
  
The server walked to our table gnawing on a piece of pink bubble gum. I shook my head. I felt like Josie had transported me to the 1950's or something. The woman, who I guessed was in her early thirties looked over her glasses at Josie in awe. "Joe?"  
  
Josie smiled and nodded sheepishly.  
  
"Awww! Joey! Your back! Oh! Stay right here. Dina will want to see you! I'll just get you two the regulars ok?" The woman said excitedly skipping towards the kitchen, her blond ponytail bouncing, bumping into confused customers.  
  
"There is actually a Dina?" I ask as the woman crashes into the swinging doors excitedly yelling to the cook.  
  
Josie nodded. "Yup."  
  
I look towards the kitchen wondering how much more time I have to interrogate Josie. "Who was that?"  
  
Josie grinned. "Oh that's Caroline. She's a little eccentric but she's the sweetest person you'll ever meet."  
  
"Oh." I say smiling. "Well then, what are the regulars?"  
  
Josie grinned. "Oh, Peter and I used to come here after morning practice and we would order the same thing every time. I think it was pancakes, bacon, hot chocolate and a chocolate chip muffin."  
  
I grin, that reminds me; I'm starving and I try not to drool at the thought of all that food.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
I turn around looking at pump woman with red hair being escorted by the loony blond waitress, Caroline, skidded out of the kitchen excitedly.  
  
"JOEY!" She yelps running over to the table, grabbing Josie's hands and pulling her off the seat. "Oh Joey, I can't believe it; your back! You're home with a new beau." She said looking over at me. Her expression turned from excited and bubbly to surprised and breathless. "Lord Almighty." She breathed, making the sign of the cross, her eyes not straying from me. "He's a spitting image of Pete, God rest his soul."  
  
I shifted uncomfortably in my seat hoping that people weren't going to react to me like that all day.  
  
Josie sensed my discomfort and cleared her throat. "Dina; that is my . . . friend, Adam Banks. Adam this is Dina Farrell, the owner of this diner."  
  
Dina forced a quick smile and gingerly shook my hand. "It's a pleasure." She murmured.  
  
"Dina, I was hoping I could pay off my tab and have a quick breakfast." Josie whispered. "I have to get back to Minnesota."  
  
Dina's hand went to her chest and her eyes locked with Josie's. "Joslyn Abigail Best! I think not! I told you that; that tab of yours was wiped clean, besides, what are you doing in Wisconsin if you live in Minnesota. Last I heard you were at some special private school. Joslyn, you better not be sneaking off again." Dina's tone was rather motherly and comforting in the fact that someone was worrying about Josie.  
  
"I wasn't sneaking; I'm visiting."  
  
Dina sighed and shook her head. "Let me guess. She dragged you along for the ride, am I correct Andy?"  
  
I swallowed suddenly not feeling so hungry. "Kind of, and its Adam."  
  
"That's what I thought." Dina said rather exasperated. "Here is the deal Joe. I let you eat here, you visit whoever you need to; say your goodbyes and you get out of here. I mean it. Your father doesn't need you to go around bus hopping or however you got here over state lines." Dina said seriously. "And you stay in school. No more skipping. I don't need you to come back here asking for your old job here because you dropped out. I refuse to let you make my mistakes."  
  
Josie nodded solemnly. "Yes Dina."  
  
"Good." Dina said glad to have her way. "It was good seeing you though kiddo." She said pulling her into a quick hug. "I'm still expecting letters from you."  
  
"Yes Mam'." Josie said as the woman walked towards the kitchen.  
  
I swallowed nervously as Josie sat down in front of me. "Are we going to meet other people who knew Peter really well because I don't know if I can handle anymore greetings like that."  
  
Josie shook her head. "Nope. After breakfast we have one more stop and then we can go ok?"  
  
I nodded. "So your nickname was Joe?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "When they ordered my nametag the markers made it so it said Joey instead of Josie. After that it kind of stuck and then it got shortened to Joe."  
  
Caroline sauntered up to us with a pair of large plates and sat them in front of us. "Here you go, Josie and Adam. It's good to see you Joe." She said leaning down and squeezing Josie extra tight. "Aw . . . jeez . . ." Caroline said wiping her eyes with her little white apron. "I'm getting all misty."  
  
"Sweetie. It's ok." Josie replied getting up and hugging the woman.  
  
Caroline quickly sniffed and relaxed her shoulders. "I'm okay. I better get to work."  
  
Josie nodded as the woman walked away sniffing uncontrollably.  
  
She sat down across from me and smiled. "Sweet woman. A little emotional though."  
  
I nodded grabbing the syrup from the end of the table, pouring it over my pancakes. If today was going to be anything like breakfast, I was going to be in for a lot of odd greetings.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
A/N: WOW!! I'm really proud of myself right now! I got this chapter done in one day! It was lots of fun to write because, mainly, I only had to write one person in character so it isn't too hard. However, from now on, no more of my own characters, I swear. I will try to get back to Eden Hall A.S.A.P. ok? I think next chapter I'll have Adam find out what the rest of the Ducks think of his little trip. Ok! Until next Chapter . . .  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
~Toodles! 


	6. Trapped in a box 'woods'

~*~  
  
"Admit it. That was the best breakfast you ever had. Admit it." Josie said sauntering out of the diner grinning knowingly.  
  
I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "It was ok."  
  
She shot a look over her shoulder. "Liar."  
  
"I stand by my opinion. It was ok." I state catching up to her.  
  
She throws her arm over my shoulder and shakes her head. "Banks, you're a really bad liar you know that?"  
  
Somehow or another at her touch, my mouth has completely gone to jell-o and I can't say a word in response. I feel it working down my legs and hope the hell it doesn't reach my knees, because I'm almost certain I will fall over.  
  
She drops her arm and looks at her watch. "It is officially morning. Good Morning Adam Banks, it is officially 6am." She giggles.  
  
I look over at her in surprise. I honestly thought she was incapable of giggling, or laughter for that matter. I smile in response. "Oh! Averman!" I yelp catching her off guard.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My roommate. He'll be wondering where I am. I should call the Ducks and let them know so they can make up an excuse or something." I explain to her.  
  
She shrugs and hands me her cell phone. "Call Luis."  
  
I hand the phone back to her. "I don't have their numbers."  
  
She rolls her eyes and pulls a scrap of paper from her pocket. "Luis' number; he gave it to me during Spanish. That's sad that you have known him for over a year and yet I have his number and you don't."  
  
I laugh as I dial the phone. "Luis; anything with legs." I listen to the phone ring.  
  
"Hello . . . Sugar!"  
  
I frown. "Luis! It's Adam. Why did you call me that?"  
  
"I didn't recognize the number. Why are you calling me if your dorm is down the hall Banksie?" "I'm not exactly at the dorm." I say biting my lip.  
  
"Are you at the arena?"  
  
"No. I'm a little off campus." I loosely admit.  
  
"Dude where are you?" I can hear the frustration in his voice.  
  
"Wisconsin."  
  
"Wisconsin! What the hell! Banksie! What did you do? Get on a bus and forget to get off!"  
  
I can't help but chuckle. "No. I was kind of woken up in the night and convinced to come here."  
  
"You must have hit your head pretty hard because now you have voices telling you to go to the Dairy state. Ok Banksie, stay where you are and I'll tell Coach Orion and . . ."  
  
"MENDOZA! Stop! I do not have voices telling me to go to the dairy state. Do you remember the girl Dwayne lassoed?" I asked frustrated.  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you remember the girl in Spanish you gave your number to?"  
  
"Was she a redhead or was she a blondie?"  
  
"Jesus Luis! Can't you keep track? Dark hair, pale skin. The girl I followed out of the cafeteria and you said that she wasn't my type." I yelled angrily.  
  
"Yes! She was a cutie."  
  
"Ok well go tell Charlie that I'm with her and you guys need to round up the Ducks so you guys can figure out a reason why I would be out of my morning classes. Tell him I'm with Josie. I'll probably be back by lunch and I promise I will be back by practice." I sigh; glad Luis figured out who Josie was. "You got it?"  
  
"Yes." His voice is sure. "See you then ok Banksie?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~*~  
  
"So where exactly is this cemetery?" I ask suspiciously. I honestly never liked cemeteries. Actually I think few people do. It's too quiet, too peaceful and just the idea of having rotting flesh six feet beneath your feet can just make your stomach roll. And everyone knows that a rolling stomach after a large breakfast is definitely not a good thing.  
  
"Well, there is this woods . . ."  
  
"Wait! Woods?" I ask. "You mean as in a miniature forest?"  
  
She looks around. "That is the definition of a woods isn't it? You know, trees, leaves, little squirrels scampering across the ground."  
  
I smile. "Well isn't there like a road to the cemetery?" I ask innocently. "You know so we can call a cab and get a drive up and get a drive back without having to go through the miniature forest."  
  
She scoffs. "You really are a city boy aren't you?" She begins to enter the wood. "Banks, I have some things to show you along the way. You are completely safe. Nobody has actually died in these parts since the 60's." She explained.  
  
I swallow as I begin to follow her. "And how did that person die?"  
  
She bit her lip. "There are a lot of rumors going around about that. I heard, climbing a tree, a tree falling on a boy, a bear eating a boy while he was climbing a tree and a cannibal but the last one for sure isn't true. The guy who they suspected was actually a vegetarian."  
  
"You're really good at the whole comforting thing." I say sarcastically.  
  
She shrugged. "I get that a lot." She continued into the wood with me on her heels. "Come on Adam. If we don't start going, we will miss our bus and we'll be stuck here until after dinner."  
  
I hesitantly followed. "What's so great about this wood anyways?"  
  
"I have to find something. Peter and I hid it and I want it." She called back weaving in between the trees.  
  
I licked my lips nervously. "What exactly is it?"  
  
"Remember that box I showed you yesterday? There were two. Peter and I would come out here after every competition and put a memento of that day in there. Peter said that after we stopped skating, we would come out here and get it." She said turning around. "That's what I'm doing."  
  
I shook my head. "You brought me to Wisconsin to dig up a box?"  
  
She ran ahead of me. "Of course. I didn't want to go alone. Besides I want you to meet him."  
  
"Him who?" I ask gazing around me. The trees filtered the light so it was dimly lit and I could smell the scent of pine trees. A smell that only came around during Christmas or if I was in one of my friend's cars and even then it was masked and artificial. "Peter you mean?"  
  
"Yup. Omigod! Adam I found it!" She screeched standing in front of a large tree about a hundred feet away.  
  
I ran to her and saw a pair of skates carved into the trunk of the large tree. They were primitively drawn but anyone with half a brain could figure it out. I watched as she ran her fingers along.  
  
"Give me a boost." She said looking up the tree.  
  
I looked over at her. "I thought you said you buried it."  
  
She shook her head her eyes not leaving a certain spot on the tree. "No, you said I buried it. I said Peter hid it. It's in a hole just a few feet above our heads, see it?" Her eyes swept to mine and locked gazes. "Please Adam."  
  
I quickly nodded and set up, her foot in my hands and lifted. Thank God she was a figure skater, because she was very light. Had she been a hockey player like Goldberg or something, I probably never would have lifted her to get that box.  
  
"Got it! Now put me down gently." She said excitedly, making my hands shake nervously under the pressure of her weight. "Adam! Stop it! I'm losing my . . ."  
  
We both yelped as she slipped from my fingers knocking me down onto the ground on my back.  
  
I opened my eyes nervously finding her face inches from mine. The box lay thrown a few feet away and yet neither of us cared. I was still falling. My eyes locked with her deep green eyes.  
  
"Sorry." She mumbled as she rolled off me, getting up and dusting her jeans off grabbing my hand and pulling me off the ground.  
  
"It's ok." I reply moving my weight from foot to foot as she grabs the box instinctively off the ground.  
  
She puts the box that is covered in a plastic bag into the backpack she has been carrying. "Come on. We still have a distance to go before we reach the cemetery."  
  
I nod and follow behind her my eyes stuck on my shoes. Is it just me, or has everything gotten a little bit more awkward?  
  
~*~  
  
Ten million.  
  
My estimate on how far we have walked. Ten million miles. Maybe I'm exaggerating a little but, it seems we have been walking for hours; days; weeks; months; years . . . Ok maybe I have an overactive imagination when she hasn't spoken to be for over an hour and being me, I over-analyze things events when I don't understand.  
  
So far I have come up with the conclusion that Josie purposely lost her balance so she could fall on me and get close to me without actually admitting it; same with the whole bus ride and her falling asleep on my shoulder. I see right through her act. I shake my head. I'm getting paranoid.  
  
She turns around suddenly and grins. "Just over that hill Adam!"  
  
I nod. Ok, what she really means is that when she gets back she is going throw me on the grass back on campus and . . .  
  
Where am I getting this stuff?  
  
"Come on!" She urges me grabbing my hand pulling me to walk quicker.  
  
Her hands were icy. I could feel the cold travel through my arm and down my spine making me shiver uncomfortably. She turned to look me in the eyes as we neared the hop of the hill. It finally dawned on me. Maybe she wasn't planning these things. Maybe I was making them happen.  
  
She stopped abruptly looking across the flat graveyard. It looked old and had been around of centuries, which made me a little bit more jumpy; century year old corpses decomposing six feet under me in little rotting pine boxes.  
  
Her pace slowed as she walked between the headstones. The headstones seemed to get less old as we walked along. She finally stopped in front of one and looked down lovingly at it.  
  
"Adam Banks, meet Peter Ryerson." She reached out and her fingers grazed the black granite.  
  
I swallowed nervously trying not to think that a guy who looked exactly like me was beneath my feet right at that moment. I couldn't help but imagine myself in a funeral parlor with all the Ducks crying uncontrollably; being dropped into a deep hole beside Hans. "Uh . . . hi?" I choke out.  
  
She sat down beside the gravestone and pulled out the box we had retrieved from before. "Sit. I want to show you some stuff." Josie grins.  
  
"I'm fine standing." I say taking a deep breath. I really don't like being here.  
  
She smiled reassuringly as she opened the box, with a gasp of surprise. "Oh!"  
  
"What?" I ask letting my curiousity get the best of me.  
  
She blinked back tears and grinned waving me over. "Look."  
  
I walked over to her and knelt down staring into the box. A little ribbon hung from the lid reading: Forever and Ever; and a little folded sheet of paper lay on top of all the contents.  
  
She grasped the paper in her hands. "This wasn't here before. He . . . he must've went there before the competition." She choked, hastily wiping away a tear that had begun to tumble down her cheek.  
  
My excitement overcame me. "Well read it!"  
  
She opened the letter and began to read. "Joey, I know this is our last competition. I know you hate that I want to quit and I'm sorry. It's hard for me because I'm not only changing my life but yours too. You will always be my best friend. Just remember, best friends are one soul thriving in two bodies. Forever, Peter."  
  
I took a deep breath. It was like he knew or something, that her life was going to change dramatically. I knew he thought it was because of him quitting but wow.  
  
I looked over at her. Silent tears dripped onto her jacket. Her fingers barely held the letter and her head drooped sadly.  
  
"Come on. Let's go. I'll call a cab ok."  
  
She nodded allowing me to grab her hands and lift her from the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
She looked over at me. We were nearing the end of our bus ride and the streets we traveled began to look familiar again. I was home. But one thing today still stuck out in my mind. She said I would learn a secret about her. I didn't know she worked at a diner, but I doubt that was the secret, and I didn't know there were two boxes, but that wasn't exactly mind blowing. I swallowed my pride hoping what I was about to ask didn't sound completely dense to her. "So what's your secret?"  
  
Her eyes drifted from the window to my eyes, locked in a gaze. "Me."  
  
I blinked. "You are the secret?"  
  
"Uh huh." She nodded smiling. "You're the only person to actually know all of that stuff. You're the only one who really knows me."  
  
"But I still don't know you; not really. I don't know your family or. . ."  
  
She genuinely laughed. "Adam you need to learn that to know a person isn't about little facts. It isn't about how many siblings I have or what sports team you root for when the Stanley Cup game comes around." She sighed. "It's about what's in your heart. Those little facts are just extra."  
  
The bus jerked to a stop; my eyes still were intertwined with hers.  
  
"Eden Hall Academy." The bus driver stated rather bored.  
  
She smiled and grabbed her bag and began to walk off the bus. "Come on Adam. You're home."  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
* A/N: Another chapter! O.k. From a while ago, Charlie is not going out with Lynda for one main reason. She was boring. I didn't really see the point of her in MD3 so I kind of omitted her. And I think the ending of this chapter is probably crap because I didn't know exactly how to end it. I got major writer's block. So as always, click that little button, it doesn't bite so you can . . .  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
~Toodles!!! 3 3 3 3 


	7. Caught in the Crowd

~*~  
  
I took a deep breath as I entered my history class. I looked around and saw Charlie in his regular seat in the back, trying to sweet talk some poor defenseless intellectual girl who was trying her best to ignore him.  
  
"Conaway." I hissed in his ear making him just about 5 feet and making the girl beside him sigh in relief.  
  
"Cake-eater! You made it!" He said gesturing to the seat beside him. I knew exactly why. He wanted all the details about my trip over state lines. "We told your morning teachers that you went off campus with your dad to some snooty restaurant and ate some bad caviar last night. We told them that you were going to try to make it to your afternoon classes."  
  
I smiled. "Thanks man."  
  
Connie ran into the class in a hurry and dropped her books onto the table in front of us. "The girl. . . Josie. . . I saw. . . I saw. . ." She whispered between pants.  
  
"You saw Josie what?" I asked my attention flying to Connie.  
  
She took a deep breath. "I was at my dorms and I forgot my textbook on my desk so I got it and when I came out I saw Josie and her father screaming at each other again." She whispered. "He knows about Wisconsin. Dean Buckley went to her room before classes this morning and she wasn't there so I guess he notified her father and I guess he has connections."  
  
I blinked nervously. "Does he know about me?"  
  
Connie bit her lip and nodded. "But they don't know who you are. They just know she had a boy eating breakfast with her."  
  
"You don't think she would tell her dad about you; do you?" Charlie whispered to me.  
  
I remembered she said I was the only person who really knew her, so I went with my gut. "No. She wouldn't. I don't think she would tell him anything."  
  
~*~  
  
Guy followed me all the way to the girl's dorm convincing me not to go.  
  
"Germaine, I know we have practice in like twenty minutes but this is a little bit more important." I snapped at him.  
  
He immediately shot something back. "Banksie, I get it, you like her. Out of any of the ducks, I'm the one who gets it." He puffed along behind me. "I have been after Connie for years and I would do anything to prove to her I'm not an idiot."  
  
I looked back at him. "I'm not after Josie."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "If you're not after her, then why did you go across state lines to her hometown to visit her dead partner and find an old box in a tree?"  
  
"Because I couldn't turn back after she told me." I shrugged getting closer and closer to her dormitory.  
  
"She didn't sit you on a bus, get halfway there and then tell you did she?" He asked skeptically.  
  
"Well no. . ."  
  
"She didn't have a gun to your head."  
  
"No."  
  
He caught up to me and stopped me in my tracks. "In fact you were still on the grounds when she told you where you guys were going. You could have gone back to bed. Face it Adam; you want her and you can't stand the fact that you don't have her."  
  
I swallowed. I didn't want to face the facts that he placed in front of me. They scared me. Sure I had had a girlfriend before and all, but I had never really been attracted to a girl like this before. Like it made absolutely no sense; she would yell at me, begin crying because of me; why would I want to like a girl who couldn't help being hurt or hurting when in my presence.  
  
"I still have to help her." I stated trying to push past him.  
  
Guy stood his ground. "Missing practice and getting kicked off the team and kicked out of school is not the way to help her. She needs you in school with her."  
  
I shrugged. "Even if I do lose my scholarship my dad will pay for me going here, so Guy, get out of my way." I urged stepping to my left and then stepping to my right only to have him follow me blocking my path.  
  
He dropped his arms. "Even if you do get past me, how are you expecting to get past the teacher on duty making sure no guys into the dorms without a girl with them?"  
  
I stopped and bit my cheek. I hadn't thought about that. "She's probably in the Dean's office with her father. If she needs me she'll come to my dorm."  
  
Guy grinned. "Exactly! Let's go to practice."  
  
~*~  
  
I stepped out onto the ice with everyone else to get warmed up.  
  
"Banks! Over here." Coach Orion called from the bench.  
  
I slid over to him and stopped in front of him. "Yes coach?"  
  
He looked me up and down. "You feel ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked confused. Why would he be asking that?  
  
He smirked and crossed his arms. "You didn't eat bad caviar. Why weren't you at your morning classes Banks?"  
  
"Shit." I quietly cursed. "I . . . slept in?" I offered as a response.  
  
He shook his head. "Banks, it's impossible that you slept in. On the weekends for God-sake, you're out here before I am. Try again."  
  
I bit my lip. "Would you believe me if I said I was finishing a project I forgot to do?"  
  
He shook his head. "How about the truth, Banks? You're a really bad liar."  
  
I looked down at my skates.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you where you were." He states. My eyes jerk up nervously. "I found out that you were the only person who actually spoke to Miss. Best. Then I remembered seeing you comforting her when her father and she had that argument yesterday after practice. Today, both of you were missing from your morning classes. You have an excuse, you ate something bad. But I saw you in the library with Conaway tutoring him when you should have been with your father eating that bad caviar. So I put two and two together and guess what I got."  
  
I swallowed nervously. "Dairy state?"  
  
He nodded. "I have decided that I won't tell the Dean about it as long as you don't do it again."  
  
"Do you mean skip classes or go to Wisconsin?"  
  
Coach Orion scoffed as a smile crept across his face. "Go warm-up Banks."  
  
~*~  
  
The guys looked at me suspiciously all through practice as if I were some sort of scandal. I could tell they wanted to know what exactly happened desperately. I wasn't supposed to be the person they were all wondering about; I was the person everyone affectionately called Mr. Perfect. They all knew if drove me nuts.  
  
"Would you just ask me and stop staring at me like that!" I yelped as I collapsed on the bench tired from the practice we all endured. Everyone else went silent and avoided my eyes.  
  
"Sorry partner." Dwayne spoke up with his friendly southern twang. "It's just really outta character for ya."  
  
Russ nodded and added. "Yeah man. That's more like Charlie's job to skip classes or Mendoza's to chase a girl over state lines." Russ smirked dodging an elbow pad from Luis and a glove from Charlie.  
  
Everyone continued to awkwardly change in silence again.  
  
"Seeing no one else is going to ask;" Ken started, biting his lip nervously catching everyone's attention, "what happened?"  
  
I smiled looking at the nodded heads of the rest of the team. "Nothing; really."  
  
"Aw! Banksie! Come on!" Portman groaned at her pulled off his shoulder pads. "Come on tell your Bash Brother!"  
  
Mendoza shook his head. "I don't care what you say. No girl comes to your dorm at midnight and takes you across state lines for nothing."  
  
I stopped smiling. "How did you know she came at midnight Luis?"  
  
The eyes of the team fell onto Averman, my roommate.  
  
"Hey! Don't look at me; I didn't do anything! You just really suck at sneaking out!"  
  
~*~  
  
Guy and Connie followed me back to my dorm. I honestly wanted to either have some 'me' time or to go check up on Josie, which I probably would need Connie or Julie to get past the teacher on duty. Unfortunately, when Connie heard my 'story' as the ducks called it; she couldn't help bombarding me with questions.  
  
"So she fell on you?" She asked, letting out a giggle. I shot Guy an apologetic look; I knew he wanted to take her out someplace alone, without any Ducks around. I suggested Wisconsin, but. . .  
  
I nodded, sighing; wishing the interrogation would end.  
  
She continued. "And there was a pause before either of you moved to get up?"  
  
I stopped in front of my door and frowned, unsure of where this was going. "Yeah, so. . ."  
  
Connie sighed and griped Guy's hand, pouting. "They had a. . ." she paused to sigh again. "Moment."  
  
Guy burst out laughing. "A moment?"  
  
"Stop laughing!" she yelled, hitting him in the gut only making him have a fake serious face that couldn't help but grin. "They didn't have a moment. They had a. . . "She paused again smiling. "Moment; you know, when everything clicks. Adam you had a . . . moment."  
  
"You sure?" I asked as my key hit the lock, only to find it was unlocked in the first place. "Weird." I muttered under my breath.  
  
She scoffed as I opened the door. "Positive. I'm a girl; I know moments."  
  
Guy stopped in his place with his jaw dropped. Connie's eyes followed his and bit her lip.  
  
"Hi Adam."  
  
I spun around to meet with a pair of familiar eyes, only redder.  
  
"Josie? How did you get in here?"  
  
She bit her lip and tossed me her father's platinum card. She shrugged. "Something I picked up a while ago I guess." She sniffed.  
  
Guy coughed uncomfortably and Connie shifted nervously. "I think we'll leave now. . ." Guy announced as he inched toward the door.  
  
"Don't! I kind of need all the help I can get." She yelped nervously.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Other Chapter. Wow. . . Reviews last chapter were scarce. I'm hoping *hint hint* there will be more reviews *hint hint* this chapter. This chapter was kind of written in two parts because I was separated from my computer. But I still expect reviews from you people. Because this is basically no point of me writing it, if I don't know that you guys aren't reading it.  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
~ToOdLeS! 3 3 3 3 


	8. I know what ur thinking

"You can't hide in my room."  
  
Guy chuckled uncontrollably on Averman's bed. I rolled my eyes at him. Connie on the other hand was extremely serious.  
  
"I'm sure your dad isn't that angry." Connie said patting Josie's hand which was immediately jerked out of her reach. "You only skipped school."  
  
Josie sighed. "The vain in his head was popping out like the time I burnt the headmaster's office down, Adam." Her eyes looked up at me pleadingly.  
  
"Yikes." Guy interjected only to be stopped my Connie's glare.  
  
Josie continued. "He said I either skate or 'I'm off a military school." She took a deep breath. "And I don't really feel like doing the whole G. I. Jane thing right now."  
  
I grinned. "Then you'll skate."  
  
"Uh . . . no. Banks, do you not hear me or do you just like to block out every other word I say?" She said getting up from my desk chair and tipping it over. "I'm not skating; I'm not going to military school and you aren't helping." She began to make her way towards the door.  
  
I jumped past her and stood with my back to the door. "Whoa! Ok. How about we don't yell at Adam for about two seconds ok?" I took a deep breath as she crossed her arms. "What do you want me to do? It's not like I can convince your father to stop with the whole skating thing."  
  
Connie got up and stood beside her. "How about we go do something and we get back to this when we aren't so angry?"  
  
"Like what?" Guy asked hopefully still sitting on the bed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Roller skating?"  
  
Connie grinned at her. "Yes Josie roller skating." Connie winked at the guy at the ticket booth and walked past. "Come on it isn't ice skating."  
  
Guy smiled at me. "Hey it's like a date."  
  
"It's not a date because she is angry at me." I reply through gritted teeth. "She is ready to throw a skate at me."  
  
"Connie constantly says she wants to pummel me with things; darts, toasters, chairs, her hockey bag. It just means she likes you." Guy explained.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Really; I thought it meant 'I want to hit you so hard that you are in a comatose state so you don't annoy me anymore'." I replied sarcastically as we walked into a line to get some roller skates.  
  
Guy shrugged. "Of course you can always take it that way."  
  
~*~  
  
Josie rolled her eyes as she skated beside me. "I can't believe your friend got me skating."  
  
I smiled. "Connie is very persuasive."  
  
"Do you think I'm dumb?" she asked very seriously and very suddenly.  
  
My head jerked to look at her in the eyes. "Of course not; why would you be dumb?"  
  
She shrugged and licked her lips. "Because I quitted the one thing I loved out of the blue."  
  
I looked ahead. "No. You had your reasons and your dad needs to see that you're still hurting."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Do you miss skating?" I finally asked.  
  
She nodded again. "Everyday."  
  
I had this weird revelation I had to share with her. "Maybe you didn't quit." She looked at me confused. I continued unphased. "Maybe you needed a break or maybe you didn't want to compete anymore."  
  
She grinned at me. "Maybe."  
  
I was right. Her grins do have that weird jelly effect on my knees. I could feel them wobble and the roller skates strapped to my feet began to quiver. Gravity pulled me down onto the ground with a thump. I looked up at her, my ass and my dignity bruised.  
  
She smirked. "Smooth moves, Mr. All-Star."  
  
~*~  
  
Josie and I sat across from each other for once not thinking about skating. She eyes shimmered in the lights that were cast across the roller disco floor.  
  
"Hey!" Connie smiled as she barely stopped in her skates, not used to the way they stop. Guy stopped with ease standing beside her with a goofy grin on his face. "Um. . . I hate to be rude and all, but Guy and I are going to go. I kind of promised him a date, just him and me." Color crept onto Connie's cheeks.  
  
Josie shrugged. "No problem. It was kind of my fault for crashing your date."  
  
I heard Guy mutter something under his breath causing Connie to slap his arm. "We're going to go then. See you Banksie." Guy said nodding at me and grabbing Connie's hand.  
  
Josie smiled. "They're so cute, that it's sick."  
  
I nodded. "They have been like that since District 5."  
  
Josie looked up from the soda that she was swirling with her straw in. "Sorry, District 5?"  
  
"Old hockey team we all used to play for." I explained. I frowned as she nodded and quietly sipped her drink. "Do you know anything about hockey?"  
  
She shrugged. "The basics mostly; big guys go up and down the rink passing the puck to shoot into a net blocked by another big guy, meanwhile the other team hits them into the boards to stop them." She looked at me thoughtfully. "Do you know anything about figure skating?"  
  
I smiled. "The basics mostly; a skater goes on the ice does a few twirls and jumps, goes off the ice and is scored."  
  
"Wow. That was . . . sad." She laughed.  
  
My jaw dropped. "Your explanation made hockey players sound like cavemen; big guys who just hit each other over the head. At least my explanation of your sport was flattering."  
  
She shrugged nonchalantly. "I have no reason to learn about hockey. I have no brothers who play it and my dad; he only watches the Stanley cup game and usually falls asleep after the first period." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, he said that figure skating was more dignified, and more suitable for a little girl."  
  
"I could teach you about it." I offered. "The school basically lives for hockey. You would be left in the dark if you don't know anything about it."  
  
Josie shook her head. "I think the only sport I will be learning about is Drill Squad, because I am so not going on the ice ever again." "But you said that you missed skating."  
  
She nodded. "I do. I miss skating. I miss the feel of ice beneath my feet and the bite of the air, but I don't miss all the bullshit that comes with the territory." She sighed and pushed away her drink crossing her arms.  
  
"I had no clue figure skating was so complicated." I admitted. "Isn't something that is supposed to relax you, not supposed to have bullshit involved?"  
  
Josie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "That's where my dear ol' dad comes in. He makes all the things that are simple, complicated. You could call him an overachiever."  
  
I nodded. I knew exactly where she came from. Maybe it was the fact that our fathers were both highly educated and wanted the best for their children and instead of helping them by broadening their horizons and opening their doors to a prosperous future, they forced us into doing things we didn't want to do. Sure, a few things my father put me into while I was a kid helped me. I didn't want to play hockey at first to be truthful, but I fell in love with the game. But the other things were forcing me to become someone I don't want to be; someone exactly like my father.  
  
She smiled. "Skating, when my dad didn't know I liked it, was so freeing and peaceful." She shrugged. "Then the second he found out I liked it, he hired a coach, who was the best of the best, who pushed me like hell to do things I couldn't do until I could. But that's not a bad thing though. I needed to be pushed. It's just that it made it not fun anymore."  
  
Wow. That is exactly the way the Hawks were back in Pee-Wee hockey. I liked hockey but I was constantly pushed by everyone and every game wasn't fun. The Ducks saved me. They made it fun. They loved the game like I did and didn't force me the way The Hawks did. They were playing for fun. The Hawks were playing to win. But it's not like I could tell Josie that.  
  
No, instead I sat there and smiled.  
  
Then it clicked. I guess in Connie's opinion I had a moment with myself. "Why don't we make skating fun again?"  
  
"And how are you planning on doing that?" Josie said looking past me.  
  
I bit my lip. "You wouldn't happen have a pair of skates in your dorm would you?"  
  
~*~  
  
Josie looked around nervously. "Banks, I seriously don't think this is a good idea. I haven't skated in months. I mean it! I skated once after Peter's funeral and that was in late February and now it's December so I haven't touched the ice in . . ." She rambling to count the months in her head. "In ten months! That means I haven't touched the ice in almost a year. So maybe we could just go back to you dorm where we could join that card game with Averman and the rest of the Ducks!"  
  
I laughed as she panicked and remained silent. Her ramblings amused me. I wondered how long until she began to get violent.  
  
"And your friend, um. . . Chuck or something."  
  
"Charlie." I corrected.  
  
"Yeah him, he looked like he needed help with his homework so maybe we could forget about this whole making skating fun again and help him." She explained trying to pry my fingers off her wrist.  
  
I smiled. "Actually Charlie needs to learn to do his homework on his own so no. We are skating."  
  
She stopped in her tracks. "Ok maybe you are either really oblivious or stupid or something, but I have been hinting, since wee left my dorm room, that I don't want to skate. I'm not ready to."  
  
I shrugged. "No time like the present." I began to drag her along at a quicker pace.  
  
"Ha ha! That is really funny Adam. I like the whole use of the cliché and all but seriously I'm not ready to get back on the ice." She replied nervously desperately trying to pry my death grip on her wrist off.  
  
I spun around to look her in the eyes. "Are you really not ready or are you scared that you will fall back in love with it without him? Or are you scared of doing this and having your father being right? Or maybe it's me. Maybe you are scared of sharing this with me because you feel like I'm treading on Peter's territory."  
  
Josie's eyes locked with mine and didn't look away.  
  
"Because I know that Peter would want you happy; if he loved you the way you said he did he would want you to move on and keep skating. I can see it in your eyes. Skating is and was your life and you aren't ready to give it up and without it you are barely alive; you just exist. It's the same way with me and hockey. I get it."  
  
She bit her lip which began to quiver. She took a deep breath.  
  
I let go of her wrist and grabbed her hand, lacing my fingers with hers. "You aren't happy when you aren't on the ice, or when you aren't thinking about it. Peter wouldn't want to hold you back."  
  
She let go and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me into a hug. "Don't speak. I know exactly what you mean. Thanks Adam."  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: OK! This is MY Christmakah present to all the reviewers and readers out there! You guys are the best!  
  
HAPPY HOLIDAYS!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
~Toodles! 


	9. Make the Suffering go away

"Come on, one step at a time." I coaxed her as her feet stepped onto the ice and she wobbled uneasily for a few seconds.  
  
She rolled her eyes and shook my hand off her shoulder. "Banks, I have been skating since early kindergarten. I just have taken a break and I need to get my leg back so give me a little space."  
  
I nodded and dropped my hands to my sides. "I'll go warm up. You should too."  
  
She looked at me curiously. "How exactly do hockey players warm up?"  
  
"You're kidding right?" I laughed.  
  
She shook her head seriously and began to gracefully push away from me. Her leg straight as an arrow and her toe pointed like the tip, never using the tiny metal picks at the tip toe of her skates.  
  
I shrugged. "Laps, maybe a few drills, stretching. What about you?"  
  
She smiled playfully. "Is this before I hit the ice or while I'm on the ice?"  
  
I smiled at her. "On the ice I guess."  
  
She nodded and quickly turned backwards in one swift and beautiful motion. "Laps, major stretching, start with low jumps, then spins, then lifts, then pairs spins or jumps."  
  
"Are you going to show me something from that list?" I asked curiously. I never had really been on the ice with a figure skater like her. Like there was Tammy Duncan when we were District 5, but after that season she quit and went back to figure skating. And of course Kenny, but he never showed off to us even though we all knew he was an amazing skater. I had a feeling if Josie and him met, they would hit it off.  
  
She shrugged and began to stretch her arms as she lapped me, not that I was trying all that hard. "Maybe; it depends on how I feel."  
  
"And how do you feel?" I said catching up to her and lightly pulling the dark ponytail she had pulled her hair into.  
  
She sped up. "Good! Strong!" She yelled playfully as she made a large circle, going backwards around the middle gaining speed.  
  
I stopped near the nets and watched as she leaned on her edge, bent her knees and jumped pulling her arms tight to her body and coming down on her edge and falling over.  
  
"Shit!" I heard her curse as I raced over to her.  
  
I slid on my knees over to her. "Jesus! Josie! Are you ok? You weren't even wearing pads or anything!"  
  
She cracked up at my worry for her. Her eyes filled with glee and happiness even though at that speed and that force to the ice, it should have killed.  
  
"Stop laughing! Why are you laughing?" I asked half angry half relieved that she was ok.  
  
"Aw Adam!" She chuckled. "I've fallen worse than that before. Sure it hurt, but it's no biggie. I'll have a bruise and I'll be good." She rose up onto her knees and pushed herself up.  
  
I swallowed. "It was good other than that crash landing. What was that?"  
  
"Double loop. But I guess I should stick to singles until I getting my legs back right?"  
  
I nodded nervously. I didn't want to see her fall like that again. She looked like if she fell she would shatter into a million pieces and I wanted to protect her from that. I wanted to take any unneeded pain away from her.  
  
"Adam!" She skating from behind me and grabbing my hand, lacing her fingers through the large hockey mitts that I wore. "Come on. Skate with me."  
  
~*~  
  
I collapsed on the TV couch after skating with her, Josie. I didn't know if I had a goofy smile on my face but I honestly didn't care.  
  
"Banksie!" Portman and Fulton yelped jumping over the back of the couch and landing beside me, one pulling me into a headlock and the other rubbing his knuckles into my scalp. I slammed my fist into their bodies without doing anything and soon I was let go from my surprise attack.  
  
I mumbled an "Ow," as I flattened my hair and straightened my collar.  
  
Portman grinned as he looked over at me. "So. . . how did it go?"  
  
I played dumb knowing they would believe me. "What?"  
  
Fulton rolled his eyes. "You came into the dorm saying you were the only one who was going to skate, right?" I nodded. That was what I said. "Well, Portman, Goldberg and I went down to the arena to join you and show Josie what the team was all about. However we got there and you weren't alone. You were with her sitting on the ice."  
  
"So I'll ask my question again. How did it go Banksie?" Portman asked smirking.  
  
"It was no big deal." I shrugged.  
  
Fulton nodded. "You should have seen the look on your face when she fell; I wonder if he makes that face when one of us guys fall."  
  
Portman laughed as he got off the couch and ruffled my hair.  
  
I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. My moment of glory and a bunch of the guys had to see.  
  
"Hey Cake-eater."  
  
I looked behind me and smiled. "Hey Charlie."  
  
"You know Guy and Connie are looking for you. They said they wanted to plan another double date with you and your girlfriend." Charlie said dropping his bag and collapsing into a leather chair across from me. "I didn't know you have a girlfriend."  
  
I shook my head. "I don't."  
  
Charlie nodded. "Oh. Well that's good because I would think she would have been pretty pissed off once she found out you went to Wisconsin with Josie."  
  
"Guy and Connie think my girlfriend is Josie."  
  
"Oh." Charlie replied. "Well then you wouldn't have to worry then."  
  
I laughed. "No Charlie I guess not."  
  
Charlie snapped his fingers and sat up straight. "I know the perfect girl for you! You like her too!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Charlie, I don't really think. . ."  
  
"Julie! I know she's looking for a guy since Scooter graduated and went to college." Charlie stated in a sing song voice, ignoring me.  
  
"Charlie, I kind of like someone. . ."  
  
"You guys would be perfect!" Charlie continued.  
  
"CHARLIE! Seriously stop. I like someone else. Besides I wouldn't go out with a Duck. It would be weird if we broke up or something." I explained snapping Charlie out of 'the Sound of Music' and back into reality.  
  
Charlie jumped. "Oh sorry man. So. . . would this mystery girl have dark hair and made you break a rule?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Why ask questions that you already know the answer to?"  
  
He shrugged. "Its fun to see the expression on your face. Like when you get really angry, your face goes all red and your eyes go all squinty. Lots of fun." He quickly got up from his chair and looked down at me. "You really like her don't you?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
Charlie shook his head as he left the room. "There is no grey area when it comes to girls. You either like her or you don't."  
  
~*~  
  
I woke up the next morning completely refreshed. It was like a new me was breathed into my body. I was excited to get to breakfast.  
  
"Hey guys." I smiled as I reached the table.  
  
The girls avoided my look and the rest nodded quietly.  
  
"Um, why is everyone so quiet? You're acting as if someone's dog was run over." I said as I took my regular seat between Guy and Luis.  
  
Julie got up and grabbed my wrist whispering a quick and quiet, "Banks, we have to talk."  
  
I swallowed nervously as she pulled me out of the dining hall to the deserted hallways. "Jules, what's going on?"  
  
She stopped abruptly and bit her lip. "Adam, we kind of saw Josie."  
  
"Can we make this a little less vague?"  
  
"Connie and I kind of saw Josie packing." She explained.  
  
My eyes widened. "But I got her skating. She was on the ice."  
  
Julie nodded. "Oh. Well, maybe you should go see her. I don't know when she is leaving, but she was packing fairly quickly."  
  
I burst out into a run, through the courtyard past all the dorms and to hers; up the cement stairs and past the teacher on duty, ignoring her screams to stop.  
  
"Josie!" I yelled as I reached her floor and skidded to a stop at her door.  
  
She looked up from the box she was going through and smiled. "Hey Banks."  
  
I looked around her room. "Aren't you going to tell me?"  
  
She looked at me and shook her head as if I were crazy. "Banks what are you blabbering about?"  
  
"You're moving."  
  
She nodded nonchalantly. "Yeah so?"  
  
My jaw dropped. "You weren't going to say goodbye?"  
  
Her head jerked toward me. "Banks! I'm not going anywhere! I have to move some stuff into my dad's house and then I'm moving dorm rooms. Where are you getting your information?" She demanded, her hands angrily settling on her hips angrily.  
  
I blushed.  
  
She shook her head. "God Adam." She scoffed as she turned towards the box she was packing.  
  
"So I'll see you in class?" I smiled as I turned towards the door.  
  
"Sorry. In school suspension; I'm not to go to any classes. No, instead I get to sit in the principal's office." She scoffed rolling her eyes. "See you after school."  
  
I smiled as I looked back into her room. "Uh, the Ducks have a game against our rivals, the St. Paul Cougars tonight. Well, you would have to take a bus to get there, but I'm sure I could sneak you on, if we got you in a cheerleading uniform."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "In your dreams Banks."  
  
I smiled. "Is that a yes?"  
  
She walked over to me and smiled. "Maybe, if we took out the cheerleading thing."  
  
"Consider it done."  
  
"Then yes."  
  
I nodded and began walking back to the dining hall, with slightly more spring in my step then earlier this morning.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Oops, I kind of forgot that because the Ducks are a hockey team, they kind of need games, so that's what next chapter is going to be. A game. I'm not sure how well that is going to turn out because a) I have never played hockey in my life, I have always been a figure skater (which is why Josie is one, I know the sport) and b) I have never written about a hockey game, in my life. I might have to ask some of my friends. So please, don't blame me if the next chapter seriously sucks.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
~Toodles! 


	10. A little Different

~*~  
  
I bit my lip nervously. She said she would come. Maybe I should have gone to her dorms to pick her up.  
  
"Banksie." Russ' smile dropped off his face as he saw the worried expression on mine. "Whoa. Hold on. Ducks! Ducks! Banksie is broken!"  
  
A bunch of the guys swarmed me. "I'm not broken guys. " I said as I swatted off a few hands. "I'm waiting for someone."  
  
"Who?" Dwayne whispered, trying to be inconspicuous.  
  
I smiled. Dwayne was so oblivious sometimes. "Josie. I wanted her to come and I was going to sneak her on the bus."  
  
Connie patted my shoulder. "What happened to the patented Cake-eater game face?"  
  
"Pardon?" I asked looking around at all the guys.  
  
"You don't know?" Charlie asked laughing.  
  
I looked everyone quickly in the eyes. "I don't know what?"  
  
"You know, you get this look before a game, as if you were a starved crazy Chihuahua dog and the other team is holding a pork chop." Goldberg explained. Leave it to Goldberg to compare me to a Chihuahua and the win to a pork chop."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I do not."  
  
The team nodded silently, snickering at the comparison Goldberg used.  
  
Coach Orion leaned out of the door of the bus. "Everybody on! We don't want to be late!"  
  
I sighed as I climbed the stairs, trying to ignore the pats on the shoulder trying to comfort me when I didn't need to be comforted.  
  
I quickly sat in an empty seat and put on a pair of headphones. Everyone knew not to bother me before a game. I need to zone out and leave all of my distractions behind. I only needed to concentrate on hockey. I closed my eyes, visualizing. My skates; the blades; the edges sliding across the ice, gaining speed as I go.  
  
Someone pulled my headphones off, unplugging them from my CD player and hiding in the seat behind me.  
  
"Averman!" I yelled as I reached back.  
  
Averman turned back from the front of the bus, sitting with Goldberg. "What? I didn't do anything to your CD this time!"  
  
My expression softened as knelt on the seat I was sitting on and looked behind me. Someone was hiding under a black winter coat.  
  
I turned around and counted everyone on the bus. Everyone who was on our hockey team was here, so who was that? I grabbed the coat and pulled it off of the body.  
  
"Josie?" I hissed looking down at her, huddled up in fetal position clutching my headphones, wearing a cocky smile.  
  
"I figured if you didn't know I was on the bus, no one would know I was on the bus." She whispered giggling as she grabbed onto my shirt and pulled me over the seat.  
  
"Banks? What are you doing?" I heard Charlie ask.  
  
I popped my head looking up from him. "I slipped."  
  
He nodded unconvinced and quickly moved to take the seat I was in before. I threw the coat back over Josie, playing innocent.  
  
"Adam, what's going on?" he asked quietly as the rest of the team ignored us.  
  
I shrugged and smiled. "Nothing."  
  
He noticed the coat beside me and frowned. "Whose is that?"  
  
"Mine!" I yelped slamming my hand onto Josie.  
  
"Ow!" she yelped from beneath it, slightly muffled.  
  
Charlie frowned and pulled the coat off of Josie and laughed. "You don't need to hide your girlfriend from us."  
  
Josie shot a look at him. "I am NOT his girlfriend."  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, anyways. The guys won't mind, I'm sure."  
  
"Orion will." I replied pulling the coat back over her.  
  
Charlie smirked. "We could say she is our little good luck charm and we all need to rub her before a game."  
  
Josie sat up angrily gripping his shirt in a tight fist. They were almost nose to nose. "One more reference like that and. . ."  
  
"Conaway!" Coach yelled from the front of the bus. "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
Charlie swallowed and spun around. "Nothing; just talking to Banksie."  
  
"Fine. No leaning over the seats, I don't need our Captain to be injured before he touches the ice." Coach said with his stern face, that everyone knew it really meant that he was worried, gesturing that Charlie should sit down. Everyone knew that his daughter was injured in a car, so messing around while on the bus was a major don't.  
  
I glanced over at Josie nervously. "How are you planning on getting off the bus?"  
  
She scoffed. "The same way I got on the bus." She pulled out a pair of Twix chocolate bars and snickered. "The bus driver loves them, just check out the little garbage can by his feet."  
  
My jaw dropped. "You bribed him with chocolate?"  
  
She shook her head. "I do no bribe, I persuaded him with the best chocolate bar on the planet, Mr. Big Shot. Besides, shouldn't you be focusing on hockey right now?"  
  
"I was; you stole my headphones."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Well, you wouldn't pay attention to me."  
  
~*~  
  
I stepped out onto the ice. I breathed the icy air that seemed to freeze in my lungs. For some reason it felt like it was my first game ever all over again. My knees shook nervously as looked up at the crowd. The crowd seemed to be a huge blur of colors and noise. I screamed at myself. Snap out of it Adam! This is not your first game. Focus. Focus. God damn it! I said focus!  
  
I began to do my laps. Stretch my legs. Warm up. My eyes drifted to the other team. They looked good. Tough. This was going to be a long game. I took another breath, not realizing I was holding it. Then I saw her; her smiling face, smirking knowingly at me. I skated faster, as my confidence built. I remembered her last words to be before I left the bus.  
  
**  
  
"Adam! Wait!" Josie yelped grabbing onto the sleeve of my coat. "I wanted to tell you something."  
  
I bit my lip nervously. "Ok, but I got to get to the change room."  
  
She smiled. "Every time before a big competition I would get really nervous and I don't know if you do but I figure I should pass on the little bit of advice Peter would always say to me before we stepped onto the ice."  
  
I frowned not understanding where exactly she was going with this.  
  
She leaned forward and placed her cool cheek on mine. "The greatest mistake you can make in life is to continually fear you will make one." I felt her arms slip over my shoulders and around my neck.  
  
I closed my eyes breathing in her scent; her warmth.  
  
**  
  
My eyes shot open as I took a harsh breath of icy air. I wasn't on the bus with Josie, I was on the rink. Hell I wasn't even on the bench. I was at center ice during the face off. I was staring into the face of some pimply guy who at least out-weighted me by twenty pounds. How did my feet get me here? Oh my God. I'm going to mess up so bad.  
  
Her voice began to ring in my ears. 'The greatest mistake you can make is to continually fear you will make one.' It clicked. She believed in me. My eyes moved from the oaf in front of me to Josie, who smiled from her seat in the arena.  
  
The ref looked at us both. "I want a clean game."  
  
I blinked, my eyes locked in a war of threats with the oaf, his eyes shooting daggers. I licked my lips. I wanted the win. It was mine.  
  
~*~  
  
I took a deep breath as we all hit the change rooms. It wasn't over yet. One more period and we still need a score. Both teams have nothing, and I know I'm not the only person in the Ducks who is dead tired.  
  
The coach smiles as he walks in the door. "I'm proud of you guys. You're playing good defense. Gaffney, good job on your last save, that was a hard one I know." The Coach walked amongst us as we rested on the hard benches, passing out compliments and constructive criticism as he went.  
  
Charlie who sat beside me panted slightly, his dark bouncy curls that usually matched his playful mood were plastered to his forehead from the sweat that dripped down everyone's face. "That one shot at net you took was a good try." He said bumping my elbow with his glove.  
  
I would have said something back but the Coach knelt down in front of us. "Guys This period I need a goal. You two are my best scorers; you still have it in you?"  
  
I felt a smile creep across my lips as I nodded. I looked over at Charlie who was doing the same thing.  
  
A knowing smile crept across the Coach's lips matching ours. "Good. Portman! Reed! You watch our Captain and Cake-eater's backs you got that?"  
  
A pair of evil sadistic smirks lit up their drained faces as they turned to look at each other. "Bash Brother time!" They yelled in response getting up and high-fiving each other.  
  
Coach Orion snorted. "Save it for the ice guys."  
  
I took a deep breath as we filed out of the room. I began to visualize everything, feel of my stick in my hand as I slid down the ice gaining speed as I got closer and closer to the net. I pull my stick back and . . ."  
  
"Adam!"  
  
I jumped. No one ever interrupts me when I'm focusing during a game. No one but. . .  
  
"Adam! I want to see a goal out there."  
  
I look up to from where I was standing to see my father's face staring down at me. I immediately stopped in my tracks. "Dad?"  
  
He smiled. "I want a goal Adam. No mistakes. There is no room for mistakes."  
  
I felt completely frozen to my spot, staring up at him blankly. One of the few times I felt completely and utterly stupid.  
  
"Banksie come on! Game time!" Guy said pushing me along, jump starting me and pushing me onto the ice, however my eyes stay locked on my father's. "Banksie?" Guy asks shoving my shoulder.  
  
I shake my head and bite my lip and look over at Germaine. "No mistakes." I mumble as I skate over to the bench.  
  
The coach looks at us all and frowns when his eyes fall upon me. Maybe it's the expression I'm wearing, but I can't tell. "Banks, Reed, Portman; you're on first. Conway, I'll send you on if Banks needs help." I can't help but tune everything else out. It's all mumbling in gibberish or something.  
  
"Banks?" The coach says grabbing onto my arm before I skate off to the center.  
  
"Yeah?" I say in response, even though I doubt I will even hear what he's saying.  
  
Orion frowns. "You're acting funny since you came out of the change room."  
  
I shake my head. "It's nothing. I'm trying to focus."  
  
He blinks and I can see him swallowing. He doesn't believe me but sends me off anyways.  
  
Face-off. I take a deep breath as the puck is dropped to the ice. I jerk my hockey stick and quickly and pass it off to Mendoza who speeds off down the ice like a bat out of hell. He passes it back to me. I skate off as quickly as I can accept the puck back from him. I take a shot at net, which is blocked by the goalie who is staring me down like a piece of meat.  
  
"Damn it!" I curse as it is given to the Cougars in a flash of red and yellow. I knew I would mess that up.  
  
I push myself to the edge as I speed off down the ice to #13, the oaf from before. I try to remember the coach's words of defense, but before I can even think he's taken a shot on net which is immediately intercepted by Julie, who's looking at me confused. I see her mouth, 'What the hell?' to me. Am I acting that weird?  
  
The coach calls me over. "Banks on the bench; Conaway take over."  
  
Charlie eyes me suspiciously as he takes my place. I shake my head. I can't seem to get my father's voice out of my head. All those years of him yelling at me when I missed and when I fell, has ground his words into my brain. He's become the little voice in my head telling me I'm not good enough, and that I'm not trying hard enough.  
  
Orion frowns as he leans over my shoulder. "Something is up with you. What is it?" I can hear the worry in his voice.  
  
I shake my head. For some reason I have lost all use of my mouth and vocal cords.  
  
Averman elbows me hard in the side. "Banksie, there is a girl over there for you."  
  
I look over to where he's pointing and hop over the bench watching the Coach nervously. Josie is frowning and beckoning me over to her, as she stood on the boards holding onto the glass.  
  
"Banks, what's wrong?" She blinks. "You're different from the first two periods."  
  
I lick my lips sigh. "My dad. . ." I start looking over to where he's standing. I see him eying me questioningly. I'm quite sure he is disapproving of me talking to some girl instead of focusing on the game. I'm also sure he's not too pleased with the fact I have been pulled and Charlie has replaced me. I stare at my skates. "He. . ."  
  
I feel something hit my helmet with a little force. I look up and Josie is shaking her head. "This isn't about him. It's about you and hockey. It's about you doing what you love no matter what."  
  
I smile. "You hit me."  
  
She scoffed. "Glad we established that. I'm sure we can have this conversation when your coach isn't threatening me with his eyes." She waves at Coach Orion and looks back down at me. "You're great. Let yourself be it."  
  
My jaw dropped as she walked away from the glass. Why the hell do I let her do that?  
  
The Coach tapped my shoulder making me spin around quickly. "Now that you had a pep talk from Miss Best, do you think you could play hockey?"  
  
"Of course, Coach." I said in response with a grin, prepared to get back onto the ice.  
  
The coach nodded. "Moreau!" He called to Connie. "Get out there Banks."  
  
~*~  
  
I smiled as I walked out of the change room. I didn't make the winning goal. Kenny did, which surprised the hell out of everyone. A few quick majestic maneuvers past the Cougars, Fulton and Portman watching his back, and within a few seconds he was at the net. I saw the excitement on his face. It was amazing.  
  
The coach was extremely pleased with our performance. "Shutout! Reminds me of last year!"  
  
I couldn't help but feel good about hockey. It wasn't a job, or a responsibility. I wasn't afraid.  
  
"Adam!" my father stood ahead of me. He wasn't smiling; he wasn't as pleased as the coach. He walked to me with the expression on his face that reminded me of the days of the Hawks, when I was barely a preteen, when I didn't score, or I missed the shot, which was barely ever, but it happens. But today I stood tall and stared my father in the eyes. I was going to refuse to let him look down upon me, mentally and physically.  
  
I grinned. "Good game wasn't it?"  
  
His expression dropped slightly. "What have I told you? Go for every shot, no matter what."  
  
I smiled. "We won Dad. It was a shutout. It was a great game."  
  
He shook his head. "What is that Coach teaching you?" He asked looking over my shoulder in hopes of finding Coach Orion. He should have came a few minutes earlier, Coach was probably already on the bus checking off who was already there.  
  
"Two way hockey."  
  
My father ignored me completely, giving me the chance to look over his shoulder. There was Fulton and Portman making there way to bus nodding at the other team who was dead tired, much like us. Guy and Connie weren't too far behind them, Guy had his hands full with both hockey bags, which was rather amusing watching him stumble towards the exit. And then just a little further down stood Josie, waiting for me.  
  
"Excuse me." I mumbled as I walked past my father who turned to watch me walk away from him. A first for me. I could hear him call me, his voice questioning at first and slowly getting angrier by the second.  
  
Josie shook her head. "Your dad looks fairly angry."  
  
My eyes drifted back to him. By now he had stopped calling me, his mouth hanging open wearing a floored expression. "A little."  
  
She nodded as we began to walk towards the exit.  
  
I stopped. "How are you getting back on the bus? Orion is already there."  
  
She pouted. "You don't think he could be persuaded by candy?"  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: I don't think this is the end because that would mean that this was really short and I would be extremely upset because I like this story WAY too much. : ( I've become attached to Adam! I don't want to let him go! Not yet! *sigh* However, if you guys think this is the end say so. I don't think I could do a sequel though because I suck at them. I could continue though! *grins and nods!* You know the drill.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
~Toodles! 


	11. With my head in my hands

~*~  
  
I licked my lips as she lied down beside me on the grass. I heard her sigh as she tucked black hair behind her ear.  
  
"So. . ." I said smiling at her.  
  
She turned to me and lowered her sunglasses so she would be looking me straight in the eyes. She took them off and leaned over to me. Her lips caressed mine lightly. I felt her move closer to me. She pulled away from me and smiled. "Banksie, it's time for practice." Josie whispered, putting her sunglasses back on.  
  
I frowned. "Josie what are you talking about?"  
  
**  
  
"What the hell! Banksie, its Charlie!"  
  
I jumped opening my eyes. I was asleep? What a rip off! I groaned and covered my head with my blankets. "I'm sleeping."  
  
Charlie snorted. "No you're not. You're talking. By the way, don't call me Josie, it's creepy." He began to tug at the blankets that were wrapped tightly around me like a cocoon.  
  
"It's called sleep talking. I just happen to be one of the few who can carry on full conversations."  
  
Charlie wouldn't give up. "Come on Averman couldn't get you up. If I can't Portman and Fulton are right outside the door."  
  
I groaned again and began to untangle myself from the sheets around me. "Ok. Why is this practice so important?"  
  
Charlie shrugged. "Don't you remember Coach saying, 'Next practice is going to be very important, and if any of you are late . . ." and then he began rambling on about bloody and painful ways he could kill us with a hockey stick, which I tuned out."  
  
I sighed and reluctantly got out of bed. I hurt all over and I just wanted to sleep.  
  
"Weren't you listening to Orion's crazy ramblings on the bus?" Charlie asked as I slowly pulled on a shirt and began to search for some pants. I sighed. Averman probably hid them all again. Where were they the last time? "Oh, I know why you weren't listening to Orion. You were making out with that girl who threatened me on the way to the game!"  
  
I sighed again. I was beginning to give up hope in my search for pants. I then realized what Charlie said. "When was I making out with Josie?"  
  
Charlie sighed. "The bus ride home."  
  
I stopped shook my head. "I wasn't making out with her. I was laughing at her. Did you see Orion's face when she offered him a Twix?"  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes. "Well you two should get it over with. Averman and Goldberg have a bet on which day you two are getting together." He then stopped and smiled. "Actually, I'll tell you when to make your move. We could split the pot."  
  
I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "I'm not that interested in that right now. I'm looking for pants. I have a feeling Averman hid them . . . again."  
  
Charlie frowned and looked around the room and he looked up. "Um. . . Their up there." He pointed to the ceiling.  
  
I followed his gaze and realized that Averman had most of my pants on the rungs of the ceiling fans. "How the hell . . ." I started frowning.  
  
Charlie shook his head, his expression matching mine. "No clue."  
  
~*~  
  
I stepped off the ice from morning practice completely exhausted. I never really enjoyed morning practice; I was always tired and could never work my hardest. The coach had come up with some new play he wanted to try next game which was in about a week and it was simple, but difficult to actually do if you weren't concentrating or like me, tired as hell.  
  
I admit it. I was thinking about her again. Her eyes, her smile; just everything about her and it bugged me that we were just friends, even though Connie had pointed out that we had more moments that Guy and her do. I think we had a few during the game against the Cougars. Like the game would stop for a few moments and I would just look up at her and our eyes would lock and that feeling of attraction would just flood me.  
  
I couldn't wait to get to English that morning. I grabbed a coffee and rushed to it, early, as usual and there she was; the only other person in the room. Today however she was different. She was focusing on papers that were spread across her desk randomly.  
  
"Hey you." I say immediately getting her attention.  
  
Her eyes meet mine quickly and she looks away back to the papers. "Hey." She replies quietly, not even looking at me when she says it.  
  
I sit down and lean towards her desk. "What'cha doing?" I figure if I'm annoying she'll at least pay attention to me.  
  
She licks her lips and raising her hand to her forehead, blocking her eyes from mine. Something is definitely up. "Reading."  
  
"What's wrong? You're speaking to me in only one syllable answers."  
  
She didn't move. "Read . . . ing. Two syllables."  
  
I sigh. "Ok. Then what are you reading." I'm going to get an answer out of her no matter what.  
  
She pauses for a second. I see her chest rise and fall as she took a deep breath. "Letters." She pauses again hesitating on whether or not to tell me. "From Peter's mom and dad."  
  
I blink stupidly. There he is again. Peter. I didn't even know the guy and his name keeps on popping up in my conversations with this girl.  
  
She sniffs and drops the hand she has been blocking my stares with. I finally see why. Her eyes are tearing up. "I was scared to open them, and I finally did this morning." She began to explain. She handed me the paper that was on top of the unorganized pile. She bit her bottom lip hard. "Read."  
  
I accepted it and looked at it. Lined paper with swirly feminine handwriting:  
  
"Dearest Josie," I started looking up at her. I don't want to read any farther knowing she begin to cry harder if I do. I swallowed and continued. "We all miss you very much and know that we are still waiting for your first letter. I understand it must be hard to write back but we still wait eagerly. I was excited to hear you were accepted to Eden Hall Academy in Minnesota; congratulations! Peter would have been proud to see you get the chance to go to such a school. I always knew you were the smart one out of the pair of you."  
  
Josie quietly snorted through her tears that were by now spilling onto the sheets of paper that lay in front of her. She waved me on, forcing me to start the next paragraph.  
  
"Josie, I know this may sound harsh and you may not understand but we would rather you not come to Peter's memorial in February. His father and I feel you need to move on and not dwell on such things. Peter would want it that way. Remember that we all love you very much, and our prayers are with you as you move on. Love always, signed G. Ryerson."  
  
I watched her as silent tears rolled down her cheeks and fell onto the many letters that were probably similar to the one that I was holding. The ink; that was obviously from a fountain pen smeared as she cried and made little blue pools on the papers.  
  
I got up and knelt beside her and placed my hand on her back.  
  
She winced and got up immediately, wiping away her tears. "Don't." She grabbed the paper I held and began to collect all the papers off her desk. "Just don't."  
  
I looked at her shocked. "I. . . I. . ." I stuttered quietly.  
  
She shot a look at me which would have been evil, hadn't there been tears in her eyes. "Please Adam." She whispered.  
  
Now, in hindsight, I wished I had listened to her, but I didn't. I reached out to touch her. I couldn't stand to see her crying anymore. I wanted to stop the tears from falling.  
  
She wiped away the tears that were in her eyes and looked at me again, this time, in disgust. She licked her lips and ran; her arms full of the letters and envelopes and I do what I do best, I chased her, right into Fulton.  
  
She slammed into his chest like a speeding car to a wall, and she seemed to make the same sort of noise as she fell, papers flying from her arms into the air like a shower of rain.  
  
"Fuck!" Fulton yelped as he knelt down to the floor making sure she was in one piece, trying to see exactly who crashed into him. He tilted her head up which was now in her hands. "Hey, you're that girl. . ." He started his eyes flew to me who was behind her by now. I reached to touch her back, my eyes looking away from Fulton.  
  
She swatted me away as she winced. "Go away Adam! God don't you get it? Just go!"  
  
Fulton looked at us both as I quickly stepped away from her. He touched her shoulder and smiled lightly. "Hey, it's ok." He whispered quietly trying to calm her down the best he could.  
  
She shook her head violently. "I'm sorry." She said grabbing the papers around her quickly. She suddenly stopped and covered her eyes. She was crying so hard and she was trying to stop.  
  
Fulton looked panicked. He grabbed the rest of the papers and took the ones from her hands and shoved them into the bag that was strapped over her shoulder. He swallowed nervously. "Come on. Let's go ok?" He uttered, gently moving her to her feet. "Where's your dorm; I'll take you there." He looked back at me in confusion. I was never the type to make a girl cry and I could tell that was exactly what he was thinking.  
  
I took a deep breath wondering what the hell happened in there. I stood there a moment in the empty halls as random words came flooding back to me.  
  
"Letters, from Peter's mom and dad. . ."  
  
"You're great. Let yourself be it. . ."  
  
"The greatest mistake in life is to continually fear you will make one. . ."  
  
"I am NOT his girlfriend. . ."  
  
"Just go!"  
  
"It's like this, everyone has a match. Your match would be a cheerleader or something to do with hockey. Fulton would be that new girl's match. . ."  
  
I suddenly felt sick as I remembered Luis' words that one day in history class. Fulton and Josie? Fulton wouldn't do that to me, right? I may have picked on him when we were like nine and ten, but that was before I became a Duck; that was before we even came to Eden Hall. Fulton wouldn't take the girl that everyone knew I liked right?  
  
But what really worried me is the fact I had no clue what I've done wrong. I did exactly what she told me to do. I read the stupid letter. I would have to talk to Fulton, maybe he knows what I've done.  
  
~*~  
  
I sat down at lunch, my stomach in knots waiting for Fulton's arrival. Ok, I may sound like a complete prep when I say that, but believe me, when Fulton enters a room, usually with Portman by his side, it's a major entrance; for lack of a better word, huge.  
  
I looked over at Charlie who was eating like always. I stared down at the tray that sat in front of me. It made me nauseas. I frowned and pushed it away.  
  
"Banksie, what's up?" Charlie asked stopping his discussion with Russ.  
  
Goldberg patted my back. "Eat! You're going to pass out on us again if you don't."  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Ladies!" I heard Portman yell as he entered the dining hall. He's been here for almost two semesters and yet he can't enter this room without flirting with the Varsity cheerleaders. The table shakes their heads. They think the exact same thing as I do.  
  
Fulton comes in behind him, silent; quite a change from the usual. They make their way to our table and collapse into the chairs.  
  
"Detention! I swear the teachers in this school have it out for us Bash Bros!" Portman explains without being asked as he sits two seats down from me. Fulton takes the one beside me and avoids looking at me.  
  
"Fulton," I hiss quietly. "We got to talk."  
  
Fulton's eyes slide to meet mine. "I've heard enough for one day from her."  
  
I feel my face go numb. "What did she say?"  
  
"I believe her exact words were, 'The biggest jerk in the world who doesn't know how to keep his nose out of his own business.' But you know me; I'm not the type to spread rumors."  
  
"Fulton, I didn't do any_"  
  
Fulton frowned and got up quickly. "Not hungry." He grunted, his eyes burning into mine. He trudged out of the hall ignoring the stares from the rest of the team.  
  
I sigh. Well, gee whiz, that went swell.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Yay! I'm here to stay! And don't worry, this is FAR from over, I think. I'm never sure where my stories are going. I feel so loved! And Rachel- you don't have to tie me to my computer! I love this story too much to stop! I broke out The MD 1-3 videos out so I got some MAJOR inspiration. Although, my brother, my dad and I have this debate going on; Topic: Queen is the best band ever, yes or no? Hm. . . I have to think about that. OH!! And the whole Fulton thing a little inside info- inspired by a dream! I swear to God! I was really creeped. Review as always!!  
  
~Toodles! 


	12. I can See us Dying, Are We?

A/N: Ok I usually don't like writing author's notes up here because I feel it breaks up the story but today I make an exception! I'm dedicating this chapter to Beaner because her last review will probably be my favorite review for all time. She is the BESTEST reviewer, and I just thought people should know that! Thanx to all other reviews too and on with the story!  
  
~*~  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid." I grumbled, hitting my head against my locker, after I left cafeteria after Fulton. I wasn't trying to chase him, because not only would that be idiotic, but it might also be suicide considering the mood he was in. I bet right now he's up in Josie's dorm room, kissing the girl of my dreams. At this thought I restarted my mantra. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid . . ."  
  
"Hey! Don't do that! You'll give yourself an injury off the ice little buddy."  
  
I opened my eyes to see Portman smirking at me. Oh, wonderful. He's going to ask me about Fulton, which will bring me to Josie, and how I got her crying and next thing I know I won't be smashing my head against the locker on purpose.  
  
He tossed me an apple and slid down the locker beside mine. "Charlie said you didn't eat." He explained lightly. "So, in about a week, you ran out of the dining hall two times, why?"  
  
I slammed my head against the locker again. I so did not want to talk about this.  
  
"Hey! What did I tell you? You're going to give yourself a concussion." Portman laughed, with just a hint of worry in his voice. Portman and I never really have gotten to know each other in the last what, two years I've known him? He was busy chasing girls, and staying in Chicago. I on the other hand was too busy well, to put it the easiest terms, living up to my father's dream.  
  
I swallow, maybe if I be funny he will leave me alone and we can go back to our separate lives. "At this point, I welcome a concussion with open arms." Wow, that came out more cynical than I expected, I was kind of hoping for light, and airy.  
  
Portman scoffed as he bit into the apple I didn't realize he was holding. "Bad day?"  
  
I sighed and stared at the waxy skin of the red Delicious Apple in my hands. "More like a bad week climaxed by a major fight now involving your roommate."  
  
Portman looked surprised. "You mean you're the reason Fulton's in a bitchy mood?" He quickly sighed in relief. "I thought he was pissed off at me for borrowing his math notes that accidentally got dropped in the keg at this party I went to last week."  
  
I blinked suspiciously. "Why did you take his notes to a party?"  
  
Portman licked his lips. "I don't quite remember."  
  
I laughed and bit into the apple I was holding. I couldn't help it. I was starving now.  
  
"So what did you do to piss Fulton off?" Portman asked, with more amusement in his voice then worry.  
  
I sighed. If we were having this share session I might as well not lie about it. "I made a girl cry." I bowed my head. It was exactly my proudest moment.  
  
He looked over at me with the most surprised look on his face. "Who are you and what have you done with Adam 'Mr. Perfect' Banks?"  
  
I sighed. "You're looking at him. You have just seen one of the less perfect sides of him."  
  
Portman shook his head. "Chasing a girl out of the dining hall, skipping classes, going across state lines, pissing off my roommate, and making a girl cry? You aren't the Banksie we all know and love; your alternate reality Banksie."  
  
"That's not the best of it." I sighed.  
  
Portman's eyes widened. "More?"  
  
I licked my lips. "It was Josie."  
  
Portman shook his head. "Fuck man, the girl you like?"  
  
"And then she ran into Fulton, and then he took her to her dorm room, and now I'm thinking I have absolutely no chance at all."  
  
Portman looked at me again. "What you think Fulton took your girl?" He shook his head. "First of all he's known you since you were little . . . well you were little; he was big. And secondly, I know Fulton; he wouldn't take her even if he is pissed off at you."  
  
I sighed. "Do you know how I actually came on the Ducks?"  
  
Portman nodded. "You were part of District 5 hockey team, then Bombay came inspired you, became a good coach whatever and you won the tournament against the Eagles, or the Hawks or some sort of bird."  
  
I sighed. "No one ever told you I was a Hawk and I picked on the original Ducks?"  
  
Portman shook his head. "Never. I guess they figured it was irrelevant."  
  
"Well I did and I've felt pretty damn crappy about it and I can't help but think Fulton may have a tiny chip on his shoulder about it." I didn't like admitting that's what I thought, but again, the truth comes out.  
  
Portman nodded. "I'll talk to him." He pushed himself off the ground and smiled. "Take it easy little buddy."  
  
I blinked at him as he walked away. I guess talking about your problems sometimes does help.  
  
~*~  
  
My afternoon classes crawled by extremely slow. I figured it would take less time to teach Mendoza how to stop with the utmost consistency than to go through all of my classes. I considered asking him in history if he would rather do that, but he looked rather busy charming the girl who sat beside him.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Had I been Luis, I would have had Josie around my finger by now; not that, that's what I wanted. I didn't want her to be the girl who sat there sighing over me, not that Josie would even really be the sighing type. Me and my stupid DNA. I could have looked like anyone else in the world, but no, I had to look like her dead partner. Oh yes, that's me, Adam Banks, the boy who has the worst luck on this entire planet.  
  
First I was put on the wrong team causing me to be torn away from my best friends, Larson and McGill, but actually turned out to be a good thing, but whatever; it was horrible at the time. Then at the championship game, one of my 'best friends' checks me from behind into the goal post, rendering me unconscious, forever ridding me of the chance to actually see the rest of the game. Thank God Guy's dad video taped the entire thing. I have watched that tape thousands of times but it's not the same as playing it.  
  
Then at the Junior Goodwill Games, some idiot from Iceland broke his stick over my wrist. Like what type of idiot does that! Then last year, Varsity, which should have been a blessing, almost completely ruined all the relationships I had made over the last 3 or 4 years!  
  
As I said before, worst luck ever!  
  
I look over at Luis again and roll my eyes. There he is again, getting that girl's number written onto his hand. For God sake that's just sad. I grin with the makings of a plan beginning to form in my head.  
  
"Hey Luis." I hiss spinning around in my chair. I look over at the girl. "I'm sorry I've never met you before."  
  
Luis jumps at the chance to look good. "Adam Banks this is Kelsey."  
  
The smile drops off the girl's face. "It's Chrissie you idiot." She grabs his hand with her number on it and quickly licks it and turns away.  
  
Luis frowns. "Gross." He utters and wipes his hand on his pants only to remember her number is there. "Aw shit!" He glares at me. "That was evil Banks."  
  
I shrug; I believe the saying goes misery loves company. "You should have learned her name."  
  
Luis continues to glare at me. "I know, but man! She was cute!"  
  
I roll my eyes and turn around. "Anything with legs right Mendoza?"  
  
Luis grumbles and actually gets to work. I sigh happy for just a few moments because I don't have that girl's high pitched giggling in my ear.  
  
~*~  
  
I curl up in my bed after classes. Charlie, Averman and Connie have come into my room to see if I want to do anything. Connie's was the worst, she wanted me to invite Josie to go to a movie with her and Guy. I thought if she stayed in my room a moment longer I would have thrown one of the hockey pucks at her, that are on the shelf above my bed. All I know is that I'm glad Averman has a study group with Goldberg and Dwayne, which is absolutely has no purpose because they all don't understand science or basically any other subject in school.  
  
A knock on my door brings me back to a harsh reality, where I look like a dead guy and the girl I like is going out with Fulton, well at least that's what I think. "Go away, I'm studying." I yell at the door.  
  
"Adam, don't make me jimmy the lock."  
  
I jump up at the voice I hear from behind the door. "Josie?"  
  
"Yeah, now open the door before I go to Fulton's dorm and get him to break it down." I heard her impatient voice say.  
  
I get up and open the door. Her eyes are red and puffy. She's been crying, but I don't want to push it.  
  
"Can I come in?" She whispers avoiding my eyes.  
  
I nod and step out of the way. "What are you doing here?"  
  
She turns around and bites her lip. "I wanted to tell you in private at we are over. You can pretend I don't exist and I'll do the same for you because it seems to me we make each other's life miserable."  
  
My jaw drops. "Over? I don't even know what I did this morning!"  
  
"It was a mixture of things that you have put me through. . ." She begins to explain but is quickly cut off by me.  
  
"THINGS I HAVE PUT YOU THROUGH!" I yell allowing my pent up anger to get the best of me and explode at her. "You mean the things you have put me through, like dragging my ass to Wisconsin, and yelling at me, and. . ."  
  
Her eyes flicker. "No, I mean you have put me through the worst time of my life! You have made me relive things I thought I would never have to think about ever again! Adam Banks, you are the most self centered little jerk in this entire school, which is saying a lot because this school is filled with them!"  
  
I take a breath. "Well you Miss Joslyn Best; are not so innocent. You are manipulative and completely out of your mind."  
  
She blinked at me angrily and scowled. "I don't have to take this!" She yelled at me as she stomped toward the door swinging it open to reveal Averman standing behind it eavesdropping on our conversation. She looked at me and then at him. "Who is this?"  
  
"My roommate." I reply in a loud tone.  
  
Her eyes slid to Averman. "Name." She orders of him.  
  
I see Averman swallow nervously. "Lester Averman."  
  
Her eyes flash. "Lester, if you aren't out of my sight in five seconds I'm going to injure you in a way you never thought possible, instead of your roommate."  
  
Averman's face goes completely pale and looks past her. "Sorry dude!" He yells to me and takes off down the hall.  
  
She rolls her eyes and begins to walk out the door.  
  
"Wait!" I yell at her. "You can't just threaten my roommate and then leave!"  
  
She turns around as she reaches the hall and stares me down. "Well guess what? That's exactly what I'm doing because I'm through with arguing with you."  
  
I felt my blood begin to boil as the rest of my hockey team filed from their rooms to see what the hell was going on. "Fine, then ignore the fact that I like you and you like me!"  
  
I saw her wince as I said that. "Well what do you want me to do Adam? Throw you on a bed and do unspeakable things to you? I don't think so."  
  
"Why because your doing that to fucking Fulton!" I yelled back at her. My throat began to get sore as we went along.  
  
She glared at me again. "And what do you care if I have? To you I'm just another one of your trophies like everything else in your life!"  
  
"You are not! Besides you are only going after Fulton because he doesn't look like me and Peter! Admit it!" I yelled back at her.  
  
"FINE!" She screamed at me. Her voice echoing down the halls eerily. "Besides, I didn't go after Fulton."  
  
I swallowed. "Oh." I kick myself for jumping to conclusions.  
  
"Yeah oh." Her voice is quieter now.  
  
"Then what did I do this morning?" I asked in almost a whisper.  
  
She shook her head. "Nothing. I don't want to get close to you because it seems whoever I do get close to gets hurt and I'm not letting that happen to you." She turns her eyes away from me. "Just leave me alone Adam. I'm not letting myself like you."  
  
"Well I like you."  
  
Her eyes met mine for a second. "Well that's too bad. Because you're dead to me."  
  
I watched as a tear rolled down her cheek for her second time as she turned away from me.  
  
I felt my breathing get heavier I realized I wasn't alone in this hallway. I looked around at the faces of my team. Conaway, Russ, Portman and Kenny just to name a few. My eyes suddenly met Fulton's for a second. I turned them away from his sad eyes as I walked into my room and slammed the door. I have never had an argument like that in my life. I walked to Averman's stereo and began to flip through songs and finally settling on the one song that matched my life at the moment. The tune blared through the room and probably through the paper thin walls.  
  
Met a girl, thought she was grand  
  
fell in love, found out first hand.  
  
Went well for a week or two  
  
then it all came unglued  
  
In a trapped trip I can't grip  
  
never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
  
then I started to realize  
  
I was living one big lie  
  
She fucking hates me  
  
trust  
  
She fucking hates me  
  
la la la love  
  
I tried too hard  
  
and she tore my feelings like I had none  
  
and ripped them away  
  
She was queen for about an hour  
  
after that shit got sour  
  
She took all I ever had  
  
no sign of guilt  
  
no feeling of bad, no  
  
In a trapped trip I can't grip  
  
never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
  
then I started to realize  
  
I was living one big lie  
  
She fucking hates me  
  
trust  
  
She fucking hates me  
  
la la la love  
  
I tried too hard  
  
and she tore my feelings like I had none  
  
and ripped them away  
  
that's my story, as you see  
  
learned my lesson and so did she  
  
now it's over and I'm glad  
  
'cause I'm a fool for all I've said  
  
She fucking hates me  
  
trust  
  
she fucking hates me  
  
la la la love  
  
I tried too hard  
  
and she tore my feelings like I had none  
  
and ripped them away  
  
la la la la la la la la la love  
  
Trust  
  
la la la la la la la la la love  
  
Trust  
  
and she tore my feelings like I had none  
  
she fucking hates me!  
  
I rolled over in my bed and covered my head with the sheets. Never once did I think that that song was going to be the anthem of my life.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
A/N: BIG Fight! Lots of fun to write, especially seeing I planned it out when I was angry at my brother a while ago. I give tons of credit to Puddle of Mud who performs the song She hates me, which I used right at the end. Good song to listen to when you are in the dumps, because it's loud and it kind of matches how you feel. Anyways, this chapter was for Beaner! Yay you! I know Adam and Josie didn't get together in this chapter, but it isn't over yet so hold on k?  
  
REVIEW!  
  
~Toodles! 


	13. Mighty Frightening

The repeat button on the CD player is a God-send. I know listening to that song probably didn't help the situation but I couldn't help myself. I dozed off a few time but I only woke up to feel crappier than before. Stupid Josie. Stupid Fulton. Stupid yelling. Stupid me with my big stupid mouth.  
  
Before I got to list anymore stupid stuff a knock came from behind the door. Oh no; I'm either psychic and Josie is here to yell at me for the first time and I have to relive it, she's come back to yell at me some more, Fulton is ready to kick my ass , or she's going to yell at me while Fulton is kicking my ass.  
  
"Adam! Open up! I forgot my key!" I heard Averman yell from behind the door, trying to make it over to music.  
  
I turned off the music and unlocked the door, opening it for him and walking back to my bed to hide under the covers.  
  
"Whoa dude, you look like a preppy Night of the Living Dead or something." Averman commented as I bunched my covers around me.  
  
I groaned. "Well I feel like road-kill."  
  
Averman nodded. "You look like road-kill. You stay here and I'll get Charlie, and some of the guys. We'll sit around, watch a movie, do guy stuff. . ."  
  
I covered my head with the pillow. "I kind of want to be alone right now. I'll listen to music and sleep and tomorrow will be a new day."  
  
"As much as well all love Puddle of Mud, I don't think the song 'She hates me' is going to help your situation Banksie."  
  
"And what do you know about my situation?" I snapped at him grabbing something off of the headboard and throwing it in his general direction hearing a shattering noise, made me guess two things, what I threw was breakable and Averman wasn't in the mood to be playing catch.  
  
I heard him sigh. "Banksie, Banksie, Banksie, Banksie. Do you have any idea how many times I have been snubbed by the girls at this school? And after plenty of depressing states, much like yours, I realized that being around friends help." He began to tug at the blanket that surrounded me. "Get up; comb your hair in the Cake-eater fashion, and I'll go get the guys."  
  
I sat up and looked him in the eyes. "She says I'm dead to her. You said she loved me."  
  
Averman lowered his eyes from me and nodded. "Charlie said he was there the entire time. He said she said that she wouldn't let herself like you. Banks, I think you scare her."  
  
I nodded. That's the conclusion I came to, too.  
  
He got up and smiled. "Come on, it'll be fun."  
  
~*~  
  
I sat down on the couch surrounded by the team, minus a few. A few being, the girls and Fulton and Portman.  
  
Charlie grinned and stood up on the couch beside me. "Seeing one of us is having a crappy terrible day, I award control of the TV to Banksie!"  
  
I scoff as I take the remote control as Charlie sits down still wearing the same goofy grin. Movie channels, let's start there. I begin flipping after heard bored tones say, "Seen it!" "Crap!" or "chick flick!" I finally come to a movie channel where supposedly a 'premiere' was being shown. Everyone grinned as the opening credits began to show, when suddenly. . .  
  
"Josie and the Pussycats!"  
  
I flicked it quickly. I glared at the TV. It was possessed by her. Charlie shrugged, with his eyes wide. "No problem. How about a TV show instead?"  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement as I began to flip channels again. I began to announce what it was to everyone what the show was. "Friends, Friends, That 70's show. . ."  
  
Everyone quickly yelled stop. I'm not sure why this show is so appealing but it is. I leaned back as it faded out to the Theme song. Then it came to an end.  
  
"Hello Wisconsin!"  
  
I got up immediately and handed the remote to Charlie. Wisconsin. Out of all the states in the USA That 70's show was set in Wisconsin. Everyone looked on as I left the TV room. Everything was reminding me of her. What it just so happened, a movie with HER name in it was starting as I began to flip channels? I brushed my hair out of my eyes, just in time to see Fulton leave his dorm room.  
  
I saw Fulton's eyes flash as they met mine. I swallowed. Ok, so I dragged his good name through the dirt when I said he was doing things with Josie when he really wasn't. Fulton wasn't the type to hold grudges right? For some reason, I remembered the time I was with my friends when I was still a Hawk. He threw us in trash. He was a big bad teenager now and there weren't any dumpsters in this hallway.  
  
He walked my way, his huge steel toed boots thumping down the hall echoing in the dim of the hall. I bet getting kicked with those would be mighty painful. I'm trying to rate it. It's probably in between getting slammed into the goal posts and having a hockey stick broken over my wrist. Actually probably worse, seeing he wouldn't kick me once; it would be probably repeatedly so I'm preparing myself for the worse pain of my life. I squeeze my eyelids closed. I don't want to see him come at me.  
  
"Banks we need to talk."  
  
I open one of my eyes. He looks angry but he isn't doing anything. Maybe he's just penning up his anger so he can beat me up worse than he can now. I swallow nervously.  
  
Fulton rolls his eyes. "If order for us to talk, you need to say something."  
  
I manage out a squeak that sounds suspiciously like an "Oh."  
  
"My dorm." Fulton says eying the hallway over my shoulder. I honestly have no idea what he's so nervous about. If he wanted to, he could kick my skinny ass, but maybe that's just my nerves talking.  
  
He puts a hand on my back and guides me into the belly of the beast, the layer of my enemy, the. . .  
  
I never realized that when I'm nervous I begin to ramble. I had no clue. . .  
  
He opened the door to his dorm and gave me a little push into the room, which was roughly the same size as mine and slightly neater, but that's only because after Josie left and after I slept for the first hour or so I woke up and began throwing some of my own stuff around the room. Averman doesn't have anything that shatters or makes a big crash so there was really no point to ruining his stuff. Fulton quickly sat me down in a desk chair and sat on the other from the other side of the room and rolled to over me so that our knees are almost touching.  
  
He licked his lips and frowned. It looked like he was thinking about what he was going to say to me. He eyes shot up at me and blinked again. "I'm completely ignoring everything you said while you were arguing with Josie." He finally came out with. I must have looked shocked because he continued. "You were angry at her and you probably said some shit that you didn't mean, am I right?"  
  
"Yeah." I nodded letting out the breath I was holding. His brown eyes stare into mine trying to read them, as if he's making sure I was being truthful about it. I'm not sure if I meant it. I haven't really been thinking about it. I have been thinking of ways to win back Josie, which F.Y.I. hasn't been going so well.  
  
Fulton finally drops his eyes and smirk tugs at the corners of his mouth. "Banksie, you don't have to worry. I wouldn't steal Josie. Not only would that be completely cruel, but I'm not interested in her."  
  
"But she's your type." I blurt out, without thinking.  
  
Fulton's eyes snap up to meet mine and laughs. "You have been talking to Luis too much."  
  
I snort. "Yeah, I have." I admit.  
  
Fulton swallows and bites his lip. "After you were in your room, she came back."  
  
My eyes flicked to meet his in surprise. "Pardon?"  
  
"She was leaning against your door crying. Portman picked her up off the floor and carried her back here." Fulton admitted sighing. "I told her I wouldn't tell anyone what she told me, but I think I should tell you anyways."  
  
I blinked rapidly as if I was making sure I wasn't dreaming.  
  
"She likes you, a lot. You're basically all she talks about, but then again, I seem to be only around when she's crying over you so. . ." Fulton ran and hair through his hair. "I'm wasn't sure who this Peter guy she was talking about, I honestly thought she was talking about Peter Mark from District 5 for a while, but I know he isn't dead, or looks anything like you for that matter." Fulton shakes his head. I guess we share a fault in rambling when nervous. "She said that she was scared that she liked you because you look like him and not because you were you. And she didn't want to use you for that reason and hurt you, but she felt that you could never understand that."  
  
I leaned back in the chair and looked up at the dingy ceiling of Fulton and Portman's dorm room. Ugh me and my stupid DNA. I curse my parents for making me look this way. Damn them!  
  
I heard Fulton clear this throat. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"I'm thinking about how I have been trying to convince Josie that I'm not this Peter guy and that she likes me for me."  
  
Fulton nodded. "Oh! I forgot something."  
  
I blinked. "What?"  
  
He got up and began to rummage through the drawers of his dresser and pulled out a little black box with silver etching. It looked like the boxes from before. What? Did she have stock in those boxes or something?  
  
"She wanted you to have this."  
  
I took the cool box in my hands and opened the lid. I swallowed nervously. They were pictures of us. Black and white pictures of me and Josie everywhere we went and none were of me looking. I had no clue she had been taking pictures of us, well me to be exact.  
  
My mind suddenly flashes back to her room, and going through the boxes. I had pulled out a camera and negatives and all that stuff. She never told me she was really into it.  
  
It looks like she developed them herself and for some reason they look really artsy; like they weren't taken by a student.  
  
I begin to flip through them and hand each to Fulton. He looks over at me and shakes his head. "Banksie take a look at this." He hands back the picture I gave him. It was at the rink. She must have taken them when she said she needed to tighten her skates or something. I was right in the middle of shooting a puck I had brought onto the ice into the net. The next was me skating around the net with my arms in the air, acting as if I had scored the winning goal or something.  
  
"What about it?" I ask quietly as I look as the next which is of me again skating around aimlessly and in the corner she's taken a picture of herself pointing at me.  
  
Fulton frowns. "No not that one." He flips the picture to the next and smiles. "That one."  
  
The smile on my face falls. There I am, still skating around aimlessly, and there she is, blowing a kiss to me. Me. She took a picture of her blowing a kiss to me.  
  
"If that isn't proof of her liking you I don't know what is." Fulton whispers. I can't keep my eyes off the picture. It's by far my favorite picture ever of me. EVER.  
  
~*~  
  
I walk into English the next day early as usual, excited to see her. I wanted to tell her I knew. I wanted to tell her I got the box. I wanted to tell her everything about me.  
  
But she wasn't there. I sat there and waited for her, but she didn't come until the bell rang.  
  
"Mr. Winder?" I heard her ask as she walked up to his desk. He sat there fumbling with our essays we had handed in weeks ago.  
  
Mr. Winder looked up, as did I. She was different. Her hair, it wasn't black. It was a chestnut brown again, like when I first saw her. She was still beautiful. "Yes, Josie?" He asked in a good surprised tone.  
  
"Could I be moved? I'm not comfortable where I'm sitting."  
  
My stomach dropped. She couldn't even stand to be sitting near me. I was like the shunned kid in kindergarten who had chicken pox or something and everyone said I had cooties.  
  
Mr. Winder looked confused. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the argument you and Mr. Banks had last night; would it?"  
  
I saw Josie open her mouth to say something but was quickly cut off by Mr. Winder.  
  
"Because if it is, I have been informed by. . . certain people to not move you so you and Mr. Banks could work this out, in case of group assignments."  
  
Josie blinked and stood tall. "Mr. Winder, I think the relationship I had with Mr. Banks is beyond repair and I think it would be better for both of us, and the rest of the class to separate us in order that we don't disrupt the class."  
  
I saw Mr. Winder lean over his cluttered desk and whisper something in her ear causing her to spin around and make her way over to her original desk and sit down, completely ignoring me.  
  
As Mr. Winder continued to prepare for our class I leaned over to Josie to speak to her. "Josie. . ."  
  
She quickly pulled a white sheet of paper from her desk and folded it into 3 equal strips, much like a triangular prism and wrote something on each flap and grabbed a tiny piece of tape and put it where the two edges met and sat it on her desk. In bold writing I read:  
  
"I WANT TO BE ALONE."  
  
I sighed. The power of the pen. "Josie; please talk to me. . ."  
  
She flipped the sign once and tapped it with her pen.  
  
"NO!"  
  
I frowned. "But. . ."  
  
She angrily flipped the sign again with an aggravated sigh.  
  
"THAT MEANS YOU BANKS!"  
  
I groaned. Fine then. She wanted to use visuals, she would get visuals. I tore through my bag, quickly coming up with the thing I needed and slid it onto her desk.  
  
She picked it up and her eyes widened. Her breathing became heavy and her eyes darted from it to me and back. She quickly handed it back to me along with a note. 'You want to talk without yelling? Meet me at the arena, bring your skates.'  
  
Maybe there is hope for me yet.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
* ~  
  
A/N: Yay! Another chapter and it's basically a filler until next chapter. I'm waiting with GREAT anticipation for your reviews! I'm REALLY excited! Or . . . maybe it was the chocolate I had . . . and the gummy bears . . . and . . . . ok maybe I'm hyper. So!! Please review! *pouts* please?  
  
REVIEW!  
  
~Toodles! 


	14. Letting Go

I rushed into the arena was blazing speed that even Mendoza would be jealous of. I was meeting the girl of my dreams and I was going to get her no matter what. I rushed to put on my skates, fumbling with the laces in the change room. My brain and my fingers weren't quite connected at the moment. My brain was thinking of how to impress her while my fingers decided to tie my laces into knots.  
  
I rushed to the ice to see her sitting in the penalty box. I stepped onto the ice and rushed towards her. I hopped off the ice and sat beside her quickly.  
  
"Hey." I whispered to her, wishing I had the nerve to grab her by the shoulders and kiss her like she had never been kissed before. Unfortunately a voice in the back of my head decided not to go with that approach, for fear of getting hurt, physically. For some reason, I figured that a skate in the groin with picks; is never EVER a good thing.  
  
She nodded in reply and took a deep breath. "We need to talk."  
  
"About. . ."  
  
Her eyes met mine. They were sad and lonely like a lost puppy on the street. "You."  
  
I sighed. "We need to talk about you too."  
  
Josie shook her head. "Adam, that's the problem, that's all we ever do and look where it has got us."  
  
I smiled. "Well, I'm quite enjoying where we are right now. I'm enjoying sharing the penalty box with you. All we could possibly need now in a hot chocolate."  
  
She turned her face away from mine. "Don't try and laugh this off. This is serious."  
  
I bit my lip. My humor seems to come at the worst of times. I shifted on the bench and looked at her hair. It looked so much nicer brown instead of that bleak black color.  
  
She swallowed. "Do you have that picture of us? The one you showed me during class?"  
  
I nodded and reached into my coat pocket and pulled it out and handed it to her. I looked out onto the ice. This was the exact spot she was went she took it. I was over to my right skating around the net, which was still in place, ready for next practice.  
  
She held it so I could see it also as she looked down at it. "This isn't real Adam." She whispered. I heard her sniff softly. "It isn't."  
  
I blinked nervously my eyes darting to her face, which was shielded from my gaze by a curtain of hair. "It is real. You were right here and I was over. . ."  
  
"No Adam!" She yelped, her voice beginning to choke up. "No matter how much we want it, no matter what we do Adam, we could never have this. It's fake." She shook the picture gently. "We can't help but cause each other pain. I love you too much to let myself cause you pain, okay Adam?" She brushed her hair behind her ear and stared me in the eyes, while hers began to brim with tears. "Adam I'm doing this for you."  
  
My breathing began to get heavy as I felt tears prick my eyelids like hundreds of needles. She was causing more pain now than what she ever could if we were together. I licked my lips. "Well don't! I don't want it. I want you."  
  
She shook her head and stood up. "Adam please; please don't."  
  
I got up and grabbed her shoulders spinning her around. "Tell me that you want this to my face. Tell me that it's over." I felt warm tears trickle down my face, leaving my cheeks cold and lonely.  
  
She bit her quivering lip as she shook her head. "Adam, don't cry. Please, I can't. . . I can't. . ."  
  
I quickly wrapped my arms around her squeezing her tight pulling her close to me. I sat down bring her near me as I felt her squeeze me back; her arms wrapping around my middle.  
  
"It's over Adam." She whispered suddenly pulling away from me her eyes not meeting mine. "I'm sorry. I love you but we can't. . . I can't. . ." She picked up the picture that we had been looking at before and tore it down the middle, separating me and her. She looked down at her feet. "Wisconsin was real. I felt everything that you did but it isn't reality. Eden Hall is our reality right now and it won't work here. We'll drive each other mad." She got up and opened the little door back to the arena  
  
I shook my head as I watched the torn picture tumble to the floor. "I would rather be crazy than without you."  
  
"Adam, your making this so hard. . ."  
  
I jumped up scooped up the picture grabbed her hand that was on the boards. "If it's so hard than don't leave me."  
  
She licked her lips. "Hard things in life make character."  
  
"Fuck character! Fuck Eden Hall! Fuck Reality!" I yelled, my voice echoing around the arena like a ghost of a past life. "I want you." I took a deep breath. "If you do this you're making a huge mistake."  
  
A single tear rolled down her cheek as her lip quivered. "The biggest mistake in life is to constantly be afraid you will make one."  
  
I shook my head. "But I'm not afraid. I know you're making a mistake!"  
  
She pushed away from the boards. "And I know this is the best thing for you."  
  
I lowered my head as she left the arena. She was gone. I skated out onto the ice and sat on the center dot. My spot. I steadied my breathing. Silence, except for my tears.  
  
I came to get her and now she's gone.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: I know; it's very short! But I promise you this isn't over yet. PROMISE! I just didn't want to ruin the mood of this chapter by adding another scene. It would ruin the effect, so please do not yell at me for the shortness of this chapter. Next chapter will be regular chapter size and I will get it up ASAP!  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
~Toodles! 


	15. Excuse me Mister!

I rocked back and forth in our change room. I was terrified to lean and yet terrified to stay on the ice. I shivered slightly and took a deep breath. Even if I wanted to leave I wouldn't. This place was all I had left of her. I scoffed I had a lot to think about. Finals were in a week, which meant less than five classes until she may not be sitting beside me in English every morning. I wouldn't have that anymore either. The play offs were just beginning to get started, which actually signaled the end of hockey.  
  
I never liked endings. Even in fairy tales. I remember my nanny (yes! I had a nanny!), she would read me bedtime stories when I was a toddler and I would hate the endings. I would pretend to be asleep just so I wouldn't hear the ending, because endings are never a nice thing. It means something stops. I'm not sure what, but something and it scares me.  
  
That's why my heart broke as she told me it's over. My Josie, it can't be over. It hasn't even begun. I stared down at the torn picture that sat in my lap. She was still blowing a kiss to something. I put the two halves together and smiled, remembering the thing the doctor during the Goodwill games told me.  
  
**  
  
"It's a sprain, no broken bones, your lucky Mr. Banks."  
  
I stared up at the doctor. He had big white puffy eyebrows and was going bald. How did that happen? I moved my shoulder a little and frowned at the sling. "Thanks." I mumbled.  
  
He patted my other shoulder and shook his head. "You athletes, especially hockey players; you all think you're invincible. You're lucky, if you injured it again, you may have effected you're career."  
  
I nodded. "Coach Bombay already chewed me out for playing injured."  
  
"And rightly so." He said loosening his tie slightly. "Some things can be fixed Mr. Banks. You're a lucky one, because give it a few weeks and it will be better than ever."  
  
**  
  
I smiled. There she was again, blowing me a kiss. Maybe that doctor was right about some things. Maybe all I had to do was give her time. A week. Maybe, in a weeks time she'll see she was just, if not more so miserable without me! Not that I want her to be miserable, I just want to be the one who makes her happy. To tell the truth, I just don't want to be the one who is causing her anymore tears.  
  
I sat on the bench and decided to go through my hockey bag, which reminded me, it stank like a skunk's backside; I grimaced at the smell. I may be a hockey player, but I never did get used to that smell; maybe it's because when I was just starting hockey my mother would send my stuff out to be cleaned after every game saying that no house of hers was going to smell like my hockey stuff. My father of course would always counter; by saying she was depriving me of that manly smell. I hate to say it, but my father was right and now I have to get my stuff cleaned, which also reminded me, the school doesn't have a dry cleaner on the grounds. I would have to pack up all my stuff and go to the Laundromat downtown town and do it myself, or I could go home and get my mother to do it.  
  
Being the lazy, rich boy I was, I opted for the second option. I wasn't too pleased with the fact that I would have to talk to my father, whom I'm positively sure would yell at me for walking away from him and then I would have to sit through that awkward silence at the dinner table because no one wants to admit their wrong, or worse, no one want to acknowledge the fact that something is wrong. No, instead they want to eat their roast in utter silence with awkward statements, with angry undertones, that usually are 'pass the salt' or 'that meat is truly tender'. Besides, I didn't want to see her in the dining hall.  
  
~*~  
  
I waved at Portman as he drove away. Thank God he had a driver's license or I would have been stuck taking the bus.  
  
I sighed as I walked up the front steps to my home. The bus; Josie and I took the bus to Wisconsin. She fell asleep on my shoulder. She told me on the bus that I was the only one who truly knew her.  
  
How I hated the fact that I was connected to the public transportation system  
  
I unlocked the door with my key and looked around. It was fairly the same since I had last been here, which had been about two weeks. The only thing that was different was a new throw rug under my feet and the smell of cleaner. Father must've fired the old maid. The new maid used pine scented cleaner.  
  
Pine. Trees. Wood. I closed my eyes and I could almost picture the woods Josie took me too. I could almost feel her heat as she landed on top of me. If only I took a chance and kissed her right there. No, I was still in denial that I didn't like her. And now I'm stuck here, completely miserable and Josie-less.  
  
"Adam?"  
  
I jumped at the sound of my name. I smiled. "Mom?"  
  
She walked out of the den smiling. "Oh Adam! It's been too long."  
  
I rolled my eyes as she hugged my neck. My mother always greeted me as if I were one of her country club friends she hasn't seen in a month. She doesn't actually show that she's excited; she keeps herself calm and collected. She was like the mother figure in corny TV commercials that you always muted because they are so annoying. "Yeah, I should have come home sooner." I grinned as she let go.  
  
She blinked at me, which reminded me, I have to family talk now. My parents don't really like me using slang outside of the arena so saying 'Yeah' was probably not a good thing to do. So for now I have to delete the words yeah, yup, dunno, whatever etc. etc. etc. From now on they are yes, yes, I don't know and a big smile.  
  
"I brought home some clothes that need washing. I haven't had the time to because of my homework." I plastered on a fake smile. Ok, that was a slight lie. I haven't had time to do laundry because I have been gallivanting around with Josie over state lines, and roller discoing and skating and sneaking her on and off buses. Oh and don't forget yelling and screaming and crying and mourning.  
  
My mom smiled. "Oh that's ok. As long as you keep up in your studies." She patted my head and took my hockey bag minus my skates and the large backpack full of my clothes and began to walk toward the basement, where our laundry room is. My mother likes to act like Mrs. Cleaver from 'Leave it to Beaver', that's where she gets the head pat from. I think she likes to think she has the perfect family, but I'm not fooled, nobody is perfect, besides, being the youngest child, I am far from being Beaver. "Your father is in the den. He would probably love to speak with you."  
  
I sighed as she left. That really meant is, go into the den, your father wants to yell at you a little bit, which means she knows all about me walking away from him. I slump my way to the den and quickly correct my posture as I entered. "Hi Dad."  
  
My father looked up from his newspaper. "Son." I watched his eyes flicker. "It's nice to see you have taken time out of your studies to visit your family, even though we live minutes away."  
  
Oh yes, I remember. My father wasn't pleased I was living on campus. He wanted to keep his ever watchful eye on me at all times. I finally convinced him that I just wanted to make sure I was connected to the team and if I lived there I could probably get more practice time in on the private rink. I reality I just wanted some freedom. I didn't want to be under his rules anymore. "Yes well, exams are coming up. I have been studying."  
  
"Practicing hard too, I hope. Especially if you want a scholarship to a prestigious university." He added; his eyes locked on the paper.  
  
I swallowed. "I'm in grade ten."  
  
He nodded, barely hearing me. "I know, but scouts are out there; you should be focusing on hockey and your marks and not other . . . distractions."  
  
My blood began to boil. "Distractions?" I asked through gritted teeth. I knew exactly he was getting at.  
  
"Yes, distractions." I remember when my father and I used have a good relationship. I think it really began to spiral after the pee wee championship. He used to always be there for me. Now that I think about it, I think I realized that my father and I clashed was when Coach Bombay told Coach Riley I was on the wrong team. He said I would rather not play hockey than play for the Ducks. Did my dad not know me? I would rather not live; than not play hockey!  
  
"You mean like social gatherings." I knew he wouldn't like the fact I was pretending to be oblivious.  
  
His eyes met mine quickly. "No. I want you to go to school events. Schools like students with school spirit, which is why you are going to that annual dance in a week or so; am I correct?"  
  
"I haven't really thought about it." I wasn't lying. I really hadn't.  
  
"Well you should. I mean things like off campus, un-school related things." He said calmly closing the newspaper and neatly folding it in half on his lap. "Like that girl for example during the hockey game. You were focusing on her and you didn't score. . ."  
  
"I didn't score, father," I spat angrily, "is because the other team's defense was hard and you interrupted my concentration."  
  
His eyes widened and his lips pursed. "Adam Nathanial Banks. How dare you blame me for your own mistakes!"  
  
I put on my game face. My father and I constantly went at it, but this was a new form of it. Usually it would be subtle remarks that would get under each other's skin, but this time it was out in the open and beginning to get loud. I wasn't going to lose this fight. I wasn't doing anything wrong. "And how dare you blame my friend for distracting me!"  
  
The look on my father's face softened as my mother entered the room with a cheery, oblivious smile on her face. He blinked and his eyes were once on mine again. "You have plenty of time of girls later. You are fifteen; you should be focusing on more important things."  
  
My mom smiled and put her hands on my shoulders. "Does my baby have a girlfriend?"  
  
I almost gagged. I hated my mother's pet names for me, baby, sweetie; it made me feel like a little girl. "No mom, just a . . . friend." I swallowed. She wasn't exactly a friend anymore.  
  
She smirked and kissed my cheek. "Friend, girlfriend, it's all the same." She looked over at my father and smiled. "We started going out when I was fifteen."  
  
My father rolled his eyes. "Yes darling, you were, I however was seventeen and I didn't have talent like our Adam does."  
  
My mother walked away from me and shook her head lightly. "I'm going to go check on supper. You will be staying Adam, right?"  
  
The words, 'kill me now' crossed my mind. Yes mom." I smiled. "What are we having?"  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Oh, a lovely roast."  
  
I rolled my eyes. Typical.  
  
~*~  
  
I walked up to my dorm room and opened the door quietly. It was late, and I didn't want to disturb if Averman went to bed early, like he usually did on the nights after an early morning practice. I looked into the room and saw him with a girl making out. I jumped dropping my bags into the corner of the room and closed the door quietly. Whoa! When did Averman get a g__"  
  
Wait better question.  
  
When did girls start liking Averman?  
  
I took a deep breath and walked to Charlie and Guy's dorm and knocked quietly. Charlie opened the door a crack and smiled. "Hey Banksie! Guy and I were just discussing our homework!"  
  
I shook my head. "Translated out of your code: Hey Banksie! Guy and I have no clue what we are doing! Help me!"  
  
Guy opened the door the rest of the way, hair running through his blond hair. "Yup. Want to help me pass English?"  
  
"Sure. Why not seeing my dorm has been taken over!" I said walking into their room.  
  
Charlie looked confused "Averman took your dorm over? It's not like he has a girl or something."  
  
I sat down on Guy's bed and pushed myself against the wall. "Oh?"  
  
"Averman has a girl?" Charlie laughed. "As in a female counterpart?"  
  
"As in on his bed right now making out with him."  
  
Guy smirked. "Well that's something we don't hear everyday."  
  
I nodded. "It's not something I walk into everyday either. Anyways, what are we working on?"  
  
Guy tossed me the book that was on the floor and I caught it in midair and looked at the title in shock.  
  
Charlie bit his lip. "You have read it, right? Didn't I see you reading it over the summer while everyone else was you know; having fun and getting a tan, Casper?"  
  
This was a new one. Casper. I'm not THAT pale. But I wasn't really paying attention to the book in my hands. It couldn't be.  
  
"Earth to Adam? We need help!"  
  
I jumped as Guy's hand broke my gaze at the title on the book.  
  
"You guys are reading 'the Chrysalids'?" I asked hoarsely.  
  
"Yeah." They echoed each other earning a glare from the other.  
  
I took a deep breath. "Ok. Where are your questions?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Guys! Guys! Stop! Please!" I yelped. "Please!"  
  
Charlie grabbed the pillow I was covering my head with. "We're doing exactly what you told us to do, discuss the character relationships."  
  
I looked up at him. "I don't want to know if David and Rosalind's relationship would make a disgusting porn video."  
  
Charlie frowned. "It would though. Because they are. . ."  
  
"STUDY BREAK!" I yelped stopping Charlie in mid sentence.  
  
Guy chucked and tossed his book aside and smiled. "So what do you want to talk about?"  
  
Charlie frowned. "Where were you, Banks after classes? We didn't see you at all. Not even at dinner. You better be eating."  
  
"I am. I talked to Josie and then I went to my parent's house." I rolled my eyes. Everyone was making sure I was eating after that one time I fainted.  
  
Guy smiled. "You're taking her to the dance right?"  
  
I licked my lips. "No."  
  
Charlie's eyes flickered with interest. "Did you fight?"  
  
"No, she told me that it would be better if we didn't talk to each other though." My nails dug into the comforter on Guy's bed. "I would rather not talk about it actually."  
  
Charlie nodded. "What about the visit home?"  
  
My eyes met his.  
  
Charlie's eyebrows went up. "You're picking a fight with everyone lately."  
  
He didn't think I noticed that? Maybe Josie was wearing off on me. I sighed. I would rather her yelling at me than not talking to me at all.  
  
Guy bit his lip. "This definitely was not your week Banks."  
  
I leaned back on the bed. "Tell me about it."  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
* A/N: Yay! Another chapter!! You guys are SOOO sweet! I want to write more chapters like the last one just so I can hear things like that! But I'm trying not to make Adam much sadder. I think if I ruined his life anymore he would kill himself so I'm not going to do that, even if troubled Adam is really hott!! By the way, there is a reference in here for a book called the Chrysalids. I honestly didn't like it but I used it because that's the book my class was reading/studying. David and Rosalind are characters in the book and I'm not going to sit here and explain it to you because I would rather die than do that. REVIEW!!  
  
~Toodles! 


	16. Tragic Kingdom

She skated out to the center of the ice while I wanted her from a distance. The lights flickered off and a spotlight spilled onto her milky skin. I looked around in a panic. What was going on?  
  
"Adam?" I heard her voice say quietly; echoing off the walls of the arena.  
  
I jumped onto the ice and raced towards her, as it began to rain salty water. "Josie! Don't go!" My hair began to stick to my forehead and my skates began to rust, it was getting harder to get to her.  
  
The spotlight suddenly widened revealing Averman and the girl from early that night, Charlie and Linda, Connie and Guy and . . . Peter Mark? He wrapped his arm around Josie's waist and kissed her cheek lightly.  
  
I blinked in surprise. "Peter! What are you doing here?"  
  
Josie blinked at me and her hand covered Peter's, but she didn't even know that Peter. "We've all found our match." She said to me; her voice echoing off the walls, but not getting quieter, but louder. I covered my ears in pain and looked up at her eyes. They flashed red. "What about you; Adam?!"  
  
**  
  
I gasped as I sat up in my bed cowering in fright, realizing that I had kicked off my covers in my sleep. I wiped the cold sweat off my brow and looked over at Averman who was looking at me in surprise.  
  
"Adam, are you ok?"  
  
I nodded and forced a quick smile in his direction. "Bad dream."  
  
He nodded and adjusted his glasses. "Did something happen last night?"  
  
"She doesn't want to talk to me anymore." I said walking into our private bathroom and grabbing my toothbrush. "She says she's doing it for me and then I just had a dream where she was Peter Mark, from District 5's girlfriend." I covered the bristles in toothpaste and began to brush as I waited for Averman's response. I stepped out of the washroom and tapped my foot.  
  
"Dude, that sucks."  
  
I dropped my toothbrush on the ground in awe of him. "I just told you that the girl of my dreams isn't talking to me and I had a seriously messed up dream and all you can say is 'dude that sucks'?"  
  
Averman bit his lip and a tiny embarrassed smile began to appear on his face. "You dropped your toothbrush."  
  
I rolled my eyes and picked up my toothbrush off the ground and slammed the door to the washroom as I whipped the foamy toothbrush into the trash.  
  
~*~  
  
I opted for a breakfast on the run instead of actually sitting down and talking to people. Even as a kid I was anti-social, but right now I wasn't even in the mood to sit and listen to people yatter on and on about useless stuff like I usually do. No, I think I'll spend my Saturday morning the library doing some studying, then I'll pick up lunch, then I'll go for a run before practice and then I'll take a shower and go over my math notes before I go to bed early. Perfect. I'll avoid people at all costs, especially Josie.  
  
I quickly tossed my apple core in the garbage before walking into the library. Last time I walked in here with food I was with Charlie and Fulton and our Nazi of a librarian blew a gasket. I would also like to avoid her also.  
  
I walked in and quickly took a seat at the last empty table and faced the clock, that way I would know when it was eleven forty-five so I could run into the dining hall before the crowd at twelve. I sighed at my plan as I dropped my bag and opened my science book. I like good solid plans. I liked being by myself too. I didn't need anyone, especially Josie. No. People caused problems. They canceled plans. They changed plans. When I was by myself, I could stay on schedule.  
  
"Hey! Are you . . . using . . . these?"  
  
I spun around to see who was speaking to me and why they started speaking so slowly at the end. "Josie? What are you doing here?" I blinked as I stared at her.  
  
She looked away from me. "I told my dad I wouldn't skate, so Dean Buckley changed one extra curricular activity to Community Service, forty eight hours to be exact."  
  
I grimaced. "Yikes."  
  
"Yeah." She nodded. "So are you using these?" She pointed at the books at the end of the table.  
  
I shook my head and she quickly grabbed them. "Wait! Are you going to the dance?"  
  
She spun around and stared me in the eyes. "That's none of your concern." She replied calmly, not at all cold or harsh.  
  
"I didn't ask you to go to the dance with me. I was just wondering if I might see you there you know; by chance."  
  
She blinked showing a flash of red eye shadow. "No."  
  
I bit my lip nervously. Our first conversation since she told me that whatever we are, whatever we were, is over, for good. "How come?"  
  
She shook her head and looked over at the librarian. "I should get back to work." She said sadly, not staring me in the eyes. Everyone knows that if you do that, it means you mean the exact opposite. She wanted to stay.  
  
"Don't. It's a library. There will still be books on the shelves in five minutes. Besides I'm sure, the 'Wonderful world of Womanhood' isn't the most sought after book in the world." I laughed eying the book she had grabbed off the table.  
  
She had opened her mouth to say something but was quickly cut off by the librarian who was, by now standing over us. "Miss Joslyn Best, please get back to work." She ordered in a harsh yet quiet tone. "I am not giving you community hours for talking to your boyfriend."  
  
Josie opened her mouth; I'm almost certain to say, 'He's not my boyfriend,' but was quickly sent off with a flick of Ol' Miss Baxter's wrist. Her eyes settled on me. "Ah. . . Mr. Adam Banks. Please tell Coach Orion to give back that hockey strategy book. Remind him that he isn't the only hockey coach on the grounds. Actually I believe you owe us a book on the Spanish Inquisition. Please get it back. You aren't the only history student in this school." She said harshly.  
  
I nodded and she walked away, her knee creaking as she walked. I rolled my eyes. Yes I do realize that I'm not the only history student in this school and I'm sorry that I have been busy, you know going to practice and doing homework and going to class to give back that absolutely useless book.  
  
Ok, maybe I'm not angry at the fact that she was bugging me about my overdue book. Maybe I'm angry at the fact that she interrupted the conversation Josie and I were having.  
  
Josie and I. Adam and Josie. Josie and Adam. Is it me or do our names fit together really well?  
  
Is it me or do I sound like a little school girl who is doodling the name of the guy she likes all over her notebooks? I am not a school girl. I'm a hockey player. Hockey players don't think things like that. Well unless your Connie and Julie but they are exceptions; they are girls, but not girls I would consider going out with because they are on my team. It would get really weird. I've considered what might happen if Connie and Guy ever broke up, but I think it would stay fairly normal, but then again it might get messy if they did break up. Thank God I like a person in a completely different sport. I. . .  
  
Am I rambling again?  
  
I shook my head and looked down at my science. Well let's start at the beginning, chemistry. Josie and I seemed to have a lot of chemistry. Tons. We both liked being on the ice. Both had overachieving parents. Both of us felt like an outsider at one time or another.  
  
Wait, I'm not talking about Josie and I, I'm talking about science.  
  
I looked up and she was standing at a shelf in front of me. I smiled. She was . . . pointing? No . . . jumping? What was she doing jumping in the library? It finally clicked. She was reaching! I blinked. For what? I walked over to her and looked up at what she was reaching for.  
  
"What'cha doing?"  
  
She looked over her shoulder and frowned. "The only book that is out of order on that shelf is the one that is just out of my reach," She looked over at me quickly and added, "but I can get it."  
  
I looked down at her. I was only a few inches taller than her but those inches were probably just enough. "Uh huh. . ."  
  
She reached again and glared at the book. "I don't need help from the likes of you."  
  
I grabbed the book with ease and handed it to her gently, my fingers brushing hers for a fraction of a second sending a little jolt from her to me. I smiled and locked eyes with her for a second. "Maybe, but sometimes no one really knows what they need."  
  
I walked away from her and quickly gathered my stuff and threw my bag over my shoulder. Maybe today wasn't going to be as bad as I expected.  
  
~*~  
  
On weekends most of the kids go home that live around the area. The kids that are 'shipped in' either stay in the dorms or they go home with one of the locals. I however would rather be dead than go home and visit my father, again. I considered going home to visit my older brother, Jacob to my parents, Jay to everyone else, but I decided to pass. He'll come back from Columbia University next month.  
  
Oh yes, he's my father's favourite out of the two of us. Jay goes to a great school, is almost at the top of his class and he plays tennis and soccer. I would love to say I loathe him, but really he's a great guy. He's not perfect either though. Jay has his own faults, he just hides them really well, like his drinking and how dad's Corvette really was ruined and where the scar on his chin actually can from.  
  
My father and him, have this weird relationship. Jay will stay silent for hours and listen to my father rant about things that annoy him. For example, when Bombay made my father switch me from the Hawks to the Ducks, Jay came home for a visit from Eden Hall and sat with my father in the den for about two hours. Jay would call me in and tell me to get him a drink, which really meant was go get a coke, drink it, open one of dad's beers and pour it into the empty soda can and give it to him.  
  
Seeing dad was angry at me, he might start to rant about me, so. . . I might get a visit, or a call from Jay. He likes to check up on me. Actually I think he likes to walk to my dorm and see his name on the 'Past Valedictorians' wall. Sometimes you want to smother him with a pillow in his sleep, but he's my brother, he's blood; what am I supposed to do other than love him?  
  
Oh, and did I mention that I'm in my dorm, hiding. I left a sticky note thing on my door saying 'Went to visit my parents. Call my cell if you need me - Adam'. Thank God Averman won't be here; visiting his parents. I get the room all to myself. I don't like lying to the Ducks and avoiding them, but you do what you have to when you when to be alone.  
  
I closed my eyes. I wouldn't even get the chance to dance with her. It figures she wouldn't go to the dance, but then again, why would she? She doesn't have a date (yet. . .) and she has not interest in showing any school spirit, other than that one time I got her to go to a hockey game, so that counts right?  
  
Click.  
  
My eyes flickered open. Oh . . . no. . . . That was the lock on the door. Damn it! I wasn't expecting Averman to be lying about going home to see his parents too. I ran to the door as it opened and grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in noticing there was someone behind him. I slammed him against the door.  
  
"Averman! What are you doing here?"  
  
He looked at me in shock. "I should be asking the same thing! You were the one who left a note on the door saying you weren't here!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "A white lie." I blinked at him and looked out the peephole. "Who's the girl?"  
  
He shook his head. "That isn't a girl. . . It's. . . Goldberg."  
  
I shot a look at him again and looked out the peephole again. "Yeah, it would be Goldberg if he lost about 50 pounds, wore a blond wig and got plastic surgery."  
  
Averman blushed. "I met her in detention."  
  
I snorted. "What a wonderful place to meet. Now could you go someplace else?"  
  
"No! You said that you weren't going to be here!"  
  
"So did you!"  
  
Averman frowned. "You said it first."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Fine I'll go." I began to reach for the doorknob but my hand was quickly pushed away.  
  
"No!!!" He yelped. "She'll think that I'm kicking you out!"  
  
I frowned. "But you are."  
  
I rolled his eyes at me. "If she sees you getting kicked out, she'll feel bad and want you to stay.  
  
"And that's a bad thing. . ." I mocked laughing at him.  
  
He glared at me. "Stand behind the door, I'll let her in, show her the washroom and you can sneak out."  
  
I snorted. "That's stupid. You really think she'll fall for that?"  
  
"Yes! Now shut up!" He pushed me beside the hinges and quickly rushed out the door. I heard some mumbling and the door whipped open, the doorknob slamming into my forearm making me squeak, trying not to say anything.  
  
"So this is my dorm. . ." I heard Averman say trying to seem inconspicuous.  
  
The girl walked into the room and nodded. "Yeah, so?"  
  
Averman coughed nervously. "Yeah, the room isn't much but the washroom is the most interesting part." He grabbed her by the shoulders and moved her toward it eying me as he closed the washroom door.  
  
I considered staying, just to see the look on his face but I snuck out to the hallway quietly. I know; I'm a good roommate.  
  
I closed the door softly and turned around to find myself face to face with my older brother.  
  
"Little Bro!" He said grinning slapping my back, knocking the breath out of me.  
  
"Jay. . ." I replied half-heartedly. I kind of wanted to be alone, and I would have rather talk to my brother over the phone but you know, my luck, it sucks.  
  
He smirked at me and playfully tapped my chin with his fist. "Having fun getting dad mad?"  
  
I rolled my eyes and began walking down the hall with Jay by my side. "I wasn't really actually planning on getting him mad."  
  
He scoffed and shook his head. "No one ever does. They just, you know, do." He replied. "You really think I was planning on running the 'Vette into that tree?"  
  
"No, besides, that was the car he was going to give to me when I turned eighteen, so technically you ruined my car."  
  
Jay rolled his eyes. "Yes but he doesn't need to know I ruined the car. Because . . . what was the story again?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. We go through this every time this topic comes up, just to remind me not to tell dad. "You went out for some milk, it was stolen; the thief took a joyride, crashed it into the tree and ran off unharmed."  
  
He nodded and smiled. "And where did I get the scar on my chin?"  
  
I frowned; I hated how he treated me like this. "A fight with an old friend at school that day."  
  
He tousled my hair and patted my shoulder. "Perfect." He looked over at me. "Mom tells me you have a girl. . . You haven't even mentioned her."  
  
"Mom's wrong. I don't have a girl." I replied shortly, flattening my hair. I did not want to talk about this with Jay, or all people.  
  
Jay shook his head. "Come on 'baby'. . ." he snickered throwing his arm over my shoulder heavily. He loved to mock me by using our mother's pet names, baby being his favorite. "I'm taking you out."  
  
I looked over at him skeptically. "You do realize I'm underage."  
  
Her frowned at me and handed me an ID. "The bartender only looks at the picture and the date."  
  
I looked down at the picture. "Jay! This is you!"  
  
He nodded. "And we resemble each other. It's my old one. No worries."  
  
I sighed. Right. . . No worries.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Aww. . . only one review! GASP! Well another chapter up. This one took a little bit longer than normal to write out for some reason but I'm getting there. I'm aiming for twenty chapters for this story; Twenty five would be super cool! Anyways, REVIEW!!  
  
~Toodles! 


	17. Repeat Repeat Repeat

I looked over at my brother uneasily as he gripped the leather steering wheel tightly. He loved to drive fast, especially with me in the car just to see how exactly I would react, just usually isn't in a good way. I knew exactly where we were going though. Jay had a favorite bar he liked to visit whenever he was in town and because most, if not all of his friends had gone to college, he needed a new drinking buddy.  
  
"Adam. . ." He said in a sing song voice as he came to a stop. "You lied to me."  
  
I frowned at him as he revved the engine. "Why would you say that?"  
  
The car lurched forward and began speeding down the deserted street. "Dad told me about the girl that was at your game a few days ago. Now you tell me, or I'll drive you to Canada."  
  
I scoffed. "Jay, you're going south. You'll hit Mexico, not Canada."  
  
He smirked. "Fine, then I'll speed up, and you and I both know that you hate it when I do that."  
  
I eyed his speedometer. The needled climbed higher and higher. My eyes locked with his as a smirk danced cockily on his lip.  
  
"Speak." He ordered of me.  
  
"I have nothing to say! You know the story."  
  
He hit the brake making us both jerk forward quickly. His eyes flashed angrily. "Of course you have nothing to say. Even though you look like a living breathing skeleton. Have you looked in the mirror?"  
  
I felt my teeth grit together. "I'm fine. Nothing is wrong with me."  
  
A smile crept onto his face slowly. "Do you know the first sign of guilt Adam? I've read about it in on of my psychology courses." He blinked. "Denial before even being accused; you see Adam I didn't say anything was wrong with you. I said you lied to me."  
  
I rolled my eyes at him and began to stare out the window. "Take me back to the dorms and take your ID back."  
  
I could see his eyes flash in the reflection in the mirror. "I am not your chauffeur."  
  
I turned to face him and tossed his ID into his lap. "Just take me back. I don't want to go drinking with you."  
  
"Little brother I'm starting to think Dad was right. You have a bit on an attitude on you." Jay's eyes burned into mine, unmoving. "And you and I both know I hate admitting when Dad is right."  
  
"Fine! I know this girl and I like her ok! Are you happy? Are you finished prying into my life?" I yelled at him, my fingers scratching at my jeans.  
  
Jay smiled. "Yes, I'm very happy; I'm glad you decided to share with your big bro."  
  
I scoffed and looked around at my surroundings. "You know what? I'm through. I'm going to Charlie's." I opened the door and slammed the red door shut much to my brother's dismay. He loved his car more than anything.  
  
All I hope is that Charlie doesn't mind visitors.  
  
~*~  
  
By the time I had actually reached Charlie's house, I had calmed down. I stood on the sidewalk staring up at the door. I could either go up, knock on the door, hang out with Charlie and possibly ruin his entire weekend with his mom and step-dad, whom he didn't particularly like, but put up with, or I could just keep walking back to Eden Hall. Ok, granted Eden Hall is a bit of a distance from Charlie's house, but I could always call a cab. Right?  
  
I sighed and sat down on the curb in front of Charlie's house. I definitely would not ruin his weekend with his mom. He barely ever got to see her anymore because of his grades and how they were slipping. I could tell Charlie had the mind of a genius in him; he just had to work at it. He was the only person who would put hours of planning and calculations into a simple prank. I could only image what he could do in the future.  
  
I wished I had a relationship with my mom like Charlie did with his. I have envied him about that since . . . well since before pee-wee hockey. My family has money and power but I would have given that all up for a relationship with my mom like his. Actually, I still would.  
  
I rested my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hands. No, I wouldn't call a cab, and I wouldn't walk. I would sit here and do nothing. I would sit here until the worst week of my life was over. I looked down at my watch, 7:30. That means the worst week of my life would be over in four and a half hours.  
  
A black car pulled into Charlie's driveway. I ignored the footsteps behind me on the sidewalk and a person tapped my shoulder.  
  
I groaned. "I'm waiting for a cab; leave me a_" I turned around as I spoke and was met face to face with a figure I recognized. "Coach?" I asked quietly.  
  
The figure tilted his head slightly and the streetlight cascaded down his features. "Adam Banks." Coach Bombay replied smirking. "What are you doing out here in the cold? Did Charlie and you get in a fight or something?"  
  
I scoffed. "He doesn't know I'm here."  
  
Bombay sat beside me on his long dark coat. "He's ignoring you?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "My brother took me for a drive I got out of the car, walked here and I'm scared to knock on the door."  
  
"I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind you going inside." Coach said rubbing his gloved hands together. "It's pretty cold out here."  
  
I nodded and pulled my Columbia jacket tight around me. "Yea well that's why I'm here. Why are you here?"  
  
Bombay looked over at me and smirked. "You are much more outspoken since the last time I saw you, you know that?" He shrugged nonchalantly. "Casey; Charlie's mom invited me over for dinner. I usually come and visit them every few months."  
  
"Oh, sorry; go ahead, I'm waiting for a cab anyways." I replied quietly. I didn't really want to be alone at that moment but I didn't want to make him late.  
  
He scoffed. "And yet you are still the same; putting the well-being of other people before your own. That's a rare quality these days." He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number quickly. "Hello? Hi Charlie." I looked over at him in surprise. "I know its short notice, but something really important came up and I can't come to dinner." He swallowed. "No it's not work, its one of the Ducks." He looked over and smiled. "He'll probably talk to you about it on Monday ok? Thanks, tell your mom I'm sorry. Ok, bye."  
  
My jaw dropped. "You cancelled."  
  
He shrugged. "It's obvious that you have a major problem on your hands and you need some help. I'm quite sure that Charlie will be glad when you are back to normal and less distracted."  
  
I swallowed. "You talked to my father?"  
  
He snorted. "If you could call it talking; he ordered me to take over the team. I hate to say it Adam but your father has problems listening to other people."  
  
"Try living under his roof for almost sixteen years."  
  
He patted my shoulder. "Come on. Are you hungry? We'll go someplace."  
  
I bit my lip and looked into his eyes. "Ok." I whispered, getting up off the curb and walking over to his black Lexus.  
  
He smiled as he climbed into the driver's seat and twisted the key with a flick of his wrist. The engine roared to life. I buckled the seat belt and looked down at my lap. "So do you want to tell me what's wrong?" He asked backing out of the driveway.  
  
I sighed and shook my head. "Can we not talk about it for a little bit? I feel like that's all I've been doing."  
  
Bombay nodded and smiled, his hands gliding over the leather steering wheel with ease. "So where do you want to eat, because I'm starving!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Uh. . . just a water." I said to the waitress who looked down at me bored.  
  
She nodded and looked over at Bombay, eying him. I chuckled to myself watching him obliviously stare at the menu. "And you sir?"  
  
He looked up. "Oh um. . . the same I guess."  
  
She nodded and walked back to the counter. It was just a little diner, much like the one Charlie's mom had worked in. Now she worked at Hans' old shop. He had left it to the Conaway's and Charlie's mom took to it quite well.  
  
"So do you want to talk about it now?" Bombay asked quietly. "Is it someone on the team, or grades, or are you losing interest in hockey?"  
  
I shook my head immediately. "Oh, no absolutely not; my grades are fine, I love hockey and everyone on the team is fine around me, well I thought I had a problem with Fulton for a while but we're ok."  
  
Bombay nodded, his brow furrowing when I mentioned Fulton. "What happened with Fulton exactly?"  
  
I sighed. "Well, that's actually just a tiny part of my problem. There was this girl I met in English class. . ."  
  
He began to laugh. "Wow! I forgot that most problems a boy goes through at your age are derived from a girl." He noticed my serious look and forged a straight face. "So what? Fulton and you like the same girl and he got her or something?" His masked smile began to creep back onto his face.  
  
I scoffed and began to get up.  
  
"Adam! I'm sorry. Sit please." Bombay reacted.  
  
I sighed and sat down crossing my arms. "Her name is Josie." I started again. I told him everything; from unpacking with her, and going to Wisconsin, and how she got caught skipping classes. Then I told him about Peter, and all the problems he caused because I resembled him and out fights, that was a hard thing to talk about, but the hardest had to be rehashing all the things in the arena.  
  
Bombay stared at me with wide eyes. "You really like her huh?"  
  
I shrugged. "Yeah, well I lost her and I can't seem to do anything right anymore so, I'm going to have to get over it."  
  
Bombay shook his head silently. "I never thought you were the type of person to give up so quickly."  
  
My jaw dropped. "She has put me through hell and back!"  
  
He nodded. "And you held onto her through all that crap and now, after an argument over a letter you're giving up?"  
  
I shook my head angrily. "I did not give up on her, she gave up on me. I'm just moving on."  
  
Bombay leaned across the table and stared me in the eyes. "During the Goodwill Games after you hurt your wrist, you and I would sit after every practice and track it's motion, stretching, and icing, you refused to let yourself stop because you loved hockey way too much to let yourself sit on the sidelines because of a stupid injury." He shrugged and sat back into the red vinal of the booth. "How is this any different?"  
  
"Hockey can't choose whether or not to let me play. Josie can choose whether or not she talks to me. She's like a fucking faucet; hot and cold around me. One minute she's asleep on my shoulder, or skating with me on the ice, the next she's yelling at me to go away or crying in Fulton's arms. I can't change her and I sure as hell can't change me."  
  
The waitress sat down the waters on the table and walked off, interrupting our debate for a few minutes. He took a deep breath and smiled.  
  
"Adam, change is constant; you can't force it or stop it. It is forever and you don't even notice a difference until there is one." He shrugged and looked me in the eyes. "At least, that's what happened to me. You kids saved me." He took a deep breath and looked down. "But you, I can tell are changing too. Maybe it's her, or maybe it's the fact that your away from her, but you need her."  
  
I frowned and shook my head. "I don't need anyone." I stated harshly.  
  
"That's where you're wrong." Bombay shook his head. "I thought the exact way you did when I was first given District 5. I had decided that all I needed was my job. I didn't need relationships because they just caused drama. Then I found out that a job was stressful so I found a way to cope; alcohol. Next thing I know I'm in court and I'm landed with you guys." He shook his head. "You don't want that, and I don't that for you either."  
  
"So your saying that if I don't make amends with Josie I'm going to end up like you?" I scoffed.  
  
He blinked at me. It seemed like the first time he was disappointed in me. "No, I'm saying that you don't want to run away from things like this."  
  
I nodded silently. "Why is it that you always say something to me and I just want to get back out there and try harder?"  
  
Coach leaned over the table and lightly ruffled my hair. "That's what coaches are paid the big bucks for, inspiring the uninspired."  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Ok I know, no drunk Adam. I couldn't bare to see him drunk! I honestly couldn't picture it. I kept thinking back to MD the original and the look on his face when his dad said he would rather not play hockey than play for the Ducks. He looked so innocent. I wasn't able to write innocent Adam drunk. I'm sorry *weeps*. I failed! *weeps some more*. Oh well. Anyways, 


	18. the Picture Fades

I woke up from a dreamless sleep and sighed. I didn't want it to be Sunday. That meant the beginning of the week. That meant Monday was tomorrow and on Thursday I would have my English exam. It meant that I would have only four more days of me sitting beside Josie every day, forcing her to be close to me.  
  
Normally I liked Sundays because it was a beginning and the outcomes of the week were endless but I already in a way knew what would happen by the end of this week. First of all, I would be at the end of the semester dance, or the 'Snowflake' dance, without her, listening to sappy love songs watching the rest of the Ducks, nay, the rest of the school being with the one they cared about most.  
  
Oh what a way to mend a broken heart.  
  
I looked over at Averman who was still asleep. How I hated him at the moment. He had a kicked me out of our dorm making me have an argument with my brother. It was his fault. I pulled on a pair of track pants and a sweat shirt, and decided to go running. I knew all along it wasn't his fault. I knew it wasn't my fault and it wasn't Jay's fault. It was my father. He always misconstrued everything. I grabbed my coat and my key and walked out of the room quietly.  
  
It was freezing outside that morning. It was snowing a little bit and the grounds of Eden Hall looked beautiful. I jogged past the groundskeeper who was frantically shoving snow. Everything has this feel of purity. The snow was so white, like a blank slate. I jogged up to the pond on the edge of the grounds and stopped. It was just beginning to freeze over. I took everything in that moment in. Everything in my life was perfect for once.  
  
"Adam? Adam, is that you?"  
  
I spun around and found Josie standing behind a tree blinking frantically. "Josie, what are you doing out here?"  
  
She kept her distance from me and shuffled her feet in the snow. "I was taking pictures, for the Dean. He said that he would like some art pictures for his office and my mother spoke up when she came into his office to check up on me while my father was on business yesterday." She shook her head angrily. I could tell she was kicking herself for telling me all that. "What are you doing?"  
  
I shrugged. Compared to her reason to be standing by a pond while it was snowing, my explanation of taking in the perfection of this exact moment sound really, really, really lame. "Running." I frowned at her. "Why are you talking to me? I thought you hated me."  
  
Even at a distance I could see a blush appear on her already rosy cheeks. "I was going to yell at the person who walked into my shot. But, I won't yell at you because I'm pretty sure that you're tired of hearing me yell." She bit her lip and paused for a second. "I could never hate you Adam; it's impossible."  
  
"Oh." I replied quietly. I swallowed nervously and turned to look at the pond quickly.  
  
"Ohmigod! Adam, take off your coat and hold that!"  
  
I looked over at her nervously. "Pardon?"  
  
She ran up to me and unzipped my coat and slipped it off my arms. "Ok, I want you to look at the lake just as you did two seconds ago ok?"  
  
I shivered in the harshness of the cold air. "Are you trying to kill me by making me catch pneumonia?"  
  
She frowned at me "Adam, if you do this one thing of me I'll do anything for you, I'll . . . wash your hockey equipment! Anything! If Dean Buckley likes my pictures he will take twenty four hours off my community service hours! Please!"  
  
I nodded making her grin and run past the spot she was before. She turned to face me and brought the camera hanging around her neck up to her eyes.  
  
"Ok! Adam! Turn to look at the pond!" She yelled from a distance.  
  
I shook my head and turned toward the pond looking off into the distance.  
  
"Great! Now, turn your back to me!" Josie screamed.  
  
I did at she said and couldn't help but sneak a peek over my shoulder in her direction. The smile on her face was magic and genuine. Very few times had I actually seen that smile of hers; it had been too long.  
  
She dropped the camera, the goofy smile still plastered on her face. She broke out into a run towards me.  
  
She stopped in front of me realizing what she was doing. She swallowed. "Uh, here's your coat." She whispered handing it to me. I put it on quickly.  
  
I shrugged. "No problem. But if I get sick I'm blaming you."  
  
Josie chuckled quietly and nodded. "I'll pay for the cold medication."  
  
I nodded. "Deal." I held my hand out for her to shake.  
  
Instead she pushed it aside and wrapped her arms around my neck, much to my surprise. She rested her chin on my shoulder and quickly pulled away with tears in her eyes. "Thanks Adam. You saved my ass." She turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" I yelped jogging up behind her. She turned around wearing a questioning look on her face. "You said you would do anything for me if I did that."  
  
Her face immediately went pale. "I did?"  
  
I nodded. "Well, I was hoping you would go to the dance with me."  
  
She bit her lip. "Adam, I don't think it's a good idea if we do that, especially considering own history; anything but that."  
  
"Ok," I nodded un-phased. "How about I come with you when you develop those pictures?"  
  
She blinked nervously. "You want to come with me, to the school's dark room?"  
  
I nodded smiling.  
  
"Do you know what happens in the dark room?"  
  
I cocked an eyebrow. "Pictures get developed?"  
  
"No!" She yelped and thought about it for a second. "Well yes, but that's not what I mean. The only reason someone brings someone else down to the dark room is to . . . to . . ."  
  
I blinked and smiled pretending to be oblivious. "Develop pictures?"  
  
"No!" She yelped again. "You make-out with them or . . . other stuff." A blush began to creep up onto her cheeks again.  
  
I liked having control of her like that. "Other stuff as in. . ." I paused suppressing the urge to laugh. "Sex?"  
  
She avoided my eyes and nodded.  
  
"So you don't want to have sex with me?"  
  
Her eyes met mine questioningly, wondering whether she should laugh or slap me.  
  
I took a step back. "Just kidding! I just want to be there to see the pictures."  
  
She suppressed an obvious smile. "No, it's just that a lot of rumors go around about the people who go in and out of the dark room. I don't want you and me to be the newest gossip on everyone's lips."  
  
I smirked. "You don't care what people think about you though."  
  
She nodded. "But you do."  
  
The smile dropped off my face and became serious for a second. "What time do you want me there?"  
  
~*~  
  
I felt like skipping to breakfast. I felt like kissing Julie. I felt like hugging the Bash Brothers. I was floating. Yes, I was floating.  
  
I sauntered (yes! I can saunter!) into the dining hall and bounced into my regular seat. I looked around at my team who were all staring at me funny.  
  
Russ shook his head as he looked down into his cheerios. "We seriously need to get someone to look at Banks. One day he's skipping classes, the next he's depressed, and now he looks . . ."  
  
Portman looked over at me and squinted. "You aren't doing drugs are you?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "No, I am not high."  
  
"Our dorm did smell funny yesterday. . ." Averman laughed turning his attention away from his conversation with Goldberg.  
  
"Maybe if you did a load of laundry, our room wouldn't smell like feet."  
  
Averman glared at me muttering under his breath turning his attention back to Goldberg who was pretending to retch at his stench.  
  
Guy sat down beside me and put his tray down in front of him. "Charlie called me last night. He said that Jesse and Terry called him last night. They want us to come down to the old pond and have a hockey game like old times."  
  
"You mean before you became preppy kids going to a private school." Russ laughed and suddenly became serious. "Except Banksie. He's always gone to a private school."  
  
I rolled my eyes. They liked to tease me about being 'well off' as they say. I know they mean rich, but it's not like I had anything to do with it. It was my dad and my grandfather and my great grandfather. . . A family tradition of playing hockey as a kid then quitting because of an injury in college then becoming a successful businessman and forcing your son into becoming a hockey player who gets injured in college and becomes a wealthy businessman. It's a vicious cycle that I'm secretly planning on breaking.  
  
"Shut up Russ, you go to a preppy private school too." Guy said defending me. He turned to the rest of the hockey team. "Anyways they want us down there at six."  
  
"I'm in." I said along with everyone else.  
  
Guy grinned. "Good I'll call Charlie after lunch; he said he was sleeping in until noon."  
  
I shook my head. Yup, regular old Charlie.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Ok it's slightly shorter than normal but I couldn't think of anything more to write but I promise next chapter will be worth it ok? Well, not WORTH it, but more worth than other chapters. . . I think I'm confusing myself but that's ok. Just go with it ok? Anyways  
  
REVIEW!  
  
~TOODLES! 


	19. So we Don't get Separated

A/N: Dedicated to Anne918 because she spent a whole lot of time reading and reviewing every chapter after getting behind in them! I know that it a difficult task because I have done that before and it is very tedious! Good job at getting up to speed with us . . . me . . . the story . . . whatev, on with the story!!  
  
I honestly didn't know exactly where the dark room in the school was. Everyone in the school knew there was one; it's just that the location was a well kept secret between a select few. Supposedly, from Josie's instructions, it was in the basement by the science labs. I guess that made sense, seeing they would need a constant supply of chemicals; chemicals I can't even begin to name, even if I wanted to.  
  
I finally found the door to the downstairs. It was right between the girl's washroom and the senior lab so I hadn't really noticed it before. I opened the door which creaked slightly and looked down. It was pitch black and the steps down were crumbling cement steps instead of the marble stairs that filled the rest of the school. I gingerly took a step down and considered going back.  
  
I urged myself down the rest of the steps and looked around. It was mostly storage in here. I noticed brooms, tarnished trophies, old textbooks, desks, you name it they probably had it down there. I noticed a door in the back and saw a dusty sign reading 'It's Dark for a Reason'. I blinked nervously. Do I really want to hang out with Josie in dark tight space that probably resembled a dusty closet? Oh wait . . . yes!  
  
I grabbed the door knob and turned it quickly opening it a crack only to have it slammed in my face again.  
  
"Josie!" I yelled at the door.  
  
"Adam! You idiot! This is a dark room! Light ruins developing pictures!"  
  
Oops. Very smooth Adam. I guess I should try to comprehend the signs a little bit more. Light ruins pictures, so 'it's dark for a reason' makes sense. It meant knock before you enter. Stupid me.  
  
The door opened wide suddenly making me jump back in surprise.  
  
Josie smirked at me shaking her head. "Adam, always knock." She ran a hand through her newly chestnut hair scrunching it nervously.  
  
I looked her up and down. "You're covered in dust."  
  
She scoffed. "Yeah, I know. I was looking for this old textbook Dean Buckley suggested that I read. I couldn't find it though." She stepped out of the way of the door and moved to a place with drying pictures that were already developed. She began to brush off her shirt and hands and took them down from a clothes line like thing that hung around the room.  
  
I bit my lip as I tip toed around the large marble island in the middle of the already cramped room. I was careful on where I situated myself as so I wasn't in her space, even though no matter how or where I moved I would be. "So is there anything you want me to do?" I asked quietly in the awkwardness of the moment.  
  
In mid reach for a clip she looked at me and nodded; an essence of a smile dancing upon her crimson lips. "Uh . . . sure, come here, you can help me figure out my new project I'm working on."  
  
I cautiously stood beside her and looked at the pictures spread across the countertop, my jaw dropping in surprise. "That. . ." I looked over at her and the pictures again. "That's the Ducks!"  
  
Even in the dim of the room I could see a blush coloring her pale cheeks. "I took them at the game, and that one day I was arguing with my dad at the arena, and a couple other practices. It was before that whole. . ."She raised her eyebrows, racking her brain for a good word to explain our relationship within the last couple days, "thing last week."  
  
I nodded. I looked back down at the pictures. She had captured each of the Ducks in their finest moments on the ice. Dwayne, with lasso in hand playing 'cowboy round-up' in mid yee-haw; the look of determination on Charlie's face as he raced toward Julie, preparing to score and lastly, Portman and Fulton pounding one of the Cougars into the boards with a look of glee on their faces. "Wow." I finally managed out.  
  
"Oh!" She said bending over and grabbing her something out of her bag and holding it out in front of her. "I didn't know if you guys had anything to keep stuff in, so I kind of enlisted the art club to make this."  
  
My fingers ran across the green and white book she held in her arms. The logo of our duck stood out vividly. "Ducks Fly Together." I whispered, reading the title in maroon writing. I looked up at her. "How did you know our saying? We only did the chant during the games. . ."  
  
"Fulton. I asked him a lot of stuff. He doesn't know about this though." She stepped away from me and began to take some of the other pictures I hadn't noticed down. "I wanted to show you first."  
  
I looked up from the book over at her. She had stopped and was looking at her feet nervously. "Me?" I squeaked.  
  
She nodded. "It's no big deal though."  
  
I began to flip the pages. Each one of us had a personalized page. Charlie of course was first, a big green letters written across the top was 'Captain Duck'. And below his picture was his number, 96, the rest of the page was blank for the team to fill out. I turned to the next page. Mine. Cake-eater was written across top. I smiled at my nickname. I had grown to like it over the years since Jesse had harshly given it to me. I eagerly searched through the pages blinking at each as they past. There were a few pages that were picture-less left for other original Ducks that didn't come to Eden Hall, one for Karp, Tammy and Tommy, the Hall brothers and lastly Peter, which was completely blank; not even his name was written across the top.  
  
I noticed her glace over at me and the book. She looked down as she leaned against the countertop. "I'm sorry about his page. I couldn't write it."  
  
I smiled. "It's ok. I'll get Connie to."  
  
"No, it's not ok." She said persistently. "I have been treating you so unfairly. And I should be able to write his name because it's just a name right? It's not even the same guy. Fulton told me all about him; he sounds like the exact opposite to him and . . . and . . ."  
  
I closed the book and quickly wrapped my arms around her. "Josie, it's ok. Really! I'm sure he won't mind." I whispered trying to soothe her fears the best I could, avoiding Peter's name because I'm almost certain it would upset her even more.  
  
She shook her head pushing me away and reaching into her bag pulling out a green marker and grabbing the book. "No, he's one of the Ducks and he should be in here no matter the connection I have to his name." She quickly wiped her eyes on her sleeve and opened to his page.  
  
I blinked nervously. "Do you want to meet him?"  
  
She turned to me startled. "What?"  
  
"Do you want to meet my friend Peter Mark?" I asked again being clarifying the question. "I'm going into Minneapolis later tonight to have a hockey game with the whole team. I mean everyone. You could come, take pictures."  
  
She immediately shook her head. "No, I don't think it would be a good idea."  
  
"It's not like I'm asking you to meet my parents, just my friends. You already know Guy, Connie, Fulton and Portman and pretty much like them, you threatened Charlie and Averman and Luis has already hit on you. I'm sure they won't mind. We could 'unveil' the scrapbook you made of the Ducks."  
  
"Seriously Adam, I don't think it would be a good thing. Every time we spend a lot of time together we end up fighting. Maybe we should keep our distance from each other for now." She said straightening the pictures she had just taken down.  
  
I blinked amazed at her. "But that's because you think that I'm getting too close to you and that you're going to hurt me!" I couldn't help but get louder. "And the only time you do hurt me is when you push me away, so stop! Please!"  
  
Josie shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Don't ask me that."  
  
"Then come with us!" I said grabbing her hand. I checked my watch quickly. "It's at six and its four now. We can go out, buy you film or whatever you need, we'll grab our skates and I'll call the guys! Come on!"  
  
She hesitated. "Adam. . ."  
  
I shoved her pictures into her bag and picked it up dragging her along behind me whipping open the door and running through the dusty basement. "Let's get you into some warm clothes and you can meet the rest of the team. . ."  
  
"Stop! Adam! Stop!" She yelped digging her heels into the ground stopping me before I could climb the stairs. "Too much; too fast!"  
  
I blinked at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean I have been ignoring you for the last couple days and now we have this re-bonding session going on!" She jerked her hand roughly from my grasp. "I mean if you really want to be my friend let's take it a little slower. Let's set up some ground rules."  
  
I nodded. "Ground rules." I echoed.  
  
"Rule one," She started taking a step back. "No forcing a person to do something they don't want to do."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "But the rules take effect after I take you to Minneapolis to meet the Ducks."  
  
"Adam. . ." She had a whiny tone in her voice that I couldn't help but giggle at.  
  
"You took me out of state! I'm taking you to my meet my hockey team in state. You're coming and that's final." I surprised myself with how forcefully I said that without actually sounding stuck up and a rich cake- eater who got everything he asked for.  
  
She sighed aggravated. "Fine. Rule two: No more of this I'm ok- you're ok hugging stuff. It only leads to fighting."  
  
I licked my lips. "You were almost crying." I began walking up the stairs with her in tow.  
  
"I was not!" She denied.  
  
I rolled my eyes and stopped in the middle of the stairs. "You just want that rule because you're scared of me getting close to you. New Rule two: No pushing someone away without a real reason, which excludes anything to do with Peter or the feeling of one of us getting too close."  
  
She opened her mouth to object but I quickly covered it with my hand.  
  
"These rules are not going to be just for me. It's both of us. No go to your dorm, grab your skates, change into something warm and I'll meet you at my dorm in a half hour. If you aren't there, I'll show everyone that picture of us that you took at the arena, with you blowing a kiss to me. That isn't a threat; that is a promise, now go."  
  
I took my hand off her mouth which was now hanging open in awe. She turned away from me and began quickly walking down the hall.  
  
"Oh! And don't forget you camera!" I yelled after her, pleased with the reaction I had gotten from her.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
A/N: Another short chapter and I'm sorry! I really really really am! I promise I will get to the game ASAP! As I said before this is dedicated to Anne918! I hope the Dark room scene lived up to your expectations and I hope the game will too. (P.S.: Next Chapter, lots of Tammy. I honestly didn't like her all that much, but I won't like my biases ruin the story, meaning I won't turn her into Bitch-zilla ok just because I wasn't overly fond of her.) AS ALWAYS!  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
~Toodles! 


	20. Should've thought of that b4 we kissed

I tapped my foot impatiently. I had talked to the team and they were totally ok with me bringing Josie along with us. I figured that they knew she meant a lot to me, and the fact that if she came they might get something she had been preparing. I looked over at Portman who was drumming on the steering wheel of his car half listening to Fulton and Russ talking about who knows what. I shook my head. Where was she?  
  
I knocked on the car window and Fulton rolled it down. "I'm going to look for her at her dorm really quickly. If I can't find her we'll leave without her."  
  
Portman nodded and turned off the car. I ran towards her building following a group of girls up the stairs. I climbed up the first flight of stairs and walked down the hall to her room and knocked loudly on the door. It whipped open in front of me quite unexpectedly "Adam!" She squeaked slamming the door in my face. Wow, she slams a door in my face twice in one day.  
  
I pounded on the door. "Josie! Open up! I know you're in there."  
  
She opened the door again more slowly and grabbed my hand pulled me into the room. She smiled at me and wrapped her arm around my waist. "Adam! Hey sweetie!"  
  
I stared at her confused. "Sweetie?"  
  
"Adam, you've met my father am I correct?" She replied through gritted teeth and motioning across the room.  
  
My eyes darted across the room to see her father standing there frowning with a very clean-cut teenage boy to his left looking extremely confused. Now, when I say clean cut, I don't mean like me, wearing one of my famous polo shirts. I mean a collared shirt, tie and a sports jacket. He looked like he was going on an interview, or to a very important dinner. "Hi, Mr. Best." I stuttered out nervously eying the boy beside him.  
  
Josie father coughed. "Actually that's Doctor Best. And you would be?"  
  
Josie wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed herself really close to me. "Adam Banks, my . . . uh . . . boyfriend." She looked over at me quickly. "Right sweetie?"  
  
I swallowed nervously wrapped my arms around her waist. "Of course?"  
  
Josie nodded pulled away from me quickly. "So, father, I would love to say and chat with William here, but Adam just helped his hockey team win his game yesterday and I promised I would be his date to the celebration. Right Adam?"  
  
I nodded quickly. "Yeah. Right. You have your skates right?"  
  
Josie nodded and grabbed them from beside her bed and a coat. "You can let yourself out right dad? Adam can't be late."  
  
Her father nodded, his face getting redder by the second. He glared at me for a few seconds. "Have fun Jo-Jo."  
  
Josie nodded. "We will." She leaned over to me and kissed my lips lightly. "I'll talk to you later father." She grabbed my hand and pulled me, half dazed, out of the door, and closing it behind her and pulling me down the hall quickly.  
  
"You . . . kissed me."  
  
She nodded. "Come on. I'll tell you what happened in the car." She looked behind her and slowed to an even pace.  
  
"Joslyn! Wait!"  
  
Josie stopped immediately turning toward her father's voice.  
  
"I just wanted to ask. . . Adam, was it? . . . something." Her father said staring me in the eye. "You wouldn't happen to be the son of Phil Banks from Edina, would you?"  
  
My stomach dropped as I nodded silently.  
  
A knowing smirk crept across Dr. Best's face. "I'll be seeing you next week for your physical. I'll have to call your father. He will be quite pleased. I knew him in college."  
  
My jaw dropped as he walked away. Josie's dad, was my new family doctor? Worse, he knew my father, personally.  
  
~*~  
  
By the time we got out to the car where Portman, Fulton and Russ were sitting, Josie and I were having a shouting match, again.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" She screamed at me as she stomped ahead of me.  
  
My jaw dropped. "I didn't know! What you think I'm GLAD your dad is my doctor?"  
  
She spun around to yell at me again but instead her eyes widened. She stepped towards me and squeezed me tight. "I'm sorry Hun!" She rested her chin on my shoulder. "My father is behind you walking out of the building. I want you to say you're sorry and then kiss me."  
  
"No." I stated plainly. "Rule one: No forcing people to do things they don't want to do."  
  
"Adam! Please. Just say you're sorry and kiss me please! I'm begging, ok, I'm begging!"  
  
I shook my head still holding her tight. "No. You made the rules, now you have to live by them."  
  
She scoffed. "Ok, fine no more rules. Now say it and kiss me please!"  
  
"Thank you." I whispered back. "It's ok, I'm sorry too." I said dramatically and wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her passionately.  
  
She pulled away from me gracefully and looked over my shoulder. "Bye Daddy!" She called to him and pulled me toward the car and sliding in beside Russ.  
  
I sat down beside her with a thump and glared at all three guys who were staring at us. "Portman, drive."  
  
He nodded and turned the key, making the engine roar to life and began to drive out of the Eden Hall gates.  
  
"I told you to kiss me, not to smother me." she said looking away from me.  
  
I looked out my own window. "Well you kissed me in your room, I'd say you were crossing the lines of friendship there Jose."  
  
"Oh, please. You have no idea what you're talking about. You were outside my room and I needed a way to get out of the situation I was in. I would have kissed Fulton if he was standing outside of my room at the time." She shot a glare over my way. "Maybe I should, seeing you already think I have."  
  
Fulton spun around in his seat. "Please, don't drag me into your fight."  
  
We both ignored him. "Is that what you want to do? Kiss every guy on the campus? Go ahead! Start with Fulton! You have already gotten me done and over with! Probably that guy who was in your room too."  
  
She locked eyes with me. "Adam, you are completely psychotic and I can't believe I agreed to come with you."  
  
"I'm psychotic! Me?" I yelled at her. "Well look at you. You are just come cliché rebel-without-a-cause chick who is disobeying her father just for the hell of it and using people along the way just to make him angry! You are just upset that he actually approves of me!"  
  
"Approves of you!" She screeched at me. "He probably thinks you are the biggest freak because you look like Peter! He is probably filing for a restraining order right now!"  
  
Portman pulled over jerking everyone in the car. "Ok! No more! Russ, you're up in the front with me. Fulton you're in the back with the bickering couple. I am giving you the power to hurting anyone who thinks of arguing with someone else."  
  
Everyone switched seats, now Fulton was in squeezed in between us tightly.  
  
Josie glared at me and I glared at her. How I hated her at the moment. How I hated the fact that I loved her.  
  
She finally spoke up. "You don't know what happened in there Adam. You only caught the ass end of it."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."  
  
I heard her sigh. "I changed and was just about to leave when my dad came in with William. He's like the son of his best friend. Our families supposedly have gone back generations and my dad has constantly been trying to get me to go out with him, but he isn't my type and is a complete 'Ritchie Rich' wannabe."  
  
"Oh you mean you type is more like Fulton then."  
  
Fulton glared at me. "Mention my name again and you're manly parts are the puck."  
  
I swallowed nervously and nodded.  
  
Josie continued after a beat. "Well, that's what my dad was trying to do, set me up with William, again. You see he figure skates and his partner quit not too long ago. I just really don't want to be around him. I'm sorry, but you were the closest thing to an escape and I'm sorry for using you." She sighed. "You see I told you. Every time we get close we fight. This is your fault."  
  
I scoffed. "Yes, let's just blame Adam and have a little Josie pity party. Boo-hoo. Fine you don't want to be around me. That's fine with me."  
  
"Oh go to hell Adam!" She scoffed looking out the window.  
  
I glared past Fulton. "Ladies first."  
  
~*~  
  
Josie and I got out of the car in sync, slamming the doors behind us trapping Fulton in the car. Josie and I walked together walking faster and faster to the pond.  
  
"You aren't going to talk to me at all?" I asked bitterly.  
  
She stared straight ahead. "Nope."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Good."  
  
We stopped at the bank of the pond staring out into the game. The game came to a stop everyone crowding around me and Josie.  
  
I hadn't seen Jesse and Terry in a while. It was good to see them, weird, but good.  
  
"Cake-eater. Who's your new girl?" Jesse asked winking. I opened my mouth to say something in response but was quickly interrupted.  
  
"Please. As if he could get one." Josie said glaring at me and stomping over to the bench, untying her boots and slipping on her pure white skates.  
  
"Whoa! Real ladies' men aren't you?" Karp said making a face.  
  
Averman tapped me on the shoulder. "She isn't going to threaten me again is she?"  
  
I shrugged and walked over to where Josie was and took my shoes off shoving my feet into my skates. "Can we at least be civil while we're here?"  
  
She shrugged. "Sure." She looked over at me quickly. "Is the ice thick enough on the pond right now?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah. We've been skating on the ice since we were little."  
  
She sighed and got up. "Oh. What a pity."  
  
I frowned and got up and skated over to the guys close to Josie. "Guys this is Josie." I looked over at Josie. "Josie, you know the guys from Eden Hall, the rest are Jesse, Terry, Tammy, Tommy, Karp and Peter."  
  
I noticed Josie's eyes flash as they settled on Peter and looked over at me quickly and skated away without a word.  
  
Peter skated over to me and frowned as he watched her step onto the snowy banks and reach into the car for her camera. "She's a real polite one, ain't she?"  
  
I sighed. "Bad mood. She'll warm up to you guys in a few minutes."  
  
Peter nodded. "She looked at me funny. What's up with her?"  
  
I looked down at him. He was still short, but had grown a lot since last I seen him. "It's not you in particular, it's your name."  
  
Peter blinked. "My name? What's wrong with my name?"  
  
"Nothing. She might tell you, I don't know."  
  
Peter nodded and we skated off toward the group near the center of the ice, where Charlie was separating everyone into teams.  
  
"Ok, Terry, Tommy, Kenny, Fulton, Connie, Julie, Averman and Mendoza are with me. Russ, Jesse, Karp, Portman, Guy, Goldberg and Peter are with Banksie. Dwayne. . ." He said patting Dwayne's shoulder; "will be playing the role of ref."  
  
Dwayne grinned and pulled his lasso from behind his back. "So if ya'll break the rules, I'm gunna rope ya up faster than you can say yee-haw!"  
  
I noticed Connie grab Julie and Tammy's hands and smile innocently. "But first a break!"  
  
The guys frowned at the girls who quickly made their way over to Josie who was focusing her camera.  
  
~Josie's POV~  
  
I frowned as I realized Connie and a pair of other girls, Julie being one who is in my science class, the other; I think her name started with a T, her brother used to be on the team also, were skating towards me. I inwardly sighed and sat my camera on my lap.  
  
"Josie!" Connie squealed collapsing beside me with a thump. "You know Jules and Tammy right?"  
  
I nodded and forced at quick smile at both girls. Tammy seemed to stare me down; it seemed to me that she was only there because she was a girl and not because she wanted to.  
  
Julie grabbed my hand quickly and grinned. "You and Adam are so cute that I could hurl!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Say that again and I WILL hurl."  
  
Connie sighed. "You obviously like him and he obviously likes you, why aren't you together?"  
  
I rolled my eyes again. "Shouldn't you guys be playing hockey? I'm sure the guys aren't going to be too pleased that you're holding them up."  
  
Tammy nodded. "Yeah come on. Let's go, she obviously doesn't want to talk to us."  
  
I frowned. "I didn't say that."  
  
Tammy tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Well that's what it sounded like."  
  
Julie brushed it off and continued. "We'll play hockey as soon as you answer the question. How come you and Adam aren't together?"  
  
"I'm not saying that I don't like Adam, because I do." I said exasperated. "It's just that whenever we even get the littlest bit close, something happens and we fight like cats and dogs. I think it's because we're too different."  
  
Tammy got up off the bench and put her hands on her hips. "Come on, I can't be late for my ice time. I need to get this done and over with."  
  
I looked down at her skates and realized they were white skates. "You figure skate?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, so?"  
  
I shrugged. "I did too."  
  
She shrugged and blinked. "Wonderful. Come on!" She grabbed Connie's wrist and pulled her back towards the group.  
  
Julie got up on her own free will and smiled at me. "I used to have the biggest crush on Banksie, during the Goodwill Games and for a while I thought he liked me." She smirked and looked over at Banks. "But he never looked at me like the way he looked at you."  
  
I scoffed. "And that would be the murder in his eyes."  
  
Julie laughed at my joke. "No. He looks at you as if you were an angel or something. I think that's how every guy should look at the girl he likes that way. But that's my opinion."  
  
I blinked at her nervously as she skated away and my gaze fell on Adam as he skated around the nets that had been set up. Our eyes locked for a second and were quickly cast away. Does he really look at me like that?  
  
~Adam's POV~  
  
I skated over to Julie's net as she approached from speaking to Josie. Connie and Tammy were tight lipped on what they were talking about. Julie and I were fairly close so maybe she would tell me.  
  
"Hey Jules."  
  
Julie laughed a little as she straightened her pads. "Yes Adam?"  
  
I smiled innocently. "What were you talking about with Josie?"  
  
She laughed again. "Connie and Tammy wouldn't tell you?"  
  
"No." I admitted blushing, looking over at Josie who had gotten up to skate around and take some pictures of the original Ducks she didn't have pictures of.  
  
"Well then why should I tell you?" Julie asked patting my shoulder smirking.  
  
I smiled widely. "Because you're nice."  
  
Julie rolled her eyes. "Charlie!! Adam is trying to bribe me into letting all the shots in!"  
  
I quickly skated away scowling. "I take that back!"  
  
~*~  
  
About a half hour later, Dwayne actually lived up to his promise of 'roping up' anyone who broke 'his' rules. Karp was already lying in the snow with his arms and legs tied together rolling around trying his best to become untied, unsuccessfully. His yells were heard in the back round as we all took a rest.  
  
Josie giggled as she snapped a picture and skated away quickly over to me. Her face lit up with glee. "That is going to be an amazing shot."  
  
I nodded looking over at Karp who was becoming red in the face. "Do you want to show the team the book?"  
  
She immediately shook her head. "I don't think so. It would be too weird. I think you should."  
  
I blinked at her amazed. "But it's yours."  
  
"But I don't know them, you do." She smiled. "Take my camera ok?" She took it off her neck and put it around mine. "I want to actually skate now."  
  
I watched her as she turned backwards and sped around the ice like a bullet from a gun. Her eyes shimmered as leaned on her edges and stretched her arms quickly.  
  
I shook my head as I skated over to the rest of the Ducks who were dead tired lying in the snow pointing and laughed (jokingly) at Karp who was beginning to mutter obscurities under his huffs and puffs. The snow crunched under my weight as I collapsed beside Charlie and Jesse who had taken off their gloves and were answering their inner child by having thumb wars, full contact though.  
  
Jesse looked up from his thumb for a second. "That girl and you seem happier." He stated punching Charlie's shoulder.  
  
Charlie hit him back. "Yeah, did you and Josie work something out?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Yeah basically I stay out of her way and don't speak unless I'm spoken too."  
  
Charlie scoffed, as he concentrated on pinning Jesse's thumb down but was quickly interrupted by a burst of snow covering him.  
  
"Immature much?" Josie asked laughing as Charlie scowled at her after he lost to Jesse. She quickly looked over at me. "Camera."  
  
I nodded and handed it to her. She smiled and winked at Jesse and skated off.  
  
Jesse laughed. "She's cute." He looked over at me and smiled. "You have good taste Cake-eater."  
  
I narrowed my eyes at him and looked over at Josie who was taking a picture of Tommy and Tammy who were in the middle of a sibling rivalry. I don't think Jesse and Terry have ever gone through that, well as long as I've known them. They always seemed to get along really well. I'm sure that they have had their moments, like when Terry found out he was only a few months too young to be in the Goodwill Games. He was fuming. However, he still called Jesse every night to either congratulate him on a win or to chew him out over a loss. They seemed really close.  
  
"Hey, what's up with Josie and Peter?" Jesse asked pointing over at Josie, popping me out of my little burst of thoughts. "She looks at him funny then as soon as he looks at her she looks away."  
  
"Long story." I stated sighing.  
  
Jesse shrugged. "I got time."  
  
I bit the inside of my mouth hard. "I don't know if it's my place to say."  
  
"You're with the Ducks not your dad. Spit it out." Jesse laughed.  
  
I glanced over at Josie who was focusing her camera at Peter who was tossing a snowball at Terry. "You saw how she skated right?"  
  
Jesse nodded. "She plays hockey?"  
  
I shook my head. "Figure skates, well used to." I paused a little bit swallowing the nervous lump in my throat. "She used to skate pairs, her partner was named Peter and he died in some freak accident on the way to a competition." I licked my lips nervously. "I looked it up in public records a while back. The police thought the car hit black ice spun out of control hit the center barrier flipped once and landed upside down into oncoming traffic."  
  
Jesse's eyes widened quickly. "Damn. So that why she's a little weird around him."  
  
"And me. I saw a picture of him. I kind of look like him."  
  
Charlie nodded after staying silent for a few moments. "Like evil twin scary."  
  
Jesse's eyes widened again. "Damn dude! That's weird."  
  
I nodded ignoring them discuss how weird it was. Instead I focused on Peter and Josie who were a few feet away. I couldn't help thinking of my dream. Peter's arms around Josie's waist; the way he kissed her cheek; the way she looked after he kissed her cheek. I knew today was the first day they had actually met but I couldn't help but play it over in my mind. *We found our match.* Those words really bothered me, especially as Peter skated over to Josie and wrapping his arms around her tightly, her lips finding his. . .  
  
I blinked rapidly. No he wasn't! He was hiding behind the bench because Terry, Averman, Goldberg and newly released Karp were ganging up on him with snowballs in hand and Josie. . . where was Josie?  
  
"Get your camera out of my face!" I heard Tammy yell from the ice.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and filed onto the ice quietly, trying not to disturb Tammy and Josie who were beginning to go around in a circle, measuring each other up, both their eyes flashing in anger.  
  
"Well I'm sorry, but all the pictures I get of you are with scowls on your face and I don't want them!" Josie retorted.  
  
Tammy took a breath. "Well maybe you should warn people!"  
  
Josie stopped and licked her lips. "I only use candid pictures. Maybe you should lighten up!"  
  
I stopped beside Josie and Tommy stopped beside his sister. "Jose, some on leave her be."  
  
"Tammy, it's no big deal they are just pictures." Tommy explained quietly to his sister who completely ignored him, her eyes locked on Josie's.  
  
Tammy looked her up and down. "What is she doing here anyways? She isn't even a Duck. She doesn't even play hockey."  
  
I saw Josie's eyes dim for a second as she reached into her bag that was strapped over her shoulder. She took out the book she had shown me in the dark room and threw it at Tammy's feet. "Take this. I'm through with this." She looked over at me her hazel eyes still flashing, reminding me of the first day I saw her in the halls. "Move." She uttered forcefully causing me and the rest of the team to get out of her way.  
  
Charlie was the first to move. "That's me." He whispered picking the book off the ice and looking at the first page. His fingers traveled over his picture. He looked up at me as the rest of the team filed behind him and looked over his shoulder. "She made this for us?"  
  
I nodded silently as Charlie closed the book and stared at the cover.  
  
"Ducks Fly Together." He whispered looking down at it. "Jo_" He started to yell looking over at the bench, only to find that she had already left.  
  
I slid to the bench and took off my skates and shoved on my shoes. I had to find Josie.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~ A/N: Ok, well I was planning on more Tammy, but . . . I realized that most of you (being the readers) wouldn't understand the figure skating mumbo jumbo I was babbling on about, you see I was planning on have a 'skate-off' sort of thing, but really if you think about it, it would be really corny and it would be like. . . ok. . . but why? So it was cut. *grins* I'm in a good mood, I finished my history project that I had to tape, even though my camera was broken. So I might start writing even more so. . . *shrugs* we'll see.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
~Toodles~ 


	21. Sorry I'm not home right now

I took off down the block towards the bus stop, my feet hitting the slushy sidewalk that was covered in salt. My feet felt cold as the water soaked through my sneakers and into my socks. I stared ahead of me. I had been to the closest bus stop before, when Bombay had gone off to try out of the Minors. I could see the bus at the stop and a few people were boarding.  
  
"Josie!" I yelled as loudly as I could. I noticed a person getting on look over my way and tap a girl on the shoulder and point to me.  
  
The girl looked over towards me. I took a deep breath, Josie. She quickly shook her head and got on the bus, just before it pulled away from the stop.  
  
"Damn!" I cursed as I stood watching it speed off down the street. She was already gone. How many times would I have to chase her to prove that I wasn't going anywhere? I didn't want to. I kicked the slush angrily.  
  
"Excuse me young man?" A man said tapping my shoulder. "Another bus going the same way will be coming around in about five or ten minutes, don't worry."  
  
I looked over at him and sighed. "No, it wasn't that I needed to be getting somewhere, I was trying to stop someone from getting on that bus."  
  
The man frowned. "I wouldn't worry. You're still a kid; you still have plenty of time."  
  
I nodded and turned around. "Thanks." I muttered. I didn't need to know I had plenty of time. I wanted to get Josie to stop running and to start listening to me. Maybe she was scared, and maybe she felt like the outsider, but she needed to see that they didn't mean it. They just needed time to warm up to her. I trudged down the street back to the pond. I would get a ride from the Bash Brothers, I wanted to go home, and I wasn't in the hockey mood anymore.  
  
~*~  
  
I rushed over to Josie's dorm. I figured she would want to be alone so I figured that the arena would be the first place she would think I would look, so I skipped over it. I stood in front of her door and knocked three steady knocks.  
  
The door creaked open and a girl with blond hair, wearing one of the new green and maroon cheerleading uniforms (the school colors changed after the mascot was changed to a Duck, much to many of the board member's dismay). She blinked at me and stood there emotionless. "Yeah?"  
  
I blinked and checked the room number again. Yup, this was Josie's dorm, room 299, right at the end of the long, long, long hall. "Uh, is Josie here?"  
  
She blinked at me again. "Josie? Who's Josie?"  
  
I sighed. "Josie Best. She used to have black hair until like a few weeks ago, a little shorter than me, petite, is any of this ringing a bell?"  
  
"Oh! You mean Joslyn! She's my roommate. No, she was here a few minutes ago and stormed out, muttering something about a really dark room." The girl said smiling.  
  
I nodded and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait! You won't be uh. . . Alan? Andy? OH!!! Adam!"  
  
I blinked nervously. "Yeah why?"  
  
"She talks about you all the time." She explained with a shrug.  
  
I scoffed. "That's because she wants to murder me in my sleep, and then bath my corpse in gasoline and watch the explosion."  
  
"No, she likes you . . . a lot."  
  
I sighed. "And how would you know that?" Josie didn't seem like to type to spill her inner soul to a girl like that. Like I don't have anything against the cheerleader type, but I'm quite sure that Josie would clash with her, especially if she clashed with Tammy.  
  
The girl flipped her golden locks and laughed. "Joslyn talks in her sleep when she is like upset about something. She usually cries, but lately she's been saying things like 'I want Adam, not Pete! Adam! Adam! NOOOO!!!'" The girl mimicked giggling. "It's really creepy."  
  
I stared at her in amazement. Josie likes me? No, it's even better, she dreams about me, and she wants to choose me over Peter.  
  
Ok that's kind of weird; I had a competition with a dead guy, who in the words of Charlie is my evil twin. I must agree with this girl, it is creepy.  
  
"Hello!" The girl yelled waving her manicured hand in front of my face, making me jump. "You spaced."  
  
"Uh, could you just tell her that Adam Banks needs to talk to her?" I said turning around smiling. I think I like this girl. She just gave me the best information in the world.  
  
Her jaw dropped. "Joslyn's dream boy is Adam Banks; the like star player of JV hockey team? Omigod! Were you the guy she was with in the dark room? Did you make out? Is she pregnant? Are you the father?"  
  
I shook my head at the girl who was hanging out of the door still asking questions. Josie was right; news around here really does travel fast.  
  
~*~  
  
I collapsed into one of the big fluffy chairs in our TV room. There were a few Ducks in there, but mostly there were regular guys hanging out with girlfriends, watching a Stallone movie, which I believe is. . . Rocky II or doing homework.  
  
Russ walked into the room and leaned on the arm of the chair and looked down at me. "Hey Banksie, how you doing?"  
  
I shrugged and grinned. "Ok."  
  
He frowned. "You're weird. You have been having really weird mood swings. Like in the car you were completely freaking out at Josie, and then you guys were ok, and then she runs off and you are all sad and then you come here and look happier than a Christmas elf. You seriously aren't on drugs are you?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "No! I am not on drugs."  
  
"No steroids? Pot?"  
  
I glared at him. "No, I just found out that Josie really likes me."  
  
Russ nodded. "Oh of course because it is the international way of saying 'I love you', by calling the person you like psychotic, and to diss them in front of all their friends."  
  
"No I got inside information."  
  
Russ smirked. "Oh yes, because that is always so reliable."  
  
I laughed. "It was her roommate."  
  
"Ok, maybe it is reliable, unless she is completely crazy, like you and Josie, because everyone knows that you belong together, but instead you come closer and closer to tearing each other's head's off." Russ shrugged. "Which gives us all a break from our regular TV schedules, but it seems to be the same storyline over and over again, and frankly it is getting boring."  
  
I laughed. "Well I'm glad that you find my life at the moment so entertaining."  
  
He smiled. "No prob."  
  
I watched Russ join Ken at one of the many desks around the room. Today wasn't turning out as bad as I thought it would.  
  
~*~  
  
I woke up the next morning extremely rested. For some reason after hearing what Josie's roommate had to say, I wasn't as worried to go to my first period English class, which was mainly going to be review before the exam.  
  
I looked over at Averman's bed only to find he had already left, so I got up, showered and changed quickly, grabbed all my books for the day, when there was a knock on my door.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Probably Averman who forgot his key again. I've considered putting a hide a key somewhere in grounds just for Averman, but you know he'd probably forget where it was. "Averman, it's unlocked."  
  
The door burst open cracking against the wall, putting a large dent into it making the plaster ripple and crumble to the floor. "You little pervert!"  
  
Next thing I knew I was against the wall, my feet dangling about a foot up, being held up by the collar of my polo. I took a harsh breath. "Wha." I managed out staring into the face of a guy I recognized, but I couldn't put my finger on where I had seen him.  
  
His blond hair was spiked a little, and his grey eyes burned into mine. I felt his studded bracelet dig into my ribcage. "What did you do to her?" He growled into my ear.  
  
I coughed. "Who? I don't. . ."  
  
He slammed me against the wall again, my skull bouncing off the wall. I could feel my eyes cross as I tried to blink away the blunt pain in my head. "Don't play stupid. What did you do to Joslyn?"  
  
"N-nothing. I-I didn't do anything."  
  
He slammed me against the wall again, but this time I felt his fist connect with my face as he dropped me to my feet. "I hear she's pregnant."  
  
I blinked as I slid onto the floor. "Pregnant? Who are you? Her boyfriend?"  
  
He kicked me in the side once. "Close enough. Now leave her alone."  
  
I swallowed and looked up at him. "What?"  
  
"Will has told you to leave her alone. Got it?"  
  
I nodded and looked up at him and it clicked. "Will . . . the guy who was in her room."  
  
He nodded and backed out of the room leaving me in a heap.  
  
I blinked trying to make my room spinning. I noticed some people walk into my room slowly and rushed to my side.  
  
I squinted at them trying to make out who they were. They all began to talk at the same time making my head pound.  
  
"Uh. . . Ouch." I managed out before someone turned out the lights.  
  
~*~  
  
"Adam?" A sweet angelic voice whispered to me. "Adam? You're waking up, talk to me. Please."  
  
I opened my eye; the other wouldn't open for some weird reason. The light was bright and all I saw a feminine figure with dark hair. It was an angel. "I'm dead?" I murmured quietly.  
  
I felt her cool fingers brush my face. "No. You just have a concussion. What happened?"  
  
I shrugged and looked up at her. "Josie?" I whispered. Josie was an angel?  
  
She smiled and nodded. I felt her fingers brush over my cheek making me wince in pain. "Oh, sorry." She stuttered pulling her hands away wincing as I did.  
  
"Don't stop." I whispered.  
  
"Adam, tell me what happened." I felt her fingers travel over my face carefully avoiding my cheek.  
  
"Will." I started. "He came into my room saying Josie was pregnant." I blinked my good eye keeping it closed, it hurt less. "I didn't know what he was talking about so I hit his fist with my face."  
  
Her hand was jerked away. "I did this?" I heard the scratching of a chair. I didn't to be alone. She was going to leave me.  
  
I gripped her hand. "No. . . Don't leave." My eye fluttered open as I saw the pain on her face looking down at me even if she was a little blurry. "Stay with me." Slid over a little on the bed, how I got on, absolutely no clue.  
  
She looked around and nodded. "Ok. Just this once." She sat down on the bed beside me and lied down. I felt her chin rest someplace on my shoulder. "You scared me you know that Adam?"  
  
I wrapped my arm over her shoulder and squeezed her tight. "I'm scared."  
  
I felt her arm wrap around my torso, concealing a wince as she touched the bruise where Will kicked me in the side with his steel toed boots. "Don't do that ever again ok?" I could feel her even breathing through my shirt. "Promise ok? Promise."  
  
I noticed my shirt began to feel cool right where she was lying. She was crying.  
  
"I don't ever want to lose you ok Adam? Promise me."  
  
I squeezed her tightly and buried my face in her hair. "Ok I promise." I whispered as sleep took over my body once again.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
* A/N: I don't know how good this is, I'm hoping ok. I know you guys are rooting for Adam and Josie to get together so I'm hoping this will hold you over until they do ok? Anyways, you guys so kick ass when it comes to reviews. I dub you all the best reviewers ever in the history of fan fiction! (However Beaner gets the highest honor because she has been dubbed the bestest reviewer ever . . . blah blah blah. This is boring I know.)  
  
PS. No, I am not from Wisconsin, CF28 actually I'm from Canada! Go me! I am Canadian and I wish I had a pet beaver, I do not live in an igloo, however if I did that would be super amazing! I do where a toque and it is red! And hockey is my favorite sport to watch even though I can't play, even though I kick ass at road hockey! And Canadian beer is the bestest, just watch That 70's show! The only reason why I used Wisconsin is a) it's close to Minnesota b) I really like that state for some weird reason and c) I'm obsessed with That 70's show! Anyways, that's my little message to you all! And to everyone who lives in Wisconsin, YOU KICK ASS!!! I love you guys!!! Greetings from Canada! REVIEW!!!  
  
~Toodles! 


	22. The Pain

I felt something move beneath my arm making me wake up from my nightmare. I couldn't believe I just dreamed that the guy who was Josie's room William had just beat me up and then an angel fell asleep with me. I must be so crazy.  
  
"Adam?"  
  
My eye shot open, the other wouldn't move. I took a harsh breath and looked around. I was in my room, and Josie was in my bed.  
  
"Good afternoon." She yawned sitting up and looking down at me. "Roll over, let me get a good look at you."  
  
I obediently did as she said, still in shock.  
  
She bit her lip and she ran her fingers along my cheek gingerly. "Does that hurt?"  
  
I swallowed; my eye wide in amazement. "A little." I squeaked.  
  
She nodded. "Do you have a fridge in here? We should put some ice on it. Fulton said that they did before I came but it looks like it's still swollen."  
  
I blinked. "Averman has one in his closet." I blinked at her as she walked into the washroom, grabbed a towel and wrapped the ice in it. "What are you doing here?"  
  
She looked up at me bit her lip. "Portman knew I would want to know, so after they got the nurse he came and found me, pulled me out of class and we both have been excused for all our classes today."  
  
I shivered as she applied the ice to just below my left eye. "Oh. But why you?"  
  
She pulled the ice away from me and frowned. "Because I have the best average of them all and out of all of them I could miss a day of review without failing the test."  
  
"I understand that, but why are you here?  
  
"Jesus Adam! You were unconscious. You needed someone to watch you. Your team needed the review and I didn't. I must say you were much more likeable when you didn't know where you were."  
  
I closed my eye guiltily as she reapplied the ice. "I'm sorry but you seemed like you didn't want to be around me anymore when you ran off."  
  
She sighed and moved the ice a little. "Ducks fly together, right?" She whispered. "Well it seems to me if one of the ducks doesn't like a person the rest of the team doesn't either."  
  
I opened my eye to look at her. "Tammy and you just don't get along so well. It's no big deal. That's like this thing with Lynda last year with Charlie. None of the team liked her. She was bull-headed and completely annoying, but Charlie liked her. Just because everyone else didn't like her doesn't mean that Charlie didn't stop liking her."  
  
She rolled her hazel eyes. "Yes, but they broke up. Charlie is single now."  
  
I nodded. "Well that's what happens with relationships, but it had nothing to do with the rest of the team."  
  
"Why did they break up?"  
  
"Charlie wouldn't tell us." I laughed. "Although Guy told me that sometimes he would mumble 'opinionated lesbian' in his sleep."  
  
Josie snorted and continued to concentrate on my eye.  
  
I rolled over slightly and winced as my weight moved onto my kidneys.  
  
"Hey!" She yelped dropping the ice pack. "Back onto your back, no moving. Now let me see." She began to reach for my shirt.  
  
I tried to swat her hands away. "No. I'm fine, really."  
  
"Adam! Let me see!" She said pushing my hand away and lifting my blue polo up, I had put on that morning revealing a black and blue bruise about the size of a size eleven or twelve boot. "Oh! Ok, this is coming off!" She yelped tugging at my shirt.  
  
I frowned and pushed her hands away again. "I'm ok! I swear!"  
  
She put on a serious face. "Adam, let me take off your shirt, it's easier to ice, and I'll be able to see if you have anything else on you. Now can you sit up or are you still dizzy?"  
  
I sighed. I didn't like her beating me this way. I sat up and she quickly pulled the shirt off over my head slowly, her eyes drifting over my body slowly, her fingers tracing the outside of my bruise.  
  
"Adam, are you ok?" she whispered looking up at me. "I mean. . ." she stopped and frowned, looking down away from my eyes. "Never mind, I don't know what I mean. I know your not ok, because look at you, your more colorful than a bowl of Fruit Loops, and that's my fault because of Will. If I hadn't pulled you into my room you wouldn't have met him and you wouldn't have been beat up and if we hadn't gone down to the dark room my roommate wouldn't have said some things that he heard and. . ." she paused for a beat. "I knew you would get hurt. Anyone who gets close to me gets hurt. First Peter then you. It's my fault."  
  
My jaw dropped at her little rant and lifted her head with my hands. "Yes, that could be true, but if none of that ever happened we wouldn't have kissed."  
  
She jerked her head away from my hands. "That was a huge mistake."  
  
I smirked. "The biggest mistake is to be afraid to make one." I blinked and looked down at her. "I believe you told me that."  
  
She looked away from me. "I still wish I could take it back."  
  
"I don't." I breathed. "The only thing I wish is that our first kiss wasn't acted."  
  
I heard her mumble something quietly, that I'm sure sounded like 'It wasn't'.  
  
"Adam! My baby!"  
  
I looked up terrified and swallowed nervously. "Mom?"  
  
She ran into my room and stopped a few feet from my bed staring Josie up and down.  
  
My father thumped in a few seconds later his eyes widening, looking Josie up and down judgingly. I saw a look of terror flood Josie's face as she realized she was still holding my shirt in her hands.  
  
I weakly smiled. "Hi Dad."  
  
His eyes flashed as they met mine. "Son. Who is this?"  
  
I touched Josie's shoulder and smiled. "Joslyn Best. She's a good friend of mine."  
  
Josie got up and put my shirt at the foot of the bed. "I was told to look after him while he was out." She coughed quietly. "It isn't what it looks like. Adam has this bruise on his side and we were just about to ice it. It looks pretty nasty."  
  
My father nodded and smirked. "Go on with what you were doing. We just wanted to see how Adam was." He eyed her, with his eyes ordering her to sit down and continue.  
  
Josie obediently sat down and grabbed the ice that was slowly melting. She eyed me silently and bowed her head. "Lie down and arm up." She quickly put the ice to my side.  
  
My mother sat down beside Josie and traced the bruise on my face with her nails. I winced a little trying not to give away that I was feeling any pain. I certainly didn't want to get a lecture from my father that went along the lines of: 'You're a hockey player, hockey player like pain, get used to it.' "Are you dizzy baby?"  
  
I thought I was going to be sick. Did my mother just call me baby in front of Josie? Great, what a wonderful way to up the manly points. First I get the snot kicked out of me and now my mother starts using my pet names. "No mom I fine. I'm just bruised."  
  
"I think he had a concussion." Josie whispered. "He seemed a little out of it a while ago."  
  
"Well Dr. Best is coming over right away. He wants to make sure you're ok. I think you'll like him sugar." Mom said patting my purple cheek making me wince again.  
  
Josie's eyes flew to my mother. "My father is coming?" She blurted out.  
  
"You're Dr. Rupert Best's daughter?" My father asked in surprise  
  
She bit her lip and nodded.  
  
A smirk danced upon my father thin lips. "It's nice to know my son is keeping good company at this school. We'll have to invite him over for supper."  
  
"Dinner!" Josie and I yelped at the same time.  
  
Josie composed herself and continued. "My father is extremely busy right now; I doubt he would be able to come. Setting up a good practice is very tedious. He has to organize files and. . . ."  
  
"Joslyn?"  
  
Josie looked past may father and immediately paled, I was almost certain she would faint. "Father."  
  
"Are you answering a question for me?" He said carrying in a black bag, sitting it on my nightstand and smiling.  
  
Josie swallowed. "No not exactly."  
  
He looked over at my father and shook his hand. "Ah. . . Phillip, it's good to see you. I hope my daughter hasn't been distracting, God knows she can be."  
  
My father shook his head. "Oh no. Actually she has been looking after my son since the accident."  
  
Josie and my mother got off the bed leaving room for Dr. Best. "Good, good. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon Alan."  
  
I coughed. "It's Adam actually."  
  
"Ok Adam, I'm just going to check for a concussion ok?" He looked into my eyes frowning. "Ok, can you follow my finger with your eyes?" I did as he said as he moved it back and forth.  
  
He nodded and smirked. "Good, good. Now let's look at these bruises. He touched my check forcefully making me yelp in pain. As he moved his hands to my side I protected it with my hands, making him frown. "Adam, I just want to see ok? I want to make sure you don't have a cracked rib or anything. Now hands."  
  
I eyed him as I dropped my hands letting him touch it bracing myself for the pain, squeezing my eyes closed.  
  
"Don't worry about hurting him. He's a hockey player. Hockey players are used to pain. Hell my son played with a hurt wrist during the Junior Goodwill Games. He'll deal." My father announced.  
  
Typical.  
  
I felt the mattress spring up once Dr. Best got up to speak with my father. "He has a mild concussion, other than that bruises. He looks worse than what he really is." He turned to Josie. "Keep that ice on him. It's making the swelling go down. Other than that, rest." He turned to me and frowned. "And no hockey for a few days."  
  
My father's eyes widened. "But scouts! He has a game tomorrow! He has to play!"  
  
"A game? Absolutely not!"  
  
"But. . ."  
  
Josie's father blinked un-phased. "Your son has a concussion, if he goes down during a game he could develop 'second impact syndrome', where his brain could start swelling which is life threatening. Being a father I know you don't want that so, I will be contacting his coach, this boy is not to touch the ice for twenty-four hours, until I can look at him again, you got that Phil?"  
  
My father's mouth closed and nodded. I knew he didn't like not getting his way. At first when he said no hockey I was going to object but after hearing Dr. Best's rant, I didn't want to go near the ice now. I guess Josie's father knew my dad fairly well.  
  
"Now I ought to be on my way." Josie's father announced grabbing his bag and smiling. "The only thing I can recommend is to take some Tylenol. I'll be seeing you tomorrow at the nurse's office tomorrow at 2:00pm Adam." He turned to Josie and kissed her forehead. "Be good Jo-Jo." Her father quickly slipped out of the room.  
  
After a few minutes my father finally responded. My father blinked rapidly. "No hockey, I hope you're happy Adam." He turned on his heel and walked toward the door. "Come along dear. Best we leave or son to his 'rest'." He mocked staring Josie down.  
  
My mother bowed her head caressing my hair once and following my father to the door.  
  
Josie swallowed and bit her lip as she sat down on my bed beside me. "I'm sorry. I'm ruining your life and . . ."  
  
I leaned up on my elbow and kissed her pulling her down toward me.  
  
She quickly pulled away from me, getting up off the bed. "That was so wrong." She whispered.  
  
I shrugged and smiled. "I figure I should at least be able to kiss the girl I just got beat up over."  
  
"Adam please. . ."  
  
I closed my eyes. "Don't tell me you're doing this for me, because I know you aren't." I opened my eyes. "Don't deny the fact that we are meant to be."  
  
She shook her head. "Adam we're fifteen. How do you even know?"  
  
"Even if we aren't I don't care. I don't want to know that we aren't." I grabbed her hand. "Don't leave."  
  
She squeezed my hand as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Adam I have to. Let me go ok?"  
  
The opened again and my team began to slowly file in. They all began to look at us funny, but then again who wouldn't? There was a girl who was supposed to be taking care of me crying and there I am grasping onto her hand for dear life.  
  
"Are we interrupting something?" Charlie asked cautiously eying us both.  
  
Josie shook her head. She quickly kissed un-bruised my cheek. "I'm sorry Adam." She whispered before she turned and pushed her way through my team, leaving me once again awe struck and this time completely unable to chase her.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
A/N: Yes . . . she ran, again. Are we getting a pattern here? Anyways. Another post, only because I will be unable to write tomorrow (visiting my grandparents and they don't have a good computer). And I was absolutely amazed to find out that *gasps dramatically* I have a reviewer from Australia! I think? Am I correct? Well I'm sure she is in the southern hemisphere which makes me very pleased! Ok I'm weird to be so excited over that but its Super Cool because I have never been contacted by anyone further than Tennessee, or Vancouver whichever is further (I live in Ontario). I can't remember which is. OH! I forgot to mention in my last author's note, I DO say eh! I say it all the time! Not many Canadians do, but I am one of them that do! *grins proudly.* Anyways! That is Super Cool and I just wanted to say that! REVIEW!!  
  
~Toodles! 


	23. For someone else to take

I saw Charlie shift his weight uncomfortably. "I guess it was a bad time. . ." I heard him mumbled softly.  
  
I couldn't help but roll my eye. "Thank you Captain Obvious." I guess in the process of getting the snot kicked out of me my hidden quality of sarcasm stayed with me.  
  
Connie grabbed Julie's hand. "We'll go talk to her. She looks like she needs some girl time." Jules nodded in agreement and pushed their way out of the door in hopes of catching her.  
  
Guy sat at the foot of my bed. "You look . . . better."  
  
Fulton nodded. "When I found you, you looked pretty beat."  
  
I blinked. "There was only one of you? I was sure there were three." I shook my head and reached for the ice that was sitting on my nightstand where Josie had left it and put it up to my eye.  
  
"You're parents were here." Charlie said making himself comfortable on Averman's bed.  
  
I scoffed. "Yeah and the high point of that visit was the look on my father's face when he found out I wouldn't be playing tomorrow against the Bears."  
  
An echo of 'what's' and 'why's' responded nervously to my statement.  
  
"Concussion." I replied pointing at my head.  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes. "Great. We're going to be beat by them again."  
  
"You guys can beat them without me! You almost beat them last year!" I pointed out to them while their hopes faltered.  
  
Russ sat on the floor in front of Charlie. "Key word, Cake-eater: Almost."  
  
"You have Portman this time!" I said pointing at him who jumped at the sound of his name. "Maybe you don't need me, maybe you need him."  
  
Portman looked completely confused. "They need me for what now?"  
  
Everyone ignored him as I continued. "I'll be there in the stands and all. Don't worry you'll do fine."  
  
~Josie's POV~  
  
I rushed down the hall away from Adam's room wiping away tears that blurred my vision. I turned to the stairs pushed open the door and sat on the top step. I couldn't leave him. As much as I hated him for making things so difficult in my life I couldn't just leave him. It was completely my fault that he's hurting physically and emotionally. I just . . . can't stop. I'm like an emotional rollercoaster that has jumped the tracks and it just waiting to crash. Adam just seems like that one thing, that one pebble that makes everything go out of control.  
  
The door crashed open behind me and Julie and Connie stood behind me panting.  
  
"Josie? Why did you run out? You could've stayed. I'm sure Adam would have wanted you to." Connie said sitting beside me, not realizing that tears were streaming down my face.  
  
I quickly looked away from her. "You wouldn't understand."  
  
Julie sat on the other side of me making it impossible to hide my tears. "We're girls. We can understand better than any guy. We both know that guys can be completely oblivious and unorthodox, now spill."  
  
"You don't see what I see when I look at him. You have know clue what I think when I look at him." I whispered staring at the stairs that continued out ahead of me.  
  
Connie wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "And you have no idea what we see when you guys look at each other."  
  
I shook off her arm and stood up. "Look, you have no clue what I'm going through. From what I've heard you have been with one guy for your entire life so don't go pressuring me to go to another guy. You don't see anything ok? I just wish you would all just go to hell and leave me alone!" I spat at them both rushing down the steps.  
  
I didn't know where I was exactly running to but I do know one thing. I was running from the truth.  
  
God! I could feel it. I couldn't say no to Adam's sea blue eyes. I always had to look away or close my eyes. I could feel him even when I wasn't even in his presence, like he was stuck with me no matter where I was. Since I had met him I couldn't help but think about what he was thinking, or what he thought of me. It drove me mad. He drove me mad. I hate to admit it but I dreamt about him; his arms, his warmth. His kisses are so innocent. He looks like a preppy kid who always gets what he wants, especially when it comes to girls. But kissing him actually contradicts everything you would think about him.  
  
That's why I can't be around him. He scares me. I don't like change. I don't like being wrong about people. When things change, it means something, or someone gets left behind, or forgotten. My opinion of Adam is ever changing and I hate it. I wish I could say that he was the greatest guy ever, every single day as I wake up, but lately I can't because I'm not sure what he is going to do. In a weird rule-following way, he's unpredictable. Like that kiss, completely out of the blue. I hate not being able to know what's going to happen next with me.  
  
I suddenly stopped realizing where I was. I was in front of the JV hockey team's change room. I had been in there once, to tie my skates the day he forced me onto the ice. I looked around nervously and pushed open the door careful that neither, JV or Varsity coach saw me go in. I walked straight to Adam's locker. I remembered that he didn't usually leave much in there, but I remembered the combo. Fifteen left, nine right and nine left. The door creaked open softly as I stared into the space. Two jerseys hung on two hooks opposite each other, and a notepad at the bottom of the locker. I grabbed one of the jerseys and sat down. "Would he miss it?" I whispered to myself, my voice echoing off the walls.  
  
After all, it was just a green jersey. He did have a white one. I wasn't going to 'steal' it from him; just you know, borrow it for a while until we cooled down and became friends again, which would probably happen around English tomorrow morning. So he would go to the game to root his little Ducks on, and I would sneak back into the locker room put it back and Adam wouldn't even realize it was gone. He isn't even supposed to be on the ice so what was he going to do with a jersey in the first place?  
  
I held the jersey up in front of me. It looked small, too small for Adam to fit over his equipment. I wonder what he was doing with a small jersey. And the duck on it looked funny. Definitely not like the mascot we have now. I shrugged, folded it and shoved it into my book bag. I just needed something of Adam's to be near me, as much as I hated to admit it.  
  
~Adam's POV~  
  
By nightfall, I wasn't tired. I had been sleeping for most of the day so I was a little restless. I had already gotten up and walking around and was excited to go to the game tomorrow even though it pained me that I wasn't going to be playing.  
  
I looked down at the review sheets everyone had picked up for me in my classes. My English one wasn't a big deal. Right now with my marks, I could fail every exam and yet still pass with a sixty, so I wasn't worrying. The exams here were tough, but it wasn't a big deal if you knew the course.  
  
My door creaked open and Charlie peeked in. "Banksie?" He whispered. "Are you up?"  
  
I scoffed. "Of course I'm up Spazway. It's only ten."  
  
"Haven't heard that nickname in a while." He smiled sitting down on Averman's desk. "What you up to?"  
  
"English. I can't concentrate." I said looking down at my review sheet. "I think I might have to re-read Hamlet."  
  
Charlie grimaced. "Can't help you there."  
  
I shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm thinking of going to the arena."  
  
Charlie's eyes widened. "You're doctor said you aren't even supposed to skate!"  
  
"I won't. I'm just going to grab my old pee-wee jersey from my locker. I'll wear it to the game." I said smiling.  
  
"Good because the entire team has been told to make sure you don't even touch the ice." Charlie said in mock worry.  
  
I got up. "I'm supposed to have someone come with me if I'm walking someplace. Want to come?"  
  
He nodded and began the short trek to the arena.  
  
~*~  
  
We walked into the JV change room in a fit of laughter. It had been a while since I last laughed. I think Charlie was trying to make me laugh so I wouldn't be upset about not being able to play. It hurt, but I would get over it.  
  
"Banksie." Charlie said, stopping in his tracks.  
  
I looked over at him. "Yeah?"  
  
He frowned and looked straight ahead. "You didn't leave you're locker open did you?"  
  
"No." I said shortly. "What kind of question is that?"  
  
He pointed ahead of me.  
  
"My locker!" I yelped rushing over to it. I never really left anything in it, I left all my good stuff in my dorm, and my equipment in my hockey bag because it wouldn't fit into these stupid half lockers.  
  
I heard Charlie mutter some obscurities along with the expression "Fuckin' Varsity." He sighed. "They didn't do anything to you're stuff did they?"  
  
I shook my head. "No, everything is here. Practice jersey, play-book, towel. . ." My eyes widened as I reached for the hook on my right. Empty. It was gone. "My jersey!"  
  
Charlie blinked. "What?"  
  
I turned to him quickly. "Someone stole my pee-wee jersey. I keep it in here for luck. It's gone!"  
  
Charlie frowned. "Why would they want that? What a stupid prank!"  
  
"Charlie! You don't get it. That jersey was the last thing I have that connects my dad and I. After pee-wee championship, we weren't close. That's all I have left!"  
  
He blinked guiltily. "I didn't know it meant so much to you."  
  
I collapsed on a bench, and rested my head in my hands, running one through my hair. "I can't believe I lost it."  
  
Charlie sat beside me and threw an arm over my shoulder. "Maybe it's in you're dorm. Maybe you washed it. Don't worry Adam, it'll turn up."  
  
I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. I didn't want to cry over a stupid little kid's jersey, but I seemed to be losing everything nowadays. I didn't score, I've almost lost Josie countless of times, this time I'm pretty sure for good, and now my jersey. I heaved a sigh and wiped away the tear in hopes Charlie didn't see. I closed my eyes. Why was this happening to me?  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
A/N: Ok, this is the 2nd time I have used Josie POV. I don't like to because I think I'm better at Adam's POV but lately I have to because of girl talks and other stuff. Other than the rare time it happens I'm trying to keep it Adam POV. I meant to tell you guys during the pond chapter but I kind of forgot! Uh oh. . . Josie *cough* borrowed *cough* Adam's jersey. Does she know what it means to him? Will she find out how much SHE means to him? I don't know actually. *giggles girlishly*  
  
OH!! BanksMendozaPortmanWu, I was talking about you! You are super cool and all my friends are jealous of you because they all want to live in Australia and you already do. I hope this chapter lived up to my 'ass kicking' potential! Hopefully I'll be able to explain what exactly is 'wrong' with Josie in a future chapter, maybe I did in this one, not sure exactly.  
  
Shelbers- I DO love it when people ask if I live in an igloo, especially if their joking because I always answer with a straight face YES! It's SOOO fun to see the look on their faces.  
  
Beaner- you're not a lowly Pennsylvanian! Ok, honestly, if I tried I wouldn't be able to point out on a map where EXACTLY Pennsylvania is even if it was labeled, but you are super cool and never EVER doubt that ok?  
  
Queen of Cake-eaters- first of all, lovin' the name (same with Cake-eater's Girly) I'm very jealous at the moment. . . Yes I am full of surprises! I'm like that in person also. I'd tell you to ask my friends, but you know . . . they aren't on this site, *glares evilly at them*.  
  
Anyways to EVERYONE ELSE keep up the reviews (at this rate I'll break 100 before I end the story (God forbid!), which would be super cool!). You guys are the bestest!  
  
~Toodles!! 


	24. Spinning Spinning

I sighed as I walked into English with the rest of the class. I wasn't in the mood to be dealing with Josie and her 'outbursts' and I'm quite sure the teacher would like to see her sit through at least one of his lessons before the semester was over. She looked up at me as I walked to my seat and quickly lowered her eyes. Why does she do that? Is she guilty or something?  
  
The Mr. Winder walked over to my desk and smiled softly. "Mr. Banks, how are you feeling?"  
  
I shrugged. I never liked to be centered out, but the shiner on my eye was kind of purple and you couldn't felt but notice it. "Better. Everyone doesn't look like a twin anymore."  
  
He nodded. "If you feel like leaving for any reason, just tell me. Josie will take you. Right Josie?"  
  
Josie stared up at him nodding. "Uh huh." She whispered nervously eying me and quickly turning back to her notebook.  
  
"Good." He smiled. "It's too bad you won't be playing Adam. But I guess I'll have to see you out there next time."  
  
I smiled and nodded. I forgot that Mr. Winder was a die-hard hockey fan. He always tried to make it out to our home games. I'm pretty sure he played hockey as a kid but quit because he wasn't built to be a hockey player. On the first day of school he told us HIS nickname in high school: Rice, because he was tall, white and skinny. I snorted at that thought and squinted at him as he walked to his desk. He did sort of look like a grain of rice.  
  
"Ok class! Here is my theory. You guys don't need to review because if you don't know the material by now, after I have drilled it into your skulls for the last semester, you don't have a chance. So, here's the deal, everyone can go as long as I don't hear a word from another teacher saying that you're disruptive." Mr. Winder smiled. "Now get out of my sight before I change my mind!"  
  
The class rushed out of the room like a pack of stampeding bulls. I smiled, alone again, with Josie and Mr . . . . wait. . . he's gone! I chuckled to myself. Yup he's still a teenager at heart.  
  
I got up and started walking towards the door.  
  
"Adam, wait!"  
  
I spun around to see Josie looking quite frantic.  
  
She bit her lip and motioned for me to sit down. She looked at her feet. "This may take a few minutes."  
  
I nodded and sat on my desk. "Ok." I bit my lip. Maybe I hadn't lost her.  
  
She sighed and sat on her desk across from me. She took a deep breath and smiled. "I've figured it out." She nodded after her first sentence. "I figured out how we can stop fighting. It took a while but it was so obvious that I almost slapped myself when I finally got it."  
  
I grinned. I was almost ready to do a little happy dance around the room. I began singing in my head, 'I got her! I got her! La la la la la la!' I nodded. "Really."  
  
She grinned. "Friends. Good friends."  
  
My jaw almost hit the ground. Hadn't we tried that before?  
  
"But never alone because we seem to get into trouble while were alone." She almost seemed giddy. "Like we could start a study group, and have movie nights with some of your friends and once I make a few friends I could set you up on dates and other group activity like things. . ." She stopped and frowned. "We can be friends right?"  
  
She wants to set me up on dates, without her? I scoffed. "I don't want to be your friend."  
  
She immediately paled. "No! I'm sorry for being a jerk but I want to be your friend! I was stupid for everything and I just want to be your friend! Please!"  
  
I got up and looked her straight in the eyes. "We can't be friends Josie. You and I are more than friends. It's been like that since the beginning." I stepped over to her and my finger traced a little design on her leg. "You can feel it. I can tell."  
  
She pushed me away. "Adam d . . . don't." She stuttered, getting up and upsetting her bag, the contents spilling across the floor. She dropped to her knees and immediately began shoving things into her bag.  
  
I rolled my eyes and knelt beside her. "Let me help."  
  
She pushed my hands away. "No don't!" she yelped nervously, pulling her bag away from her.  
  
"Josie! Let me help!" I said tugging on the shoulder strap making it slip out of her hands and out of mine, flying across the room, slamming it against the backboard where a green piece of material fell out.  
  
I muttered a sorry as I got up to get it. She immediately got up and raced to her bag picking up the green material hiding it behind her back.  
  
I frowned at her. "Why are you hiding that?"  
  
She looked around the room. "Hiding what? I'm not hiding anything, I swear."  
  
I crossed my arms. "Josie, I can tell you're hiding something. I haven't been hit enough in the head to be that gullible." I rolled my eyes. "There isn't any use in hiding it."  
  
"Adam. Are you ok? You look pale." She said worriedly. "You must be hallucinating."  
  
"Fine then," I said inching up to her, making her back up out of instinct. She hit the blackboard with a nervous expression on her face. I reached behind her back and grabbed the piece of material pulling it out of her grasp. I looked down on it and my expression changed from playful to serious.  
  
"Adam it's not what you think. . ."  
  
My jaw dropped. "So what, you have turned from rebel to petty thief?" I accused waving my jersey at her.  
  
She stayed pinned against the blackboard with her eyes squeezed shut even though I had stepped away from her. "Adam, I just. . ."  
  
"Went into my locker at the arena and stole my lucky jersey!" I finished for her angrily. "I didn't think you would sink so low."  
  
A tear dripped down her cheek. "Adam please. . ." she pleaded silently.  
  
"Why! Tell me why right now!" I yelled at her. "I want you to explain why you felt the need to break into the boy's change room then break into my locker and steal my old jersey! Tell me! And don't give me any bullshit!"  
  
She froze, panting from the tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
She looked up at me and wiped away a tear. "I don't know." She whispered. "I guess I realized I made a huge mistake. And . . . and," She stopped and bit her lip. "I just did ok! And I'm sorry! I just. . . I needed you last night." She breathed so that I was almost unable to hear. She shrugged and wrapped her arms around herself. "And then the next thing I know I'm at your locker."  
  
I blinked at her. "Oh." I looked down at my shoes thinking over what she just said. Did she just say she needed me? "Well do you want to go someplace tonight? We could talk about it."  
  
She shook her head. "Can't. I have a parent thing. They want me to go to dinner with them at some snooty rich person's house."  
  
I nodded. "Do you want me to come with you?" I grinned slyly.  
  
A smile made its way through her tears. "Actually I think my date would be quite angry if I brought a date."  
  
My stomach dropped. "Date?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "William. My father says that I should broaden my horizons. His parents are going to be there and my parents are going to be there. Supposedly the people whose house were going to, have a kid around my age and she has a date too and the date's parents are going to be there." She scoffed. "Big business meetings."  
  
I grimaced. "That sucks."  
  
She nodded solemnly. "I'd understand if you didn't ever want to talk to me again." She looked down. "Like what type of person would steal a jersey because they pushed the actually person away right?"  
  
I knew it was a rhetorical question, but I had to answer it for her. "The type of person who isn't sure what she wants."  
  
She took a deep breath. "Yeah well, again, hurricane Josie hits the corridors of Eden Hall once again to ruin the lives just a select few." She grabbed her bag and shoved the papers into her bag quickly. She turned away from me and began walking to the door in silence.  
  
I smiled. "I'm glad I'm one of the few."  
  
She looked over her shoulder at me and blinked. "Don't be."  
  
~*~  
  
I waited for the guys outside the change room. Charlie came out first with a grin spread across his face, and his hair still damp from the shower.  
  
"I told you, you would win."  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes. "Just barely. We would have done better with you." He replied throwing his arm over my shoulder.  
  
I shook it off. "Dude, you still stink."  
  
"Some hockey player you are." He laughed shaking his head.  
  
I smiled as we continued to walk through the courtyard back to the dorms.  
  
"Adam Banks, please come to the office, Adam Banks." The secretary said in a wheezy monotone voice over the intercom  
  
Charlie shoved me. "Ooh! Did our little Adam get in trouble?" He cooed in baby talk.  
  
I glared at him. "No. Probably one of my teachers wants to give me another review sheet I didn't get or something."  
  
He scoffed. "You're no fun." He looked around and frowned. "I don't have anything to do, I'm coming with you."  
  
"Aren't you failing math or something?" I asked frowning at him, making my way to the main building.  
  
"No, I'm passing with a C-, so?"  
  
I looked at him exasperated. "Shouldn't you be like you know, studying so you don't fail the exam and get kicked off the team?"  
  
He pouted as he walked through the main doors. "You mean you don't want to help me?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I don't have math until next semester."  
  
He pouted again as we rounded the corner and walked into the office. "But you're the 'oh so smart one'. You know everything."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "How long have you been working on flattering people until they give in?"  
  
He frowned. "I'm thinking since we met Bombay. Around then at least."  
  
"Adam! Where were you! It took you a while to get there!"  
  
I looked up. "Dad? What are you doing here?"  
  
He smiled innocently. "I'm here to take you to dinner."  
  
I frowned. "Dinner? Actually I'm fine really. I just go into the dining hall. . ."  
  
He shook his head. "Nonsense. Besides we're having guests over for dinner. Just say goodbye to Chad. . ."  
  
"It's Charlie." Charlie and I said together as he dragged me out of the office by my shoulders.  
  
"Charlie, whatever, say goodbye, because you have a date."  
  
I immediately dug my heels into the ground. "Date? No . . . no dates. We're you the one who said I was concentrating too much on girls and not on hockey?"  
  
My father sighed. "Look son. You don't have to talk to her. Just show up, smile, and be quiet. This isn't about you for once, it's about my business. Because of this I may get a new client, and he is extremely well off and. . . ."  
  
I frowned. "Is that all you think about? Money?"  
  
The happy expression on my father's face dropped. "Look, if I get this you could be set for life. You could go to almost any university you wish and become a successful business man, or you could be a hockey player. I don't care." He pushed me a little out the door. "Now you will look nice and smile and be on you're best behavior, now to the car."  
  
"Exams dad! I have to study. . ." I said trying to walk the opposite way.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "If you had been studying before, you wouldn't have to worry."  
  
I was pushed into the car and sighed. I hated these stupid dinner parties that my parents threw. The guys knew exactly how much I hated them. First of all I would end up in a dress shirt and a wool sweater over top that itched like crazy. Then I would have to sit beside a girl who was completely boring and couldn't communicate any sentences more complicated than, 'I'm hungry' or 'Don't I look pretty?' and then I would have to listen hour upon hour of business stuff.  
  
We suddenly stopped. "Ok I'm just going in to pick up you're date and her roommate. Stay here." My father growled as he stepped out of the car walking towards the girl's dormitories.  
  
I sighed and wondered who exactly this girl was. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe she came to this school through a scholarship. I frowned. No she wouldn't be. Her parents were 'V.I.P.' in my father's eyes, therefore they had to have money coming out of their ears, so she most likely would be the typical girl my parents would like to see me end up with.  
  
I looked out the window and my jaw dropped. Why was Josie with my dad? My father opened the backseat door behind me. "Joslyn, you know my son." My father spoke gently.  
  
Josie nodded silently and eyed me as my father shut the door. I spun around. "You're my date?"  
  
She scowled at me. "No, my date is William. That guy who was in my dorm on Sunday."  
  
My brow furrowed. "Then who's my date?"  
  
She frowned and pointed out the window.  
  
Oh. No.  
  
"Adam, this is Erica, my roommate." Josie said rolling her eyes.  
  
Erica bounced into the seat behind my father. "Hi Adam!" She said giddily. "Or maybe you know me as Gina, the Gossip Ghost of Eden Hall!"  
  
Wow, alliteration. She must've actually learned something in class this year. I plastered on a smile. "Adam Banks, JV. . ."  
  
"Hockey team. Number 99 from Edina Minnesota, best friends with Charlie Conaway number 96, JV hockey team from Minneapolis. You guys played together in pee-wees, and then you were team America a few years back and then you can to Eden Hall." She smiled and smirked. "You just got beaten up over some unknown facts, but I'll figure it out sooner or later."  
  
My smile fell away. "How did you know . . .?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Gossip column, duh. You have no idea how hard it is to get juicy info on you JV guys. You guys keep to yourselves WAY too much."  
  
I frowned. "But how did you know about me?"  
  
Josie rolled her eyes and mumbled, "She's obsessed."  
  
Erica scoffed and rolled her eyes. It began to annoy Adam all to hell because it made him feel completely insignificant. "Hello! I have connections, you have connections. Duh!"  
  
I nodded and glared at my father who smiled obliviously as he drove, to my home, or what I called it, my own personal hell, complete with a torturer (Erica), a beater (William), a temptation (Josie) and the Devil. But then I guess I would be the spawn of Satan but it didn't matter. This dinner was going to be hell in a hand basket.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Ok, I'm not going to be posting for a little while, mainly because I have exams on Thursday (Canadian History), Friday (Music), and Monday (English) and Tuesday (Math), I seriously need to study for some of them. I might update on the weekend (to unwind) but, I doubt that I will actually finish a chapter. Anywho, hope you enjoyed and Review please!!!  
  
~Toodles!!! 


	25. You'd be a Good Dad

I tugged at the Armani tie that was slowly trying to close off the passageway to my lungs. I considered chocking myself with it to get out of this dinner, but then there would be a whole got of crying and weeping, or rejoicing I'm not sure which; maybe a mixture of the two. I walked down the steps from the second floor and made my way to my father's den. We had two. One was mine and Jay's the other was my father's. I usually took refuge in there while my father had this stupid dinner parties and only made appearances when his guests arrive and at dinner and when they leave. I guess it's that weird rule that children are seen and not heard.  
  
I pulled at the collar of my wool vest before I opened the door to the den full of people, twelve to be exact. My father stood up and clapped a hand on my shoulder making my knees buckle a little. "This is my son Adam. He's the All-star player on his team. He has scouts looking at him already."  
  
I plastered on a smile as I heard echoes of uninterested 'wows' and 'that's wonderful'. I took a seat between Josie and Erica and blinked nervously.  
  
"Well Phil," Said a large burly man with blond hair and mustache, who I'm guessing is Will's father. "Tell me, how's business."  
  
I inwardly sighed. Business talk. It was never fun. I hated it.  
  
My father grinned widely. "Business is good. It's great. You should see some of the figures. Why don't you come into my study and we'll review them?"  
  
The adults quickly filed out the room and all of us kids let out a large sigh.  
  
Josie looked over and me and laughed. "Oh. My. God. Adam what are you wearing?" She said pulling at the itchy wooly vest.  
  
I glared at her playfully. "I wouldn't talk Little Miss. Paten Leather Mary Jane's."  
  
She immediately blushed and tried to hide her feet behind the coffee table. "Point taken." She giggled.  
  
I looked over at Will who was staring me down. I took a deep breath and tried to smile but it turned into more of a grimace.  
  
"Nice to see you again Adam." Will said harshly, his grey eyes burning into mine; he threw his arm over Josie's shoulder even though she seemed to slide closer to me as he did.  
  
I blinked. "Yeah, nice."  
  
Will frowned. "When I last saw you, which was on what. . . Sunday?" His eyes flashed. I wanted to yell at him, 'No you big oaf, I saw you on Monday when you slammed my head into the wall!' but I bit my tongue quickly knowing that the gossip columnist was sitting right beside me. He continued after a beat. "You and Joslyn were going out. What happened?" He squeezed Josie's shoulder.  
  
I blinked and looked over at Josie who had suddenly decided to become a mute. I swallowed nervously. "Taking a little break; because of Christmas holidays and stuff. My family might be going up to Vermont or something."  
  
William blinked. "Really, I would have thought for other reasons."  
  
Erica immediately sat up, her ears perking at the possibility of a scandal. "What other reasons Adam?"  
  
I glanced at her quickly, my eyes quickly becoming locked with Will's. "I wouldn't know."  
  
He shrugged in response and leaned back into the couch.  
  
Josie pushed his arms off her shoulders and frowned. "It's a little too warm in here to have you touching me Will." She murmured so I could just barely hear her.  
  
I didn't like him touching Josie. I may not deserve Josie because my hands are not innocent, but after being beaten up by this guy, who has two complete opposite personalities, I can help but worry for her even though she sat beside me.  
  
Instead his hand moved to her thigh and squeezed.  
  
Her eyes flew up to meet his and forcefully pushed it off. "Hands." She growled at him.  
  
He blinked; his own eyes red with anger. He immediately moved to harshly whisper something in her ear. I caught words of "Banks' 'you slut' and 'pregnant.'  
  
Her eyes widened raising her hand and slapping his cheek forcefully, the clap of it echoing through the room. Erica's eyes widened with excitement taking everything in. I got up along with Josie and pulled her behind me as Will's nostrils flared and his red began to turn crimson where he was slapped. He got up and took a step into my space. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
He was a good head taller than I. I looked up at him menacingly. "Protecting her."  
  
Erica got up and slapped my cheek hard. "I'm your date, you jerk!" She huffed quickly and stormed out of the room.  
  
I rubbed my jaw and looked over at Josie who shrugged.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave her alone. You've done enough damage." Will scowled. "Or do you need a reminder?"  
  
I blinked coolly. "I haven't done any damage. If anyone in this room has, it's you. By the way you trashed my room; I believe you can pay for the damages."  
  
"She's pregnant!"  
  
"MY DAUGHTER IS WHAT!!!!!"  
  
Josie and I spun around quickly, staring into the faces of eight shocked parents, Josie's doctor of a father looked livid, his face beginning to go red. My father's face hardened as his eyes settled on me. Erica moved from behind her father and smirked, her sculpted eyebrows going up in interest. I have a feeling this may be in the next issue. I can see the headlines now. 'Is it number 99 or 69?' or 'Like father, like son?' Either way, it wasn't going to look good, and I would have a lot to explain after the issue came out.  
  
"Dad! It isn't true! I'm not! I swear!" Josie said running up to her father looking rather panicked.  
  
Her father looked down at her. "Is it his?" He asked pointing over at me.  
  
Josie shook her head. "I couldn't be! I've never even. . ."  
  
"Be quiet you wretched girl!" Her mother yelled. "Lying about it won't help the situation any!"  
  
Erica smirked. "I found home pregnancy tests in our bathroom."  
  
Josie shot a look at her. "They're probably yours!"  
  
I couldn't help but snort at that comment and the crimson color that began to creep up onto Erica's cheeks.  
  
Josie's mother shook her head. "I thought we brought you up better than this!"  
  
Next thing I know my father has me by the collar of my shirt dragging me towards the door. "What did you do to her you dirty boy!"  
  
I tried to loosen the tie around my neck that my father was unintentionally (I think) chocking me with. "Nothing! I didn't touch her." I gasped out.  
  
"Liar!" He yelped kicking my feet as he stomped up the stairs leaving our guests in the den still flabbergasted. "Tell the truth!"  
  
I gagged. "She won't let me touch her!"  
  
"Then you forced her!"  
  
My eyes widened. He didn't just accuse me of. . . "No because she isn't pregnant! Certainly not with mine!"  
  
He half tossed me into my room. "She better not be or there will be hell to pay. You do realize that this already has ruined our good name! This is all you're fault!" He yelled slamming the door behind him and putting a door beneath the doorknob, locking me in my room leaving me alone with my thoughts and how Josie will be treated when she gets home.  
  
~*~  
  
I woke up the next morning lying under the covers, still in my dressy clothes. I sat abruptly. I don't remember going to bed. I remember lying on the carpet thinking about Josie and how I'm going to get Portman, Fulton, Russ and all the other guys to go after Will, but none of actually crawling under the covers and sleeping.  
  
"Good you're up."  
  
I jumped and looked over at my desk where my father was sitting with his head in his hands.  
  
I swallowed nervously. "Dad?"  
  
He blinked and avoided my eyes. "I'm sorry son."  
  
I crossed my legs in 'Indian style', wrapping the duvet around me. "Sorry for what?" I whispered hoping he didn't think I was smart or sarcastic.  
  
"For being a crappy father."  
  
I began pinching my leg like mad. I'm dreaming; I have to be. First of all, my father would never say he's sorry and secondly he would never admit he was wrong of all things. "Pardon?"  
  
He looked up at me seriously. "Remember when you we about six and you're mother took us all to New York to see 'the Nutcracker' on stage and we came out and you looked at me and said that you wanted to be a ballet dancer? And I told you no, that ballet was for wussies and real men play hockey?"  
  
I blinked. I wanted to be a dancer? I shook my head trying to rid myself of the thought of me in tights. "No." I answered suspiciously.  
  
My father seemed to ignore that. "You can be a dancer if you like. I don't care."  
  
I shook my head. "I don't want to be a dancer. I want to play hockey."  
  
M father got up and sat on the edge of my bed and put his hands on my shoulders. "You don't have to play hockey anymore son. I can call Eden Hall and tell them you're quitting right now. I'll pay for your tuition."  
  
My eyes widened in surprise. "Do not do that! Tell me you haven't called them!"  
  
My father smiled. "I waited until you got up." He blinked. "You were sleeping on the floor last night. You looked so uncomfortable. I had to move you."  
  
I stared at him. "What happened to you last night?"  
  
He looked down. "Dr. Best took Josie to be examined last night and found out she was no pregnant. I wrongfully accused you without any facts and I realized I have been ordering you around for years and I want to make up for it."  
  
"I love hockey dad. I didn't at first but I love it now. I don't want to quit. I don't want to dance. I just want to play hockey." I whispered.  
  
He blinked. "Then play hockey you will. . ." He smirked.  
  
I nodded slowly. "Ok. . ."  
  
He looked over at me and bit his lip. "I need to use your phone." He reached over to my nightstand grabbing for the cordless phone. I grabbed it first.  
  
"You already called them!" I yelped pulling the phone close to me.  
  
He frowned. "I didn't want to make you do something that you didn't want to do. I was sure you hated it because I made you do it."  
  
I shook my head. "You didn't make me do anything. You pressured me. If you want to be a 'good dad' as you put it, stop doing that and call Coach Orion."  
  
He nodded and grabbed the phone from my hands and began to dial. He held the phone up to his ear and began to pace the room. "Hello? I need to speak to Coach Orion. Yes I'll hold." He looked back at me and a little smile crept over his lips. He walked over to me and squeezed me tight in his arms, catching me off guard. "I love you Adam."  
  
I sat stunned as he walked out of the room. Even before I became a Duck my father was never a 'touchy-feely' guy. He would give my brother and me a hug on rare occasions, like when my brother graduated with honors, but even then it was a quick squeeze, and essence of a hug. He hugged me when my grandma died, but then it was out of duty because I was upset. I don't ever remember him saying he loved me. I'm sure he did, when I was little, but not now. I didn't even think those words were in his vocabulary for a while. But him; actually admitting it was weird. I wasn't sure if he meant it.  
  
I ripped off my dressy clothes and pulled on a navy blue polo and some khaki pants and walked out of my room.  
  
"Adam!" My mother said smiling. "My angel. I knew you wouldn't do anything to her."  
  
I frowned. "Oh."  
  
She nodded and patted my head and rushed down the stairs. "You ought to get back to school. You don't want to be late for your class."  
  
My jaw dropped. Oh no. I was going to be late for class and I didn't even have any of my books. "Dad!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
I rushed into English class skidding to a stop.  
  
"Mr. Banks. Glad you could join us." Mr. Winder said looking up from a large novel he was reading on his desk. He looked back down and handed me a white sheet of paper. "Review sheet. Work as partners, whatever. And don't be late for the exam tomorrow Mr. Banks, I won't be able to give you the exam if you are. I don't want you to get kicked off the hockey team."  
  
I nodded and walked to my seat, realizing Josie wasn't there. I stared at her empty seat. Review periods weren't necessary to pass the course, but considering the occurrences of the night before I worried. Was she in her dorm? Is she with her father? Was it Will? Or Erica? Questions filled my brain as the bell quickly rang signaling second period. I followed the rest of the class into the hall and began walking out into the courtyard towards the greenhouse for science. The teacher wanted to review botany, which I wasn't too worried about on the exam. My eyes traveled toward the Junior Girl's Dormitory that wasn't too far away.  
  
"Banks!" I was spun around quickly by Charlie. "How did dinner with the 'rents go?"  
  
I gave a thumbs down as he guided me towards the greenhouse. I smirked. "Conaway, what would you say if we skipped next period?"  
  
Charlie's eyes narrowed. "Depends on what we would be doing. If it we were skipping to study I'd say no chance in hell, however if we were doing something else like, pulling a prank on Varsity, I may be in."  
  
"Uh . . . neither." I said narrowing my eyes much like Charlie. "More like checking up on someone."  
  
He frowned. "A someone; as in a female?"  
  
I looked around. "Maybe."  
  
"A someone as in a female who you have had a crush on since she has come to school here?"  
  
"That's not completely. . ."  
  
"A someone as in Josie?"  
  
I nodded silently.  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes. "Fine I'll come with. But if I witness a break-out make-out session between you and your girl, next lunch, the rest of the team and I are making a whole new meaning for Cake-eater."  
  
I scoffed. "Please. I doubt that will even happen!"  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Hey there! Oh my God! I actually finished a chapter during exams! I was venting I guess. I forgot that I only have to be in school for like two hours so I have silently more time on my hands. Actually tomorrow, I only have to be there for SEVEN MINUTES!! Right now, music class kicks ass! Any who! Hmmm. . . OH my shout outs!  
  
Rachel- I hope you like the 'date' chapter as you put it. I hope it lived up! Yes, yes, poor bruised Adam. He gets so moody when he's injured. Moody guys are hot!! ; ) Thanks for the luck!  
  
SPLASH Panther- I guess you'll have to read and find out. Are you new to reviewing me? Or haven't I been paying attention? If I haven't welcomed you I'm sorry and I'm doing it now. Welcome! I'm glad you're reviewing me!!! Thanks for the luck!  
  
Tara- I would type out your 'screen name' but it's really long and I'm lazy. I'm So glad that you liked my last chapter. I used the picturing headlines line. I was like hmmmm. . . I wonder what they COULD be. What do you think? You got CHILLS! : O! That's so flattering! Thanks for the luck and advice! Math I'm not worrying about! I honestly love it! The subject I hate is English right now (ironic isn't it!). But my teacher is evil so. . . OH! And you don't talk too much! I like long reviews! I talk way too much. I ramble! My friends are usually like 'Katie! (That's my name) Shut up!'  
  
Beaner- I'm glad you like the nickname I gave Mr. Winder! One of my guy friend's nicknames is rice. My friends have weird thoughts. Like one guy his nickname is Squeaky. But that's a different story and I don't have time to tell it! Whoa!! The gossip at your old school was Erica? I'm like psychic! No seriously, I used the name because I had a major grudge thing with this girl named Erica in like the 6th grade and I used to like the name a lot before I met her. Thanks for the luck and I'm praying you did (or already have done) good on your Mid term!  
  
Lainey- You're from Scotland! : ) My family comes from Scotland . . . actually we come from about everywhere, so it doesn't make it as cool. We don't know much about my family, other than we were deported from Scotland because we stole sheep. It's off topic, but I think it's cool! I hoped you liked his reaction to finding out Josie has his 'jumper' (Oh my God! I love different versions of words and stuff! I guess it one of those 'I say Tom-A- to you say Tom-a-to' things. Except this time it would be like you say jumper I say jersey.) I would have mentioned you in my last chapter but I forgot to check my inbox. . .  
  
Anywho! Thanks for wishing me luck! With all you guys doing that I should ace my exams! Do you think my teachers would consider that a good reason to up my marks? Anyways. . .REVIEW  
  
Toodles! 


	26. My Own Daughter

Charlie looked over at me as we rounded the corner to Josie's dorm. I saw a knowing smile creep over his lips and he turned to look at the door that we stood in front of.  
  
I eyed him carefully. "What?"  
  
He shrugged and smirked. "Nothing . . . just nothing."  
  
"You have the same look on your face when you shrunk all of the Varsity's jerseys before a big game last year. What have you done, or what are you going to do?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nothing!" He frowned at me. "I thought it was innocent until proven guilty!"  
  
I frowned at him back. "No when it comes to a person who has a record like yours." I turned back to the door and knocked swiftly eying Charlie, who was still a few inches shorter than me.  
  
The door opened quickly to reveal Erica wearing a large grin until she saw me. She scowled immediately. "Jerk!" She yelped slapping my left cheek and slamming the door in our faces.  
  
My hand immediately went to my cheek. "Jesus!" I yelped. "How many times to I have to be slapped or punched this week!"  
  
Charlie snorted. "I'm guessing an ex-girlfriend or something?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "As if. That was the girl my father set me up on a 'date' with." I turned towards the door again and knocked again.  
  
She opened the door still wearing a scowl. "What do you want; jerk!"  
  
I took a quick step back. "I want to talk to Josie."  
  
"Fine." She snapped. "Well I'm going out. I hope you like tomorrows school newspaper." She stepped out of the door, coat in hand and stomped down the hall leaving the door ajar.  
  
Charlie shrugged and opened the door and stepped in behind me. I looked around. There were boxes everywhere. Josie still hadn't unpacked? I blinked nervously. "Josie! Josie, are you in here?"  
  
She stepped out of the washroom, her face covered in tears. Her chin quivered slightly as she wrapped her arms around my neck and began crying. "I . . . d-d- don't w-w-want. . ." She stuttered as I squeezed her tightly. "M-my dad, n-no you."  
  
I frowned. "Josie calm down. What happened?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "I went home after my dad checked me out, and I f- fell asleep. I woke up here this morning and found t-that letter." She said pointing to her night stand beside her bed on the left.  
  
Charlie walked over as I continued to calm Josie down and picked up the letter, an official looking paper and began to read it aloud. "Dear parents/guardians of Miss Joslyn Anne Best, Congratulations, your child has been accepted to St. Maria Goretti School for Girls in Minneapolis, Minnesota. We expect her to be attending during the second semester. . ." Charlie looked up at me. "Dude. . ."  
  
I stared Josie in the eye. "Why didn't you tell me Eden Hall was a temporary thing?"  
  
She shook her head violently, sniffing. "I didn't. . . I didn't know."  
  
Charlie sat down on the bed awe struck. He shook his head as he tried to make sense of it. "I wouldn't worry Josie. It's Minneapolis. You just hop a bus and you're here, or Adam could."  
  
She shook her head again. She walked out of my grasp and grabbed a paper off the desk. "Rule one of St. Maria Goretti school for Girls: No male visitors unless related."  
  
Charlie shrugged. "Then you can visit here. We don't have any funky rules like that!"  
  
"Rule two: No leaving the grounds without a chaperone. Rule three: Suitable chaperones are a) a teacher, or b) a family member." She said continuing.  
  
Charlie frowned and tore the paper from her hands. "Fuck man. And I thought Eden Hall was bad."  
  
Josie wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "And guess who goes to the brother school, St. Stephen's School for Boys?"  
  
Charlie jumped up. "Kieran Culkin!"  
  
Josie and I shot a look at him. "Where did that come from?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
He shrugged and blushed. "I thought this would be the time for random shouting." He shook his head. "Obviously not. Go on, Continue."  
  
I could help but laugh at him. "Oh . . . Kay. Who?"  
  
"William."  
  
I gaped at her. "Ok, this is getting worse. So let me guess, only guys from that school are aloud into you're school whenever they bloody well feel like it?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, but they sneak over on Friday nights. William told me so a while back."  
  
Charlie frowned. "Two questions: Who is William? And are the girls at this school hot, because I'm starting think I may want to go to this school. You know, Catholic School girls, little skirts. . ."  
  
I ignored him. "I could get my dad to talk to yours. My dad seems to be on an 'I'm going to be a good father' fix or something. I wouldn't mind using it on you."  
  
She bit her lip. "I doubt it. My father is pretty set on me going to a girl's school; especially since he doesn't like you anymore."  
  
"I didn't do anything! Why am I blamed?!"  
  
"Actually, Banks you should go. My dad could come in here at any minute and the last thing I need is you in my room without Erica's supervision." She said quickly guiding me towards the door.  
  
I stole a glace and her. "Charlie is here, he could be like supervision."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You really think that my father would believe that he was proper supervision?" She motioned to Charlie who was frowning. "With our luck he would accuse us of a threesome."  
  
I grimaced. "Thanks for painting that picture."  
  
"Come on both of you. . ."  
  
"Out of my daughter's room now."  
  
I looked up to Dr. Best who was now glaring at me. I took a deep breath. "I was worried. She was upset. . ."  
  
He scowled. "I don't care. I don't want you to be around my daughter anymore, you hear that?" He looked over at Charlie who was sitting on her bed. His eyes shifted to Josie. "You stay away from these hockey players. All of them. They are bad news."  
  
"Excuse me. We are not bad news. . ." Charlie stood up and started sticking up for the whole team.  
  
Dr. Best shut Charlie up with a glare that hit like a lightening bolt from the heavens. "Was I asking you?"  
  
Charlie croaked out a no.  
  
He glanced at me. "Now you." He snapped. "If you don't stay away from my daughter, I will have your scholarship revoked before you can say 'He shoots, he scores.' Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"But you can't just uproot her from Eden Hall like that! She's been doing so well and making friends. . ."  
  
"Do I MAKE myself CLEAR?" He asked again only more forcefully.  
  
I scowled. "Crystal."  
  
He nodded sternly. "Good. I'll see you next week for you're physical."  
  
I nodded at Charlie who quickly followed behind me out the door which was immediately slammed behind us.  
  
We walked down the stairs in silence, not looking over at each other.  
  
As we reached the courtyard Charlie broke the awkward silence. "It's on isn't it?"  
  
I nodded, my game face plastered on my face. "Yeah, it's on."  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
A/N: Yay me! Two exams down two to go and I have a weekend!! Woot woot! Ok this on is slightly shorter than usual (I aim for at least 6 pages on Microsoft Word and this is only four-ish. OH! Windows joke: If Bill Gates had a dime for every time Windows crashed he'd . . . wait . . . he already does. . . Sorry, very lame and I had to put it in there! Shout outs!!  
  
Tara- Ok the only reason why I used Armani was because that's the only expensive suit/tie maker I know of so . . . yeah anyways, and no Adam doesn't seem to have too much luck at all. He got slapped again in this chapter! I couldn't help but picture the look on Adam's face when Phil told him he could be a dancer! I couldn't help but picture the look on his face when he found out his father called the school and told them he was quitting hockey- think D1 'He would rather not play hockey than play for the ducks' look only 2 times more unpleasantly surprised. Aw . . . shucks, I'm glad you enjoy my writing! That's why I write! Thanks for the extra luck!  
  
Beaner (Katie) - *gasps excitedly* I didn't realize we had the same name! I'm a Katie too!! Anyways . . . I am on a roll aren't I? I'm happy now because of your review because . . . well I'll go through it. My high school doesn't even have half days, they're like 2 hour days, but to catch the bus you have to wait until after lunch, but most people walk to their friends or get a ride from their 'rents or their friends. I would have killed Erica to. I was considering making Adam to pummel her with sharp jagged stones in the middle of the courtyard and having all the Ducks point an laughing, but then he would probably get dragged off to jail and then Josie and him would have this long-distance relationship deal-y because he would probably be convicted of murder 1 so . . . it was a no go. Yay! You're the first person to Twilight Zone something! Maybe I'm not psychic, maybe we're telepathic! Are you sending me messages? You're stealing my thoughts!!!! NO!! Anywho. Adam's dad being nice, well you'll have to see if it was a front. *raises eyebrows knowingly* unless, of course you're stealing my thoughts *narrows eyes* Better not be. . .  
  
Rachel- I'm glad you liked the Adam/Phil moment! I like happy endings, but I'm not quite sure if they will still have a good relationship by the end. I don't really want to do everything up really neat and tidy all wrapped up in a red bow, because that isn't how life really works. It's like one problem disappears and another reappears. Anyways I'm glad I'm on you're favorite list! That's amazing!  
  
Lya37- Ok you just gave me a super huge compliment and I wanted to say thank you SOOO much! I'm glad you're starting to like my story and that you loved my last chapter! I'm good at writing arguments and they seem to form in my head. I'm glad you like you like you like!  
  
Ok were nearing on a hundred reviews and I have to say you guys seriously kick ass because of it! Like wow! None of my stories have ever done this well and I'm so glad that you guys are liking my ideas (unless someone is stealing them *narrows eyes @ Beaner suspiciously*)! You guys make my writing worthwhile and I just wanted to say thanks for reading! You seriously kick ass! Even you guys who don't review! That's ok! It's no big! Thanks to you too! Anyways, I best be studying. *crowd boos behind the author as she bows her head* Yes, it sucks I know. But I promise to write tomorrow and try to post something on Sunday! Reviews are welcome!!  
  
~Toodles!! 


	27. Most Gorgeous Sleep

I sighed as I walked out of the change rooms with Guy and Charlie. It had been a while since I had been on the ice. Thank God Dr. Best gave the okay for me before he thought that Josie was pregnant or I might have been benched because of his biases.  
  
"So, what are we planning to do about your situation?" Guy asked after being briefed on what happened while Charlie and I skipped Science.  
  
I looked over at Charlie who looked over at me and we both shrugged. "No clue." I said depressed. After such a great practice, I have no clue how I could be so upset. "Charlie you always have a plan, come on! Think!"  
  
Charlie frowned. "Banksie, my plans revolve around well thought out pranks and game plans. This is out of my league."  
  
I rolled my eyes as we walked up the steps to our dorm. "Perfect just perfect; she's going to go to a girl's school and I'll never get to see her again."  
  
"The only thing I can think of is eloping." Guy replied.  
  
I scoffed. "I don't think she'll go for that. Besides I think it's a little impossible seeing were not even sixteen."  
  
We walked the rest of the way to my dorm in complete silence. No ideas. I was going to lose her.  
  
Charlie frowned as we walked to my door and heard extremely loud music being blasted from behind my door. "I thought Averman was going on a date!" Charlie yelled over the music.  
  
"So did I!" I yelled back as I reached for the doorknob finding it was unlocked. I pushed open the door quickly and looked around usually neat room.  
  
"Adam!" Josie said jumping from behind the door more giddily than a girl who just found out that she was going to an all girl's school. "Here have a beer!" She said grabbing one of the full brown bottles off my desk and pushing it into my chest, and quickly frolicked over to my bed and got on top of it.  
  
I blinked at my room. Averman's side looked fairly normal other than the beer bottles scattered around his bed, but my half looked like a tornado has torn through it. "Josie, what happened?"  
  
She shrugged. "I thought I would come by and surprise you!" She slurred slightly. "Surprise!" She yelled jumping off my bed and walking over to Charlie and ruffling his hair giggling.  
  
"Yeah. That's nice." I replied turning down the music and guiding her over to my bed and sitting her down. "Why are you here?"  
  
She motioned to Guy and Charlie to huddle up. "I'm hiding." She whispered.  
  
Charlie smiled. "Good plan." He replied grabbing one of the beers of my desk and cracking it open.  
  
I frowned at Charlie and grabbed the cool bottle from his hands. "You're encouraging her."  
  
"Adam?" Josie said resting her head on my shoulder. "You know what? You are so cute. So smart. But, you need to loosen up!" She said getting up and turning the music back up and grabbed the opened bottle that I had taken away from Charlie.  
  
Guy walked over to the stereo and turned it off as I grabbed Josie and took the beer out of her hands and gave it Charlie to take away, who instead sat down in my desk chair began to drink it. "I'm not even here and she's drinking." I murmured.  
  
"Drunk! I'm drunk!" she corrected me as she stumbled towards my bed again.  
  
I sighed and scooped her off her feet quickly and sat her down before she a) injured herself or b) trashed my room.  
  
She smirked and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thanks Adam." She giggled.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "No problem." I said rolling my eyes and sitting her down and sitting beside her to make sure she doesn't go anywhere. "You realize you can't stay here. This is the first place your dad will look."  
  
Josie pouted at me and rested her head on my shoulder again wrapping her arms around my torso. "But Adam!" She whined. "Erin is an evil bitch! I don't want to stay there. I want to stay with you. You're cute!"  
  
I shook my head; if only she was saying that when her thoughts weren't distorted by alcohol. "Yes you've said that already, but they'll find you here."  
  
Josie looked over at Charlie and jumped onto his lap. "I'll stay with Charlie Brown then!"  
  
Charlie replied with an 'oof' and then with a "What!"  
  
Josie squeezed him tight. "He likes me! I'll stay with him! My dad would never think of looking in his room!"  
  
Guy snorted and then quickly realized that was his room too. "Whoa! Connie would have a cow if she knew there was a girl that wasn't her in my room."  
  
"Josie, I don't think it would be smart if you stay in Charlie's room either." I said eying Charlie who looked pleasantly surprised.  
  
Charlie shrugged. "I don't mind but I have no place to put her though."  
  
I bit my lip. This was definitely not a good situation. If anyone, a teacher, any of our parents, or Orion came into the room right now, they would be kicked out of Eden Hall for underage drinking. "Ok, we need to get rid of these." I said picking up some of the bottles.  
  
Josie got up off of Charlie and lifted up my mattress revealing an empty space from where the bed was built into the wall. "Ta-da! You're secret stash of beer!"  
  
I sighed as Guy and Charlie got up and began to hide it under my bed, but only until I could find a way to dispose of it. I sat my mattress down in place and sat on my bed staring at Josie. "I wonder how many she had."  
  
Guy smirked. "I say at least four."  
  
Charlie frowned. "Is this while she was in Banksie's room or in her own?"  
  
"It doesn't matter." Guy said shrugging.  
  
"Five bucks she had six." Charlie said smiling, beginning to count the empties around my room.  
  
"Guys! No time for bets!" I yelped at them. "I have an extremely drunk girl in my room and beer under my bed. We need to move her to you two's room without looking suspicious to one of the teachers' on hall duty." I glared at them both. "Any ideas?"  
  
Guy smirked. "She stays here and we'll move her in the morning once she's slept it off."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "It will be little late for that. You know exams."  
  
Charlie glared at his roommate. "You do realize that you just cost me a drunken girl in my bed."  
  
"You do realize that if you touched her you would have gotten your ass kicked." I stated getting Charlie's attention.  
  
Josie's eyes fluttered open suddenly. "You guys. . ." She murmured sleepily. "Just rock." They seemed to get heavy again and closed.  
  
Guy nodded. "And on that note, I think I'm going to go meet Connie and do some last minute cramming." He gave a mock salute to me and smirked. "Good luck!" He yelped as he ran out the door.  
  
Charlie shifted uncomfortably on my bed and bit his lip as he eyed the door nervously, his eyes moving sharply to me and back to the door.  
  
I sighed defeated. "You don't have to make a lame excuse. Go."  
  
He made a guilty face. "Are you sure you can handle. . ."  
  
"Yes go. I'll deal with the drunk girl. Go."  
  
He grinned and jumped off the bed and ran out of the door before I could even yell a goodbye.  
  
I shook my head as I got up and picked Josie off Averman's bed (mainly because I'm sure that his new girlfriend wouldn't be too pleased to find out there was a girl other than her on his bed) and moved her to mine. She immediately turned towards me and sighed. I reached out to her face and pulled a few loose strands of hair away from her face. "Josie; how do you get me into situations like these?" I asked quietly to her incoherent body.  
  
She shivered a little and sighed in her sleep was her only response to me. She was out like a light.  
  
I got up and grabbed an extra blanket from the top shelf of my closet. I unfolded it and let it fall gently onto her body. I sat at the foot of the bed and watched her sleep peacefully, a change from her upset and drunken ways. I scooted up closer to her head and brushed my fingers along her ivory cheek.  
  
She stirred in her sleep, waking, barely able to keep her eyes open, let alone focus on me. "Peter?" She asked quietly.  
  
I closed my eyes and shook my head. "No Adam."  
  
She nodded and closed her eyes. "I like Adam." She murmured.  
  
I got up off the bed and smiled. Good I like the fact she likes Adam . . . I mean me. I sat on my desk chair and opened my English book, leaving just the placid aura of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
I felt a hard jab on my shoulder blade and tried to ignore it although it pestered to me to open my eyes.  
  
"Banksie! Wake up!"  
  
I groaned and looked over at Averman who looked rather rattled. I blinked tiredly hoping he would get the message that I was tired as hell and I wanted to sleep. He stared at me back, waiting for my response. "Yes?" I finally replied.  
  
"A girl just kissed me."  
  
I groaned. "I'm glad your girlfriend kissed you." I turned around and rested my head in the way I was before.  
  
He poked me again. "The girl was Josie."  
  
"Where is she?" I asked suddenly alert. It was after eight, and she probably started drinking around the end of the last class of the day, and we had practice right after school, so she should be pretty much hung-over by now.  
  
Averman pointed at the washroom. "She kissed me and ran in there."  
  
I shook my head and got up and knocked on the door. "Jose?"  
  
A loud retching noise came from behind the door in response.  
  
"Josie you ok?" I asked.  
  
"What happened?" Averman asked pointing to my side of the room that looked like a disaster.  
  
I shrugged. "Long story." I tried knocking on the washroom door again. "Josie?"  
  
The door opened and Josie stepped out, dark circles under eyes gave her face a sunken look, both tired and ill. "Yo." She said, trying to smirk the best she could, as she teetered on her feet unbalanced.  
  
I weaved my arm around her waist and guided her towards the bed. "You ok?"  
  
She nodded as she winced at my voice. "Promise me that you'll never allow me to drink ever again."  
  
I scoffed as I sat her gently on the bed, pulling the covers off the bed. "You got it."  
  
She frowned as I walked towards my desk and propped my head up with the heel of my hand and looked down upon my copy of 'Hamlet'. She looked over at Averman who had already crawled into his bed and began to read some of his notes for his exam. "Adam, are you going to stay at your desk all night?"  
  
I shrugged. "I dunno." I replied as my eyes stayed glued to the book.  
  
She bit her lip. "I forgot my notes in my room. Could you come here so I could at least look over your shoulder so I'm a little prepared for our exam?"  
  
Averman suppressed a little laugh and looked over his glasses at Josie and I.  
  
I rolled my eyes and got up and sat beside Josie on the bed. She immediately rested her head on my shoulder, making me throw an arm over her shoulders. I flipped the page and looked down at Josie who was reading over the page quickly.  
  
I smirked as I looked over the page. Lying in bed with Josie was a whole lot better when I knew where I was and I knew that it was Josie I was lying with.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
A/N: Ok, no Adam drunk because I could never be able to write a drunk Adam, but a drunk Josie; much easier because she is a figment of my imagination and I can make her do whatever I want! Muah ha ha ha ha ha! Now you see how Josie deals with grief and major change. Obviously, not well. Anyways, random shout outs!  
  
Rachel- Ok, whoa, I thought you were flaming me for a minute until I reviewed your review, if that makes sense. Ok you don't like the fact that Josie is going to a different school. Uh . . . yeah that is kind of the point. Don't be mad at me! It just could be a reaction of a father who just had this weird idea that her daughter was pregnant. Yes it could be a Greek tragedy, the only difference is that it is modern day and you know, in America. But other than that the resemblance could be uncanny!  
  
SPLASH Panther- Oh go ahead! Please tell me what Josie's father is! Use any curse words and be different! I may use it in a future argument! That Josie or Adam or someone says to Dr. Best! I'm not exactly sure if ALL girl schools are like that, but I do know some are like that. Some are for like delinquent girls and you aren't allowed to have anyone but relatives visit you and I'm pretty sure that all girls' schools don't allow male visitors unless they are, or accompanied by a relative. But I'm not exactly sure. I'm just a regular Canadian who is in the public school system! Sorry!  
  
Beaner- Adam didn't get slapped this chapter! However this time he found a drunk girl in his room, which could be a plus or a minus, depending on which way you look at it. So yeah, this week, actually, I would say the last 2 weeks, have not been Adam's most shining moments. *runs up to Adam and squeezes him tightly* Don't worry he'll be fine, right Adam? *Adam nods in agreement and frolics off into the author's backyard* Yeah I'm pretty sure I'll put the headline for the school newspaper in for next chapter. I'm brainstorming. ANY HELP WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED! Yes I understand that you want Josie to stay, but it's just a little twist in our plot so just stay tuned and we'll see ok? Ok so you're not stealing my thoughts. But I still think we're sending each other thought messages. Hmmm . . . maybe. It would be cool!  
  
Tara- Nope I didn't plan it that way, it just happened, but I'm glad it made you happy. I'm an angel am I? *grins happily* Really, everyone else I know says I'm evil. Whatev. Yes, I do love slapping Adam around. I'm sorry. I've promised Adam I will not slap him anymore, however I cannot promise any violence coming from Will, which comes in the forms of punching. *Adam runs up from behind author* Adam: "Kicking too!! He has steel toed boots and they hurt like hell!" *Adam goes back to frolicking in author's backyard* Yes I know it sucks that Josie could be moving and I know that the 'it's on' lines was rather confuzzling, but I thought it seemed appropriate at the time. Yes Charlie was mainly there for comic relief. And don't worry about Adam. *Adam runs up and gives author a big hug* See! After everything I have put him through he still loves me! No worries!  
  
Review!  
  
~Toodles! 


	28. Must have failed me

I groaned at the sound of my alarm clock that morning as it buzzed annoyingly in my ears. I gave Josie a quick squeeze and smiled. It was nice having her close to me. I opened my eyes and looked up at the popcorn plastered ceiling of the dorm room. For have such a crappy day, waking up wasn't so bad.  
  
"Josie, get up. We have exams." I said giving her another squeeze, this time realizing that she was squishier than I remembered. I looked over beside me and groaned again. A pillow; she replaced herself with a pillow.  
  
I sat up and looked around the room. Averman was sleeping soundly through the buzzing of his alarm and the room looked a bit neater than the night before. I looked toward the door and saw a white piece of paper pinned to our cork board. I put my feet on the cold wood floor and padded over to the door and grabbed the paper that blocked the pictures of hockey players. I smiled as I read the loopy handwriting.  
  
'Adam,  
  
I'm sorry I had to leave before you woke, but you looked so tired last night that I figured I would let you sleep. Thanks for letting me stay. Thanks for putting up with me last night. I borrowed your letterman's jacket from your closet; it's cold outside today and I forgot mine in my dorm. I'll see you at the exam.  
  
~Josie~'  
  
I gingerly sat the note on my desk and began to scan my closet for the jacket. I grinned; my new green and white Mighty Ducks letterman's jacket was definitely gone. Instead I grabbed a shirt, some jeans and a towel, preparing for my shower.  
  
~*~  
  
"Adam!" Josie hissed from behind me as we exited our exam room.  
  
I looked over my shoulder and frowned. "Yeah?"  
  
She looked around. "Don't look at me. My dad knows a lot of people whose kids go here." She paused for a second and continued. "You know the room across from the dark room?"  
  
I blinked and tried to picture it. "The chemical storeroom?" I guessed.  
  
"Uh huh. Go there in five minutes. I'll be there in ten ok? We need to talk bad." She whispered.  
  
I nodded. "Ok. I'll be there."  
  
She walked past me and her fingers brushed the palm of my hand lightly. "Good."  
  
~*~  
  
I fumbled in the dark for a light switch as I gagged from the fumes of an unknown chemical in the small room. It wasn't exactly a storeroom, more like a closet and instead of holding brooms and mops; it held acids and broken beakers. I bit my cheek nervously, trying to subside my nervous shaking.  
  
The door opened a little and a curved female figure stepped into the space in front of me.  
  
"Adam?" Josie's voice whispered quietly.  
  
I squinted my eyes in the darkness of the room in hopes of seeing even the profile of her face. "Yeah I'm here."  
  
I felt her arm reach up over my shoulder and a dim light flooded the room. I looked up and saw her holding onto a little string on the light. "There." She murmured. "Now I can see you."  
  
I smiled as I looked down at her. The space was barely large enough for me, so with her, it was a tight squeeze, not that I minded much. "You look better than you did last night."  
  
She nodded and looked away from me, which I must say was difficult because you couldn't look anywhere else. "Not one of my shining moments." She sighed and looked up at me. "I hope I didn't say anything to offend you or anything. When I'm drunk I usually begin spilling out everything." She blushed. "That and snore."  
  
I shook my head. "Nothing embarrassing and no snoring. Although you did admit that you thought I was cute."  
  
"I tell everyone that." She said trying to brush it off.  
  
I licked my lips and nodded. "Where did you get the beer?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Old friends. They helped me pack and they labeled this big box 'porcelain dolls'." She scoffed. "I don't even own dolls. I open it up and it's filled with single beer bottles wrapped in newspaper and a note reading 'Just in case'."  
  
I blinked. "How often do you do things like that?"  
  
She shrugged. "Not very. That was the first time since the night of Peter's funeral."  
  
"Oh." I bit my lip. "Is this what you wanted to talk about?"  
  
She shook her head. "No."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
She looked up at me with her big hazel eyes. "Remember when I first came here I told you I was going to do anything to get out of here?"  
  
I nodded nervously.  
  
She scoffed. "It's your fault that I don't want to anymore."  
  
I smiled and encircled her in my arms, pulling her close as she bowed her head into my chest, letting me put my chin on the crown of her head. "I do have one question though." I said breaking the silence of the moment.  
  
I felt her arms relax a little around me. "What would that be?"  
  
I frowned. "What exactly are we?" I blinked nervously. "Like are we friends or more. . ."  
  
She shook her head. "I don't want to answer that." She stated sternly giving me a squeeze and pulling away. "Because if I say what you want me to say, it will hurt even more when I leave."  
  
I grabbed her hand quickly. "You aren't leaving." I whispered. "I'm going to make sure you don't."  
  
She bit her lip and handed me a little piece of paper. "That's my cell number. Let it ring three times and then hang up if we need to talk. We'll meet in the JV locker room because all you guys are on scholarship and wouldn't rat us out to my dad."  
  
I frowned. "Why hang up?"  
  
"It'll show up on the bill if I answer and my dad will know it's you who is calling me." She smiled as she reached for the door knob. "Later Adam."  
  
I frowned and grabbed her shoulder. "My jacket."  
  
She blinked and pouted. "Do you mind if I keep it for a while?"  
  
I nodded as she turned out the light and stepped out of the room leaving me in the dark unable to leave with her, leaving me alone with my thoughts.  
  
~*~  
  
I walked to the dining hall in a daze. I wasn't quite sure exactly what I was doing. I passed people with faces I didn't recognize, and yet they pointed and whispered. I could hear voices but no words. Hushed tones surrounded me.  
  
As I sat down for lunch, most of my team looked at me as if I were an escaped mental patient; afraid to say something without setting me off into a psychotic rage, even though I felt numb after what happened in the storeroom. I think I inhaled too many fumes. I blinked uneasily at them all. "What?"  
  
I noticed Julie and Connie avert their eyes from me nervously. Dwayne eyed me as if I were scum and the Bash Brothers had a look of disbelief on their faces. I looked over at Charlie for answers but he looked down at his lunch guiltily.  
  
"What!"  
  
Kenny pushed a folded newspaper over to me and bit his lip.  
  
I grabbed the paper off the table and looked at the head lines. I cocked an eyebrow. "I already know we won over the Bears 3-2."  
  
Luis grabbed the paper from my hands and flipped to the center of the paper and pointed at one of the articles.  
  
I began to read aloud. "99 AND COUNTING; by Gina the Gossip Ghost. Adam Banks, number 99, the star of the Junior Varsity hockey team, probably one of the most wanted guys in the corridors of Eden Halls, isn't who he seems." I blinked nervously as I looked around the table. I took a deep breath and continued when no one met my eyes. "Most would see him as the straight-A, hockey jock that all the scouts are after. However this reporter has seen him as what he truly is: a player. Watch out for him girls. Not only does he have a steady girlfriend, who has asked to remain anonymous, but also a few extras on the side. But get this, he is also the proud father-to-be of a new bouncing baby boy or girl due in early September of 2004. One could wonder how many girls' lives he will ruin."  
  
I stopped. "You guys actually believe that!" I looked around the table in awe.  
  
Averman looked down. "Josie was pretty sick last night."  
  
My jaw dropped. "She was drunk!" I got up from the table. "What you believe some reporter who doesn't even reveal her name and goes under the alias of what?" I grabbed the paper and tossed it across the table. "Gina the Gossip Ghost! I've been on your team since pee-wees or Team USA and you believe someone else!"  
  
Connie looked over at me embarrassed. "So none of it's true?"  
  
I shook my head violently. "I don't have a steady girlfriend, and I don't have girls on the side and I'm not a father to be."  
  
Dwayne got up and put his hand on my shoulder. "Sorry partner. It's just you've been actin' all strange lately."  
  
I shrugged. "You made a mistake. I can't do anything but forget it."  
  
I felt a tiny tap on my shoulder and someone clearing their throat behind me. I turned around to face Erica standing their wearing a smirk.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"  
  
She shrugged and smoothed her skirt. "Nothing. I just wanted to thank you for getting rid of my roommate. She was so depressing."  
  
"You little. . ."  
  
She clucked her tongue at me. "You wouldn't want to do that Mr. Banks. You never know where our little Gossip Ghost is hiding. Besides, there are teachers everywhere and witnesses." She fluttered her eyelashes at me. "We wouldn't want to get the Dean involved in a little verbal abuse problem, now would we?"  
  
I scowled at her angrily.  
  
"But then again, he may want to speak about that little rumor about a pregnant girl in Eden Hall anyways. We all know that teen pregnancy would ruin the reputation of the school." Erica said giggling by the end. "Actually I best be going, because here he comes." She sauntered towards the cheerleader table waving her fingers at me.  
  
"Mr. Banks," Stated a large booming voice behind me. "I think it's time we had a little chat."  
  
I looked over my shoulder nervously at Dean Buckley who wore a disapproving glare.  
  
"Come along Mr. Banks."  
  
My eyes widened as I stood frozen to my spot. "B-b-but. . ."  
  
He looked down upon me sternly. "My office, Mr. Banks."  
  
"Dean Buckley, you don't understand!" I finally got out without stumbling over my words.  
  
He gave me a little push knocking me into walking ahead of him. "Come along Mr. Banks." He repeated.  
  
I sighed as I walked out of the dining hall.  
  
"DEAD MAN WALKING!"  
  
~*~  
  
I licked my lips nervously as I sat in one of the chairs set up in Dean Buckley's spacious office that reminded me of the one my father had at home.  
  
He sat on his desk instead of on the chair behind him and frowned. "Mr. Banks. . ."  
  
"Adam." I replied. "Mr. Banks is my dad."  
  
He hesitated before he continued. "Adam, you are the star player of Eden Hall's Junior Varsity hockey team; you are on scholarship; you are being watched very closely by scouts not only in sports but in academics." Dean Buckley said reading my transcript that sat on his lap.  
  
I frowned. "Dean Buckley, first of all, I am not the 'star' of the team. A team is a group of people that work together by complimenting each other's strengths and making up for each other's weaknesses." I took a beat. "And I believe that going over my transcripts are not what we are here for, am I correct?"  
  
Dean Buckley pursed his lips and sat my transcripts down on the desk. "Adam, you may not realize it, but you have a spotlight on you. If someone sees something wrong with you, in academics or sports, they think that something is wrong with Eden Hall. Do you understand?"  
  
I nodded carefully. "Yes, but why me?"  
  
He shook his head. "Unimportant." He stated reaching behind him and grabbing some papers. "The important thing is that if someone, like a parent, or an administrator sees something wrong with you, they connect it with a weakness in the school." He handed me the papers he held. "Now, this article in the underground newspaper, is it true?"  
  
I blinked. "What does this have to do with Eden Hall? This is a rumor about me."  
  
He nodded and got up off the desk and began to pace the room. "We, at Eden Hall, have good morals, good social standings. If someone felt that their child was in danger, they would take their child out of that situation." He looked over at me. "Now, because it is that a girl is rumored to be pregnant by your actions, I would hope you would see it as your responsibility, nee, your duty, to either bring it to my attention, or dispose of it before it got out to the public."  
  
I frowned. "I don't quite understand."  
  
"To put this simply," He said kneeling in front of me. "If parents of daughters are afraid to put their daughter in Eden Hall because of pregnancy, they won't enroll them. If they don't enroll them, we have no funding. If we have no funding, extra-curricular activities go down the tubes and next thing you know, no more Eden Hall." His eyes locked with mine. "So, what I'm saying is that you tell me who this girl is before you either a) ruin Eden Hall's reputation, b) ruin our funding or c) both."  
  
I shook my head. "It isn't true. Everything it's false. There was no girl."  
  
Dean Buckley was stone-faced. "I didn't ask that. I asked; who is the girl?"  
  
"But there is no girl. Someone obviously doesn't like me and is trying to ruin my family's reputation, not the reputation of the school."  
  
He smiled a little. "Adam, I know you want this to go away. Most rumors are based on a tiny fraction of truth. Now, if you tell me the girl who you have been hanging around with or dating or, I don't care, I can be sure of it that this will never come up again."  
  
"There is no girl!"  
  
"I can find out other ways! Teachers! Friends! I would rather hear it from you Adam! That's why I came to you first!"  
  
I rubbed my forehead. "Dean Buckley, this isn't going anywhere. Even if there was I girl I wouldn't tell you because it has already been taken care of."  
  
"So there has to be a girl if it has been taken care of." He smirked slyly. "Now Adam, all I want is a name."  
  
I stood up pushing the heavy chair back about a foot. "I believe we are finished here. I have nothing else to say, and I seem to know the rest of your questions."  
  
He nodded carefully. "I'll be speaking with you later Adam."  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
A/N: Ok probably not one of my better chapters, but its filler. I know in D3 Dean Buckley is actually a nice guy, and he's out of character, but I figured that he *is* a principal and has to look out for the well being of his students and he *is* part of private school system so he also has to look out for funding and such and a little scandal like that could ruin everything so that is my explanation for that. Please don't hate me for writing him out of character! I needed a pissed off administrator! Anywho! My random Shout-outs!  
  
Tara- I'm glad you think that responsible Adam = sexy Adam! I definitely wouldn't mind him looking after me while I was drunk or sick or whatever. I'm glad you thought it was completely in his character to say away from getting drunk! That's what I thought. I considered making him get drunk, to like rebel against his parents and expectations, but I thought it would be better to go that way. Besides it would kind of be hard to tell the story from a drunken guy's POV. NO! Josie did not throw up because of Averman. I personally think Averman is a sweetie, but I probably wouldn't kiss him. About the eloping, I think you have to be 18 to elope. Whatever. OH! Adam is in my backyard because it's like winter here and he's playing in the snow! *Adam runs from outside to author's computer* Adam: "I like it here! Canada! I'll visit Australia soon, but I want to make sure Katie (the author) doesn't make anyone else slap me." *Adam runs upstairs to make hot chocolate* I hope that we hit the 100 review mark! It would be super cool so that is YOUR queue to start reviewing!  
  
Rachel- I'm glad you wouldn't flame. However sometimes they are helpful. I remember when I did my Pirates of the Caribbean Story someone flamed me really bad and I stopped. I like constructive criticism. It helps! I'm glad you though drunk Josie was fun (* the author does not promote drug and alcohol use it was used for comedy purposes and to help in the plot. Don't drink, don't use. It isn't cool. Besides, what fun is it when you can't remember what you did? *) Sorry about that I thought I should say that. My story rocks your world? Well your reviews rock mine! Thanks!!  
  
Beaner- Thanks! It was a fun chapter to write, although hard to start. I had a completely different beginning. I was going to have Adam getting benched because Dr. Best called in after the dinner party and stuff, but it sounded lame and Adam sounded like a whiny brat. *Adam runs up from behind author and gives her a squeeze* Adam: "Thanks for not making me sound like a whiny brat. I like being down to earth and straight laced!" *Adam sits down beside author and grins* No I don't write from experience, although I have *cough cough* drank before but never to the extent of Josie. No I write from watching my friends. No Adam isn't off the hook with Will, *Adam cowers in fear* but I promised Adam that he can help write that chapter, so don't worry too much. Don't worry about the article, it's in the story! I hope it sounded ok. It was underground newspaper (FYI: a newspaper without teacher supervision.) so that's why something about a student was printed. Thanks again! You kick ass!  
  
~Toodles! 


	29. I feel inbetween

A/N: I don't like writing these at the beginning of a chapter but I had to announce this! When I wrote this we were sitting at the 99 review mark! Two things: you guys rock! Go you! And *gasps excitedly* Adam's number!!! 99! *coughs nervously then squeals* Anyways on with the story. . .  
  
~*~  
  
I bolted out into the courtyard and began to dig through my pockets for the little slip of paper that she has given me before. I pulled out my cell phone and began to dial the number with lightening speed and began to count the rings. One. . . Two. . . Three. . . I immediately hung up and began to run for the JV locker room, the snow crunching beneath my sneakers. I gripped my jacket around me tight as the wind whistled around me, stumbling through the snow.  
  
I have always felt this great . . . pressure coming down on me. I don't know if that is part of being a Banks or if it's just me. But it crushes me, so much that I can barely breathe. I'm drowning in the people in my life, drowning in bastards. Since I met Josie, she's lifted it. I'm not sure how exactly. But I know that I went on living the way I was, the way I could be if she leaves, I'll be completely crazy before I hit twenty. I don't know if that's selfish for wanting her to stay. I don't know if I'm wrong for wanting that. But I do know that I'm not ready to give up just yet. I guess that's the blood of a champion that runs through my veins.  
  
I burst through the heavy arena doors, the heat melting the coldness away. I shivered as I brushed off the snow and walked toward the JV change room in hopes no one would be there. The door creaked open to an empty room. It would be full at 2:00 pm though. I walked into the deserted room. I wasn't sure I liked it so quiet. It was as if it were haunted, old memories filled this space. Old memories I wanted to forget.  
  
***  
  
I bit my lip nervously as I took off my glove and gingerly touched my wrist. It was a bit stiff. Stupid Iceland guy last year. I proceeded to take off my jersey and hang it up on the hook.  
  
"Adam!"  
  
I jumped at the sound of my name and looked toward the door at my father who stood red faced and rigid.  
  
His eyes flashed. "Why didn't you make that shot?! It was a wide open net! Are you an idiot or are you TRYING to embarrass me!"  
  
I blinked as I looked down upon my wrist. "It hurt. . ."  
  
I felt a sharp hit by my ear making it pop a little, squinting at my father who stood above me still frowning angrily. "If you are going fuck up like that again I'm not coming."  
  
***  
  
When he did it, I could barely believe that he did. Sure he and I exchanged harsh words, me on the receiving end more times than I would like to admit, but we never actually physically hurt each other. And it did hurt. His class ring from Princeton left a good sized welt on my head. It wasn't like he beat me either. My father wasn't the type to do that. He just liked showing me exactly where my place was in life and threatening me not to cross the line. By now I knew exactly where my spot was. My son was to earn my father recognition and congratulations.  
  
"Adam. . ." A hushed voice called out to me as the change room door squealed open and Josie peaked around it.  
  
I pushed aside my painful memories and smiled. "Hey."  
  
Josie put her finger to her lips signaling me to be quiet. "Erica was in the room when my cell rang. She's been following me everywhere."  
  
I nodded and pulled her into the showers, outside of the main room. "You made it." I said in a hushed voice so it wouldn't echo off the walls.  
  
"Yeah. What did you want?" She said looking out into the main room and back to me.  
  
I swallowed nervously. "The Dean and I had a little chat about the article in the newspaper today." I bit my lip in hopes of her not getting angry. "Did you read it?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. It made you seem like a dick."  
  
I frowned. "Yeah well you seemed like a slut." I said jokingly.  
  
She shrugged and laughed. "No big. My name wasn't even mentioned."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, the Dean wasn't too pleased to have a pregnant girl enrolled here and he wanted me to give up your name, but I didn't."  
  
She giggled as her rubbed her stomach and batted her eyelashes. "I was thinking that if the baby is a boy we could name him after you, sugar." She said winking. "What is your middle name anyways?"  
  
"Not funny." I said shaking my head at her. "Anyways, I think we should be extra careful now because now we have teachers watching us. And hide my jacket; we don't need Erica stumbling upon it."  
  
She nodded quietly and smiled. "We should go. Seeing last time I left first, you can this time." She replied winking.  
  
I gave her a quick squeeze and walked out of the showers and shoving my hands in my pockets. I knew exactly what to do when I got to my dorms.  
  
~*~  
  
I eyed the phone, weary of what by happen if I call. My hand shook as it hovered above the phone with a cord so long I could have walked down the hall with it. Actually I've seen it done before, but that's beside the point. I quickly pulled my hand back contemplating calling my father. I wasn't scared of calling him, seeing if I pissed him off there is a good drive to get here to yell in my face. The thing that scared me was if he had changed at all; rather changed back into the control freak he was before. I shook my head clearing in hopes of clearing such nonsense from my head and grabbed the phone, dialing the number I had memorized those many years ago out of tradition, not necessity.  
  
My father picked up clearing his throat. "Banks residence; Phillip Banks speaking."  
  
I stayed silent. His answer was cold and unfriendly. I contemplated hanging up.  
  
My father sighed aggravated and repeated himself. "Banks residence; Phillip Banks speaking."  
  
"Hi, it's Adam." I replied at a mile a minute.  
  
"Adam who?" My father replied bored.  
  
My jaw dropped. Doesn't he even know my voice? "Adam Banks; you know your son."  
  
My father immediately went to the ever popular cliché father figure. "Oh Adam! You barely ever call! How are you? Doing well on your exams? Hockey is good?"  
  
I felt nervousness flood my body as questions pummeled upon me, although they were simple. "I'm good. My exams are good. Hockey is . . . good?" I kicked myself for using good three times in a row. I skip a grade in English and all I can come up with is GOOD!  
  
"That's wonderful son!"  
  
I blink amazed. He bought that bullshit? I took a deep breath before continuing. "Actually I didn't call about an update. I wanted to talk about Josie."  
  
"Josie who?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. My father was definitely not good with names. "Josie Best, she's the daughter of a good friend of yours who went to college with you and everyone thought she was pregnant."  
  
"She isn't pregnant, is she?" My father's controlling side got the best of him for a few seconds.  
  
I shook my head and immediately kicked myself. You're talking on the phone stupid; your father can't see you!  
  
"Is she Adam?"  
  
"No!" I yelped realizing that I hadn't answered him.  
  
"Excellent." My father said pleased that things were going his way. "Then what about her? I can't set you up on a date. She already has a boyfriend."  
  
"She already has a what-friend!"  
  
My father completely seemed nonchalant about my outburst. "A boyfriend. You know that wonderful boy that she was with at the dinner party. What was his name . . .?" He muffled the receiver, yet I could still hear him speak. "Dearest! What was the name of the boy that my newest investor has?"  
  
My mother spoke next. "William, William Hayworth, I think."  
  
"William Hayworth. Wonderful young fellow. Figure skater you know; used to play hockey and started figure skating to smooth over his rough edges. Wonderful young boy and I might add they look absolutely adorable together."  
  
I thought I would yak right there on the hardwood floors of our dorm rooms. Wonderful young boy my ass! "No father actually it isn't about a date."  
  
"Oh then what is it?"  
  
I swallowed nervously. "Josie and I have become quite good friends and she . . . tells me everything. Anyways, her father has her enrolled in an all Girls' Catholic School in Minneapolis. . ."  
  
"St Maria Goretti, sister school to St. Stephen School for Boys. You know you were going to go there until you got that scholarship of yours. I hear nuns teach the classes and keep them quite well behaved. I went to Eden Hall and so did your grandfather however, St. Stephen always kept their students more focused."  
  
I shook my head. "Yes anyways. Her father has enrolled her in the girl's school and she doesn't want to go! She says she likes it here but her father won't listen to her at all. I thought that seeing you were such a good friend of her father you could convince him to keep her here."  
  
My father sadly sighed. "Adam, it isn't my place to. . ."  
  
"Dad! Please! Don't do this for me but for her. She said she would be completely miserable without m_. . . I mean there." I took a breath and congratulated myself for catching myself on such a close call. "She has adapted to Eden Hall and is doing so well. . ."  
  
My father sighed. "Ok. Ok. I'll talk to him but I can't promise anything. And you, you keep your nose out of their business. I mean it. You keep your nose clean." He sighed. "I best be going. I have to make some phone calls on your behalf. Goodbye son, I love you."  
  
My jaw dropped as I heard the dial tone. Twice! He has said that twice!  
  
"Adam! Open up now!" I heard Fulton yell pounding on my door which I had locked because of the phone call I made.  
  
I scurried over to the door and whipped it open revealing Fulton and Portman standing at my door, Portman holding up Josie whose eyes were threatening tears. Her one cheek was red and a little puffy. "Jesus. Come in!"  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun! I wonder who it is . . . because it is so hard to guess. Ok, I guess my filler that I thought was going to turn out like crap (last chapter) went over better than I expected! *smiles happily* Anyways I hope you like this chapter, even though it is short (my computer blipped and I had to restart it from the flashback all over again! I was so upset!) I don't like writing short chapters because it is a major pet peeve because you just get into the story and then its like oh, I'm done for now. Meanwhile you're sitting at your computer cursing my name, ripping out your hair yelling 'IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!!!' Yes, I have an overactive imagination, so sue me. Actually if you did sue me you would get like two dollars Canadian which right now with the Canadian dollar is right now is like a buck twenty American so whoopee; and maybe the rights to Josie, but I kind of like her so you can have. . . Erica! There ya go. Anywho Random shout outs!!  
  
Rachel- You almost got kicked out of the library because of me? Aw shucks! Actually at our library we get kicked out if more than one person is using a computer or if there aren't enough seats, which is like ten. My school doesn't even really HAVE a library it's like essence of library; a few reference books, chapter books dating back to like the 1930s and some books that might have something to do with a course in our school if we went to school in the 60's. Anyways that was my rant. Oops! I knew I read the name Gina someplace! A review!! Ok, Anne198 (if you ever read this) I didn't mean to use your name on an evil character! The only reason why I picked it was because of the fact it started with G! I knew I should have picked something else! Oh well. Anyways, no Duck fights. I don't really like them. I might have a disagreement or Adam tossing the fact that they didn't believe him in their faces, but no Duck wars. I love your reviews to death!!!  
  
Tara- Ok when I pictured Dean Buckley talking to Adam I was picturing him having his face slowly get red and his eyes beginning to bulge (yes I did have a teacher like that. Mr. Hanson kicked ass though but he did do that when he got angry. Grade 7 was tons of fun!) Gina the Gossip Ghost one of my usual ideas. I agree she did make him sound like Luis, (and I don't like portraying Luis as a player, but a lover *smiles proudly*. I was SOOO proud when I came up with 99 and counting. I was like celebrating! What did Josie do when she read it? She laughed at Adam. She knows it isn't true! I'm glad you liked the storage closet thing, again no kisses, but you know I'm unpredictable! I have a feeling I will hit 100 reviews to! I will award the 100th reviewer award next chapter! Because my bus was cancelled (snow day!!!) Adam and I got to hang out all day! We were considering putting him on a plane, but we were kind of snowed in and couldn't! *Adam runs from outside and grins* Adam: "I was coming to Australia, but there was so much snow! I had to stay! *giggles* I made a snowman!!" Adam runs upstairs to make coca* I will continue soon! Promise!  
  
Jennifer- Yay! New reviewer!!! Hey and you were in a private school! I'm so happy that I was on the right track when the Dean was upset with Adam messing with Eden halls morals! You made my day! I thought I was making a shot in the dark! I'm glad you like my story! I'm glad you're reading it! And I will update ASAP just for you guys!  
  
Beaner- *screams in delight* Yay!!!!! Thanks for the excuse to write the Dean out of character! I'm glad you liked the chemical storeroom. I hope you like the change rooms! *Adam runs from behind author hands her a coca and runs away with her keyboard typing like mad* Adam: Muah ha ha ha! I'm going to finish her shout outs! I'm glad Katie (the author) didn't make me into a whiny brat either because I'm not! And I think you think all the time, I think. *shakes head and continues* its ok that you didn't help with Katie's article, she's proud of it, but she wants to know that it probably would have been better with your help! I hate Erica too. And please for my sake grumble any profanities because it helps Katie with future fights! As much as they injure me. I know it was good of me not to give up Josie's name! I was so proud! Of me! Katie thanks you and she promises to update soon (PS- absolutely love the name!! I like fans!) *author grabs keyboard and rolls her eyes.* Anyways review! (We are reaching the 100 mark!) I will reward the 100th reviewer next chapter! It will be dedicated to you! I promise!! I'll get to writing right away ok?  
  
~Toodles!! 


	30. Give me One Last Kiss

A/N: I would have dedicated this chapter to just Beaner, but I thought that would be completely unfair, not that she doesn't deserve it because she is very loyal to this story. I wouldn't have made this mark if it hadn't been for all of you guys so Chapter 30: 'Give me One Last Kiss' is dedicated to everyone: Beaner, Rachel, Tara, Jennifer, SPASH Panther, lya37, Lainey, Shelbers, denverhockeygirl, Queen of the Cake-eaters, OreoLine00, DuckHockey00214496, Jocelyn and Roses. Thanks you guys! On with Chapter 30!  
  
~*~  
  
Fulton cleared the way as Portman guided Josie gently towards my bed. I reached out to touch her but she flinched quickly and Fulton gave me a quick death glare before putting a half-hearted reassuring smile on his face.  
  
Portman sat her on my bed and I leaned against a wall to talk to Fulton quickly only to step in a puddle. I finally realized that Josie was soaked too. "What happened?" I asked as I went to my dresser and pulled out a big T-shirt that read 'Junior Goodwill Games' across it and Hendrix across the back and a pair of track pants for her to change into so she wouldn't freeze.  
  
Fulton blinked nervously as we all turned our backs so she could change. "Portman and I were going into the arena to practice that new enforcer move that Orion showed us when we saw that punk kid that was walking down the hall the day you were beat up. We thought it was you so we looked out on the ice and you weren't there so we went to the change room and found her cowering on the floor while all the showers we on. It was like scolding hot."  
  
"I'm ok now." Josie whispered as I heard my bed creak under her weight.  
  
I quickly sit beside her as she bows her head away from me. I notice something under the sleeve of the T-shirt. "What's that?" I said lifting it up. My eyes widen as I see a large hand print wrapping around her upper arm.  
  
A tear slowly rolls down her cheek and her lip begins to quiver. "I'm sorry Adam."  
  
I shake my head. "No, don't be sorry. You didn't do anything." I wrap both of my arms around her shivering body.  
  
She shook her head prying my arms off of her. "No." She grabbed her soaking wet jeans off the floor and pulls a little piece of paper. "He tucked it in my pocket and said it was for you."  
  
I blinked and took the paper from her hands and unfolded it. The blue ink from a fountain pen ran like blood down the paper warning me about its contents. I opened it and shook my head in disbelief.  
  
Portman frowned. "What is it?" I quickly handed it to him, making his face go from curious to livid. "You have been warned Preppy. You're next!"  
  
Fulton shook his head angrily. "Ok that's it! We're going Bash Brothers on his fruity figure skating ass!" He replied slamming his fist into his hand menacingly.  
  
"No!" Josie yelped. "Don't! You hurt him and my father will have your scholarships."  
  
Portman shook his head. "He beat up Banksie so bad he missed our game. He slapped you. Don't you think your father would be pissed off that he hit you? He'll be glad that we pounded him!"  
  
Josie shook her head. "He will probably think that Adam did it."  
  
My ears immediately perked. "I think your father has it out for me. Why would he think I did it?"  
  
"Erica will tell him that we were in the change rooms together, because she probably followed us and called up Will. He will say that he found me in the showers like this." Josie explained.  
  
Fulton frowned. "But we found you."  
  
Josie rolled her eyes. "Like he'll believe you, you're a hockey player."  
  
"And he's a fucking punk!" Portman yelled punching my closet out of frustration.  
  
I shook my head. "He looks even more preppy than I do when he's around her parents and Josie's dad is like best friend's with his so he'll believe Will and not you two. Lack of witnesses."  
  
Josie rested her head on my shoulder. "And if we report any of this we will either prove to the Dean I'm the 'pregnant' girl and I get kicked out, or show my father that I've been hanging around with Adam and he loses his scholarship."  
  
"Or prove that I have been in Josie and her father's business and I get a royal ass kicking via my father." I groaned as I realized my father was now involved.  
  
Fulton rested his head against the door. "So we have to take it or we lose one or both of you?" He shook his head and rubbed one of his temples. "Great. I'm a Bash Brother and I can't hit him. It's like I've become a Buddhist or something."  
  
Portman shook his head. "Well, from now on, both of you will have a Duck around you at all times; neither of you are going anywhere without someone with you, especially you Cake-eater."  
  
"Bodyguards?" I said shaking my head.  
  
Portman shrugged as he walked out of the room. "If that's what you want to call it!"  
  
I sighed and turned towards Josie to look her over. "What did he do to you?" I whispered, running my fingers over the small red mark on her cheek.  
  
She closed her eyes and looked down. "It was nothing, he just grabbed me and yelled at me when I told him . . . something, and then slapped me. He didn't hurt me; just shocked me."  
  
I put my palm onto her cheek. "What did he say?"  
  
Her hands quickly met the one on her cheek and closed her eyes instinctively. "He asked me what I was doing with you, and then said that his girlfriend shouldn't be hanging out with anyone but him, and then I told him I love you. . ." She stopped and dropped her hands and scooted down the bed away from me wearing a terrified look.  
  
"You. . ." I started awe struck.  
  
"I didn't mean it." She whispered looked away from me and getting up off my bed and sat on Averman's, trying to create physical distance between us.  
  
"Well, I l_"  
  
She got up and covered my mouth with her hand. "Don't speak. I don't want to hear it." She quickly removed her hand and shook her head. "It was wrong for me to say it."  
  
I frowned. "But it's true and I lo_"  
  
She covered my mouth again, only this time more forcefully, her eyes beginning to well up. "Please Adam stop. If you say it, it will hurt when I leave."  
  
I took her hand off my mouth and gripped it with both hands. "That's the thing, you aren't leaving."  
  
She shook her head. "You're a natural optimist you know that?"  
  
"And you're a pessimist, we balance each other out." I replied smirking, taking a step toward her.  
  
She stared me in the eyes, our lips a fraction of an inch apart. "I'm a realist." She blinked carefully; hiding the nervousness that I knew was pulsating through her body. She took a calm breath. "Not another move."  
  
Smirking and looked down at her. "And if I do?"  
  
She smirked back. "I won't name the baby after you."  
  
"I'll deal." I whispered cupping her chin in both of my hands and bending slightly to meet her lips with mine. Her hands followed the curve of my arms and draped over my shoulders. Her lips glided smoothly over mine like a sharp skate would over fresh ice. My fingers traced her body through the material of my baggy shirt over her shoulders to the curve of her hips and yet she pulled me closer than ever.  
  
"Banks! A bunch of the guys and I were going to . . . WHOA!!!" Charlie yelped as he stepped into the room and was surprised by Josie and I. "I'm guessing that you don't want to play hockey right now." He said shaking his head.  
  
I shook my head. "No Charlie. Not right now." I replied licking my lips tasting the remains of some sort of lip gloss that was on her lips.  
  
Charlie stood wide eyed in the doorway. "Uh yeah. Nice seeing you again Josie, seeing you aren't drunk now. I'm going to . . . you know. . ." He rambled pointing at the door.  
  
Josie shook her head. "Go?"  
  
Charlie nodded. "Yeah that's it! Go! I'll talk to you later Banksie." He said as he walked out the door completely awe struck.  
  
Josie waved at the door. "Bye Charlie."  
  
I smirked. "Where were we?"  
  
She maneuvered out of my grasp. "Actually, I better be going too."  
  
My jaw dropped. "You can't leave NOW! That is so . . . so. . ."  
  
"Evil. I know." She said smirking gathering up her wet clothes off the floor.  
  
I shook my head. "Is that. . ." I said motioning with my arms to the rest of the room. "Ever going to happen again? Because if it isn't you aren't leaving."  
  
She shrugged and folded up her jeans. "I don't know. We'll have to see."  
  
"Stop! I call a 'Time out!'" I yelped making a T with my hands and standing in front of the door. "I don't want to play games right now."  
  
Josie sighed and pushed me aside. "Well I don't want to play defense anymore and I don't even own hockey skates."  
  
I smiled at her. "Good analogy; I like it, it's cute, really. But you can't just go now!"  
  
"Adam! I have an exam tomorrow. I HAVE to go. So bye!" She said shaking her head.  
  
I took a step towards her so our faces weren't too far from each other's. "You aren't even going to kiss me goodbye?"  
  
She linked her fingers with my belt loops on my jeans and smiled, pausing dramatically as I leaned down towards her. She spun around and quickly stepped out the door. "Nope!"  
  
I immediately ran out with her. "Hey; completely unfair!"  
  
She turned around and narrowed her eyes at me ignoring the stares from the rest of the Ducks in the hall. "Contrary to what you may believe; life is not like hockey, Mr. Banks, we don't have guidelines and there are no specific rules." She winked. "All is fair in love and war."  
  
I inched closer to her. "And what is this: love or war?"  
  
She smirked. "Oh, this is war."  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: AWWWW!!! Josie is teaching Adam about life!!! Anyways, lots of fun to write! And this chapter is not only celebrating my 100th review, but also the end of my EXAMS! Go me!!!! The sad/funny thing is that I think I messed up my English one SOOOOO bad! Now that's what you call irony! Ok, another thing about the reviews! I have this weird feeling that I'm forgetting characters in my story! If you haven't noticed I have mainly focused on Adam, Charlie, the Bash Bros, Guy and Averman, which is only six characters out of all the Ducks! So when a jersey number is passed in the reviews, ex 107 reviews, I will try to add Dwayne (07) in with a little back story. I love all the Ducks so I'm going to TRY and have them all! I don't want to forget any! Anyways, I just thought I would say that because I was like in my exam and I was like hey he answer is 99, that's Adam's jersey! I just came up with it. Anyways Random shout outs!!!  
  
Tara- Ok for the record, I'm not exactly sure whether or not I'm going to make Adam's dad evil or not. I'm considering my options, so for now, Adam is going to just be extra careful on what he says or does around his father so I can keep him creepy. *Adam runs up and gives author a squeeze begging her not to trade him for chocolate* As much as I love chocolate, I cannot give up Banksie for it, besides I could just run to the corner store and buy it so. . . Besides I wouldn't worry. *Adam whispers something in author's ear making her grin* Adam says that Portman and Mendoza are on their way to you right now. However, we could not afford 2 tickets to Australia so Portman took the ticket and stuffed Luis into a large trunk; even though he tried to run away (he was caught when he ran into a wall. He's ok though). Please pick them up soon! Luis wants out and Portman is torturing him! Thankies! I like my story too! But your reviews are better!  
  
Beaner- I'm sorry I didn't dedicate it to you; I thought it would be fairer if I dedicated it to everyone. But I accept the virtual huggle!! Ok I hope you realize that it was a flashback to freshman year where Phil hit / slapped our Banksie *author opens arms to Adam who immediately gives her a squeeze back* Adam: "I have forgiven her for that. I understand that it was used for reasons why I am nervous about upsetting my father and shy." I hope you liked the scene where I mentioned the baby's name again *wink wink* Yes it was Will, but it turned out ok. *Adam grabs keyboard again and giggles happily* Adam: Yay! I'm glad you liked my finishing shout out! I really wanted to do that! Anywho I better give it back to Katie because she needs to finish the rest of her shout outs . . . *hands author keyboard* Thankies! I'm glad you love my story! A Duck character will be coming to visit you soon! Just tell me which. Just not Adam! * squeezes him protectively* He inspires me! Your reviews rock my socks!!  
  
That's it! Amazingly! It's sad I only got 2 reviews, but they were long reviews, which are like 4 little reviews rolled into one, so that means I got like 8 mini reviews rolled into two! Whoa!!! *giggles* well I'm off to watch D3! Review!!  
  
~Toodles! 


	31. It's all your fault

"Banksie . . ." I heard a definite deep male voice whisper in a sing song voice. "Wake-y wake-y!"  
  
I groaned. "Go away. Sleepies."  
  
I felt a hard shove on my shoulder. "Banks wake up! You kept me up with your sleep talking!" I heard Averman yelp and began to mimic me in a girly voice. "Josie . . . oh Josie . . . I love you so OHHH!!"  
  
I pushed him over with a free hand and covered my head with my comforter.  
  
"We should consider Banksie for our new Bash Bro. . ." I heard someone else from somewhere in the room.  
  
I uncovered my head and squinted at everyone. Why was the team in my room? Why are they all grinning at me? "Yes?" I croaked.  
  
Guy shrugged nonchalantly, as if they hadn't woken me up for no reason. "Nothing. We just wanted to say hi."  
  
"Hi!" The rest of the team echoed.  
  
"Howdy!" Dwayne replied after a beat, making me smirk.  
  
I scratched my head nervously. "Uh . . . hi." I blinked and saw that even the girls were standing in the cramped space. "Ok what is going on?"  
  
Charlie grinned one of his classic 'it wasn't me, it was the guy to the left of me' smiles. "Nothing Banks. You shouldn't be so suspicious."  
  
"Suspicious?" I blinked. "Of course. Every morning I'm woken up by my entire hockey team. I rolled my eyes. "What, were you checking my bed for a girl to make sure I wasn't lying about the article?"  
  
Averman shook his head. "No. We making sure you got up good and early so you aren't fatigued during your examination."  
  
I groaned. "It's too early in the morning to be understanding words over two syllables." I quickly covered my head with my pillow.  
  
I heard Charlie chuckle. "Ok guys, let go, give Banks some room. He'll want some time to prepare for Josie coming over after the dance at midnight. . ."  
  
I sprung up in my bed; pillows flying; making me hit my head on a shelf that was too low above my bed. "Oww!" I shook it off quickly calling after everyone who had stampeded out of the room. "Midnight?"  
  
Guy smirked as he shut the door waggling his fingers at me. "Have fun!"  
  
I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and shook my head. "Midnight." I repeated to myself smiling. The smile soon dropped off my face. "The dance!"  
  
~*~  
  
I stumbled through my science exam even though I knew the stuff forwards and backwards. My brain whirled around in ten different directions each time slamming into a brick wall. I wasn't quite sure how I had gotten to my science class without getting lost inside the corridors of the school with my head going like that. I closed my eyes and took a breath and calmed down staring down at my thick exam I needed to finish.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Banks."  
  
I turned around and smiled at Luis who was standing behind me. God he wasn't only quick but quiet as hell when he wanted to be. "Mendoza."  
  
He nodded in reply. "That exam eh? Brutal." He said shaking his head.  
  
I nodded. "Pretty tough. But we can relax tonight. You're going to the dance right?"  
  
"Yup." He said nodding. "Got a date too."  
  
I scoffed. "Anything with legs huh?"  
  
"Hell yeah. Long legs, for miles." He grinned. "You don't mind to you?"  
  
I frowned. "I don't mind what?"  
  
"That we're going together."  
  
My eyes widened. "Man, that's nice and all but I'm not exactly that way. . ."  
  
Luis grimaced. "Gross man! No! Not you and me. Josie and me."  
  
I blinked harshly sending out messages to Luis that he didn't pick up on. "Josie and you what?"  
  
"Josie and I are. . ."  
  
"Study Buddies." I squeezed my eyes closed in hopes it wasn't true. "You better say study buddies." I opened one of my eyes to look at him.  
  
He swallowed nervously. "Do you want me to say that or the truth?"  
  
I groaned. "You guys are going to the dance aren't you?"  
  
Luis nodded. "We had a bet. I saw her at the arena and asked her to teach me how to stop. She said, 'If you can't stop after I'm through with you, I'll be your date to the dance.'" He scoffed. "She had me making 'snow' for like an hour. I still hit the boards, and now I have a date." He swallowed nervously. "You aren't going to freak out are you?"  
  
I shook my head. "No, of course not." I plastered on a fake smile. "Be nice to her."  
  
Luis smiled and ran off down the corridor towards the dining hall. I slammed my forehead off a locker in frustration. Typical. The girl of my dreams goes to possibly the only dance she will be able to go to with Luis, the pretty boy on the team. Just typical.  
  
~*~  
  
I collapsed on my bed angry at the world. Why does it seem that when I get something perfect in my life, like the fact I can kiss Josie without her gagging or getting a pick in the groin, it just seems to fall apart all over again, like Luis and her going to the dance? I flipped on the stereo and it immediately played the perfect song.  
  
/Every time we lie awake After every hit we take Every feeling that I get But I haven't missed you yet Every roommate kept awake By every sigh and scream we make All the feelings that I get But I still don't miss you yet/  
  
Three knocks on my door interrupted the song and my mourning. I groaned as I got up from face planting into my bed and unlocked the door and opened it.  
  
I sighed. "What, do you need help choosing shoes now?" I said scowling at her even though her hazel eyes stopped me from hating her.  
  
/Only when I stop to think about it/  
  
Josie smirked. "Adam, what are you talking about?" She pushed past me walking into my room without invitation.  
  
"Are you going to the dance tonight?" I asked in all seriousness.  
  
She grimaced. "Oh please. As if I would go to one of those lame things that pump pop music into our ears trying to brainwash us into turning us into straight A, jock/cheerleader types, that can't do anything except regurgitate facts and dates and have no opinion on them."  
  
/I hate everything about you Why do I love you? I hate everything about you Why do I love you/  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Really. I guess I'll have to tell Luis that your breaking your date."  
  
/Every time we lie awake After every hit we take Every feeling that I g_/  
  
She stopped the CD player, her eyes wide. "Adam, it was a bet. Normally I would rather vomit than go out with a guy like Luis. I have gone out with a guy like him before; except, he used me and then dumped me for a guy in my Spanish class, but that was like a once in a lifetime situation."  
  
I shook my head. "You should have told me."  
  
She frowned. "About the player that I went out with who turned out to be gay?"  
  
I shook my head. "No Luis! Is that what you're here for? To warn me or something?"  
  
Josie rolled her eyes at me. "No I came to give back your clothes from yesterday." She said setting her bag on my bed and pulling out the T-shirt and the pants I had let her borrow. "They go in this drawer right?" She said pointing at the dresser.  
  
I nodded. "You're early. The Ducks said you were coming at Midnight."  
  
She turned around before she opened the drawer. "No noon. I told your roommate I was coming over at 12:00 pm."  
  
I blinked. "Oh."  
  
She nodded and opened the drawer only to drop the neatly folded clothes on the floor and spin around in disgust. "What the hell Adam!"  
  
"Huh?" I asked completely confused.  
  
She turned back to the drawer and pulled out a sticky note off the top. "Good Luck- the Ducks." She reached into the drawer. "Attached to a carton of condoms Adam? Are YOU not telling me something?" Something clicked in her head. "Oh my God! Adam is that why you wanted me here at midnight?"  
  
My jaw dropped. "Those aren't mine! They must be Averman's!"  
  
"No they aren't."  
  
I frowned. "What?"  
  
She sighed and shut the drawer and pointed to the edge. "You labeled it. It says Adam on the drawer."  
  
I blinked. "Oh." I shook my head. "Well they still aren't mine!"  
  
"Even if they aren't, I'd get rid of them! If my father somehow found out there were condoms in YOUR drawer and that I was hanging around with you, he . . . he . . ." She took a deep breath. "He would probably castrate you himself!" She had a complete look of seriousness over her. "And knowing him, he would you idiot!"  
  
It finally clicked. "It was the Ducks. Charlie. He probably put them in there while I was sleeping."  
  
Josie shook her head. "I don't CARE how they got there. I'm telling you get rid of them or my father is going to make me become a nun and then murder you and he's a doctor so he could make it look like an accident!"  
  
I frowned I didn't like being yelled at seeing this wasn't my fault. "Ok I get it. You're mad. You're worried. You're upset now can we stop!"  
  
Her eyes flashed. "No Adam! God I knew this was going to happen!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah. 'Every time we get too close we end up fighting.'"  
  
"Are you mocking me?" She spat, her soft lips that barely a day before had been plastered on mine, turned into a scowl.  
  
Three taps on my door interrupted our argument. "Hey Banks, Charlie and I were wondering. . ." Guy started peeking in my room, getting death glares shot at him from two angles.  
  
"Not now." Both Josie and I said our eyes locking on each other's immediately after noticing him.  
  
I blinked. "No, I am not mocking you!" I yelled back at her. "I'm sick and tired of getting blamed for everything that goes wrong! You steal my jersey, my fault! A rumor goes around about you being pregnant, my fault! Your roommate becomes a crazy psycho-bitch, my fault! This time I'm not taking it. This is NOT my fault!"  
  
"Oh yeah. It's not your fault that condoms show up in your drawers." She said tossing the box at me, making it hit me in the chest and fell to the ground by my feet. "I'm sorry, Polo boy, but this time it is your fault." She said walking over to me and tugging at that collar of my shirt.  
  
"So what is name-calling a term of endearment now? I haven't forgotten. You told Will that you loved me." I shot back at her, immediately wanting to take it back.  
  
"So what, was that you plan the entire time? Make me like you?" She scowled coming close to me so that our noses were almost touching. I could see tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
  
I told my mouth to stop but it seemed to have a mind of its own. "No. My plan was to make you fall in love with me." I replied bitterly  
  
She walked toward the door, her chin quivering uncontrollably. "Well congratulations, because you fucking pulled it off!" She screamed slamming the door behind her, echoing in the room eerily.  
  
The door squealed open seconds later, Guy tip toeing in nervously. "Another fight? You guys are worse than Connie and I."  
  
I sighed. "Well you are actually going out with Connie Germaine." I spat at him taking out my anger as I picked up the box of condoms and threw it against the wall only making a little thunk-crunch noise. I frowned at the box that still sat neatly on the floor.  
  
Guy's eyes widened. "Harsh. I don't mind being your emotional punching bag here buddy, but I would at least like to know why."  
  
I shot a look at him harder than Fulton or Russ could the puck as I turned to the shelf over my bed and picked up one of my trophies. I read the inscription on the base. 'Academic achievement in the freshman courses awarded to Adam Nathaniel Banks.' It was a little glass open book on a black base that shimmered in the light.  
  
"Adam, what are you doing?" Guy asked worriedly backing up from me.  
  
I lifted it above my head and threw it to the ground, my ears ringing at the sound of the shatter, little pieces settling at my feet. My eyes flashed. That felt really good. I looked up at Guy who was standing across my little river of broke glass that winded around the floor separating the beds to the door.  
  
The Bash Brothers and Kenny ran into my room, whipping the door open, and their eyes wild in worry and fright. It wasn't everyday you heard a large crash in the dorm rooms, and definitely not coming from mine. Portman stopped them all from walking over the glass in their sock feet, holding out both arms to stop them. "What happened?"  
  
Guy blinked nervously. "Fight with Josie. He flipped."  
  
I scowled angrily at him. "I did not, you traitor."  
  
He gaped at me. "Traitor? Who are you calling a traitor?"  
  
"You Germaine." I yelled at him allowing any words that came to mind fly out of my mouth. "You knew that Josie wasn't pregnant! You knew she was drunk that night and you didn't even stick up for me! You believed someone else. That IS the definition of a traitor or do you still need me to tutor you in English!"  
  
Guy blinked completely floored by everything I said. "I didn't know anything you ass kissing pretentious brat!" He yelled back ignoring the fact that Kenny and the Bash Brothers were trying to explain that I was just blowing off steam and that I didn't mean it. "All I knew was that she was pretty damn upset that she was leaving and obviously didn't want to leave. All I know is that you two are constantly around each other and after that 'steamy' kiss you guys had that Charlie explained to the rest of the team, anything is possible."  
  
"Well she wouldn't have left if it wasn't for Charlie! She found those in my drawers and it was sighed 'the Ducks'." I yelled back at him pointing to the box of condoms on the floor by the door. "And I wouldn't be 'freaking' as you put it if Luis didn't ask out the girl that I like so I'm sorry Germaine if I insulted you, but I don't fucking have the time to be worrying about you and your fucking feelings!" I yelped collapsing on my bed.  
  
His voice immediately softened. "Well don't yell at me, yell at them Banks." The way he said my name had a razor edge. He turned and walked out the door. "See you at the dance."  
  
Kenny was the first to speak. "I'll get a broom." He whispered walking towards my closet.  
  
I eyed him quickly. "Leave it Ken. It's fine."  
  
He frowned. "But you're stuck."  
  
I eyed him again. "I said 'leave it Ken'." I took a breath and stared up ceiling. "It's fine." I was suddenly taken aback when I said that. My father used to say things like that if something broke or if I ruined something by accident. He would repeat himself. Josie's father was the same way. He would repeat himself until you answered the way he wanted you to.  
  
I didn't want to be like that.  
  
I sat up and looked over at Kenny who was standing there unsure of what to do looking over at the Bash Brothers who were eying me carefully like I was holding a gun against the base of my skull or something. I shook my head. "Sorry Ken." I whispered quietly. "There's a broom in Averman's closet."  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Hello my friends! I am actually not home at the moment I am visiting my grandparents again, however I found a way to bring my work with me, which I am extremely proud of. Yes I know, Adam like seriously freaked but, I like drama and I like fights and lately they have just been Josie/ Adam ones so I figured pulling a Duck into it would be fun and different. I'm going to try and write here at my grandparent's house, but I don't have any of my notes (yes I take notes) here with me, they are at home by my computer. But I know where I'm going with this, sort of; I'm just in the deciding stage of deciding a minor detail. I'm not sure if it will be in the up coming chapter or the one after. If- and I'm not giving anything away here I'm just asking opinions here- there was a Josie/Adam reunion thing at the dance and they ended up dancing (sounds reasonable, they're at a dance!) should I include lyrics to their song or not (that is if I have them dancing)? You tell me and I'll decide while I'm here!  
  
Shout outs!  
  
Anna- *gasps* New reviewer! *giggles excitedly* Ok, thanks so much for reading! I knew there where people who were scared of reviewing or something! See! My responses to your reviews aren't SOOO scary! I'm a little crazy, but I won't bite *grins sadistically* much. Just Kidding!! Thanks! I guess that means I'm improving right? Killer! That's super cool! Keep Reviewing!  
  
Tara- LOL ok I'm glad you liked my Buddhist line! Now imagine Portman as Buddha. Big robe, bald, all squinty. Actually! It is believed that if you rub Buddha's head you get good luck! So Portman is good luck now! Yay Portman!! You have dubbed it THE KISS!! Hey I figured if anyone, it would be Charlie or Guy to walk in at the worse time. And what do you know. . . GUY walked into Adam's room in the middle of a fight! Worse timing! I added Luis JUST for you this chapter. I was going to add more Kenny, but I decided against it. Later chapters ok? Yes I sent you Portman and Luis. See! I'm not evil for not sending you Adam! *Adam runs into author's granny's computer room and squeezes her tightly* Adam: "Katie's Granny is nice. She's feeding me like crazy saying I'm too skinny." Yes go pick up Luis and Portman! Luis somehow smuggled his cell into the truck Portman put him in and told me Portman was sitting on the truck! Let him out!!!  
  
Lya37- Hey! Your back! Yes yes I love keeping readers on their toes! I honestly hate reading stories where you know EXACTLY where they are going. It's like ok, here they are, girl yells at boy, boy grabs girl, boy kisses girl, and boy and girl fall on bed that appears out of thin air. *yawns dramatically* It does suck when someone interrupts you and your bf in the middle of something. Especially if it happens all the time! I'm glad you liked the softer side of the Bash Bros. There is ALWAYS more to a person than meets the eye and that's why I like writing fan fics! The author * cough cough me cough* gets to show you that other side!  
  
Beaner- Yes I love teasing you! But guess what? My plan is working! I tease you and you come back for more! Smart eh? No, I still NEED Will ok? You can beat him up repeatedly after I'm finished with him. I'll tell you when ok? Until then pen up your anger and do it later. Until then torture your siblings (if you have any!) that is always fun! Guy is in the air RIGHT NOW. However, Adam and I *Adam squeezes author and continues to refuse her grandmother's cooking*, could not afford a ticket to Pennsylvania, BUT we could afford a freight ticket. So we jumped him, gagged him and stuffed him in a big wooden crate. Could you go pick him up? He's hungry and confused. You can go soothe his fears now!  
  
Rachel- You a little behind, but I hope you get this! This should have been in the last chapter, but I got your review like an hour AFTER I posted it! Yeah, my school library sucks, but my school is right beside the PUBLIC library, so it kind of balances each other out. Yes Phillip is turning into a very complex guy eh? No wonder our poor Banksie *Banksie runs up and squeezes author again and grins* has so many problems! I know I said no Duck wars, but I had to add an argument between Guy and Adam. It seemed necessary.  
  
Review!!  
  
~Toodles!! 


	32. Different, Completely

"Shit!" I cursed grabbing my hand in pain. Blood flowed freely through my fingers and began to make little pools on the wood floor as I dropped the now bloody piece of glass to the floor.  
  
Fulton looked over at me as squeezed my hand trying to make it stop bleeding. His face paled a little and covered his eyes. "Oh God." He muttered.  
  
Kenny frowned as he got up to grab a towel. "You ok?" he asked us both.  
  
I nodded, but Fulton shook his head nervously. "I hate blood. I hate it."  
  
I smirked. "You're a Bash Brother. You're blood-thirsty!"  
  
Fulton shook his head again. "No, Portman is. I can deal with hitting people and stuff, but blood. . ." he trailed off and grimaced.  
  
Kenny came back with a towel and handed it to me. "Wrap it around and squeeze tight. It should make it stop."  
  
Portman eyed Fulton who was teetering on the balls of his feet, trying to lean down and grab more broken glass. "So are you going to tell us what really happened or do you just want to break something else?" He asked me but kept his eyes locked on Fulton. "Because you know, I get the whole breaking, violence stuff."  
  
I shrugged. "Argument again."  
  
He frowned as he gathered glass into a little pile in front of him. "Yeah, but it's usually about someone, other than yourselves. First time it was Fulton, second time it was her father this time it was . . .?"  
  
I sighed. "Mendoza and possibly Charlie, but more as in his actions, mainly his prank." I said motioning to the box of condoms in the corner of the room that hadn't been touched. "Which by the way, I'm going to kill him for."  
  
A loud 'thunk' interrupted our conversation. Everyone looked over at Fulton who has fainted dead away. Kenny shook his head as he grabbed a pillow from Averman's bed and put it beneath Fulton's head. "Who would have thought? One of the biggest guys on the team faints at the sight of blood."  
  
"I think we ought to keep that between ourselves." Portman announced glancing over at his roommate for a fraction of a second and swept up the glass in front of him. "The Ducks would be pulling fake blood pranks left and right."  
  
I nodded and took the towel off of my hand and looked down at the cut. It wasn't too deep, not enough to need stitches or anything, but large enough to bleed a lot and man did it hurt like hell. I got up and stepped over Fulton's torso and padded my way to the washroom to clean up the cut.  
  
"So what did Luis do?" I heard Kenny ask. Ken never really asked a lot of questions. He was the type of guy to sit back and let everyone else ask the obvious questions and ask the questions that no one ever thought about. He was kind of like that on the ice too. He didn't show off to the crowd like Portman and Charlie did, but when it came for his time to shine, he became one of the best.  
  
"Josie and him are going to the dance together tonight, even after she said she wouldn't go to one and told me she wouldn't go out with any guy like him."  
  
"She also said she wouldn't go out with the likes of you either. Now your Eden Hall's hottest almost couple." Portman interjected.  
  
I blinked and looked around the corner. "Where did that come from?"  
  
Portman frowned. "I think I should lay off the cheerleaders for a while."  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, you should."  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Portman said after a beat as he got up and dumped a pile of glass into the garbage bin; the glass making a jingling noise as it hit the bottom.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"Well it's obvious." Ken said suddenly. "Josie is trying to make Adam jealous by going out with Luis. Like who would make the sucker bet of being someone's date over whether or not you could teach Mendoza how to stop consistently? And obviously," He motioned to the mess of glass that still flooded the floor, "it's working. So, he needs to counter it." He smirked. "Ask a girl to the dance who you know would drive her nuts to see you with; basically the anti-her."  
  
Portman and I blinked completely amazed. "How did you come up with that?" Portman asked shaking his head.  
  
Kenny shrugged. "Movie fanatic. Lately I've been watching teen flicks."  
  
"You do realize that in movies this plan usually backfires?" I said concerned. "You know, the guy gets caught red-handed and looses the girl."  
  
Kenny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but this isn't the movies is it? (*giggles*) Besides, even in movies the boy sees the error of his ways and the girl eventually takes him back. Either way it's win-win."  
  
"Yeah but Josie is definitely not like a girl in a movie. I'm sure." I said grabbing some gauss from the top shelf.  
  
Portman made a face as if he were considering the plan. "It could work. It's like using her own tool against her." He blinked. "Like at the Goodwill games, Bombay called for the Flying V and Iceland did exactly the same thing, it was like the Anti-V."  
  
I blinked nervously. "Yeah, but hockey isn't like life." I replied quoting Josie as I sat down on the hardwood floor beside passed out Fulton gingerly wrapping my hand with gauss.  
  
"But we aren't comparing hockey to life." Kenny smirked. He must've been in the halls when Josie told me that. "We are borrowing strategy. In a war, you have to have a strategy or you're going to be beaten."  
  
"When did our Ken become such an evil genius?" Portman asked cocking an eyebrow and shaking Fulton a little, trying to make him wake.  
  
Ken smiled. "Goodwill Games. You guys were a bad influence"  
  
I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Ok, so where do we start?"  
  
~*~  
  
I nervously walked into the dining hall, looking around at the people hanging around before dinner was served. Some people would do homework in here, avoiding their noisy or messy roommates. I saw one girl at the JV Cheerleading table looking down at sheets and sheets of graphs, photos and timer. Her name was Charlotte. She was fairly good looking, witty as hell, and a complete goody-two shoes. She even had her slogan for her Senior Class President campaign figured out. Not to mention a cheerleader. I groaned and I walked toward the table.  
  
I could almost hear Kenny telling me what to do. "First step: Find a girl who is dateless and the complete opposite to Josie. So basically someone girly and has school spirit, preferably a cheerleader."  
  
I sat down beside Charlotte and looked over her shoulder. She was working out the finer details of a new routine for the cheerleaders. I bit my lip nervously. This wasn't going to work. I could tell. This was a completely futile plan. "Hey Charlotte."  
  
She looked up at me quickly and looked down at her work again. "You're a hockey player right? Which one are you again?"  
  
I blinked shaking my head. This was so NOT going to work. "Adam Banks."  
  
She looked up at me and scoffed. "Oh yeah. Teen daddy. I almost forgot about that."  
  
I rolled my eyes. Key word there: almost. "Yeah, but it isn't true."  
  
She nodded. "Yeah I know. Gina the Gossip Ghost is a real bitch. She wrote that the Varsity Cheerleaders are all sluts because one of them hooked up with one of you guys." She looked up at the ceiling trying to get the name. "Lou or something. You know the Latin guy."  
  
I frowned. "Luis." How I loathed him. He could get any girl, including a Varsity Cheerleader but he had to go for the one girl in this school I considered a good match for me.  
  
She nodded and went back to work. "Yeah him. Well, it was completely untrue. My sister is a Varsity Cheerleader and she's still a virgin, even after going out with Riley who is really a he-whore, but you didn't hear that from me."  
  
I nodded. "Yeah. Well I was wondering whether you were going to the Snowflake dance tonight."  
  
She shook her head. "No."  
  
I took a deep breath. "Do you want to?"  
  
She looked up at me and scoffed. "I only go out with older guys."  
  
I leaned back in my chair and frowned. "I knew it wouldn't work." I scolded myself.  
  
"What wouldn't work?"  
  
I looked over at her in a panic. "Nothing." Did I actually say that ALOUD!  
  
She blinked. "Ok, you tell me what wouldn't work and I'll consider going to the dance with you. Tell me the complete truth."  
  
I sighed. What the hell. I tried being sneaky. Would being truthful hurt? "Ok, well there is this girl I like, and she is going to the dance with one of the guys on the hockey team, even though she said she wouldn't go out with a guy like him if her life depended on it and I figured that if she saw me going with a girl who is the complete opposite to her, she would get jealous and you know. . ."  
  
She frowned. "Do you watch Dawson's Creek?"  
  
My head snapped to look at her. "No, and why is that important to my situation?"  
  
She shrugged and looked down at her notes. "Oh, it just happened once on the show. Jen was going to the fair with this jock guy after she broke up with Dawson, who still liked her. Well Dawson consulted a girl in one of his classes to help him get her back."  
  
I frowned. Ok that was weird how my life was mimicking a teenage drama. "Oh. What happened?"  
  
"Blew up in his face. They didn't end up together. Actually I watched the like last episode, Jen dies and Dawson doesn't even get Joey. She ended up with Pacey. Like ewww! Like what an upset! Stupid Pacey. I hated him."  
  
"Oh. Well that's encouraging." I said covering my face.  
  
"Actually the captain of your team looks like Pacey. Don't you think?"  
  
I looked over at her. "You think Charlie looks like Pacey? Oh please."  
  
"Ok. Pick me up at eight. I'm room 115 in the Junior Girl's Dorm."  
  
My jaw dropped. "You mean you'll go with me after all that?"  
  
She nodded. "That show was one of my favorites! Why wouldn't I want to be part of the real life version of it?" She said picking up her papers and shoving them into her bag.  
  
I blinked again. "Where are you going? Shouldn't we make like, I don't know, preparations?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, just wear black. You'll be fine." She said getting up fro her chair and smiling. "And good luck, just in case I forget to tell you at the dance."  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
A/N: *smiles and giggles* Ok that was SO fun! I like making funny references! Oh and the reference to Dawson's Creek, I honestly LIKED Pacey! I didn't like Dawson. He was too whiny in my opinion, not that I watched that often. The only reason why I actually knew of that one show and the ending episode was because I was really sick last year and I wasn't allowed to get up, so I was stuck in front of the TV and a Dawson's Creek marathon was on the entire week. But I was also like delusional. For some reason I kept telling my mom that I didn't want to go shopping. *looks around* It was weird. Anywho. I hope you like this chapter! SHOUT OUTS!  
  
Rachel- I didn't know you where Queen of Cake-eaters! Oh, I'm stupid! You thought that the last chapter was the best ever? My personal favorite was the one before that (THE KISS) or Chapter 14. I though Adam battling the fact he was influenced by his father would be a nice touch and yes I think Adam does need to talk about his feelings. He so secretive. So mysterious. So brooding. So HOT!!! LOL. Thankies for the compliment!  
  
Shelbers- Thanks for your opinion on my lyrics crisis. I'm still deciding what exactly is going to happen at the dance but until then, your opinion helped out during the process. However I STILL NEED TO KNOW WHETHER OR NOT I SHOULD INCLUDE LYRICS TO A SONG! *coughs dramatically* Anywho thanks so much!  
  
Erica- You read my ENTIRE STORY last weekend? Holy! That's amazing! Yes, I like to have at least one chapter up like every other day. It bugs me if I don't write, and this is a major outlet for my stress. It's how I say normal and don't have an outburst like Adam have last chapter: ). The reason why Josie is a figure skater is because I was a figure skater. This season, just like Josie, but because it hurt. I have like problems with my feet because of skating and it was hurting really bad to keep skating the way I was, so I had to. But it's all good. I found writing and I like it even better! I like my imagination too even though I let it run wild sometimes. (If you want an example, read my arguments!) Thanks so much and keep reviewing!  
  
Tara- Ok, yeah, I get that Josie totally overreacted to Adam and the condom thing. But think of it this way, you're a girl who was just accused by your father, and your school that you were pregnant and in reality, you are a virgin then some hockey player, who was just accused of being a major user when it came to girls has condoms in his drawers. If I were her, I wouldn't know what to think. Yay! You picked them up! Adam would come to the computer, but he's sleeping right now. My Granny was feeding him and then we took him out shopping. Poor him. But he says hi, and also says to tell Luis that Josie is NOT loco, and that he's a jerk for taking her to the dance even though he knew he liked her. He also says hi to Portman. No problem about sending them two.  
  
Beaner- Yeah Adam was really mean to Guy, however, Guy called him a ass- kissing pretentious brat, so. . . I think they were mean to each other. Speaking of Guy, WHATDID YOU DO TO HIM! Did you forget to pick him up at the airport? I sent the poor boy in a wooden crate! Please let him out! He's probably starving and scared to death! When you get to him he'll probably be a twitching wreck! It's labeled To: Beaner! Go pick him up please? *coughs nervously and continues* Yup Adam is dealing with being like his father. No worries though ok? Not yet at least ok? Omigod! I AM psychic! I named the evil girl Erica like the girl who made your life hell, AND I named Adam's brother after your brother? Ok, I'm scared. *yells of Adam to come hold her* *Adam runs down the stairs and gives her a big hug* Do! Do! Do! Do! It's the Twilight Zone man!  
  
Thankies all! REVIEW!  
  
~Toodles! 


	33. I almost forgot

I shook my head as I buttoned up the white shirt that I had over a white cotton undershirt. I was just going to wear a pair of black pants a white shirt, black tie, and then I'm going over to Josie's and get my jacket. I would look ok, besides it was on my way, Charlotte and Josie were in the same building, but Josie was all the way at the end of the hall.  
  
I twist the tie around in the way my father had shown me years before. Hell I learned how to tie a perfect knot on a tie before I could tie my shoes, which was sad and unusual. I sighed as I looked at it hanging around my neck untied. It was one of my few happy memories with my dad.  
  
***  
  
"Daddy!" I grinned as I saw him walking down the hall past my room. I ran past my nanny who was trying, unsuccessfully to clip on my clip-on tie.  
  
My father spun around and walked into my room and picked me up under my armpits and gave me a big squeeze. "How's our favorite 6 year old on his birthday?"  
  
I grinned back as he looked me over carefully dusting off my shoulders, making sure I looked neat and tidy. "Great! Can I get ready with you?" I asked swatting away my nanny's hand that was trying to sneak up on my neck and clip it on without me noticing.  
  
He grinned. "You bet!" He picked me up and put me on his shoulders walking out of my room towards my parent's and past Jacob who was putting on his jacket. He gave him a quick pat on the head and brought me into the washroom and sat me on the countertop.  
  
I smiled as my father loosened off his original work tie and closed the door where my mother had set out the clothes he had sat out this morning, a new white shirt and black tie.  
  
He blinked. "Where's you tie son?" He said slipping both arms into his second shirt and buttoning up the buttons one by one.  
  
"Don't want the clip on tie." I replied rubbing my neck where I had been pinched a few times.  
  
He nodded and stepped out of the washroom for a few minutes. I sat there confused until he came back in. "Well I think it's about time you learned how to tie a real tie son."  
  
I smiled up at him and took the tie in my hands. It was a black one with a little hawk on the end. My brother wore it to the Hawks award party last year. My dad was a Hawk, my brother was a Hawk, my best friends; Ryan Larson and Daniel McGill were going to be Hawks. Now I was going to be a Hawk. I smiled. "I'm going to be just like you."  
  
***  
  
I shivered at the thought and looked around the room. I quickly walked to my closet and pulled out a big box on the floor that was labeled 'books'. I labeled it that so Averman wouldn't go snooping through it, and by the dusty looks of it, it looks like he avoided it completely. I opened the flaps and smiled down at the contents. It was all Hawks memorabilia. I didn't like the Hawks, I didn't like Coach Riley anymore, Ryan and Dan weren't my best friends anymore; but it was still a huge part of my life.  
  
I took a deep breath. Coach Riley made me into the hockey player I was and Ryan and Dan, even though they turned out not to be the greatest friends, taught me what friends were and lastly the Hawks; that team made me love the game, love the feel of a win. I reached into the box and dug through it coming up with what I was looking for. The little black tie, now looked more grey than black, but the little embroidered Hawk on the end still stood out vividly. I closed my eyes in shame. I still had the blood of a Hawk; I still was a Hawk. I was just a Hawk in disguise, hiding in a flock of Ducks.  
  
I laid the tie in the box and pushed the box back into their place and continued to get ready. I tightened my tie up to my neck and smiled at my reflection in the mirror.  
  
"It looks perfect Adam."  
  
I jumped at the voice and spun around. "Dad!" I said looking at him. "Wh- what are you doing here? How did you get in? The door was locked!"  
  
My father smiled. "They gave parents a key to their child's room." His eyes sparkled as he walked toward me and dusted of my shoulders, only having to reach up because I was a bit taller than him. "I knew you would be going to that dance. You look great."  
  
I swallowed as I backed up a little. "Um . . . Thanks."  
  
My father touched the knot of the black tie that hung around my neck. "You do that well. It looks good."  
  
"I had a good teacher." I whispered.  
  
His eyes met mine. "That you did Sport." His said nudging my chin with his fist.  
  
"Adam!! I'm going to be late and I can't. . ." Averman yelped bursting into our room and stopping dead in his tracks as he realized that my father was here. Many a time had Averman burst into the room like this after a game where my father was either congratulating me or chewing me out for something that occurred in the game.  
  
My father turned around and smiled. "Oh it's your roommate Chester, come in Chester."  
  
I shook my head as my father clapped a hand on Averman's shoulder and pulled him in the rest of the way. "It's Lester, dad."  
  
He looked at Averman in the eyes. "Good. Lester is a better name anyways. Chester sounds like a name you would give to a mutt; isn't it Adam?"  
  
I closed my eyes. "Yes Father."  
  
"None of this Father stuff. It's Dad. You make me sound like a drill sergeant." My father, I mean, my dad stated. "Anyways, Lester you seemed panicked."  
  
Averman shook his head, his red curls bobbing around his head and his glasses shaking on the bridge of his nose. He was always terrified of my fath. . . I mean dad. "No, its ok, it'll wait." His voice going up about an octave.  
  
My father slapped him on the back, making his glasses topple of his face which were quickly caught in both hands. "Nonsense Lester. Please, enlighten us."  
  
Averman looked at me nervously; making sure it was ok that he says anything. "Actually it's kind of personal."  
  
My father nodded obliviously. "That's ok Lester. Actually I better be going. You knock 'em dead son!" He said punching my shoulder lightly and quickly stopping. "Wait this isn't hockey, it's a dance. So . . . uh. . . Have fun." He said smiling. "I love you son." He said walking out the door.  
  
I covered my face with both of my hands and shook my head. "That was too weird."  
  
Lester nodded as he pushed his glasses back onto his face. "If you're not on drugs; your dad is." He grimaced. "I haven't heard my full name said so much since . . . ever! They either call me Averman or Les, not 'Lester'."  
  
I nodded and sighed.  
  
"Did he say that he loved you? He usually leaves this room with the ever inspiring words of," He cleared his throat. "It's not worth winning if you don't win big!"  
  
I swallowed nervously. That was the Hawk in my father rearing his ugly head. It was hard to believe that I actually believed in those words once upon a time.  
  
"Do you miss them?"  
  
I jumped and looked over at Averman. "Do I miss who?"  
  
He looked down. "The Hawks. I mean at all. I know it's been a while, but they still were like your best friends, until us."  
  
I shrugged. "Would you?"  
  
He looked down guiltily. "Yeah." He sighed. "Like I wouldn't blame you if you did, and I wouldn't tell the guys or anything. I was just wondering, because you have that big box of Hawk stuff in your closet."  
  
My eyes widened. "What? How did you . . .?"  
  
He shrugged. "Very carefully."  
  
I shook my head and got up. "We should talk about this later."  
  
Averman followed my lead but stopped me. "You need to talk about this."  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
He blinked. "Well at least try."  
  
I looked down. I hadn't really thought if I had missed them. Like at first I did, but now, I had the Ducks. They replaced them. "Sometimes. It used to be all the time, but not so often anymore. Mainly after my dad says something to me." I shook my head. "But they were my friends like five years ago so, it doesn't matter anymore." I said fixing my sleeve of my shirt and tugging at my collar. "I have to go pick up Charlotte. See you later ok?"  
  
Averman frowned. "Charlotte? You're going with Charlotte?"  
  
"Yes, now if you'll excuse me." I said pushing past him and out the door, beginning the start of my dreaded date.  
  
~*~  
  
I stood in front of room 199 and grimaced. It was Josie's room and I needed my Letterman's jacket. I didn't want to knock, especially if Mendoza was in there. Who knows what their doing in there. I grimaced at the thought and worked up my courage to knock on the door.  
  
The door opened and Josie stood behind the door. "Yes?" She asked uneasily.  
  
I licked my lips nervously. "I need my jacket for the dance." I whispered.  
  
"Oh, could you come back in like five minutes I kind of have to do something." She said closing the door.  
  
"No. I have to go pick up my date." I blurted out. Oops.  
  
Josie looked taken aback. "Oh. I didn't know." She opened the door the rest of the way. She revealed herself as she walked to her closet and opened the double doors. She was wearing a pure white dress, and no shoes. She looked like an angel.  
  
I blinked in amazement staring at her as she pushed her pin straight hair behind her ear.  
  
She grabbed my jacket and looked over at me. "What?"  
  
I blinked rapidly again. "Nothing. You look beautiful."  
  
She shook her head. "Um. . . Thanks. I'm sure my date will think so."  
  
I nodded and closed my eyes and remembered I wasn't it. "Yeah, I'm sure Luis will think so."  
  
"You should go." She whispered. "You still have to pick up your date and I have to finish getting ready."  
  
I nodded and shrugged on my jacket.  
  
"Oh come here." She said walking over to me. "Your collar." She said fixing it and flattening it out. "There."  
  
I swallowed and stared into her wild eyes, as they looked me over once, touching my shoulders carefully.  
  
She took a step back and heaved a sigh. "Your date is really lucky because you look perfect."  
  
I nodded carefully, the awkward aura building up in the room and suffocating us both. "I guess I'll see you in there." I said turning towards the door.  
  
"Yeah." She said quietly as I walked out the door.  
  
That was so hard not to pick her up and forget about this stupid plan. I didn't want to do this anymore. I looked back at the door and began walking down the hall past all the other guys who were picking up their dates. Room 115; the room where my real date was. Room 199; the room I wanted my real date to be in.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
A/N: I know, I'm teasing you! The dance, I PROMISE will be next chapter ok? I didn't want to write it without my notes ok and I'll be home like tomorrow afternoon so it might be posted tomorrow night, or Monday afternoon ok? Ok, my comments on this chapter. Um . . . I want Adam to face his demons in this story, which are mainly going to be his father's influence on him and his history with the Hawks, because as much as I love Adam/Josie romance at the moment, I want to deal with other topics too, which means: I DON'T WANT TO END IT ANYTIME SOON; which means for you that you can either celebrate or mourn. I hope you liked the flashback. Couldn't you just picture little Adam? *Adam runs up and smiles widely* Adam: "I was really cute!" Anyways, on with the Shout outs!  
  
Beaner- Goodness! I was worried about poor Guy! You didn't mention him! I love him too, and I thought you left him at the airport in that big crate. *Adam makes a sad face* Adam: "Dude, sorry about the whole jumping you and gagging you and shoving you into a crate. But as you can see, it was for the best! See! I told you that Katie's reviewer Katie was nice!" Yeah, Adam likes you! *Adam squeezes author* And he likes me too! I have to take him to school on Monday so he can meet my FRIEND Katie. I think he's convinced that all people named Katie are nice. *Adam grabs keyboard* Adam: "Is your brother a cannibal? I'm not sure I want to go to your house if I'm going to become Adam stew. Protect Guy, we don't want him to become some sort of main course ok? He's a valuable part of our team, even if he did call me an ass kissing pretentious brat." *author grabs keyboard* Good I'm glad you don't know anyone named William. If you did, I would be screaming. Now, do you know anyone named Charlotte?  
  
SPASH Panther- Ok, I'm not sure HOW to react to this review because if I do, I'll give away my story and then you wouldn't have to come back to my story and review! So all I can say is that maybe she will, maybe she won't, maybe Adam will get the girl, and maybe he'll get kicked in the groin. *Adam narrows eyes at author* Maybe it will turn out like Dawson's Creek, or maybe it will turn out like yet another teen movie. Maybe I'm just crazy. Actually that's a proven fact!  
  
Tara- Yes, Ken is smart. That's how I like portraying him! Yes, Adam is taking a Dawson's Creek loving cheerleader. You'll see what happens at the dance next chapter ok? *Adam grabs keyboard* Adam: "Hey guys! I hope you're having fun in Australia! I tell you, Canada kicks ass! AND I saw a guy with a Mighty Ducks jacket yesterday! We're famous!!!" *Author grabs back keyboard* Ok, you would think, after 3 movies, and being in the Goodwill Games would make him think they were famous in the first place. But we really did see a guy with a Mighty Ducks jacket! I was like Omigod I gotta go write! Oh Portman be nice to Fulton! He's your roommate! And if you don't stop laughing I'm going to make you have a MAJOR weakness! *author narrows eyes menacingly.* Anywho enjoy your summer weather!  
  
Rachel- Are you calling me the Queen? *blushes* No! You're the Queen! I can deal with Princess or Duchess or something. Ok you do realize that it was Fulton who fainted right? Just checking. Portman laughed it off. Adam is NOT dumb. He's just a little slow when it comes to Josie ok? No worries ok?  
  
Shelbers- OH no! I completely got your opinion!!! I was trying to tell OTHER people whether or not I should include lyrics! You weren't sleep deprived I was! Silly Katie. *coughs* That's me. Oh and you will read more soon!!  
  
Banks99- Hi! New Reviewer! You're always welcome! Oh! Don't turn your back on Josie just yet! I promise next chapter, you will see why she's blaming poor Adam! He's sick and tired of being blamed too, but you'll understand soon ok? I understand that you feel for poor Adam (from your name I can tell he's your fav! He's mine too!) but just wait a little bit longer. Actually your reaction was JUST what I was waiting for! Thanks for the support and keep reviewing ok?  
  
OK EVERYONE!! I STILL NEED YOUR HELP! I NEED TO KNOW WHETHER OR NOT TO INCLUDE LYRICS. I KNOW THAT SOMEPEOPLE FEEL ITS OVERKILL, OTHERS LIKE THEM; IT'S TOTALLY UP TO YOU! SO TELL ME IN YOUR NEXT REVIEW OK?  
  
Review!!  
  
~Toodles! 


	34. Real Prince Charming Part: 1

"Adam. Smile. This isn't going to work if you look like Mope-y the eighth dwarf." Charlotte said through a plastered on smile that actually looked real. "She elbowed in the stomach when I didn't comply. "Smile."  
  
I rolled my eyes as I walked into the dimly lit gym and put on a quick smile, more like smirk, but it was better than nothing.  
  
"Cake-eater! You're here with Jo_" Charlie said clapping a hand on my shoulder, his smile drifting off his face. "With my math tutor. Hi Charlotte." He said eying her up and down.  
  
"Hi Charlie." She said smiling. "You weren't at math help on Thursday. We all missed you." She rolled her eyes.  
  
Charlie swallowed and his grip on my shoulder tightened. "You know Banks and I need to talk for a minute, do you mind if I steal. . ." He pulled me towards the door. ". . . him. . ." he pulls ". . . away!" By the third pull he had dragged me back into the brightness of the hall.  
  
I squinted in the brightness at him shading my eyes. "Yeah?"  
  
His jaw had dropped. "You brought Charlotte, 'Miss I've- got-a-ten-year- plan-and-you're-not-included,' Reynolds? You brought my own personal devil to the dance! You brought. . ."  
  
"Can we stop with the comparisons and name calling? I get it you don't like her." I replied to him sighing.  
  
"And neither do you! You have been going on about Josie for the last like month! What happened? Yesterday I walked in on your reenactment of the ending of every teen movie since like the eighties!"  
  
I frowned. "Oh you know; she found condoms in my drawers that were signed the Ducks!" I hissed at him, trying not to draw attention to us.  
  
His face immediately paled. "Oh. Banks, I thought you would find them. It was just a joke, man."  
  
"Yeah, well lay off the condom jokes ok?" I frowned as I walked back into the gym. There were too many teachers around to try and kick his ass now.  
  
I found Charlotte by the punch bowl completely bored. She saw me first and smiled a little. "Hey Adam. I kind of forgot to tell you something."  
  
I blinked at her. "And that would be?"  
  
"Well we have to line up along the make-shift stage while the Captain Varsity Cheerleader and the Captain Varsity Hockey Player name the nominees for Snow Prince, Princess, and King and Queen." She mumbled into her glass of punch.  
  
I groaned. "You right, you didn't tell me that I would be lined up like fresh meat in front of some Varsity Hockey players that want my blood after we beat them at the JV/Varsity showdown last year.  
  
She smiled. "It's all in the name of love right?"  
  
"Yeah, but I still wanted to see my sixteenth birthday." I scoffed.  
  
"Yeah well you're using me, so I'm using you. Now we're even." I replied taking my hand and pulling me through the crowd of swaying bodies.  
  
"Even? Losing my life doesn't really make things even." I shot back at her as she situated us between a pair of other couples.  
  
She shot a look back at me. "Shh. . . It's starting."  
  
"We welcome everyone here to Eden Hall's annual Snowflake Semi-Formal Dance!" A girl's voice boomed from behind me through the speakers that surrounded the gym. Eden Hall certainly had a good sound system. "Before we officially kick off the dance, we have to announce the nominees for the Snow Court! We'll start with Snow Prince, which is grades nine and ten! All nominees male their way to the stage as announced and they are: Michael Wilson! Trent Rider! Luis Mendoza a_" The back of the gym where the hockey team was standing erupted screams of 'quack!' The girl frowned as she was interrupted. "And Adam Banks!"  
  
I jumped at the sound of my name. I looked over at Charlotte whose arm was linked with mine. "Me?" I asked looking around.  
  
She nodded and pushed me. "Yes, now go!"  
  
The back of the room was roaring with quacks for both Luis and I. I stood beside him and eyed him carefully. He looked completely terrified as he looked across the crowd, his tanned face beginning to pale.  
  
"Luis, you ok?" I asked him.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, it's just the one particular girl said she was going to nominate me, it's just I don't remember who. I remember promising if I won I would dance with her."  
  
I scoffed. "Do you remember what she looked like?"  
  
He blinked. "Long legs, tiny waist, big. . ."  
  
"Ok stop." I interrupted him as the possible Snow Princesses stepped onto the stage. Oh, surprise, surprise; all cheerleaders. "Luis what did her face look like."  
  
He shrugged. "Don't remember. I just remember her big. . ."  
  
"Stop it!" I growled at him.  
  
"What! I was going to say big blue eyes!" He made a face. "Are you mad at me or something?"  
  
My eyes shifted towards him. "No. Why would you think that?" I replied with a harshness I couldn't control in my voice.  
  
"Because of that." He eyed me carefully. "Why were you in my date's room before I came to pick her up?"  
  
I blinked at him. "Why are you spying on me?"  
  
He frowned. "I'm not, now answer the question."  
  
"I was getting my jacket Mendoza. She had it and I needed it." I spat at his accusing tone. "Besides, she's my friend; I can talk to her whenever I want."  
  
"Yeah, but shouldn't you have been like you know, picking up your own date instead of trying to steal mine?"  
  
"OK, all candidates for Snow Court please leave the stage." Riley said eying me.  
  
My eyes shifted back to Mendoza. "I was trying to steal YOUR date? You stole mine, you bast_ow!!!" I hissed at him as I walked down the steps behind him but was quickly interrupted by Charlotte who pinched my arm and eyed both Luis and I.  
  
"Adam, you haven't introduced me to your friend yet." She said elbowing me in the stomach as I began to object.  
  
I sighed. "Charlotte, this is Luis Mendoza, he's on the hockey team. Luis, this is my date Charlotte Reynolds, she's a cheerleader."  
  
Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Amongst other things." Her eyes met Luis' for a second. "Nice meeting you." She gave my arm a squeeze and flashed a dazzling 'I'm innocent' smile. "Come on Adam let's dance."  
  
I nodded. "Later Mendoza." I spat at him as I saw Josie approaching and was quickly pulled by Charlotte onto the dance floor.  
  
I grabbed her one hand and put my other on the small of her back and felt her other hand rest on my shoulder. Mendoza is such an asshole. I can't believe him. Luis accusing me of trying to steal his date! Ha. His date tried to steal my jacket.  
  
I felt Charlotte's leg go up and land right on my foot with her heel making me yelp in pain. "Hey!" I frowned at her. "That was intentional!"  
  
She looked up at me angrily. "Of course it was. Do you think I was going to let you ruin this plan only a half hour into the dance? Now cool it." She growled at me. "Now after we finish dancing, you are going over to him and apologizing to him. I'll talk to your girl and fish for information ok?"  
  
"I am not apologizing to Mendoza." I replied stubbornly. "He should have his tongue cut out. That way he'll never be able to sweet talk, or french a girl ever again."  
  
She stepped on my foot again making me yelp in pain again. "That's your frustration talking."  
  
I looked down at her. "Yeah and I need my feet thanks. I kind of have to skate tomorrow morning. I have practice."  
  
She looked up at me sternly. "Would you rather me hitting you somewhere else below your belt?"  
  
I swallowed nervously. "No feet are fine."  
  
She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. "I really am hoping this turns out better for you than it did Dawson."  
  
"Uh. . . Thanks I guess. I'm glad you came with me because I probably would have hit Mendoza if you didn't step in." I sighed, relaxing a little.  
  
She shrugged. "I had nothing else to do. The guy I wanted to go with doesn't notice me so. . ."  
  
I blinked. "Who? Is it someone I know?"  
  
She shook her head nervously. "Yes, you know him very well."  
  
I grinned. "Who is it? Is he on my hockey team? I thought you said you only date older guys!"  
  
She sighed. "I normally do, but I kind of made an exception for him and yes he is on your team and no I'm not telling you who it is."  
  
"Fine." I replied looking towards my team. "How about a hint?"  
  
She looked up at me. "No because you'll guess!"  
  
I groaned. "Oh come on, you can trust me! I am very trustworthy."  
  
"Oh yes, I can trust a guy who is on a date with a cheerleader, just to make the girl he really likes jealous. Yup." She scoffed mockingly.  
  
"Hey you're in on it too, so don't act so innocent." I shot back at her jokingly.  
  
She dropped her arm and began to walk out of the large crowd with me in tow. "Well either way, you would laugh if I told you who it was."  
  
"I wouldn't laugh, unless it was Mendoza, because I would tell you that he changes girls more often than he changes his socks." I scoffed as she leaned against a wall and smirked.  
  
"No it's not Luis." She laughed. "Actually, can we drop if for a while? Talk about something else."  
  
I nodded. "Like what; your extreme dislike for the guy who plays Pacey on Dawson's Creek."  
  
"I don't dislike the guy who plays Pacey. The guy who plays Pacey is like super hot, I just don't like the fact he ended up with Joey."  
  
My jaw dropped. "It's Charlie!"  
  
Her eyes widened. "What?"  
  
"You like Charlie. You said that Charlie looks like Pacey and then you said that Pacey was hot! If Charlie looks like Pacey and Pacey is hot, then you like Charlie!" I said proud of my conclusion. "I figured it out!"  
  
She shot a look at me silencing my own little victory. "Banks, don't you say anything to him! I swear to God!"  
  
I smirked. "I won't. But I could set you up on a date. You see I have good connections."  
  
"Don't even." She threatened.  
  
"Fine then."  
  
"Oh! There's Luis and a girl!" Charlotte said pointing to the Duck's table. "Is that her?" She asked looking up at me.  
  
I stared over. There was Luis and Josie, his hand brushing her dark hair off her shoulder and smiling charismatically at her. It all seemed to be going in slow motion. God did she look drop dead gorgeous. "Yeah, that's her in the white."  
  
Charlotte smiled and blinked. "She's pretty. I've seen her around. She keeps mostly to herself and her roommate Erica, who's my spot, says she's a real bitch though, but then again Erica is a real airhead."  
  
I nodded. "Do I have to apologize to Mendoza?"  
  
She gave me a little push and grabbed my hand. "Yes, you do. If you look jealous, you it won't work."  
  
I sighed. "Ok. But I still think he's an ass right now."  
  
"Dually noted. Now go. I'll go talk to the girl. What's her name?" She asked squeezing my hand tight.  
  
"Josie." I replied as we joined the group smiling. "Hey." I said to all the Ducks.  
  
"So Cake-eater, did your money nominate you for Snow Prince or was it your devilish good looks?" Russ said through his chuckles.  
  
Averman smirked at me. "We decided that Mendoza might win because he's going to bribe the entire female population of Eden Hall with kisses. What are you going to do?"  
  
I rolled my eyes at them as they finished cracking jokes and went back to their conversation on how Eden Hall went all out with the decorations.  
  
I nodded at Charlotte as I walked over to Luis and pulled him aside and watched her over his shoulder as she began to try to talk to Josie. I focused on Luis and took a deep breath. "Mendoza." I started calmly.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow. "Banks?"  
  
"Ok, it's dumb to fight ok? I wasn't going after Josie and I know you weren't trying to snake her even though you knew I liked her." I said in one breath.  
  
"So you don't mind if I ask her out again?"  
  
I glared at him menacing.  
  
He smirked. "Kidding. Just kidding!" He laughed slapping me on the back and throwing an arm around my neck. "Lighten up Banksie."  
  
I shook my head at him. "Do you mind if I steal her away later for one dance?"  
  
He shrugged. "No prob. It'll give me time to figure out which girl I promised I'd dance with."  
  
"Hey, maybe you won't even have to worry. If you lose, you wouldn't have to dance with any girl."  
  
A huge grin spread across his face. "Man your right!" He pulled me back to the table. "Ducks!" He yelled over the music. "Vote for Cake-eater! I want you to vote for Cake-eater ok!"  
  
I looked over at him. "No! Not me! I don't want to. . ."  
  
He dropped his arm and grinned. "There, it's all fixed. Now I don't have to worry thanks to you." Luis said shaking my shoulders and grinning. "Actually I'm going to go tell all the girls I have dated lately to vote for you just in case ok?" He said grabbing Josie's hand and pulling her into the crowd in a search for ex-girlfriends.  
  
I groaned. What have I gotten into?  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~ A/N: Ok! Yay! This is actually the second time I wrote this chapter. I wrote it once at my grandparent's house and once at my house. I like this better to be honest because my other one seemed really choppy, at least to me. I have my new semester tomorrow, so I'm going to be typing like mad probably to blow off steam. I have an evil, French (Yes I can speak a little French. I know: I don't know- Je ne sais pas, but other than that, it's a little foggy at the moment) teacher that I'm convinced is a cannibal. Students go in for help and they never come back. That and my civics, or careers, teacher (I can't remember which) I've heard has serious bad breath. So I'm sure I won't be happy. Yay! I made it to the dance without hitting a writer's block! I'm so amazed! I know exactly what's going to happen! *grins* I bet YOU can't wait!  
  
Shout outs!  
  
Banks99- Yeah, I know I'm weird; like at the beginning of this story I was asking for flames because sometimes they have some valid stuff that helps my writing. I got chewed out for asking for it because people were saying they liked my story and that I should be confident with my story. Yes! Another person scared of Mr. Banks! I have read way too many stories with Phil beating up Adam so me; being different decided against it, however, do not start liking him ok? I'm not sure if he is going to be a good guy just yet. I hope the dance so far is living up to your expectations!  
  
Erica- Thanks for your opinion. If I go with having them dance, which I'm pretty sure I will, I would include lyrics because I think I found like the perfect song, even though I've used it before in a past fan fiction which I don't like doing but this song is like so perfect. I'm SO glad you enjoyed the last chapter because I definitely did, and I hope you like this one just as much if not more!  
  
Tara- Yup, the return of Freaky Phil. He could have this own line of scary movies. He could chase around the Ducks calling them by different names and hugging them all! *shivers* I would be scared. There was NO Josie dialogue this chapter, which was weird for me because I usually have her in there. Luis is a going to be a major character for like one or two more chapters and then I think I might have either Dwayne (mainly because I love his drawl; I'm a sucker for it.) or Julie so we have a little bit of diversity. No worries about the dance thing ok? It's going to turn out fine. I think next chapter or the chapter after that you will see something that will make you VERY giddy ok? So keep your eyes peeled! Adam is watching the Super Bowl with my brother and my mom. I didn't know that he liked it so much. Anyways he says that he is enjoying Canada thoroughly. He was amazed when I pulled out pictures of the summer and showed him pictures of hawks that live around our house. He didn't know hawks were so big. I'm planning on giving Dean a flaw, but I'm not sure what and where to put it. *author looks down embarrassed* Actually, I was thinking of having him gay, like a while ago. Ok remember when Fulton said that he wasn't attracted to Josie like after their first major screaming match? I was considering putting it in there, but decided against it. Have fun writing! Adam& Katie send their love from snowy Canada!  
  
Shelbers- I was so picturing little Adam! I watching MD1 and I though how cute he must have been and I was like, hey cool flashback! I'm glad you are one of the few that are celebrating the fact that I'm not planning on ending this anytime soon! You like me? You really like me!! Thanks for reading my work and keep up your awesome reviewing!!  
  
Rachel- No! I'll be Queen! I wasn't rejecting it! I was being modest! *giggles uncontrollably* I'm glad you loved last chapter and I hope you love this one too! I think I'm going to include lyrics. If you don't like the song, which is ok, you can skip it because it isn't going to be that important; I just thought it might be a nice touch. But that will probably be in the next chapter. I love writing flashbacks! I'm not sure why, I just do. I keep picturing them like how they do them in the movies, with like the black and off white colour. I'm not quite sure why but I do. I'm quite sure that Adam would feel some sadness for the Hawks, because I was in this school I absolutely hated but I still have like sentimental value invested there. I thought the Averman/ Phil comedy might lighten the mood and I'm glad you liked it! Ok Phil is definitely not on drugs. I don't think that Adam could deal with a druggie dad. He might have a breakdown. I hope you liked the dance so far and I hope it lived up to your expectations!  
  
Beaner- Ok the reason why I had Adam dealing with other things other than Josie is because that's life! You can deal with one problem at a time. Usually you have like five problems on the go at once. Like you have to deal with your over-protective boyfriend, read the novel in English, deal with your lazy science partner, deal with a teacher who has it out for you and do an after school activity! (By the way, that isn't my life I made that up!) BE VERY SCARED OF PHIL! *grins sadistically* Just kidding. But don't be too comfy with him yet ok? Like don't go out and by an I heart Phil banner and go running around your house waving it. I'm not sure what I'm doing with his character yet so yeah. Adam wanted to ask (but he's watching the Super Bowl, no clue he liked football) if you know if your brother has like rabies or anything. He's just worried. Wow your brother really likes football. My brother likes hockey. Actually you can thank HIM for making me watch the Mighty Ducks movies! He likes cars more though. He's like in love with them. He's in college going for like automotive technician so yeah, it's crazy. Ok, I'm starting to get worried about that whole naming people thing. It's starting to scare me. And when I read your profile, I was like *gasp* Jocelyn! That's like too close to Joslyn! I was scared. Anyways, thanks for your review! You kick ass and I hope you liked this chapter. *Lots of love from Adam & Katie in Canada!*  
  
OK! Next Chapter will probably be up by Tuesday if not earlier! You guys rock ok? Never doubt that!  
  
Review!  
  
~Toodles! 


	35. Real Prince Charming Part: 2

The rest of the dance was fairly uneventful. Granted there were a few Duck pranks, one involving Dwayne pulling out his lucky lasso and having a round of cowboy roundup in the middle of the dance. Cole, the ever lovable (NOT!) enforcer from the Varsity team who didn't graduate the year before, looked rather panicked as the lasso slipped over he and his date's head. He's actually quite terrified of Dwayne which is really funny because Dwayne wouldn't hurt a fly.  
  
I saw Luis and Josie on the floor dancing a few times. I hate to admit it but they looked good together. When they were sitting at the table with her on his lap, which bugged me even though I knew that there was a major storage of chairs, I could hear him whisper sweet Spanish nothings into her ear. And what bugged me even more is that she would laugh at him. I was seriously considering ignoring Charlotte's pleads of letting him be and beating the crap out of Speedy Gonzalez.  
  
"Would all nominees for Snow Court, please come to the stage!" I heard the over-excited cheerleader say into the microphone in between songs.  
  
Sighing I looked over at Charlotte and rolled my eyes. "Do I have to go?"  
  
"Yes, now go! And take Luis." She said frowning at me.  
  
I rolled my eyes and tapped Luis on the shoulder making Josie getting up off him and walking towards the step.  
  
"Adam! Wait!"  
  
I spun around to look Josie in the face, her eyes sparkling in the strobe lights that fluttered around the room. I melted as I looked into her eyes.  
  
She wrapped her arms around my neck squeezing me tightly. "I voted for you."  
  
"Because Luis told you to." I replied rolling my eyes as she let go and took a step away from me.  
  
She shook her head, her chestnut hair falling around her shoulders, grazing them. "No. I voted for you before he even told everyone to vote for you." She smirked and shrugged. "You deserved it."  
  
I blinked as she walked back to the table and shared a seat with Kenny. The only thought that crossed my mind as I walked backstage, through the curtains was, cool.  
  
"Ok, now that everyone is here, there will be four songs that will be played by the Court's request." The girl explained just as giddily. I guess it wasn't a front but her actual personality. How could someone be that giddy all the time? "One for each of the seats. Each nominee makes their request now, that way it will be played in the order of Prince, Princess, King, and then Queen, depending on whether you win or not."  
  
I grinned. I knew the exact song I wanted to be played.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Wa_" Riley started and stopped. "I mean Hey Ducks!" He said trying his best to sound perky and happy that he was a Duck. The crowd in front of him ignored his lack of enthusiasm and began quacking like they usually did. "It's time to name your Snow Court! You remember your nominees, right?"  
  
The crowd quacked in an excited response. I smirked as I saw Riley grimace and hand the microphone to the cheerleader girl. "Well your votes are in! We'll start with Snow Prince. And your Prince is . . . drum roll please. . ." She said winking at the DJ who pressed a button on the system and a loud snare drum roll filled the room like echoing thunder.  
  
I was caught in between two worlds. There was the world where I won and I would be in the spotlight everyone staring at me, watching; waiting for the moment where I mess up. Then there is the world where I lose and I look just as dumb.  
  
"Adam Banks!"  
  
I looked over at the girl who looked over in my direction and had a huge toothy grin on her face. Quacks from the back tables overpowered the entire gym's cheers. I shook my head as a metal crown was put onto my head and quickly stepped back so the other people could be announced. I was Snow Prince? How cliché was that!  
  
I rubbed my neck nervously as I felt it beginning to burn. My entire face was beet red, I could tell.  
  
"Banksie." I looked over at Riley who stood beside we wearing a crown that I figured looked like mine. "I'm glad it was you who won. You are one of the few who sort of belong here."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "There are no Warriors now Riley. Everyone is a Duck; everyone belongs here even though you told my team I didn't belong here either. Change of heart?"  
  
He shot a quick look at me. "You guys got lucky. And I said sort of. You still don't belong here but you're better than your little friend over there." He said nodding at Mendoza who looked rather relieved.  
  
"Oh yeah. You lost your girlfriend to him. I forgot about that." I smirked and nodded to the girl who was giggling because she just won princess. Oh Jesus.  
  
Riley smiled at the girl who won Queen and wrapped his arm around her neck. He glanced over at me and smiled for the person in front of us taking a picture for the yearbook. "Well it seems that we have something in common. I was wrong last year. You little Ducklings are a good source of entertainment. You know you should always check if the arena is empty if you want to have a private conversation." He smirked.  
  
I glared at him as he looked over at me again. "You know eavesdropping is a really annoying habit. I would have thought your parents would have at least invested in an etiquette school for you."  
  
He frowned. "You know you should really watch who you are running your mouth out to. Just because your team had a little fluke on the ice last year doesn't mean you'll have another, because we'll crush you on and off the ice."  
  
"Oh you wish. Everyone knows that you bought your way onto the team." I shot back at him as we filed off the stage.  
  
"Watch your back Banksie." He said giving me a little shove as I walked down the steps making me stumble. "I mean it."  
  
I looked back at him and eyed him carefully as he high-fived some of his friends and kissed his new girlfriend. My eyes widened as he did. Erica.  
  
I looked over at the Ducks who were beginning to swarm me. I smiled at them all rolling my eyes at the congratulations and wise cracks that Averman who had been going on with since I had been nominated.  
  
"And now for the songs requested by your court!" The giggly cheerleader on stage announced bouncing on her feet excitedly. "DJ guy hit it!"  
  
I looked around the group. I needed to dance with her now. This was the song I requested, just for her.  
  
I looked over at Luis who was being ribbed for losing against me. "Do you mind if I steal your date now?"  
  
He shook his head and began to make sure everyone was moving out of my way.  
  
"Josie!" I called to her. She was standing by the door about to leave. "Josie!" I called again getting her to stop.  
  
She smiled at me. "You won! You're the Prince."  
  
I looked down. "Would you mind dancing with him?"  
  
"Will he be referring to himself in the third person?" She smirked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok." She whispered allowing me to take her hand and pull her onto the dance floor as the song started.  
  
I think I've already lost you  
I think you're already gone  
I think I'm finally scared now  
You think I'm weak - but I think you're wrong  
  
I squeezed her hand as I placed my other on the small of her back, breathing all of her in. My fingers felt rough against the feel of her top and her hand felt so icy as she slipped it onto my shoulder, feeling almost weightless.  
  
I think you're already leaving  
Feels like your hand is on the door  
I thought this place was an empire  
But now I'm relaxed - I can't be sure  
  
"Josie." I whispered into her ear, feeling her shiver as I spoke. She felt so tiny in my hands. "I think your wrong about us, and how you said it was for the best for us."  
  
I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
I think I could need - this in my life  
I think I'm just scared - I think too much  
I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing  
  
She pulled me closer, tighter as if I was about to be ripped away from her. "Do we have to talk about this now? Later ok? Later."  
  
I shook my head even though I knew she wouldn't see it. "No, now because any other time we'll be interrupted." I swallowed and continued. "You said that the greatest mistake was to fear you will make one. We'll your stopping yourself from making one. Me. I think your blaming me for everything so you can stop yourself from making it."  
  
If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room  
But I can hardly move  
  
"Maybe." She whispered back. "Maybe I have my reasons on why I push you away."  
  
I shrugged. "Maybe. But I think you're scared to admit I'm right."  
  
If you're gone - baby you need to come home  
Cause there's a little bit of something me  
In everything in you  
  
She stayed silent for a few moments; the only noises coming from her were her constant breathing. "I don't want to be here anymore."  
  
I closed my eyes. "I'm not letting you go yet. I replied tightening my grip on her waist and fingers that I had laced with my own.  
  
I bet you're hard to get over  
I bet the room just won't shine  
I bet my hands I can stay here  
I bet you need - more than you mind  
  
I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
I think I could need - this in my life  
I think I'm just scared - that I know too much  
I can't relate and that's a problem I'm feeling  
  
She sighed. "Adam it will hurt so much if we do this."  
  
"And it will hurt even more that we didn't even give it a shot." I countered back before she could even begin. "You say that life isn't like hockey. In some ways it isn't, but in a lot of ways it is. I have been trained to take every shot I can, and you are telling me not to. I hate to sound cliché or anything, but the saying there's no hurt in trying comes to mind." I let go of her hand and tilted her head up slightly, her eyes meeting mine. "Will you at least try?"  
  
If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room  
But I can hardly move  
If you're gone - baby you need to come home  
Cause there's a little bit of something me  
In everything in you  
  
She looked away from me and stared over my shoulder and smiled. "You do realize that you're asking me something while I'm in the middle of a date? You never know, I might really like Luis."  
  
I sighed. "Yes I do and if you weren't I probably would have kissed you by now because you're driving me crazy!"  
  
I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
I think I could need - this in my life  
I think I'm just scared - do I talk too much  
I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing  
  
She laughed a little and kissed me softly. "You really should play by the rules so often. You should talk to Luis. He's been teaching the ways of tonsil hockey to that new foreign exchange student from Australia since you and I have started dancing."  
  
I looked over my shoulder and smirked. What was that girl's name? Tara something. . . I shook my head and smiled at Josie. "Tonsil hockey hmm?"  
  
She nodded confidently. "Uh huh. I bet you would be good at that game."  
If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room  
But I can hardly move  
If you're gone - baby you need to come home  
Cause there's a little bit of something me  
In everything in you  
  
I stopped and leaned down to kiss her only to be stopped by her index and middle fingers. "Do you think your date would mind if we went skating?" She asked smiling at me.  
  
I leaned away from her and smiled looking over and Charlotte who was talking to Charlie, civilly, for once. "No, don't think so."  
  
"Ok, you go tell Averman that you're at the rink, and I'll tell Erica I'm at the rink, so she can have the room all night."  
  
I blinked and nodded. "Ok. I'll meet you there ok?"  
  
She nodded and weaved her way through the crowd. She was amazing.  
  
"Averman!"  
  
~*~  
  
I stepped onto the fresh ice, untouched since probably this afternoon and breathed in the air. I didn't like having to hide but I figured if it meant being with her and not having rumors spread about me or her, I'd take it. I did a quick lap around the ice and pulled my sweatshirt tight around me. It was colder than I expected it would be.  
  
"Adam." My name echoed through the stands just barely a sound breathless and peaceful.  
  
I looked over were she stood, her little white dress replaced with a T- shirt and long pants and yet she still looked angelic. The moonlight shone in through the windows casting shadows across her face. "Hi." I said raising a hand and beginning to skate over to her.  
  
I gave her a quick kiss while stopping to meet her and squeezed her in both arms. I let her go and blinked at her face. Just perfect.  
  
I noticed she was hiding something behind her back and tried to look over her shoulder. "What did you bring?"  
  
She smiled. "Music. It's awfully quiet in here." She said blushing and showing me the CD player she had carried. "Dean lets me store my skates in his locker and he said I could borrow it whenever I wanted." I nodded as she put the CD player on the boards. "But it's my music."  
  
"What CD?"  
  
She smirked. "I call it my Ducks Mix." She said winking. "I was talking to Fulton and he said that you guys have this weird obsession with Queen so. . ." She pressed play and the opening chords to 'We are the Champions' filled the rink with music. She blushed. "I thought it was appropriate."  
  
I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on the crown of her head. "It's perfect."  
  
She wriggled out of my grasp and took my hand. "Come on Mr. Ice King, let's skate."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "It's Snow Prince; thank you very much."  
  
"Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that Snow Boy." She laughed letting go of my hand and doing a quick lap. "Come on Adam! Race me!"  
  
"I don't know." I said looked around. "You'll probably be just a poor sport when I beat you." I replied chasing after her.  
  
She giggled excitedly. "You wish Banks!"  
  
I raced up to her and poked her in the sides making her squeal and loose her balance and pull both me and her to the ice sliding across the center line in a big heap.  
  
I opened my eyes as I propped myself up onto my elbows and looked down at her gripping onto my sweater. I wrapped and arm around her and tilted her chin up and kissed her lightly. "I love you." I breathed, watching my breath form little clouds in front of my face.  
  
She eyes popped open and she smiled up at me. "I love you too Adam."  
  
I chuckled as I got up off the ice and pulled her up too. "Come on, let's go sit someplace."  
  
She nodded as I opened the penalty box door and let her in first and but sat down allowing me to take the corner and her to lean against me. She buried her face in my chest and took a deep breath. "It is going to hurt so much after this."  
  
I nodded and pulled her closer to me. "It was going to hurt anyways."  
  
She looked up at me and blinked. "At least we'll have tonight."  
  
"And tomorrow and the next." I rested my head on her silky hair. "We're not over yet. We haven't even begun." I whispered my eyelids beginning to feel heavy.  
  
"Adam?" She asked quietly. "Do you really love me? Do you really mean it?"  
  
I yawned and nodded. "Uh huh."  
  
She chuckled a little as she arms tightened around me. "Then we're never going to end."  
  
I smiled and closed my eyes one more time knowing when I awoke she wouldn't be gone.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
A/N: *grins and smiles* See! I told you that this chapter was going to be worth reading! I knew exactly what I wanted to do and I know exactly what I'm going to do next chapter too! This chapter was WAY too much fun to write especially the ending! I told you I would need to bow off steam from my first day! *giggles* I give tons of credit to Matchbox 20 for the song 'If you're Gone'! It kicks ass and it fit perfectly into this story! I was so excited! Shout outs!!!  
  
Beaner- Oh no! It happened again! I didn't get all of your review! *pouts sadly* S'ok no biggie! Anyways, Yes Adam did get him up shit creek without a paddle, however he somehow got himself out smelling like a rose . . . so far. Muah ha ha ha ha ha!! No no no! My French teacher doesn't have bad breath (no she looks like a clown. WAY too much make-up!)! I thought my civics teacher did, but I was wrong. No actually it's B.O.! Greeeeat. I'm glad you wouldn't get an 'I heart Phil' banner (however I WANT an 'I heart Adam' Banner! *Adam runs from author's father's workroom smeared in paint*. Adam: "I'm working on it RIGHT NOW!" *Adam runs back to continue.*) Anyways, I wish I could have gotten the rest of your review, but I loved the part I got. Thanks for the (part) review!  
  
Shelbers- Yay! It's you! Yes I agree that's the only reason why I go to school, actually that and the guys which are like smokin'! Holy what happened! *shakes head* Anyways, yeah, French teacher is evil. She wants us to speak French in French class! Like who does that! *giggles* I think out of all the Ducks Luis would get voted for the guy who kisses the most girls but doesn't remember any of their names. Aw. . . I'm sad you had to go! Evil Educational Institutions! Burn them all!! *author doesn't think that being a pyromaniac and burning down your school is the correct way to handle your frustrations towards teachers/students/principals/other educational people. Take your frustrations out on fanfiction.net and write a kick ass fan fiction! I'd love to read it! So basically- Pyro = bad, writing = good!*  
  
Tara- HOLY GROUNDHOGS! *giggles* (I love this holiday!) Long review and I like it! Did you catch the thing that may make you giggly? *grins* I hope you did! Yuppers, I like making things like real life because even though movies and fan fictions are in an alternate reality (unfortunately: ( ) they are supposed to mimic REAL life! Sorry Luis got off the hook. (I think Luis would also the be the duck who would get voted the guy who gets himself in bad situations but gets out of them without getting in trouble.) He just seems like that type of guy. Anywho, you sort of got the repeat of 'The KISS' but it was like little kisses. But oh whatever you probably got to it now. I'm not sure where I'll put in Dwayne exactly I just know I'll eventually put him in there. I like a challenge and his character isn't going to stop me. BRING IT ON! *giggles* NEVER shut up Tara! If Portman and Luis ever say that again . . . they are going to be complaining about more than sand in their shorts! Yes that includes you Portman. I'll bring you back to Canada and put snow down your pants! And you know I would. *Adam runs into room and steals keyboard* Adam: "Hey Portman! Hey Luis! Katie is still thinking of a weakness for you Portman, she's thinking being unable to. . ." *Author grabs keyboard and shakes her head at Adam for almost giving away her secret* *Adam promises not to give it away and get keyboard back* Adam: Anyways, You rock Portman! Put another handful of sand down his pants for me!!! Fulton has been writing me and he's thinking of coming up to Canada with Charlie and Jesse. He's never been out of the country before so he's excited to see Canada. Although I think he's thinking igloos and Mounties everywhere. But it's going to be great. Have fun on your vacation and come home soon! Later!" *Adam hands back keyboard* Yuppers, so we won't have just special appearances from his Adam anymore! Yay! Actually another perfect song for Adam is Numb by Linkin Park! Lots of Love from snowy Canada!  
  
Review everyone!!  
  
~Toodles! 


	36. My Dreams become Nightmares

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!"  
  
My eyes shot open, blinking trying to focus in the light. I groaned and sat up, Josie still clinging to my arm but looking like a deer in the headlights. I shivered and looked around trying to get my bearings.  
  
"Hey! What's going on in here?!" I heard a familiar gruff voice yell towards us.  
  
I looked around again realizing that Josie and I weren't alone in the penalty box. I swallowed nervously. "Hey Mr. Best." I squeaked out.  
  
"It's Doctor Best and you get your filthy dirty hands off my daughter now!!!!" Josie's father's eyes shot angry stares at me and his face was a bright red.  
  
"Excuse me! I have a hockey practice! Will someone please explain what is going on?" I heard Coach Orion yell as he stepped onto the ice.  
  
I watched as the rest of my hockey team filed out behind Coach uneasily. I looked from Coach to Josie's father and back to Coach all the while tightening my grip on Josie.  
  
"Daddy, it isn't what it looks like." Josie pleaded with her father, her grip on me tightening also.  
  
Her father's eyes flashed with contempt and judgment. "Really. Because it looks like you have become a little tramp and are sleeping with the Banks boy!" His nostrils flared as his eyes settled on me. "I'll have your scholarship for deflowering my little girl."  
  
A whistle shrieked silencing the muttering from the Ducks and the show that Dr. Best was putting on. "Enough!" Coach Orion yelled. "Banks; get up and suit up. Miss Best; I think it would be best if you find my office and stay there. Dr. Best; you and I are talking now."  
  
I attempted to move but was immediately pushed down with Dr. Best's push to Josie's shoulder. "And who do you think you are ordering me and my daughter around? Joslyn; outside. You are coming home right now. I think I need to whip you into shape before I ship you off to St. Maria's. Now move."  
  
"Excuse me, but I am part of the faculty of this school. I believe you and I should speak now." Orion ordered standing up to Josie's father.  
  
"Who the hell are you and what business do you have with my daughter?"  
  
Orion's eyes flashed. "I am the Junior Varsity hockey coach. You threatened one of my players. I am involved now. Not to mention you barge into the school arena with a hot head and disrupt my practice. I have to protect my boys."  
  
"And girls!" I heard Connie and Julie yell from the other side of the arena.  
  
Orion nodded. "And girls." He shot a quick look at the team. "Laps!"  
  
The team groaned and began to do laps eying Josie and I as they past.  
  
Coach Orion looked over at me quickly. "Adam; please escort Miss Best to my office and you suit up and wait on the bench until I come to speak to you."  
  
I nodded and began to get up but was immediately pushed down by a frigid hand back onto the bench.  
  
"I do not want this monster anywhere near my daughter." Dr. Best said growling at me.  
  
Orion rolled his eyes. "I can assure you that Mr. Banks is a trustworthy individual who has probably done nothing but been misunderstood." Josie's father seemed to not budge and Coach sighed defeated. "Of course I could get another one of the boys to take her." He looked behind him and smiled. "Robertson!"  
  
Dwayne skated up to the Coach and stopped immediately avoiding eye contact with Josie's father. "Yeah?"  
  
"Please escort Miss Best to my office." Orion said his eyes locked with Dr. Best's.  
  
Dwayne bit his lip nervously and looked from me to Coach.  
  
"He means take Josie to his office." I whispered to him.  
  
Dwayne's eyes widened and her nodded. "Oh alright! Come 'ere lil' lady!" He said motioning to his arm and grinning widely.  
  
Josie got up to join him on the ice but the penalty box door was slammed before she could step onto the ice by her father. "I don't want my daughter to be escorted by a pompous idiot!"  
  
I could tell Dwayne was confused with what Josie's father was saying about him but I could tell he was hurt. He may not have understood what pompous meant, but certainly knew what idiot meant. Dwayne was not an idiot. He was smart as hell when you got him to do something with his hands but when it actually came to book work and words, his mind drew a blank.  
  
"Excuse me but you my be able to bully whoever you damn well feel like when your at work or at home, but harassing students around here is not ok. You say one more think I will call security and have you thrown off school property until you cool off." Coach Orion said after looking over at Dwayne. "Moreau!" He yelled beckoning Connie over. "Can she take your daughter to my office or do you have something to say about her being a hockey player Mr. Best?"  
  
"It's Doctor. . ."  
  
"I don't believe I asked you that Mr. Best." Orion replied his lips pursed knowing he was pushing Josie's father's buttons.  
  
He huffed angrily. "Fine." He said through gritted teeth. "Go Joslyn I'll deal with you later."  
  
Josie looked up at her father and over at me quickly and took a deep breath. "No."  
  
The look on both Orion and her father's face was of complete surprise. "What did you say to me young lady?"  
  
Josie swallowed and wrapped her arms around me quickly. "No. I'm not leaving. If you have anything to say you have to say it in front of both of us." She stated calmly sat down beside me and grabbed both of my hands.  
  
"Look what this sexual predator has done to my little girl! Brainwashed!" Her father said throwing his hands in the air. "I swear to God Joslyn Abigail Best. You get away from him or. . ."  
  
"I love him."  
  
My eyes few to meet hers, smiling widely. "Josie. . ." I whispered to her only to be hushed by her quickly.  
  
"You don't know what love is! You're a child and he is dangerous." He father stated frowning at me.  
  
Josie got up and pulled me onto my feet as well. "You're right. I am child but I do know what love is. You love me. Everyday you taught me what love is. And I'm not sure if I truly love him or if he truly loves me," She said looking over at me, "although he assures me that he does." She smiled widely at me and blinked. "But I'm going to give it a try. There's no hurt in trying right?"  
  
"Ok, I've heard enough!" Her father huffed grabbing Josie by the collar of her T-shirt and opening the penalty box door open. "You are coming home right now. Right now."  
  
Josie looked completely panicked and moved to grab both of my hands. "Adam!" She yelped.  
  
"Let go of her now." Orion said moving to stop her father from crossing the ice.  
  
"Are you saying you are trying to take away my rights to bring my child up as I please?" Her father said eying Coach. "Besides, I have not threatened one of your players, or touched a single hair on the Banks boy even though I had every right to, not to mention you have no say over what happens to MY daughter."  
  
Orion took a deep breath. "No, but we have witnesses that will account your actions thoroughly to a court, on verbal abuse to your daughter. Now let her go."  
  
He took a deep breath and let go of her collar allowing her to skate away from him quickly and rush over to where I was stand still in the box. "Adam, I'm so sorry." she said to me in a hurry as he father began to carefully walked towards her. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"You're going to be sorry." Her father replied scowled eying me. "Car now."  
  
Josie bowed her head and sulked off the ice past the Ducks who looked completely awestruck.  
  
"And you." He spat. "Stay away from my daughter. I will have your scholarship and your father will know, you little brat." He looked at the team. "And I mean all of you." He walked past Coach Orion with his nose in the air looking over at Josie who was looking at us from the doors at the other side of the ice. "Get a move on, daughter dearest."  
  
I winced at the razor edge that her father used towards Josie. How could someone as sweet as Josie be the offspring of someone so . . . rotten inside?  
  
"He can't actually take away Banksie's scholarship right Coach?" Connie asked grabbing onto Guy's hand tightly. The rest of the team echoed her question.  
  
Coach opened the door allowing me out of the box. "I'm not sure. He broke curfew, but that's only a small offence and would probably result in a detention; however being with a female student may be an in school suspension. But I know for a fact the Best family is an investor, at the moment, and may request his expulsion."  
  
The echo of 'expulsion' moved around me, swimming through my head.  
  
Dwayne rose his hands slowly.  
  
"It means adios amigo for our resident Cake-eater." Russ said quickly instinctively. "But this time Bombay won't be able to dig him out of it."  
  
I looked down at my skates. It was a harsh reality but I had to face it.  
  
Charlie skated over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Isn't there something we can do?"  
  
Orion shrugged. "Miss Best's father is right. My hands are tied. I don't have any responsibilities over her because she isn't on the team. All I could do is speak about Banks' character. And I advise you to stay out of this. I mean it Conway."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"Conway." Orion said sternly. "I understand. You don't like what's happening, but you don't have any control over this."  
  
Charlie paused a moment. "But you said we need confidence when the puck wasn't ours, and we need to be like that in life too."  
  
Coach smirked. "I'm glad you listened a little last year, but unfortunately this isn't your game. This is Banks'. Now stay out of it. We don't need your scholarship in jeopardy as well."  
  
"It's ok Charlie." I whispered to him. I looked up at Coach. "Do you still want me to suit up?"  
  
He nodded. "Your still on the team, so you still need practice for Sunday's game."  
  
I nodded and skated towards the doors to the change rooms.  
  
"And Banks, if I were you I would stay away from Miss Best." Orion called in warning. I knew it was in my best interests but it felt like a death sentence.  
  
I turned around to look at him. "I can't. I love her."  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~ A/N: And the shit hits the fan . . . now! Yes I know I'm so cruel. I bring them together, tear them apart, bring them together tear them . . . *Adam, Fulton, Charlie and Jesse grab the keyboard and smile." Fulton: "Total control, I think I could get used to it. *glares at Adam* Banks, you promised me an igloo." Adam: *rolling eyes* "I was being sarcastic." Charlie: "If you really want one go make one. There is plenty of snow in the back yard." Fulton: *glares at Charlie* "There is also plenty of snow to bury you, Captain Duck." Charlie: *coughs nervously* "Anyways. . . Hi you readers! Why are you reading this when you could be watching the movies?" Adam: "Yay! We're famous!" Charlie: Yes, yes, we're famous. I think I got over that after the second movie." Adam: "Yay! We're famous!" Charlie: *rolling eyes* "And to think, I have to put up with this all week, that is until I get shipped off in a crate to one of you lucky reviewers. Whoever that may be." *winks at fan girls who scream excitedly* Author: "Fan girls? Charlie! Give me the keyboard now!" Charlie: "But, Jesse hasn't even gotten to speak yet!" *Author grabs keyboard and frowns.* *Sigh!* I don't know what I'm going to do with them. Don't worry about Jesse; he's upstairs threatening my brother, telling him that this is 'his domain', even though it's not. Thanks for the reviews last chapter! You guys were great!  
  
Shout outs!  
  
Erica- It was WAY worth reading and the mother of all fuzz! Ok I'm not exactly sure what that means, but I'm guessing it's really good! Yay! I'm glad you love it THAT much! Sorry I don't know where you can find any hockey players like Adam. *Adam runs up and grins* Adam: "Wow! I'm so liked!" But I bet there is at least ONE hockey player who isn't jerky. Good luck on your search!  
  
Beaner- Yay your entire review went through! I'm glad it made you happy; it was fun to write, as was this one. Beautiful? Really? You're too sweet! I love that one song by Matchbox 20! It's like my favourite. And Queen is amazing. There was this guy in my music class who can like play any Queen Song! For this project we had be played 'We are the Champions' on the piano and it sounded like the recording. I was like "Oh, my, God. ADAM!!!!" Yes Tara was happy! So happy. Just ask her. Was your school cancelled? Mine wasn't, but it looked really bad when I drove out. I hope you like my update! Love from Katie, Adam, Charlie, Fulton and Jesse in Snowy Canada! PS: The guys wanted to say hi to Guy. The Ducks: "HEY GUY!!!!"  
  
Tara- I knew you would like that! I was considering just having the girl some random cheerleader, but then I was like . . . hmm . . . who would want to play tonsil hockey with Luis the most. . . And then it just ballooned from there! I'm still considering my options with the Dean/ weakness thing. I was thinking unable to hit a girl on the ice, but it just didn't work so well. I'll have to go watch D2 and figure it out. No worries, it'll come to me. Luis has a bad memory, and Dean has a . . . a . . . an unknown problem, so far. Dean your prefect . . . for now. *evil laughter* Fulton and Jesse (you missed Charlie by the way. He's glaring at the computer screen) got your hugs and I can tell Fulton misses Dean. He says that everyone else is too fragile to be rough with and he's going into withdrawal without Portman. I might make reference to our favourite foreign exchange student again, but I'm not sure. *Jesse runs up and smiles giving author a big squeeze then runs off.* He's been doing that for a while. I'm not sure why. Actually he's been really quiet since he got here so. . . I'm worried.  
  
OreoLine00- Ok first of all I love your name. I totally missed the Oreo line in D2 and 3. *pouts* They should have a reunion. Guy must feel so lonely. *shakes head* I'm off topic. Adamy! I love it. It was! It was! You like Charlotte and Charlie together? Hmm. . . Ok vocabulary time children. Can everyone say 'Subplot?' The Ducks: "SUBPLOT!" I was wondering how people would react to her. Obviously well. Hmm . . . Maybe I should go think.  
  
Shelbers- Hmm . . . maybe you should consider being a co-author? I don't know. Go ahead live through my works! Please! I'm planning on starting a new one, but I don't want to start a new one and then leave you guys hanging after what, 36 chapters?! That would be cruel and unusual! Hey I guess everyone loves Matchbox 20 or at least that song. I know I do! Happy Birthday Shelbers! The Ducks: "Happy Birthday!" And seeing it is your birthday, yesterday, I will be sending you a Duck! You can have any of them other than Adam, Guy, Portman, or Luis. They're taken unfortunately. Happy birthday and pick a Duck any Duck!  
  
Rachel- CURVE BALL! I know I'm cruel. I know, it's so hard for people to make OCs that you reviewers actually like! I'm glad you guys like Josie! I'm glad you like her with Adam! Basically I'm glad your glad! They only got one perfect night. It's kind of sad but, oh well. On with the story! Thanks for the Review!  
  
Lya37- Good I'm glad you liked the lyrics! I was worried. Actually I like using lyrics at the end that way you can skip over them if you don't want to read them. I know I can stand really mushy parts. It's like ok, get a room. Yup Adam and Josie. Josie and Adam. A happy couple for just a night. Another Charlotte liker! I'm thinking of making the Charlie/Charlotte thing a subplot. The Ducks: "SUBPLOT!" Ok ducks, you don't have to say that every time I say subplot. The Ducks: "SUBPLOT!" Oh God I've made a monster. . .  
  
Ok Everyone Review!! I have to go play pool with my Duck guests!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
~Toodles 


	37. Poor Little Thing

I stepped onto the ice and skated over to the Coach who had all ordered us to take a knee. I looked up at him nervously, my eyes wide with wonder.  
  
"I don't want today's events to ruin my practice. Now make teams and scrimmage." Orion ordered looking around at us all.  
  
I took the first face off against Guy. Guy was pretty good and had been practicing lately, but I could take him. He wasn't so scary. It was Guy. The boy who shoved a love note under the door to the room next to Connie's! But he certainly looked like more of a match then he did when I was still a Hawk and he was still District 5, or as the Hawk's called them the 'Human Zambonis'. You could push any of them over fairly easily back then.  
  
I quickly twisted my stick and gave Guy a hard check and passed the puck to Dwayne who yelped in delight and began his show down the ice. I skated past Guy, who amazingly was still easy to push over, was scrambling to his feet and I took my spot in front of the net where Goldberg was eying me suspiciously. "Pass it Dwayne!" I yelled at him as he began doing his fancy puck handling, his signature move.  
  
He quickly passed it off and I spun around to score.  
  
"ADAM NATHIAL BANKS!"  
  
Clang!  
  
I looked around the arena quickly. Only two people ever used my full name, my grandfather, who died when I was like six, and my. . .  
  
"Mr. Banks, what are you doing here, interrupting my practice?" Coach Orion said rather irritated to my father who wore a scowl across his face.  
  
His eyes shifted to me. "Family matters. Adam, come here right now."  
  
I blinked nervously. "But dad, practice. . ." I started.  
  
"Now."  
  
I swallowed. So much for sugar coated, scary sweet dad; no instead he dropped the sweet and stuck with scary, and added 'as hell'. I looked around at my team and nodded carefully and stepped off the ice and walked toward him. "Yes sir?"  
  
He looked over at Orion. "Please excuse him from practice today. This is going to take a while."  
  
Coach looked over at me and back at him. "Can I ask why?"  
  
"No."  
  
Both my father and my Coach were people you don't say no to. You are ordered to do something, you do it, end of discussion, no questions asked.  
  
Coach Orion took a breath. "What exactly do you mean a 'family matter' Mr. Banks?" The Coach looked over at the team who again had frozen in place. "Why aren't you scrimmaging?"  
  
The team immediately went back to the game and my father icy blue eyes had settled on my Coach. "Family matters as in it should stay within the family." He looked over at me. "Change rooms, now."  
  
Immediately started moving my eyes locked ahead of me, refusing to budge. I walked into the change rooms and turned around to face him. "Yes sir?"  
  
He looked completely livid. "Gear off."  
  
"Uh. . ." I replied looking at him nervously.  
  
"Gear off." He ordered again he replied huffing angrily.  
  
I nodded and look off my gloves and pulled off my practice jersey.  
  
"What did I tell you?" My father started as I pulled off my elbow pads. "What was the one thing that I told you to do that you didn't do?"  
  
I looked down at my feet. "To leave the Best's alone."  
  
"Exactly. And why did I tell you that?"  
  
I sat down and untied my skates. "Because it wasn't my business."  
  
"On your feet." He growled angrily. "On your feet you ungrateful wretched child."  
  
I got up nervously just wearing a T-shirt and a pair of track pants.  
  
He took a step towards me. "Do you know what I heard from Dr. Best this morning, on my way to the office?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
He raised his hand and backhanded me, his wedding hitting me close to my eye making it string and water. "You disobeyed me completely."  
  
I shook my head. "Dad I. . ."  
  
He picked up my hockey stick that I had leaned against the wall and swung it like a baseball bat making it crash across my kidney and making me stumble and fall upon the ground, a yelp escaping from my lips.  
  
"I think your pissing in the well from which you drink my dear boy." He said looking down upon me.  
  
I grabbed my head and covered it with my hands. "But what does that mean?" I whispered.  
  
He kicked my back swiftly. "It means your ruining not only your reputation, but your family's and as the protector of this family, I have to deal with you." He heaved and kicked my spine one last time.  
  
I winced as I rolled onto my right wrist, my bad wrist. That wasn't a good thing. "Dad stop! Please!" Hot heavy tears streamed down my face. What happened to his hugs? What happened to his creepy 'I love you son's?  
  
"Get off the ground." He growled menacingly.  
  
I tried to move but it hurt just to lift my head. "I can't. . ."  
  
I heard no response and looked over my shoulder. My father stood over me straightening his jacket, dusting himself off, straightening his tie. He didn't even notice I hadn't left the spot where I lie. "I believe you have learned your lesson." My father spoke calmly.  
  
I nodded and tried to say yes, but instead a quiet groan came out in response.  
  
"I don't like doing this Adam." He replied to my groan, rolling his eyes and grabbing me by my upper arm and pulling me to my feet and sitting me on the bench like a rag doll. "It's my duty as a father to make sure you turn out the best you can be." He stood up straight and pulled at both of his sleeves. "And if that means a new type of discipline, so be it. You'll learn this when your a parent."  
  
I blinked in awe of him.  
  
***  
  
"Daddy!!" I yelped my feet padding across the hardwood floor of my father's office.  
  
He looked up from his computer and smiled as I ran in a jumped into his lap. "My Adam." He cooed, kissing my hair and giving me a squeeze.  
  
I looked up at him excitedly. "Daddy, I know exactly what I want to do!"  
  
He smiled down at me. "That's excellent son! Initive I like it!"  
  
I stared into the glowing figures on the screen, the numbers foreign to my young eyes. "I'm going to be like you. I'm going to do exactly what you do." I replied rather proudly.  
  
He tousled my hair a little and continued to type on the computer, even though I was on his lap. "That's wonderful son. I can tell you would be excellent at it. However, you seem to have quite a passion for hockey."  
  
I shrugged. "Well yeah. Its fun I guess."  
  
"What do you mean you guess?" My father asked suspiciously.  
  
I shrugged again. "Well, its fun because all my friends are there, like Ryan and Dan, but I'm not sure I like it."  
  
My father seemed to get rather upset. "Would you keep playing if I asked you to?"  
  
I nodded and sighed, reluctantly agreeing. "Okay. . ."  
  
He smiled proudly. "That's my boy. Now go upstairs for bed; you have an early practice tomorrow."  
  
***  
  
"You hate me." I replied to him, my eyes still watering from the slap he gave me.  
  
He frowned. "I do this because I love you. And stop crying you look like a girl."  
  
I wiped both of my eyes and wrapped my arms around my stomach that ached where he hit me with my stick. I ran my fingers along my ribcage knowing it would be black and blue tomorrow, if not by lunch today.  
  
He turned around and eyed me quickly. "I talked to Dr. Best. He won't be requesting for your expulsion, as long as I deal with you, which I will be."  
  
I blinked nervously and braced myself in case he hit me after I asked my next question. "Wasn't what you just did dealing?"  
  
"No." He spat irritated. "My dealing with you is taking you out of the dorms here. Obviously this place is too much of a distraction for you. Therefore son, you will be under the watchful eye of your brother, Jacob, who is taking a year off. He will take you to classes, bring you immediately home and take you to hockey games and practices. Other than that, homework." He took a deep breath, proud of his accomplishments and walked toward the door. "Get packing Adam. Jacob will be here to pick up you and your stuff next Friday."  
  
I sat there unable to move, part from the pain of the beating I just received the other from shock. He was taking me from the dorms here? Away from the guys? The pranks? I took in a harsh breath that felt like it was ripping my insides, shredding them like a blender on liquefy. He was going to separate me from my team when they needed me most.  
  
A tear dripped down my cheek. I was losing. I never lost at anything. I never failed. I always won, I was always right and I always got what I wanted in the end. Now, I got the girl and losing my friends and the life I had grown accustomed to.  
  
I shook my head silently just as the door burst open and the team, all smiles and laughs came into the awkward space that moments before was filled with my father.  
  
"Dude your bleeding." Fulton said pointing at me.  
  
I blinked obliviously and my hand immediately went to my cheek. I brought my fingers away and realized a tiny amount of blood was on my fingertips.  
  
Coach Orion was just behind the team and he stopped and his face immediately went from excited and pumped to aghast. "Banks did your father do that?"  
  
I looked at all of the Ducks. "No. Why would you say such a thing?" I spat at him. How dare he accuse my father of hurting me . . . even though he did?  
  
He blinked and frowned. "Banks, it's ok if you tell me. It's my job to teach and protect you."  
  
"No. I walked in stepped on a shoe with my skate and slipped and hit the bench. I'm fine." I lied through my teeth.  
  
"Adam, you aren't wearing skates." he pointed out looking at my socked feet.  
  
I swallowed. "I know, my dad took them off for me. I'm fine, stop worrying." I shrugged it off. "He just wanted to tell me that Dr. Best called him and he wanted to tell me that my scholarship isn't in jeopardy as long as live at home." I told most of the truth, that counts for something right?  
  
Orion nodded carefully. "Ok." He looked around at the rest of the team. "Good practice. I want to see that during the game tomorrow." He turned and left the change room still eying me.  
  
Charlie turned to me scowling. "Bullshit Banks." He spat. "That was fucking bullshit and you know it."  
  
I shook my head and sat down on the bench to put my shoes on. "You don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Portman nodded. "We all know that it was your dad. Why did you let him?"  
  
I shot a look at him. "I didn't let him do anything Portman."  
  
"Hey, we all know you have a good uppercut on you Banksie. Charlie especially." Fulton said looking over at Charlie who was nodding. "Fight back Banksie. You don't have to take it. Hit him back."  
  
"I CAN'T OK?" I yelled at them holding my stomach that ached. "He's my dad! That's like asking Charlie to punch out his mom or something!"  
  
Charlie frowned. "But my mom would never hurt me. Look what your dad did to you!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "You can't choose your parents. I owe him my life, I love my dad no matter what, even if he is the biggest jerk in Minnesota." I said getting up and grabbing my jacket and hockey gear, immediately dropping it to the floor in pain with a yelp.  
  
Julie stepped forward and took my right wrist in her hand, touching it gingerly. "Did he do this too Adam?" She asked quietly.  
  
I jerked my wrist out of her grasp even though it hurt to. "No. I did that myself." It was true. I did roll onto it. "I fell asleep on it last night. It was my own fault." I said grabbing my bag with my other hand and walking out the door. It was obvious that the Ducks were just on a manhunt to take down my father. Like Coach Orion said, this is my battle and I need to do it own my own.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Ok I apologize for my spelling and/ or the shortness of this chapter. My father decided to upgrade windows, and he deleted my writing program and right now, I'm using WordPad that has no spell check. Like how crappy is that? Uh. . . The Ducks that are visiting me are having a great time! Fulton has found the skill of pool! He doesn't only have a killer shot on the ice! Jesse; he found out I had a Duck pond down the street and went down there to skate, even though I told him that the ice probably wasn't thick enough. Unfortunately he fell through, fortunately Charlie was with him and pulled him out and called my house. Jesse is ok. He has a cold but I'm watching over him carefully. Charlie and Banksie have been sneaking into my French class and my science class. Charlie has been waiting for the wooden molecules to be brought out so he can have a reenactment of that scene in D1. Now worries, Charlie won't be kicked out of my class, and he certainly won't be quacking at my principle *eyes Charlie, who smiles guiltily.* He's being shipped off to. . . Uh. . . where Shelbers lives! It's MY Birthday present to Shelbers! *Author turns to Fulton who is holding a hammer and a lid to a box* Charlie: *frowns* "Fulton what are you doing? Fulton? FULTON!" *Jesse and Adam run from each side of Charlie and tie him up and throw him into a crate where Fulton slams the lid onto the box and hammers like mad.* Charlie: *muffled* "You guys said first class!! Aw come on! Hall, Reed, BANKS! Let me out of this box!" *Fulton Jesse and Adam smile widely and back away from the wooden crate whistling innocently* Uh. . . Yeah, he'll be at the airport tomorrow afternoon. Go pick him up. He'll be fairly angry if he's in that box too long. *Crate shakes and loud obscurities immerge from it.*  
  
Shout outs!  
  
OreoLine00- Whoa! You should see ME when I'm hyper. I'm like super crazy! I try to hold it in for inspiration (fights mostly). I feel bad for Josie too! I bet you feel WORSE for Adam though now. . . poor Adam, I put him through so much. . . *Adam runs up and hugs author* Adam: "No worries! I'll be ok. I might have a few temper tantrums; I think Charlie rubbed off on me *crate behind author and Adam shakes violently* but I'll be good and so will Josie, soon, I hope *eyes author and goes to find Jesse*" See? Just keep reading! Your reviews make me laugh and I can't help but smile at your name! I wish they would have made a D4! It would have rocked! Especially if they had an Oreo line comeback! *Jesse runs up and grins* Jesse: "Hey I like her! I want to visit her! Come on Katie! Please???" *Author smiles* Ok, that is, if you want Jesse. Do you?  
  
Beaner: No never saw Wayne's World, although I'm planning to. My dad and brother have the soundtracks! Yup, I know you hate Dr. Best and you probably want to poke Phillip Banks the man formerly known as Super dad, eyes out and then knee him in the groin. Adam: "Hey that is my dad! I love him even if he is a jerk. Stop talking about him!" *Author nods* I promised Adam. It's a tough spot for him. Jesse: "Hey Guy! I miss the Oreo Line! But I might get to visit OreoLine00! Go me! We gotta hang out later! I'll go get my brother and we'll have a reunion tour of the Oreo Line! What do ya say?" *Author smiles* Fulton grabs keyboard* Fulton: Hey Guy! Uh. . . wow, I didn't realize I don't know you so well. Dude when we get back we better talk cause like, dude, I don't know you. . . Who are you? Hello? Am I alone? *cowers in fright* maybe I'm the only real person here. . ." *Adam grabs the keyboard and shakes his head* Adam: Ok. . . dramatics from an enforcer, how often does that happen? Actually, probably a lot right? Like underneath it all he probably had like a diary and is like a mime or something. . ." *Fulton grabs Banks' collar* Fulton: I am not a diary keeping mime preppy." *Banks swallows* Adam: Ok. . . I better go. . ." *Crate rumbles* Charlie: *muffled* "Guy?? Tell them to let me out! Let me out!!!! Hello? Is anyone listening to their captain? HELLO!!!"  
  
Erica: Hey there! SO that's what fuzz means! It is very good seeing that's exactly what I was going for!! I'm glad you like my angst! My angst is hypnotic isn't it? I can't help but writing it!! I'm sorry I have updated lately. This was a hard chapter to write. I'm not good with violent, especially if it's parent/child. It's an upsetting topic, but it happens and people should know. You squeal? I squeal when I get reviews! Ok here's the deal. I'll update, you squeal, you review I squeal and then I'll update. That way there is an everlasting amount of squealing! Ready. . . set. . *SQUEALS!!!*  
  
Rachel: I know! But what about this chapter? I love stories and movies where you sitting there screaming at the screen, even though you know what's going to happen! My friends are usually like SHUT UP KATIE! JUST WATCH THE MOVIE! *blushes* I do that while I'm watching the MD movies even though I have like memorized the movie! I like making Orion into a good guy because I honestly think he is and there has to be a bad guy in a story or the story like stinks! I bet you hate Phillip Banks NOW! Do ya? Do ya? Do ya?  
  
Tara: Yay! My exchange student! I'm just wondering, do you speak with an accent? I'm weird I just was thinking about it and I was like hmmmm. . . maybe. . . Anyways. Now both Freaky Phil and Dr. Asshole are evil! Their like a tag team! One goes in ruins everything and if you thought it couldn't get worse, the other goes in and torches the ruins! Umm. . . he just did get the crap kicked out of him. *Adam nods* *Crate rumbled angrily* Charlie: *still muffled* "Ok you let me out guys or there will be hell to pay! HELL I tell you HELL! *Crate shakes and tips over onto a different side* OW!!! I'm ok. . ." *Jesse points and laughs* Jesse: "Good going Spazway!" Charlie: "Shut up Jesse or I'm going to kick your ass!" Jesse: "Spazway, you're in a box. You couldn't even beat up Banks and he's a skinny white boy!" Adam: *Elbows Jesse in the stomach* "Hey. One more word and your next in that box" Jesse: *rolls eyes* Oh please Cake-eater." Adam: "Fulton!" Fulton: "What do you want me for? He didn't call me a skinny white boy." Adam: *frowns* "Who helped you build the igloo in the back?" Fulton: *sighs* "You did. But you have to give him the benefit of the doubt. He did almost drown in the pond." Jesse: "Yeah Cake-eater. I did almost drown." Adam: "Some Duck you are." Jesse: "Who are you to talk Hawk boy!" Adam: "Hawk boy! Why I oughtta. . ." *author grabs keyboard* Guys!!! Guys!!! Stop!! Friends!! Remember? We sorted this out after the first movie. *sighs* Wow. . . I didn't think four Ducks in one house would be such a problem, especially seeing one is in a box. *box rumbles* Charlie: "Let me out!!!" No worries they aren't distracting! I love 'em all! *All Ducks (excluding Charlie because he's in a box) runs up and hugs author* Love from Snowy Canada, Katie, Adam, Fulton, Charlie (who is in a crate) and Jesse! Fulton: "Luis! There aren't very many Mounties! However, he bought you a shirt! It says 'Judge of Devil's Mountain Bikini Contest'. We went. It was fun. . ." *Author's jaw drops.* Guys!!!  
  
Ok, that's about it! Charlie won't be making appearances in my Author's notes anymore. Hopefully he'll be in Shelber's reviews!! *squeals excitedly* *Crates rumbles* Uh. . . yeah. . . I think I better go to the airport and ship him off now. . . Charlie: "Airport? Guys! Let me out of the box right now!!!"  
  
Review!  
  
~Toodles! 


	38. Think I might Die

I trudged into my dorm and I ached all over. I felt as though the Bash Brothers had used me as a punching bag for the last two hours. I dropped my hockey bag and locked the door behind me; I didn't need any of the Ducks just wandering in while I was tending my 'battle' wounds. I walked into the washroom and closed the door behind me sliding down in because bending over caused too much pain.  
  
"Just hit him back." I mimicked Fulton's deep gruff voice. "Oh please, as if he could ever understand what I'm going through." I opened the cabinets under the sink and grabbed a bottle of prescription pain medication I had left from my wrist. They aren't that strong, or anything, in fact the doctor said that it would just take the edge off the pain, which is exactly what I need. "Take one pill, twice daily as needed." I read the instructions on the amber bottle.  
  
I opened the bottle and shook a little pill onto my hand. It was awfully tiny. Was I to believe that that miniscule pill was going to take away all the pain and suffering my father had unleashed onto my already battered body from hockey and Will? I began to shake out another, but instead three more fell into my hand. Four tiny pills wouldn't hurt me. My hockey career hasn't killed me yet and my father hasn't, and Will hasn't either; so what's a whole pill bottle going to do to me? I'm practically invincible.  
  
I dumped the bottle onto the floor and began to count them once by one, separating them into groups of five, much like a child would M fifteen pills, how ironic. Fifteen years of painful memories I wanted to go away. Fifteen years of living up to my father's expectations. Fifteen years of being something I'm not.  
  
I picked up a handful of them and swallowed them down quickly; closing my eyes and feeling them slither down my throat like a serpent; just like the way my father slithered in and out of my life making sure I stayed in line. The way he made me play hockey. The way he made me study Spanish. The way he took away everything that made me happy, like Josie.  
  
I eyes shot open and took a harsh breath in. "Josie." I whispered to myself. I looked around myself and sat there in shock. What am I doing? Invincible? I looked down around me and realized there were only about five or six pills left. I swallowed over nine pills?  
  
I painfully shoved two fingers down my throat, a wave of nausea washing over my body. Grimacing I crawled my way over to the porcelain toilet bowl and the contents of my stomach were emptied. I hacked, my arms resting on the seat. Resting for the first time since I had woke up this morning.  
  
Completely drained I pushed myself away from the toilet and rested against the wall. What the hell was I thinking? I may hate my dad and he may hate me but it's no reason to do whatever I thought I was doing. Josie needed me. God, I promised her I would never scare her ever again. I gave her my word. What would happen if I actually died or something? That's two people she's been close to leave her. And the Ducks! What would they do?  
  
I hit my head against the wall. I was trying to commit suicide and I didn't even realize it. I just wanted the pain to stop. I just wanted to stop, kind of like Mendoza I guess. I closed my eyes. God I was so stupid.  
  
I put the remaining pills into the bottle with shaking hands, each of them making a 'plop' noise as it bounced off the plastic. I pulled myself off the floor and stood up straight as I walked out of the washroom, teetering slightly. I unlocked the door and opened it and peeked my head out. Charlie stood at his dorm room with Charlotte who was holding a book and pointing at it.  
  
"Spazway!" I called to him, not wanting to move out into the open hallway, for fear my legs will give out.  
  
Charlie looked up from unlocking his dorm and looked over at Charlotte and made his way over to me. "What preppie? I'm not in the mood to be lied to."  
  
I closed my eyes and grabbed his hand and forcing the pill bottle into his hands. "Take it." I ordered him.  
  
He looked down at what he was holding and his eyes widened. "What the hell Banks! What is this?" He hissed to me trying not to attract attention from Charlotte or the other Ducks that hung around in the halls.  
  
I blinked. "They're just my pain pills. I don't want them in my room. I . . ."  
  
"So what? You want to pawn your little 'habit' onto me? Or are you just scared that your daddy is going to find out?" He spat at me, shoving the bottle into my hands. "Because I don't want it."  
  
"Charlie! It isn't what you think. Listen to me. They are just the pills I was given at the Goodwill Games for my wrist. I just can't have them in my room ok?" I whispered back to him putting them back in his hand.  
  
He seemed to calm down a little. "Why?" He asked curiously. Again the Duck in him seemed to shine; making sure one of the flock was ok.  
  
I looked away from him. "I don't want to talk about it now. Later I promise."  
  
His jaw tightened and he stared at me unblinking.  
  
"Charlie! You have the exam on Monday! You aren't going to learn non-right angle trigonometry without studying it." Charlotte called tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
Charlie looked over at Charlotte and nodded and turned back to me. "Ok Banksie. You and I are talking after dinner and you are going to tell Orion about your dad."  
  
I shook my head. "I am not. . ."  
  
"That isn't a request. It's an order from your Captain." He smiled.  
  
"You can't make me." I shot make at him. "Besides this isn't the army and I'm not a soldier."  
  
He nodded. "No, but I can always ask the rest of the team to tell him what you said, Private." He winked.  
  
I took a deep breath. "Charlie this is not a game, this is my life."  
  
He nodded. "Exactly, that's why I would ask them to. Now if you excuse me, I have to learn the finer points of non-right angle trig and stay on the hockey team. You know, I don't want to be riding the pine pony." He smirked and turned to go back to his dorm.  
  
"Sure you are. Remember to come up for air." I scoffed.  
  
He looked over his shoulder. "Oh I will Banksie."  
  
~*~  
  
I looked over at my alarm clock. The numbers flashed 5:30 but it really had no meaning anymore. I was face down on my bed and I didn't want to move. I just wanted to lie. My stomach on the other hand had a different plan.  
  
I groaned as my stomach growled for the thousandth time all day. I tried to read my American History notes but it all seemed a blur. Names and dates just seemed to melt into one word, making it impossible to study, 'Josie.' I closed my eyes and tried to picture her face the night before. God, last night was so perfect, well minus the winning Snow Prince and the whole using Charlotte to make Josie jealous, which I don't think really worked, I think I just made me look less like a pathetic loser.  
  
A few soft taps on my door interrupted my thoughts of her. "Banks. Dinner."  
  
I groaned again. Food. I so did not want to move.  
  
The taps on my door got louder. "Banks." The voice seemed slightly more annoyed.  
  
I covered my head with my pillow. I was hungry but I did not want to go and I did not want to talk to the Ducks about my . . . feelings. "Go away."  
  
The taps morphed into three loud slams on my door. "Banks open up. You weren't at breakfast or lunch. You have to eat."  
  
I pulled myself off my bed and slumped my way over to the door and opened it a crack. "Go away. Not hungry."  
  
The door was pushed open completely my Portman, Fulton and Charlie who each rolled their eyes at me.  
  
"Man you seriously need to pull yourself together." Fulton said shaking his head. "You look like shit."  
  
I scoffed. "Well I feel like I got run over by an emotional bus at the moment and I would rather not go to dinner." I said trotting over to my bed and collapsing on it face first.  
  
"Your dad must've really let hell lose." I heard Portman comment.  
  
I frowned into my pillow. "Shut up Portman I didn't ask you."  
  
"And he's moody, thinks he can get away with telling the big bad enforcer to 'shut up'. . ."I smirked. Averman must've just entered the room from his mini date with the mystery girl from detention. Portman growled at Averman who immediately was silent. "So what's wrong with Mr. Moneybags now?"  
  
"Shut up Averman." I said my words muffled by my pillow.  
  
"No one ever tires of telling me to shut up, do they?" Averman asked. He must've shrugged it off because he continued. "Is it split personality dad or crazy psychotic dad that's getting you down?"  
  
I grabbed a pillow and tossed it in his general direction. "They both are crazy and psychotic, stupid." I said with a harshness in my voice I didn't mean.  
  
Charlie decided to step in. "Banksie you haven't talked to us like that since we were in District Five. Quelle mouche l'avait pique?"  
  
I looked up from my pillow and around at the other guys. I guess I wasn't the only person who heard Charlie speaking a language other than English.  
  
Charlie shifted his weight over his two feet. "Charlotte was teaching me some expressions at the dance. It translates to 'which fly has bitten you', but means what's gotten into you."  
  
Portman and Fulton shook their heads in a confused manner and Averman and I exchanged looks. "Don't do that anymore." I said rubbing my eyes.  
  
Charlie blushed and nodded. "Well answer the question. What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
I shrugged and was about to collapse back onto my pillow my Portman grabbed my shoulders and Fulton grabbed the pillow.  
  
"Answer." They both ordered at the same time.  
  
I groaned and leaned against the wall. "I dunno. I've had a hard week. You know, Josie getting angry at me, then getting together with her and you guys saw what happened at practice. I feel like crap and food doesn't sound so great at the moment."  
  
Charlie reached into his pocket and pulled out the amber pill bottle from before. "Ok, then what's this."  
  
The Bash Brothers and Averman eyed the bottle carefully frowning at me.  
  
"It was nothing." I said staring at Charlie. I did not want to talk about what happened in front of more than one person, it was embarrassing.  
  
Charlie nodded, his brown eyes locked with mine, his face obviously not amused. "Sure it was nothing."  
  
"It wasn't I swear!" I yelped pulling my knees in toward my chest. With four guys in my room asking me questions, I'm starting to feel trapped.  
  
"Liar." I heard Charlie scoff under his breath.  
  
My eyes widened and I jumped off the bed. "Don't call me a liar Conway." I said pushing his shoulders catching him off balance.  
  
He steadied himself and pushed me back. "Why shouldn't I! You are!"  
  
I was about to hit him, but I was immediately stopped by Portman, and Fulton took Charlie. "Banksie chill." Portman said throwing me back into my bed, while Fulton tossed Charlie with ease onto Averman's.  
  
Fulton eyed us both. "Now Banksie, spill. We all know something is up with you."  
  
I crossed my arms. "There is nothing wrong with me. You make me sound as if I were broken."  
  
"Oh yeah, because everyday you hand me a bottle of prescription painkillers while you look like you are almost dead." Charlie spat at me.  
  
I made a move to stand up but Portman immediately put a hand on my shoulder and forced me back onto my bed. "You know what; fuck you Conway. I don't need your help. Some friend you are."  
  
Charlie's eyes widened. "Some friend I am? Me? I'm trying to be your friend, preppy. But you won't tell me jack shit. If someone in this room is that isn't being a friend, it's you."  
  
"Oh yes, let's just blame Adam again. Everything that goes wrong is MY fault!" I yelled back at him. "You know what; give me back that bottle and get out of my room!"  
  
Charlie threw the bottle at me but missed, making it crack open against the wall and the pills flew out around the room and moved to get up.  
  
"Charlie, stay." Averman said pushing him down onto his bed. "This isn't just Adam's room."  
  
"Averman, fu_"  
  
Portman slapped a hand over my mouth. "Banksie, shut up." He ordered forcefully. "Because it seems to me that all you can do is tell people to fuck off."  
  
I took a breath and shut my mouth calmly and looked up at Portman.  
  
Fulton looked over at me. "So what's with the pills?"  
  
I looked down at my feet. "I took a couple."  
  
Portman sat down beside me and leaned over to look me in the eyes. "How many is a couple Banksie?"  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"A shrug isn't getting you out of this Banks. We want a number." Portman said forcefully his voice teetering on the edge of worry.  
  
"About nine."  
  
"Holy shit." I heard Charlie mutter. "Holy shit Banks."  
  
Portman got up. "Ok we're taking him to the nurse now."  
  
"No I'm ok guys." I said looking around at them. "Really I am."  
  
Fulton shook his head. "No, Banksie you aren't ok."  
  
I stood up. "I'm fine. I threw up after I took them."  
  
The guys looked around at each other and eyed me carefully. Charlie decided to speak. "Your not bullshitting us."  
  
I shook my head and looked away from them. God this was really embarrassing, they must think I'm a complete head case.  
  
"Why?" Averman squeaked out. I guess he didn't have any jokes for this type of situation.  
  
I shrugged. "I wanted to stop hurting, just for a little bit."  
  
"And you thought that killing yourself was the way to do that?" Fulton asked uneasily, his voice faltering slightly.  
  
I shook my head. "I wasn't trying to kill myself." I whispered, my vision began to blur a little and my throat felt like it was slowly closing. "It just really hurt." A tear dripped down my face and I wiped it away hastily. I sniffed. "You guys must think I'm crazy."  
  
"No, not crazy, we're just surprised." Portman said running a hand through his hair. "You just seem like the last person to try and do that, next to like Ken."  
  
"Come on man." Fulton said gripping one of my arms reassuringly. "You should eat."  
  
I closed my eyes and nodded. "Can we keep this in between us?" I whispered quietly.  
  
"It depends, Cake-eater." Charlie whispered back. "Will you talk to us if something like this happens again?"  
  
"Yeah." I nodded.  
  
Charlie nodded carefully. "Ok, then all we have to do is tell Orion about your dad."  
  
I looked up at him. "No. I'm ok, I can deal with it."  
  
Portman threw an arm over my shoulder. "Obviously not."  
  
I closed my eyes. "Can we wait? He isn't like that, I swear. He won't do it again."  
  
The guys exchanged glances. "Come on Banksie. Let's go to dinner."  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: I know; I made Banksie suicidal. I don't usually like dealing with topics like this because they are serious and they are not funny and they should not be dealt with lightly that is the same with abuse. Hopefully, you did not take offence to it, and if you did, I am SO sorry. I might have been a little influenced lately because my friend's boyfriend's best friend just committed suicide like this week and they say 'write what you know'. Well this is kind of what I know. I know the emotions of the aftermath. If you ever feel like you are about to give up in anyway, talk to someone; people are great listeners. Remember: You are the world to someone, and probably don't even know it.  
  
Shout outs!  
  
Anna- Hey! Ok pick up your mouth; dust it off . . . are you ok now? *smiles* I know most people weren't expecting the abuse and hopefully you weren't expecting this chapter either. If you were, are you reading my thoughts? Oh wait, Beaner is. . . I forgot. The parents are thinking that Adam and Josie were having sex because in a past chapter Will (do you remember him?) said that Josie was pregnant. However it was found out that she wasn't, I trying to make it obvious that Dr. Best does believe that Will had some reason to think his daughter was pregnant (aka- they were having sex), but then again how would Will know right? Adam and Josie did tell them, but they just don't believe them. Hey, they're teens! I hope you like this chapter!! Thanks for the review!!  
  
SqUiDsLiLpYrO- It's ok! People's reflexes are fun!! Besides reviews that make me laugh are great! I made a little Charlie/Charlotte subplot. The Ducks-"SUBPLOT!!" *sighs* Oh just go with it. I can't say anything like that without them saying it along with me. That and I can't study my French. I was trying to teach Fulton some sayings, (I was teaching Charlie but he was shipped off) and now he can only say. . . Fulton- "Sentir le piege a plein nez!" It translates to, the smell of a trap fills my nose but means- I smell a trap or something is not right. He's been saying that for the past two days.  
  
Shelbers- We threw a cell phone into the crate with Charlie and he called to tell us that he's stopped and thinks that he's in you hometown now. He also says, *clears voice* 'LET ME OUT NOW OR I'LL. . .' And then the phone cut out. Actually Jesse ran up and hung up the phone. So you could probably pick him up now. Oh you're supposed to dislike Adam's dad. That's the point! If you liked him now, I would be worried. Yay! You like my Adam/Josie stuff! That makes me too happy! I must go celebrate! *Adam taps author's shoulder* Adam: "Kate, you have to finish your shout outs." *author pouts* Oh. . . I wanted to celebrate. Fulton: "We'll make you a cake. . ." *author grins* Ok!! I'm going to finish my shout outs! Thanks for the review!!  
  
Rachel- Ok take a deep breath and calm yourself. You must read this carefully. Ok? *author gasps excitedly* I'm #1 in your book . . . you have a book? *smiles* the ducks love you!!! I promise! Brilliant? I don't know if it's brilliant. He wasn't on crack he was . . . well I'll explain in later chapters. Ok you don't want to kill. Have you taken those breaths? Take a few more. I'm sorry I didn't update as I usually do. My dad tore apart the computer. . . AGAIN! But I have one now, so I'm good. Don't harass me! I updated! See??  
  
Tara- Yeah, it was an understatement, but this is Banks. Think about it, sweet innocent Adam Nathanial Banks who wouldn't hurt anyone. *Adam frowns* Adam: "You make me sound like a girl." Jesse: "You are a girl." Adam: "Oh go drown in the pond." Jesse: "Go cry to your rich parents." *Adam grins victoriously* Adam: "HA! Charlie said that in D3! I win!" *Jesse eyes Banks and sits down sadly beside the author* Jesse: "Cake-eater." *author gives Jesse and Adam hugs* Guys, can we stop fighting? You guys are friends. Remember D1, you guys were friends by the time Adam got crosschecked and his head hit the goal post. And D2, you guys were friends all through that. Adam: "You weren't even in D3. See, I was more loved!" Jesse: *scowls* "Not true. I didn't want to go to a school filled with preppy cake-eaters like you." Guys!! Can I get on with my review? Can you go settle it through a friendly game of pool? Adam & Jesse: "Yes. . ." Good. Omigod! You do?? Fulton: "Katie sometimes talks funny too! But not to the extent of Tara. She really does say eh! Whenever she does we say it back to her! EH Katie?" Be quiet Fulton. Fulton: "I was upset when she didn't say 'Aboot'." *author sighs* Oh for God sake stop pouting. Fulton: "Say 'Aboot'." *sighs* Aboot. . . Fulton: *grins excitedly* "Ha Portman! I told you that Canadians say aboot and not about! You owe me five bucks and your new commando boots!!" *author rolls eyes* Fulton: "Actually we didn't BUY that novelty T-shirt. We were actually at the contest. . . it was REALLY fun. Girls standing around in the snow wearing nothing but a bikini. It's really fun! Jesse stole Adam's video camera. We have the WHOLE contest on tape!" OK Fulton no more! EW. . . guys. *Jesse and Adam peek their heads into the room*. Adam: "We resent that." Jesse: *nods* "Just because we enjoyed going to that mountain doesn't mean you can say 'ew'. You are such a girl." *author's jaw drops* If you excuse me I think I have to go beat both of their asses at pool. Lots of Love: Katie, Fulton, Jesse and Adam.  
  
OreoLine00- I know it was mean and cruel! Uh don't beat him up yet. You can beat him up after I'm finished with him. LOL, Little Adam does remind me of Prince William. Hm. . . Adam: "Don't get any ideas." *sighs* Fine. OH!! You didn't answer on whether or not you wanted Jesse! *Jesse pouts* Jesse: "She has an Oreo Line name but she doesn't want me." Oh! Jesse! It's ok! Do you want him? He's getting really sad. You were watching D3 as you were reviewing? Ok. I might have to go watch one of the movies now. Fulton: "Shout outs Katie. Focus." Ok. . . Anyways thanks for the Review and do you want Jesse? Do ya do ya? *Jesse pouts*  
  
Beaner- It made it completely through! Go you! Superdad was too good to be true! You were so right! *coughs* Exactly, your Adam? I'm agreeing with Guy here. I thought he was MINE! Fulton and Jesse: "Hey what about us?" I love you guys to! Same with you Guy!! Ok hurting Adam= bad. Ok, you clearly put that out there. Adam: "I know he's a jerk but I love him. Ok! Stop bugging me!" *eyes everyone and storms out of the room.* Yikes. Ok, Adam needs a little time out. Jesse: "Reunion Tour is a go! *turns to Kate (the author) First of all we need to get you a nickname. Secondly, if you do a sequel, can you make an Oreo line reunion? Please?" *author thinks* Maybe, we'll see. Jesse: "Yes!! Go us!" Fulton: "Uh . . . don't ask about that outburst. I wasn't . . . feeling well. *gives author a squeeze* I'm ok now! Uh . . . yeah . . . later we should talk about . . . stuff . . . hockey . . . stuff . . .*nods confused and turns to author* Can I go now, I'm starting to scare myself." Yeah ok. *Fulton runs off into another room* Ok Adam would say something but. . . *Adam grabs keyboard and shoos author out of the room* Adam! Hey! You can't_ Adam: "There alone at last. Hey Guy! Yeah, no worries about Fulton. I've made an alliance with him. Yup Charlie is gone; it was fun tapping on the crate while he was in there. He was getting scared. Oh, and I'm sorry about calling you a traitor. That was completely like weird of me to do something like that. Uh . . ._" *author storms back into the room with Fulton by her side* Fulton, take him and sit on him. *Fulton nods and grabs Banksie around the middle and drags him to the living room* There. Ok, hey Guy! I updated. . . There was no you in it and I'm sorry, but just think of it this way, you were with Connie in the dining hall when this chapter took place. Ok? Anyways lates!  
  
Review!!  
  
~Toodles! 


	39. The Girls wanna get with the Boys

I was scared to go into my room alone; terrified really. My thoughts kept revolving around 'what if I tried to do it again and succeeded?' I couldn't die. I had too much to live for. People still needed me. Like . . .Guy! He needed me. He needed me to sit around and listen to him rant and rave on how annoying Connie was, and how she would drag him into the worst situations, which really weren't. They were usually was a Sandra Bullock movie or shoe shopping. What really terrified me is that he actually understood some of the differences in shoes. And Kenny, he needed me too! If I were gone, Kenny wouldn't have another Duck to actually talk with about something other than hockey. And Julie, she needed me to help her get out of dates that Connie had set her up on.  
  
As I walked up to my dorm room I felt a sudden wave of relief wash over me. I was going to be fine. I wouldn't do anything. I had too many people counting on me.  
  
I looked down oddly at my door with was slightly ajar. I remembered locking it before I left. I chuckled. I had a feeling someone had come to visit me.  
  
"Josie?" I asked into the room smiling, looking around, my eyes settling on my bed where a lump was under my covers. I walked over and shook the lump.  
  
She sat up quite abruptly. "Adam." She said giving me a squeeze. "I missed you."  
  
I scoffed. "You saw me this morning."  
  
She nodded. "After the day I've been thought I have a right to." She immediately frowned as she looked at me closer. "Adam, what happened to your face? You're cut."  
  
I shook my head. "Hockey. Dangerous sport you know with all the body checking." I said lightly.  
  
She smiled happily. "You're ok then?" She said running her fingers across the cut. And pulling herself out of the covers.  
  
"Uh huh." I said looking down at her clothes. "What are you wearing? You look like you popped out of a Britney Spears video."  
  
She frowned. "Shut up. This is my uniform." She replied looking down at it; a blue kilt and a white polo with blue knee socks, in the middle of winter. "My dad didn't approve of what I was wearing so he took me home and made me wear this."  
  
I smirked allowing her to get up. "It's not bad. I could get used to it."  
  
She looked back at me and winked. "Good."  
  
My eyes widened as she walked to the door and shut it quickly and locked it. "What? Isn't that the moment when you say, 'shut up you sexist jerk', or something?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nope." She looked back at the door and frowned. "Did your roommate forget his key?"  
  
I blinked and got off my bed. "I don't know. Why?"  
  
She smiled and shook her head. "Doesn't matter." She quickly pressed her lips forcefully against mine and her fingers found my belt loops of my khaki pants pulling her entire body against mine within seconds. Her hands quickly left my belt loops to my shoulders, grabbing at my shirt in an attempt to pull it off.  
  
I pushed her off me quickly. "Whoa! Josie! What are you doing?" I yelped holding both hands out in front of me, blinking rapidly watching her move towards me.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Jesus Banks, I thought it was obvious." She scoffed as she moved once more preparing to pounce on me again.  
  
"Oh it is." I said rubbing my throat as it jumped about an octave, taking a step back soon realizing I was backing up against a wall. I was trapped. "But you made it perfectly clear that you didn't want to . . . to . . ."  
  
She blinked at me, smiling knowingly. "Have sex?" she said finishing my thought.  
  
"Exactly; have sex when you found condoms in my drawers, which by the way still aren't mine." I said stumbling over my hockey bag I had sat beside my bed earlier today.  
  
She rested her hands on her hips, smirking at my nervousness. "Adam, I like you a lot. Hell I'm pretty damn sure that I love you, and that you love me." She sighed. This obviously wasn't going the way she envisioned it. "And everyone already thinks we have, and we are both suffering the consequences, you with Dean Buckley and me with my family. And it isn't fair that we haven't done anything but are still getting punished for it. So I want to. Right now."  
  
I shook my head. "No you don't."  
  
"Yes I do." She replied quickly. "And you're a guy and you want to, too."  
  
I rubbed my temples. "That's some logic there Jose. Because I'm a guy, I want to have sex."  
  
She groaned. "Adam, I do not want to fight about this. You know I don't mean it that way." He voice seemed to crackle halfway through. "I just want to do this." A tear quickly dripped down her cheek.  
  
I walked up to her and wrapped both arms around her shaking body. "Josie, you're angry at your dad, and I'm angry at mine." I felt her relax into my arms and her arms fell comfortably around my middle. "You would extremely upset if we did that, especially with me, and next month is 'Let's not get mad at Adam Banks month' and I think we should get a head start."  
  
She let out a breath that I was sure was supposed to be like a laugh. She rested her head on my shoulder, her tears soaking into my white shirt. "Adam, I'm gone on Friday, and I've heard that you're out of the dorms on the same day. What if this is our last chance?"  
  
I squeezed her again. "We just started yesterday, so it won't be. It can't be." I smiled and rested my chin on her head. "I don't care if I have to wait until we're eighteen and we're both seniors." I took a breath and kissed her hair. "I'll wait if you wait."  
  
"But I don't want to wait if you're here now." She sniffed softly and broke free of my grasp. She chuckled a little despite her tears. "When I met you, I thought that love was a lie, Adam."  
  
I blinked at her as she walked over to my bed and sat down, smoothing the skirt she wore. "What?"  
  
She chuckled again. "I thought that love was like a teenager's version of Santa." She explained half laughing through her silent tears that rolled down her velvet cheeks. "It was there to keep us buying magazines and watching stupid movies with hip pop songs, only to explain away why our love Santa keeps getting stuck in the chimney." She looked up at me through glassy eyes. "And then, there you were."  
  
I frowned as I sat down beside her.  
  
"You were right there, constantly telling me the complete opposite. Like that one last kid in grade five who still believes that Santa comes down his chimney on Christmas Eve and the reindeer are on his roof. You were right there telling me that love really exists." She continued closing her eyes.  
  
I wrapped an arm around her quickly. "It does Josie. It does exist."  
  
She sniffed quietly. "Maybe it only exists for some people."  
  
"Maybe." I started, pulling her in towards me, rubbing her shoulder reassuringly. "But I think that we are part of that lucky group that it does exist for."  
  
She looked up at me, her eyes questioning. "How can you be so sure?"  
  
"I'm not. I just have faith in you." I said kissing her lips quickly.  
  
She frowned either unsure or unsatisfied with my answer. "Why?"  
  
I smiled. "Because I'm in love with you, and if you ask me why, you are going to be stuck here for over an hour because I will list all the reasons why I do."  
  
She hesitantly nodded. "Ok.  
  
I frowned as I realized that she wasn't supposed to be here at all. "Josie, does you father know your at Eden Hall?"  
  
Her eyes met mine and were quickly cast to the floor. "No not exactly."  
  
I cocked an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"  
  
She swallowed. "It means he thinks I'm in my room studying for my exam on Monday."  
  
I groaned. "So how did you get out?"  
  
"Quite simple really." She grinned, looking completely proud of her accomplishment. "Well, there is a little jump onto the roof of our separate garage from my room. Then you walk around the roof until you find the lattice and you climb down it like a ladder." She smiled widely. "It's actually like an escapee's dream."  
  
I shook my head. "Your father is going to kill you."  
  
"So what! I get to spend the night with you."  
  
My eyes widened. "Me?"  
  
She nodded. "Of course. Well, it wasn't the exact way I planned it, but it'll be great!"  
  
"And how long until he finds you and figures out you came here to see me? He'll have me thrown into a cop car!"  
  
She smirked and kissed me quickly. "Actually he would have you beaten and dragged first."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "How reassuring!" I shook my head. "We need to get you home, because if either of our fathers find out I'm going to get my ass kicked."  
  
She looked completely stunned. "But it wasn't your fault. I ran off! I want to be with you." Her eyes widened and her fingers grazed the cut on my cheek. "Did my. . ."  
  
I shook my head. "No, it wasn't your father.  
  
"Was it your . . .?"  
  
I got up brushing her hands off me. "Don't." I said harshly to her.  
  
She immediately got up and turned me around. "Adam, if this is going to work, you are going to have to talk to me." She said her arms wrapping around my waist, barely grazing my ribcage making me wince. She blinked nervously reaching out to grab my shirt.  
  
"Josie; stop it!" I ordered her brushing her hands away forcefully.  
  
Her eyes narrowed, completely determined. "I will once you show me what's under your shirt."  
  
I shook my head. "No."  
  
"Take off your shirt and show me, or I will rip that shirt, and you will have one less polo." She countered crossing her arms stubbornly. "And you know I will."  
  
I looked down at my shirt and sighed, grabbing the hem and pulling it up, over my head. Josie immediately moved up to me and took the shirt from hands and tossed it on the ground inspecting the bruise that had formed from earlier today.  
  
She looked up at me rather terrified. "Ok, sit. I'll get some ice."  
  
I shook my head. "I'm fine."  
  
"Really, because it looks like someone hit you with a wooden switch." She said pulling me to my bed and forcing me to a least sit.  
  
"No one hit me with a switch." I said smirking.  
  
She blinked. "Well that definitely wasn't a hand." She frowned as she realized I was smirking at it. "Stop smiling it isn't funny Adam."  
  
I shrugged at let her outline the bruise with her fingers, my muscles tensing when she hit a tender spot. "Well, Ow! It's not like Ow! You to do this. Ow!! Ok stop; that really hurts."  
  
"Well I'm sorry if I want to make sure that someone I love is ok." She shot back at me, not even stopping when she said that she loved me.  
  
I smiled down at her, while she concentrated on tending the bruise.  
  
"Does anything else hurt?" She asked quietly. I have a feeling she's the type of girlfriend who will make sure I'm fine after every game. I'm not quite sure if that's a good or bad thing.  
  
I shrugged. "My wrist a little, but it's an old injury that flares up every once in a while." I said looking at my right wrist. "I'm fine. You need to stop worrying about me."  
  
She rolled her eyes and knelt down in front of me to inspect my wrist, rubbing her thumb across my palm and down to my pulse point, being ever so gentle.  
  
I looked over at my clock and realized it was 7:30. "I'll go get Portman. We'll drive you home, so your dad doesn't suspect anything."  
  
"Can't I stay with you?" She asked. "I've never slept at my new house here and it's kind of creepy." She looked up at me with pleading eyes. "Please?"  
  
"What about your father calling the police and having me beaten and dragged and thrown into the bad of a cop car?" I asked getting up and grabbing her hands and pulling her off the floor with a swift movement. "You don't want to see me during visiting hours do you?"  
  
She smiled. "And orange is so not your color." She laughed. "I think it's more like green, maroon and white."  
  
I nodded, too cute. "Ok, so I think we should get you home then."  
  
The smile she wore dropped off her face. "Adam!" She whined grabbing onto my hand and pulling me toward the little window instead of the door. "How about I call him tomorrow morning and tell him that I took the bus here to study for my exam on Monday? I could say I took the earliest bus I could so I could get a full day of studying in." She batted her eyelashes at me innocently. "He would never know that the earliest bus I took was at 6:50 the night before."  
  
I groaned. "He'll kill you if he finds out you were with me."  
  
"No he wouldn't." She shook her head and pulled my hand so I was sitting on the bed, along with her.  
  
"No he'll kill me then."  
  
She rested her head on my shoulder. "I'll protect you, my hockey-playing, polo-wearing, Cake-eater."  
  
I narrowed my eyes at her. "You've been hanging around the Ducks too much."  
  
She quickly kissed my cheek and got up to rummage through my clothes for something to sleep in. "I know, but they love me." She said looking over her shoulder and winking. "Except maybe your roommate. I think he's scared of me. And the cowboy; I think he's a little sensitive about me tying his lasso in knots on the second day I was here. And Connie and Julie. I keep forgetting to tell them I'm sorry about yelling at them."  
  
I frowned. "You yelled at them?"  
  
"Yup." She replied nonchalantly, pulling out a 'Team USA' shirt that was about two sizes too big for me. "It was after you got the shit kicked out of you by Will."  
  
"Thanks for the reminder."  
  
"He called me." She said looking through another drawer and pulling out a pair of track pants.  
  
"Will?"  
  
She looked over at me. "Uh huh. My dad went ballistic when he got me home and immediately called Will's parents."  
  
I frowned. "Why?"  
  
"His mother is a child psychologist. She's been saying I've been 'acting out' my anger towards Peter's death for the last nine months. I think she's trying to convince my dad I belong on some sort of drug. Probably an anti- depressant."  
  
I blinked completely amazed. "Yeah. But what does that have to do with Will?"  
  
She shrugged and tossed her coat at me. "Don't look!" She replied undoing the belt to her kilt.  
  
I rolled my eyes and shielded them. "You were like ten seconds away from having sex with me and now you're being shy?"  
  
I heard her scoff. "Well I'm sorry but that ship as sailed, Banks."  
  
I sighed and looked at my cream colored walls. "So what does that have anything to do with Will? That was all about his mom."  
  
For a second she was silent and I heard a little noise signaling that she had taken off her skirt. I took a breath. Ship sailed Banks . . . stop thinking about that.  
  
"Oh. Well, my father gave me the phone and told me it was you. But obviously it wasn't. Anyways, Will asked me out."  
  
My jaw dropped. "He what!"  
  
"Actually he ordered me out." Josie explained a little bit more loosely. "He has the idea that I'm his girlfriend and have been for the last like two months, which would be a really crappy relationship because I've kissed you more times in our relationship that has been like a day maybe, than I have him, in his imaginary relationship."  
  
"You kissed him!"  
  
She sighed and sat beside me, completely clad in Team USA clothing. "No I didn't! He kissed me, and it was totally disguising. He like completely freaked out because of me saying that I was naming the 'baby' after you and he tried to 'claim' me."  
  
I blinked completely amazed. "You didn't say that he kissed you!"  
  
"Unimportant." I said brushing it off.  
  
"Unimportant? Unimportant!" I yelped grabbing both of her hands. "He kissed my girlfriend; that IS important!"  
  
"To be fair we weren't even really in a relationship at the time." She quickly pointed out.  
  
I finally realized something. "Oh my God! I kissed you that same day, not and hour after he kissed you. You kissed two guys in one day, within the same hour!"  
  
She face softened and she immediately retracted from me. "You make it sound like I meant to because in fact two guys kissed me in the same hour, because if I don't remember correctly, I told you to stop, and I definitely told him to stop."  
  
"Yeah, but you said it jokingly." I replied back to her, popping out of my 'let's go kill Will for kissing 'my' girl' moment.  
  
She immediately frowned. "Why would I joke about that?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe because you have mastered the skill of playing hard to get?" I shot back at her.  
  
"Well if I have, what the hell am I doing here for?" I said raising her voice and getting off of my bed.  
  
I blinked nervously. "Ok, let's calm down." I said gently sitting her back down with little protest. "I wasn't joking about next month being 'let's not yell at Adam Banks month'."  
  
She scoffed. "Actually I believe it was 'let's not get mad at Adam Banks month'. So I can yell at you all I want."  
  
"It's both."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Can we drop it? I just want to hang with you."  
  
"Yeah of course." I smiled back at her. "Aw. . . shit. I promised I would study History with Luis with his new girlfriend."  
  
"Your mean me?" She asked winking.  
  
"I thought we agreed we would drop it."  
  
"Dropping now."  
  
I nodded and smiled. "You know that exchange student from Austria."  
  
"Australia stupid; and her name is Tara, get it right." Josie said grabbing her jean jacket from my bedpost. "She lucky you know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Luis is a really good kisser. I think it has something to do with being Latin."  
  
My eyes widened. "Hey!"  
  
"And those eyes of his. . ."  
  
"Now you're just teasing me." I scoffed rolling my eyes.  
  
She grabbed my hand as we walked out of my dorm. "Don't worry Adam, he's too pretty."  
  
I laughed. "Pretty? If he's pretty, what am I?"  
  
She kissed my cheek and rested her head on my shoulder. "Preppy chic."  
  
"Evil."  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
A/N: I don't have much to say about this chapter, so I'm just going to do shout outs ok?  
  
OreoLine00- Jesse will be coming to you, however without Guy, because he was promised and sent to someone else (Beaner). If you want to fight for him, go ahead! Jesse, will be coming on Friday, because he wants to spend the rest of the week here, so you'll have him by Saturday ok? Jesse: "Florida! I've never been to Florida! *happily sits beside author* "So when do I go?" *author rolls eyes* Ok anyways, I'm glad you liked last chapter, one of my serious ones!  
  
Beaner- My better hope I forget about the 'your Adam' thing. . . wait. . . what were we talking about? *smiles* Adam: *runs up and squeezes author* "Aw. . . Katie and her short term memory; can I have desert now?" *author frowns* Go ask my mom. . . *shakes head* Where does he get these things? I'm glad you got that! He didn't even want to! Yay! That came across right! I also read that many teens that commit suicide, right before they die, want to live, which is scary if you think about it! Now, I have to read Abused, just so I can compare and contrast! Ok, hope you enjoyed this chapter. *hands keyboard over to ever shrinking group of Jesse, Fulton and Adam* Jesse: "Hey hey! We wanted to see the All Star game but Katie's brother *eyes him angrily* Some hockey fan he is. . . I'm gonna . . . I'm gonna. . ." *Fulton grabs keyboard* Fulton: *sighs* "Kate's brother decided to have a Die Hard marathon DURING the game. Good movies though. We didn't get to see the game. Adam was crying. *snickers*" Adam's jaw drops. Adam: "I did NOT cry! I was upset because I didn't get to see the game." Fulton: "You looked like a girl." Adam: "I did not! I have very boyish features." Jesse: *looks up from cursing obscure mutterings about author's older sibling* "Only a girl would say that." Adam: "Katie, can you bring home another character. Preferably one who likes me and won't call me a girl." Jesse: "Cake-eater." *author sighs and nods* Hmm. . . What characters haven't I given away. Well I gave away Portman, Mendoza, Conaway, Germaine. . . and that's it. And I have Banks, Hall and Reed. So I'm missing, Goldberg, Averman, Wu *GASPS!* Kenny!!! I'm bringing home Kenny! *dances excitedly getting worried looks from Fulton, Jesse and Adam* Jesse: "Ok, no more sugar for Kate." Oh don't worry about the alliance between Fulton and Adam. I ordered Fulton to sit on him, mainly because Adam was like ready to self destruct and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have wanted his last moments under Fulton's ass. Adam: "You're heavy." Fulton: *glares angrily* "Better to crush you with Preppy" Adam: *makes worried face* "Guy. . . help. . ." *author takes back keyboard* Anywho. I haven't been posting as often. It's a new semester so I've been BOMBARDED with homework. Not to mention Jesse snuck into my science class and FOUND the wooden molecule balls and reenacted the scene back in D1. *Jesse smiles guiltily* I JUST finished my Food and Nutrition project like an hour ago so. . . my priorities are a little funky right now. . .No worries I'll be back to normal in like a week or so. Lots of love Katie, Adam, Fulton and Jesse (for now)  
  
Anna- LOL! My very own PREVIEW a-la Bold and the Beautiful? Ok, I'm not a soap opera fan but I'm SO flattered! Did you like this chapter? Did it live up to your preview? I hope so! Thanks! You made me really want to write this chapter!  
  
Queen of Cake-eaters- Ok, that was unusual, FF.net did have a MAJOR blip didn't it? That was so weird! You loved it? Thankies! You're too sweet! I have a book too! It's just filled with doodles and scenes for next chapters. That and science notes. LOL! Yeah Adam does need to open up, but you know, it'll happen soon, just keep reading! Ok, do you remember in like Chapter 37 where Charlie called Adam on his bullshit when he lied to the Coach about Adam's dad? THAT'S where I'm getting tension from. I was just trying to stress the fact that Charlie didn't like the fact that Adam was covering up for his father. Do you understand at all or was that completely random? I was balanced last chapter? Whoa! That's cool! *stands and takes a bow* Thankies so much! You like me you really really like me! * smiles* I was trying to weave a little humor in there but not so much that it was taking away from the seriousness. I'm glad you caught that! I posted I posted! I promised I will be back to regular posting once I'm used to my new semester! I'm still getting used to it! Thanks so much for your TWO reviews!  
  
Tara- *author sends you a virtual over the sea huggle* Don't cry! *author sends Dean and Luis big hugs* You guys kick ass! We miss you ok? Anyways on with my shout out before I want to steal Dean and Luis away from you. I'm so glad that you liked that chapter because it was HARD to write, next to like the second one because I had to pull Josie out of Mary-Sue territory, which by the way, is so not fun! Guys, good job on not fighting! Luis, I hope you enjoyed my little reference to you, and Tara I hope you like the reference I made to you too. Dean, I would make a reference to you, but your kind of a secondary character so. . . your like in every other chapter so. . . I don't have to. *smiles* You are fun to write! *Fulton grabs keyboard* Fulton: Hey guys! Jesse is chasing Adam through the snow. The funny part is, is that I locked them both out and they don't have coats." *smiles evilly* *author's jaw drops* Fulton! Fulton: *rolls eyes* "Yes?" You locked them out? Fulton: "Yes. I'll let them in if you say aboot then do that 'I am Canadian' beer commercial." Fulton! Fulton: "Yes?" I don't KNOW the 'I am Canadian' beer commercial by heat! Fulton: "Oh. . ." *author kisses his cheek making him smile and run to the back door* Boys, easy to handle. Dean don't worry about *cough* aboot *cough* the boots. Just give him the five bucks. Ok Love from everyone in Canada!  
  
OK that's it! Is there any Duck that you want to see in my author's notes? Just wondering, because I'm usually bored and I have nothing else to do at 11:15 at night! *smiles* I better go and think about my next chapter. Later all from Snowy Canada!  
  
Review!!  
  
~Toodles!  
  
"e looked completely determineed. to grab my shirt. ce. . off me. Actually he would have you beaten and dragged first."ame here to see me? with you."" tree and climb the tree down. til you find the tree and climb the tree down. 


	40. Not only in love but Obsessed

"Adam! Adam Wake up! NOW!!!"  
  
I groaned as I looked up at Josie who was leaning over me wearing my clothes looking completely awake at. . . I looked over at the clock quickly. 5:30am!!! Oh God no, don't tell me she's a morning person.  
  
"Morning sleepy-head." She said lying back down and resting her head on my chest.  
  
"It's 5:30 on a Sunday. What the hell are you doing up?" I groaned patting her head and closing my eyes.  
  
She moved her head a little and squeezed me around my middle. "Two things, you kicked me, and it is a very special occasion."  
  
I opened my eyes and rubbed them with the back of my hand. "And that would be?"  
  
"Every other time I've slept in the same bed, or area or whatever, what happened?"  
  
I blinked tiredly. "We . . . had pancakes? I don't know. It's too early. Did I mention it is 5:30 . . . in the morning?"  
  
She hit my stomach lightly. "No you idiot. We never got to wake up naturally, together."  
  
"Actually I didn't get to wake up naturally, you jumped on me." I said smiling at her, waking up a little.  
  
"I did not jump, I surprised you."  
  
I scoffed. "I woke up and you were basically straddling me."  
  
She rolled off the bed and began to move around the room erratically. "You wish Cake-eater."  
  
"That is not fair; you know all of my nicknames and use them against me." I replied leaning up onto my elbows and watched her find her small bag and pulled a pair of jeans and a white polo. I shook my head at her. "You get to wear a polo and you call me preppy."  
  
She scoffed. "Yeah, but you wear them by choice, I wear them out of necessity. Would you rather me walk around in just a bra?" She stopped and narrowed her eyes at me. "Don't answer that."  
  
"I would."  
  
We both jumped and looked over at Averman's bed. Oops. Forgot he shared this room with me. "Sorry Averman."  
  
He shrugged. He looked completely different without his glasses. "It's ok. If she seriously is going to be walking around in just a bra, I totally want to be up for that."  
  
Josie threw one of my sneakers at him.  
  
"Averman I would be careful." I laughed at him as he rubbed his nose. "She has very good aim."  
  
He grabbed his glasses off his nightstand and shoved them on his face. "Obviously. Actually I'm getting out of here. I have a study date with my girlfriend."  
  
"Do you mean your imaginary one that no one has met?" I asked smirking as Averman picked up the sneaker that was thrown at him and threw it at me.  
  
"You met her. I shoved you behind the door as when you were lying about not being here." He shot back.  
  
I smiled. "You said that was Goldberg."  
  
He grabbed a T-shirt off the floor and rummaged around in a drawer for a flannel shirt. "Sure now you believe me."  
  
Josie rolled her eyes and walked into the washroom muttering something that sounded like "Boys. . ."  
  
Averman frowned as he stood up from looking under his bed and straightened his glasses. "Have you seen my. . ."  
  
"Bedpost." I replied quickly pointing at the red chucks that were tied together and dangling about a foot off the ground. Averman could be such a scatterbrain.  
  
He grabbed them and collapsed onto his bed making the springs squeak as he shoved one of the shoes onto his foot. "So what are you and Josie planning to do?"  
  
I shrugged. "Studying and then probably going to the game."  
  
He scoffed. "So that's what you're calling it now."  
  
"That's what I'm calling what now?" I asked skeptically eying him as he tightened his shoelaces.  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
I blinked. "Are you talking about . . . sex?"  
  
Averman rolled his eyes. "No, I'm talking about planning out your future together and picking out names for your future children. . ." He replied bringing his hands to his face and fluttering his eyes "Of course I'm talking about that!"  
  
I shook my head. "Well we're not!"  
  
He nodded. "Uh-huh. And I can kick Portman and Fulton's asses within five seconds, with my hands tied behind my back."  
  
"Really I didn't know you could do that." I said in all seriousness.  
  
Averman shrugged. "Whatever Banksie. I'm just saying that I don't want to walk in on you two so we need to figure out a knock system or a sock on the doorknob or something."  
  
I groaned. "Averman, I do not want to talk about this."  
  
"You don't want to talk about what?" Josie asked walking out of our washroom and tossing the clothes she borrowed into the basket in my closet.  
  
"My wrist-shot. I don't want to talk about when I can help him with it because it hurts right now." I said eying Averman who immediately nodded.  
  
Josie frowned and walked over to me cradling my right wrist in her hands. "It still hurts? Maybe we should swing by the nurse before we go to the library."  
  
I shook my head. "It's just stiff. If it still hurts by lunch we will, I promise." I smiled giving Averman a cold hard stare.  
  
Josie nodded quickly. "Ok. Well I'm going to call my dad on my cell and tell him where I sort of am." She said grabbing her phone off my nightstand and kissing me quickly on the lips. "You should take something, like Advil for your wrist." She said getting up and walking towards the door. "Have fun on your date Les." She waved and unlocked the door and closed it quickly behind her.  
  
"Now do you believe me?" I asked after a few seconds.  
  
Averman shrugged. "Not sure. Like why would both of your parents believe that you two are, if you aren't?"  
  
I scoffed and got off my bed and padded over to my closet to grab a white collared shirt and a pair of khakis. "Josie and I have a few things in common." I started pulling on my shirt and beginning to do up the buttons. "One of those things being the fact both of our families are completely crazy and possibly being the only normal person in the family next to the dog."  
  
Averman frowned. "You have a dog?"  
  
"No. But that's beside the point. The point is our families are nuttier than a can of cashews."  
  
"Oh." Averman said frowning. "Well why didn't you just say that?"  
  
I scoffed as I pulled on my pants over my boxers. "You're hanging around Dwayne too much."  
  
"Shut up." He said throwing a puck at me as I walked into the washroom. "You look like a prep!"  
  
"You've been telling me that since pee-wees. You need new material." I laughed as I smeared toothpaste across the bristles of my toothbrush.  
  
"So what, are you just going to keep you and Josie a secret until senior year and then elope or are we planning on announcing it to the parentals anytime soon?" Averman called back.  
  
I smirked. "Aww. . . come on Averman." I said after spitting out the foamy mess out into the sink. "I know you can do better than that!"  
  
He leaned on the doorframe and rolled his eyes. "I was being serious."  
  
"Whoa. . . Lester Averman, serious once in his lifetime, call the newspapers. Actually I could get Josie to go get her roommate. She's just dying for a story on the Ducks."  
  
"Banksie . . ."  
  
"Oo . . . and now the scary face; come on Barney the big purple dinosaur scares me more than you do." I laughed tossing my toothbrush into a cup and grabbing my comb.  
  
"Banks! Shut it." He yelped. "The team is worried about you."  
  
I scoffed. "Oh please. Why would they be worried about me?"  
  
Averman sighed. "Because it looks like you're five seconds away from popping 'the question' to her. Do you really think that you're going to marry this girl? Come on, who marries they're high school girlfriend?"  
  
"Averman, this is not the time. I'm happy for once, so can we leave it?" I replied shooting a look at him. "Just because you don't like Josie doesn't mean you can bash the relationship I have with her."  
  
"This has nothing to do with me not liking Josie, Adam!" He exploded at me. "This is about you basing your entire happiness on whether or not you have a girl and after seeing what happened with the pills yesterday I don't think it's a good idea to when your so . . . unstable."  
  
"Unstable? Unstable! I'm not unstable! I'm fine! I have Josie, my life is fine. So what, Josie makes me feel good! So what if my dad is pressuring me more than you will ever have to face. So what about those stupid pills! It was a one time thing. It's not going to happen again." I burst at him, panting.  
  
He blinked completely calm. "If you're so fine, why are you yelling?"  
  
I straightened my posture and stared him in the eyes. "Because I have the right to when my roommate who doesn't understand the first thing about me is telling me to break up with my girlfriend who I just started 'officially' going out with yesterday; that's why I'm yelling."  
  
"I'm not telling you to break up with her." He said shaking his head. "I'm telling you, you should ease up because it looks like you're in a tailspin heading towards Earth."  
  
"I am not out of control. I'm in complete control of my life at the moment." I said crossing my arms stubbornly.  
  
Averman nodded. "If your in complete control, answer me this, why in the last month have you, fainted on the ice, traveled across state lines, almost stopped eating completely, picked a fight with Fulton and Charlie, had your ass whooped by some random guy and the relationship with your father which has been pretty bad in the past, gone from bad to worse?"  
  
I took a breath. "Half of those things weren't my fault and fainting on the ice was an accident and you know it."  
  
"Excuses, how reassuring." Averman sighed completely exasperated. "It would have been a whole lot more believable if you just denied it."  
  
"Averman, I'm not in the mood and Josie is waiting for me so if you would excuse me . . ."  
  
He stepped in front of me. "Josie can wait. You and I have to talk."  
  
"Talk then."  
  
"Promise me you won't spend every waking moment today with her. He said taking a quick breath.  
  
I groaned. "Averman . . . I understand; you don't like her."  
  
"I didn't say that I didn't like her. I bet she's a nice girl once you get to know her and she isn't threatening your life." He said taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes n frustration. "It's just that you're kind of obsessive Adam."  
  
"Obsessive, you're kidding me right?"  
  
"You labeled our drawers. You practice without the team at least three times a week on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays right after school." He stopped realizing I was rolling my eyes. "Fine you want proof." He said walking over to my closet and opening it all the way. "You color coordinated your shirts! And then you put the colors into alphabetical order! Hell, even the hangers match the color of your shirts!" He yelped running his hand along my blue shirts that were quickly followed by cream ones that were before the green ones.  
  
I dug my toe into the carpet. "I like my shirts neat so I can match. . ."  
  
"Match!" He pulled up his pant legs showing one grey sock and one blue. "You are a teenager; you can match the rest of your life! Your obsessive Banks; admit it because the next thing you know you'll be obsessing over Josie and you'll freak out when something doesn't go your way."  
  
I looked down at my socked feet; a pair of matching white socks greeted my eyes. "There is nothing wrong with me. I'm organized. Kenny is organized and you don't pick on him for it!"  
  
Averman sighed realizing he wasn't getting through to me. "Kenny is on the sane side of organized."  
  
"So you think I'm insane!" I yelped at him. "You think I'm insane for practicing without the Ducks and color coding my closet!" I shook my head. "I could say the same thing about you! You're insane because you basically have a collection of dust bunnies under your bed!"  
  
His face went into shock. "Hey! Leave those bunnies alone! I'm planning on selling them after they break the world record . . ."  
  
I shook my head. "Exactly. You are so messy that it's crazy."  
  
"This is my intervention for you! If you want to make your own for me, go ahead, but this is not the time to be accusing the intervener of mental instability." Averman said crossing his arms.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Ok, whatever. Can we get this over with?"  
  
He frowned completely unsatisfied. "Fine. Just promise me you won't spend all your time with her. And time in the washroom does not count."  
  
I sighed completely defeated. "Does time during the game count?"  
  
He looked at me skeptically. "Will she be there?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah; in the stands."  
  
"No." He said sternly. "You could have conversations with your eyes."  
  
"Conversations with my eyes. Ok, Averman, I think you should hop to the bus back to reality." I scoffed, trying to push past him however he stood his ground firmly in front of my way.  
  
He looked completely disappointed. "Stop talking down to me Banks; I'm not stupid and I'm not crazy. I thought you were my friend. I guess not, I guess you're still a Hawk or a Warrior."  
  
I closed my eyes trying to cleanse myself of the look he gave me of complete disgust. "I'm sorry Averman. I'm just a little touchy on the subject of Josie because it seems like everyone is trying to pull us apart." I said opening my eyes and focusing on the floor. "Because first it was her, then her dad, then it was this Will guy, then it was my father and Orion just hops on the bandwagon. And now there you are, warning me about Josie on how she'll break my heart and I'll turn into a blubbering twitching shadow of myself." I locked eyes with him. "I am not weak. I'm stronger than you probably think I am, and even if she does hurt me, which I highly doubt;" I shrugged and smirked, "my life will be better because she was in it for just that short amount of time." I nodded quickly. "The biggest mistake in life is to constantly fear you will make one; and this is one risk I'm willing to take." I said brushing past him quickly.  
  
Averman stepped out of the room right behind me. "But what about the promise!"  
  
I turned and began walking backwards so I could talk to him. "I'll call her a cab after the game!"  
  
Averman rolled his eyes and stepped back into the room.  
  
I smiled and I turned around and headed toward the stairs. "This day, is gunna rock." I murmured looking at my watch and frowning. Only 5: 45am. "When it begins. . ."  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Hey you guys! Sorry about last chapter and the lack of author's note! I was kind of tired and kind of not in the mood to be thinking up crazy/wacky things to say, seeing my father turned off the internet, like today. Yup, I probably finished this about five hours before I could even post it OR check my mail for new reviews! Yes, I was like -------- close to crying. *Adam runs up and squeezes author* Adam: "Oh!! Don't cry! I bet the readers out there *points at computer screen* will love this chapter full of *GASPS* serious Averman? *narrows eyes at author* What did you do to my roommate!" *Averman runs up behind Adam and narrows eyes at author as well* Averman: "Yeah! What did you do to me?" *Adam spins around and his jaw drops* Adam: "You said Kenny is coming!" *Author frowns* He was supposed to. . . Fulton: *from upstairs* "Katie!!! Averman brought a talking, shaking suitcase and it's threatening me. . ." Averman! Banks sent you two coach tickets from San Francisco! What happened? Averman: *smiles* "Well you see, I had this moment of clarity; why have two coach tickets when you can have one first-class ticket and fit two midgets into a large rolling suitcase?" Adam: "Two midgets?" Averman: "Yeah." *author ponders* Hmm . . . two midgets. . . Well one is Kenny because I invited him down, even though he is NOT a midget! The other one is. . . Averman who did you bring? Averman: *smiles* "Peter Mark." *author's jaw drops and squeals, running up the stairs to help Fulton free the two 'midgets'* *Adam takes over the keyboard*Adam: "She better have squealed like that when I mailed her and told her I was going to visit."  
  
Tara- She did! The question is did you EXPECT it? Because if you have; I've lost my touch. *weeps* Adam: "Guys!!! She's crying again!" *Fulton trudges down the stairs carrying the bag full of Ken and Peter* Fulton: "Again? Is it the fact that the zipper is stuck? *yanks on the zipper of the suitcase getting groans in return* Because your going to have to deal if it is." *Adam shakes head* Adam: "Afraid she lost her touch." Fulton: "Girls. . . I don't think I'll EVER understand them. I mean Connie with her 'moments', Josie with her rage blackouts. . ." *author looks up* That's from the OC! Fulton: *turns crimson* "Is not!" Is so!! You are an OC watcher!! *giggles* Aw!! Fulton you make me happy! Fulton: "Aw . . . shit. . ." Anyways! No trouble with the parentals yet . . . just Averman. *blinks* Fulton, where is Averman? Fulton: "Averman who?" Fulton Reed! Where did you do to Averman! Fulton: *bites lip* "What would you do if, I tied him to the roof of your brother's car and your brother is driving to work right now?" *author's jaw drops* My brother's job is 40 minutes away!!! Fulton! Fulton: "Just kidding. I made him into a snowman in the front yard. No harm, no foul." Adam: *laughs* "Where my hockey stick! I'm going to go taunt him!" Adam!! Where are you going! Don't you dare . . . *Adam runs upstairs ignoring the author's comments* Oh well. . . I'm glad you liked my references. I think I'll make a few more every so often. AWW!! Dean-y!!! I'm considering a new twist in the story, I'm just not sure whether or not to have you involve because I'm. . . I'm giving away my story so I'm going to stop now . . . *sends everyone in Australia virtual huggles! Happy Valentines Day!! Love Katie! The rest of the Ducks here would say Hi but they are either taunting Averman with hockey sticks while he's in a snowman or stuck in a suitcase.  
  
Beaner- Actually I think I read Abused. I was reading it and was like hm . . . . this sound familiar and then halfway through the second chapter was like SOMEONE RIPPED HER OFF!! And then by the end was like Oh, I've read this before stupid and stopped. I remember that I liked it. I remember having to stop every so often because I was freaking out during the fight scenes or flashbacks, but I'm like that. I was reading this story about a girl who was a cutter in a magazine and I almost fainted. It was so vivid and I have like a crazy imagination and I was picturing it in my mind and it was just sick. *shivers* Yeah no All-Star Game. Adam didn't cry, but he did pout a little, and then settled in for the Die Hard marathon. We watched 1 during the game then on Thursday we watched 2 and then probably Sunday we'll watch 3. *my brother's friend was giving me horse bites on my legs. They hurt like hell, but Fulton protected me! I finished the project! Go me! So no more projects, just French homework. I'm not sure if I'll be coming back to ff.net in September because I just requested my courses and realized I'm going to have some crazy semesters. Like University Math and English and Chemistry AND Physics! I'm not sure what I was thinking. Yeah the guys are either stuck in a suitcase, *looks over at shaking rolling bag* or taunting Averman with hockey sticks while he's stuck in a snowman. SO Happy Valentines Day from me!  
  
Rachel- I have other adoring fans? Wait. . . I have fans? Since when! Why wasn't I informed of this?? LOL I love your sayings!! They make me giddy and want to write! I would have put you on the top of that needing Adam list; however, you aren't a character or a Duck for that matter. I think they had a nice night, and an ok morning; however Adam had a few more problems than her. She just sort of waltzed out of his dorm completely oblivious. Did you like my tension this chapter?? I'm a HUGE HUGE HUGE fan of tension. Normally I can't stand fluffy stories. They bug me. The point of a story is to have a conflict and that conflict grows and eventually hits a climax, where it soon falls and calms down, and then if you want to it can start all over again. Sorry it's a been a while since I've updated! Happy Valentine's Day!  
  
OreoLine00- I sent Jesse just in time for Valentine's Day! Now I expect to hear from him in your reviews ;). Sorry no Guy, he was sent to Beaner, and no Charlie because I sent him to Shelbers as a Birthday present and Dwayne is in Texas roping cattle and will be visiting me soon because I'm planning on having him in my story more, and I need some MAJOR help with his dialogue. LOL I knew some people would be surprised with the way that Josie reacted! You made my day! Responsible Adam does exist! He's outside torturing Averman who has been built into a snowman! Uh. . . that isn't a really good example is it? I remember that shirt. I think the worst shirt was honestly the orange one he wore when Bombay confronted him about his wrist. That one was bordering on salmon pink. But that's just my opinion. I hope you got Jesse in time! Happy Valentine's Day!!  
  
Shelbers- Hey you two! I hope you're enjoying Valentine's Day together!! I sent him to Alberta? Awesome! Yay! Another Canadian! I'm not sure if it's one of the best, but I think it's the one that I've ever been so dedicated to! I love it! But I think it's because you reviewers are so friendly and are willing to let stray Ducks into your homes! LOL You liked the French Charlie. I'm thinking about adding more of that in because I have to learn some freaky sayings in my French class. Thanks for the review and Happy Valentine's Day! I expect to hear from Charlie in your next review ;)!!  
  
Erica- *Gasps excitedly!* You found him! Awww!!! Good Job!! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked my last 3 chapters!! I hope this chapter lived up to the rest! Happy Valentine's Day for both you and your hunny!  
  
HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!! 3 3 3  
  
Review!  
  
~Toodles 


	41. Aside from your temper

I snuck up behind her and weaved my arms around her waist. "Hey you." I whispered into her ear making her jump.  
  
She playfully slapped my stomach. "You jerk!"  
  
I grabbed her hand and she began walking the path to the Junior Girl's Dorm. "So what did dear ol' dad say?" I mocked smiling at her, pulling my jacket tight around me.  
  
"My father is pleased to hear I'm taking initiative and watching out for my marks and has threatened that if he finds out I'm with you, he'll send me to Canada and you'll be swimming with the fishes." She shrugged. "You know the usual."  
  
I blinked. "Wow, and to think he used to like me."  
  
She nodded. "Yup. Actually, could you stay out here?" She asked looking up at her dorm. "I'm going to go change, so we don't. . ." She eyed my white button up shirt that was barely visible through my coat and her white polo, ". . . match and so I actually have my books."  
  
I frowned. "I could have worn a white polo just to piss you off." I scoffed.  
  
She smiled and kissed me quickly. "Yes you could have and I must say you're taking a step in the right direction by not wearing a polo today. You look less like a Cake-eater and more like a regular guy." She laughed nudging my arm. "Next step is getting rid of your geek vests!"  
  
"Go ahead! I don't like them anyways!" I called after her as she walked to her dorm.  
  
"And then we un-color co-ordinate your closet!" She yelled over her shoulder.  
  
I shook my head. Has everyone noticed that? I'm not crazy, right?  
  
"Adam Banks. Good to see you again. . ."  
  
I spin around and sigh angrily staring into the face, who I have now labeled as my moral enemy, and this guy goes to a Catholic school! "What do you want Will?"  
  
He shrugs. "I just wanted to say the better man has won."  
  
I cocked an eyebrow. "You're kidding right?"  
  
Will looked genuinely shocked. "Why would I kid about this? I mean, you and Joslyn are together. I should be happy about that, seeing she's like a sister to me."  
  
I blinked. I have so many things that revolve around incest at the moment, but I hold them back. "Really, I wouldn't have suspected you guys were really close."  
  
"You obviously don't know a thing about her." He scoffed shaking his head.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "You think you know more about my girlfriend than I do? I know for a fact that she thinks you're a fucking psychotic and that she would rather become a nun than go out with the likes of you."  
  
He smirked. "Did you know she was on suicide watch?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Still is actually. Didn't you wonder why she skipped out on you the first time she fell asleep with you? Appointment, to make sure she hasn't been cutting." He blinked completely mellow, despite the fact that I probably looked terrified. "She didn't tell you she was a cutter?"  
  
I took a shaky breath. "It's not true."  
  
He made a surprised face. "I guess you need this more than I do." He said handing me a CD case.  
  
I looked down at the disk. "What's on it?"  
  
"Stuff." He muttered smirking. "Just stuff."  
  
I shook my head, it couldn't be true. "Take it back. It isn't true; now take it back!"  
  
He shrugged. "I believe in telling the truth at all times. Secrets are never a good thing to have in a relationship. I believe it says something like that in the bible."  
  
"Yeah well it probably also says something about hitting girls in there too." I growled at him.  
  
Will shrugged. "Ask Joslyn bet she's going to be brushing up on her bible studies soon too."  
  
"You fucking asshole." I said lunging at him, only to have him step aside.  
  
"Tut tut tut. Bad Adam. I've been reading up on this school's honor code and it seems to me that you've been breaking a whole lot of rules lately." He tossed a couple Polaroids at my feet and smirked. "And I have proof."  
  
I bent down and picked them up, my eyes widened with surprise. "You're spying on me and Josie?" I flipped through them. One of them is at the diner in Wisconsin, Josie and I smiling obliviously, another is her in my dorm sleeping, others are us at the rink after the dance, laughing, sleeping . . . the one that scares me most is her and I kissing the day before the dance. "Holy shit . . ."  
  
He grabs me by the collar of my shirt, his violent side taking over him. "Another toe out of line Adam Banks and I will burry you because you see, I can make things happen, that didn't." He shrugs. "You could call it my hobby."  
  
"You watch 'the Sopranos' too much." I scoffed, smirking a little. After the last couple days I've been through, whatever he could do is no big deal.  
  
His lips twisted into a cruel smile. "Oh, and if I were you, I'd kiss Joslyn goodbye because today is your last chance." He said pushing me away roughly and cracking each of his knuckles one by one.  
  
"You touch her and. . ."  
  
He smirked. "I won't have to."  
  
I took a shaky breath. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You'll see." He smirked backing up from me and pulling at the collar of his patched leather jacket.  
  
I tried to run over the facts that he told me. Trying to differentiate between the lies he was shoveling out and the truth. I still held the disk and the pictures in my hand. I looked over at the garbage can. Did I really want to know the truth?  
  
"Adam!" I heard Josie call from behind me.  
  
I shoved the disk and pictures into my coat pocket. "Josie . . . hey."  
  
She suspiciously looked me over. "What did you put in your pocket?"  
  
I swallowed. "My cell." I quickly made up. "I didn't want it to ring while we were in the library."  
  
"Oh." She nodded carefully, unsure on whether to believe me or not. "Is something wrong? You're acting . . . funny."  
  
I shook my head. "No. Of course not." I replied trying to forget about the CD in my pocket and the pictures.  
  
She looked around. "Did you see someone? Did someone say something to you?"  
  
"No." I bit my lip nervously. "Are you keeping something from me?" I asked quietly, hoping like hell she would just tell me.  
  
She cocked an eyebrow. "No. Are you keeping something from me?"  
  
I shook my head violently. "No." I bit my lip. "Remember the day you got really drunk and borrowed my jacket to wear back to your dorms?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and took my head and we began to head back to the main building. "Yes, don't remind me. Never let me drink like that again."  
  
"Yeah well, why did you leave so early?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Exams," she said rather exasperated, "and the fact that my roommate would have had a field day if she knew I was drunk and in your dorm room with six other guys.  
  
I smirked. "Actually it was only three. It was just Guy, Charlie and me."  
  
"Oh." She said surprised. "Ok, then."  
  
"So there was no other reason?" I asked trying to seem casual.  
  
She let go of my hand and stopped in her tracks. "Adam, what's with the interrogation? If you have something to ask me, just ask. Let's not play twenty questions and let's not beat around the bush."  
  
I shrugged. "No reason. Just wondering."  
  
The accusing tone in her voice seemed to die down. "Are you sure?"  
  
I smiled a little. "Positive."  
  
She bit her lip, unsure of on whether or not to believe me. She took a quick breath and shook her head. "Ok, whatever." She replied pulling her bag up onto her shoulder again.  
  
I nodded. "To the library we go." I said gesturing to the path in front of us and trying to guide her towards the main building.  
  
"I don't want to go to the library." She admitted standing her ground. "And we might get seen there together, and as much as I love Canadians, I don't really want to brush up on my French anytime soon."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Ok then, where do you want to go?"  
  
She smirked. "Well actually Adam Banks, how about you take me someplace, other than the rink and your dorm. That way I can start to unravel the mystery that is Adam . . . Banks." She stopped and frowned. "I still don't know your middle name."  
  
I bit my lip. "You kind of put me on the spot here. I don't know where to take you and I think we should keep my middle name a secret because you'll run around screaming it."  
  
"I would not scream it . . . much." She smiled shoving me a little and laughing. "Aw . . . come on Banks! Think! There has to be one place that is like your second home other than the rink! A diner? A store?"  
  
I wrapped my arm around her waist and guided her towards the front iron gates. "Well, there's this one place."  
  
Her face brightened. "Ooh! I get to go to a place! Tell me!" She seemed almost giddy.  
  
"It's a surprise." I declared pulling her along.  
  
She sighed. "I hate surprises. I want to know now!"  
  
I looked over at her. "Spoiled."  
  
She shrugged. "Only child and I am female."  
  
I smiled at her. "Explains it all." I squeezed her tight, as Will's words began to sink in. My last chance with her; it couldn't be. I tried to shake it off. "We're going to have to take a bus then walk a little bit." I told her quietly kissing the top of her head. "You still want to go?"  
  
She looked up at me and nodded. "Yeah, of course I do." She shook her head. "Why wouldn't I? I want to know you."  
  
"You do know me." I replied rather confidently.  
  
She nodded. "Of course I do Adam. I know the present you. But I know nothing of the past you that made you become the 'you' of today."  
  
I scoffed. "You make me sound like a toaster in an infomercial."  
  
"You set it and forget it!" She chanted laughing and shaking her head. "Seriously Adam, I know basically nothing about you. I know you play hockey and you're like a super genius in English, but other than that you could be like a convicted serial killer."  
  
"I'm not a serial killer." I laughed.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at me. "Or are you just saying that?" She replied in fake suspicion. "Maybe you aren't the real Adam Banks and you buried the real Adam Banks in you backyard after you murdered him in his sleep, when you just hit him and hit him and hit . . ." She stopped and blushed. "I think I have an overactive imagination."  
  
I shook my head. "Just a little." I said as I sat down on the bench at the bus stop.  
  
Josie frowned as I sat and immediately sat on top of me.  
  
"Hey!" I yelped, surprised. "You're heavy!"  
  
Her jaw dropped. "First of all you never say that to a girl. Secondly you never EVER say that to your girlfriend! Don't you have an older brother or sister to teach you the ways of speaking to girls?"  
  
"Yes, and his name is Jay, but he's considering changing it to Jack." I scoffed and tried to shift a little to get a bit more comfortable, even though I was on a cement bench.  
  
She frowned. "Why would he change it to Jack?"  
  
"So it matches his middle name."  
  
"And that would be. . ."  
  
"Ass." I smirked.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "He can't be that bad. He's your brother."  
  
I sighed and wrapped both arms around her middle as she shivered. "He is that bad even though he is my brother, he's a jerk." I looked up at her.  
  
"You're still lucky. I would have killed to have a sibling; a little sister preferably." She sighed wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "An older brother would have been cool too. Truthfully, I don't think my parents wanted children."  
  
"Why would you say that? Your father loves you; that's why he's telling you to stay away from me." I replied leaning back onto the bench and stretching my legs out in front of me.  
  
She chuckled. "I didn't say I doubted that they love me. I know they do." She shrugged. "You know he used to take her a special café every Sunday before I was born and my dad doesn't even drink coffee. My mom said she loved it there. Then suddenly they just . . . stopped; like it didn't matter anymore. Like they didn't have to prove that they loved each other anymore. I just get the feeling they were happier before me."  
  
"How could you say that!" I yelped squeezing her tight. "You know I'm not the biggest fan of your dad here, but I know that they weren't happier then, or loved each other more, or whatever." I smiled. "They just didn't have to prove it anymore because they had you to show that they did and still do." It suddenly clicked in my head. "Maybe that's why your dad is so protective of you."  
  
She looked over her shoulder at the city bus approaching and got off my lap quickly as the doors swung open with a great creak. "Well I wish he would stop."  
  


* * *

  
She sighed for about the millionth time since we had got on the bus. I had finally convinced her to open her Spanish notebook and look through her notes even though she had insisted that if she was to study she would begin to forget things and fail the exam.  
  
"Procrastinator." I shot at her as I flipped the page and took a breath. Ok, the Alaska Boundary Dispute. Canada and the States were fighting over land because when Russia sold Alaska to us the border wasn't properly outlined so each country felt they weren't getting their fair share. They decided a group of judges would rule over this issue. There were three American Judges, two Canadians and a British one because Britain was still ruling over. . .  
  
"Adam, are we there yet? I think my foot is asleep, you might have to carry me." Josie admitted slamming her binder closed and leaning on my shoulder.  
  
I looked around me deciding on where we exactly were. "Almost, one more stop." I replied casually and looking back at my notes. "And I'm sure you can walk."  
  
I threw herself dramatically into my lap blocking my notes from my eyes. "I'm paralyzed Adam! Paralyzed! I need a big strong hockey player . . . much like yourself to carry me!"  
  
"You should be an actress." I said shoving her off me and closing my book and squishing it into my backpack.  
  
"Naw. . . Most actresses are so . . . duh . . . The only one who is pretty good is probably Angelina Jolie; she can kick ass. Actually I heard for a while she wore Billy-Bob Thorton's blood in a vial around her neck while they were married."  
  
I frowned and eyed her carefully. "Oh . . ." Blood. I wonder where she cut herself. Wrists maybe? I've heard of people cutting their ankles so no one could see it. I shook my head. I don't remember seeing any scaring on her. But then again I haven't really been looking.  
  
"Adam! You zoned out on me." Josie said snapping her fingers quickly and grabbing my hand. "Is this the stop?"  
  
I looked around and smiled. "Yeah this is it." I replied looking at our intertwined fingers, trying to focus on her wrist but it was covered by an oversized sweater and her black coat.  
  
She was completely silent as we stepped off the bus and looked around. "Ok Adam, show me the way."  
  
I smirked. "Well first of all, it's that way." I said pointing towards a suburb. It was a nice suburban area. The houses were large and spacious and the backyards had pools. It was close to my home.  
  
She looked over at me. "Over there? Are you sure?"  
  
"Uh huh." I nodded. I hadn't been here in a long time but I knew exactly where I was going. I had actually been told to memorize the way a long time ago and I still hadn't forgotten.  
  
She bit her lip and looked around noticing I hadn't made a move. "If you don't want to go that's fine Adam. You don't have to."  
  
I shook my head. "No we should."  
  
She nodded and took my hand and smiled reassuringly. "Ok."  
  
I took a few steps shakily remembering the last time I had to. I was ten. It was almost six years ago. I closed my eyes and kept waking, urging my legs to move.  
  


* * *

  
"You're a Duck!"  
  
I looked down at my sneakers. "Dan, it's not that bad. It's just a few games."  
  
McGill shook his head. "So what you're just going to leave us for the scrubs?"  
  
"Dan, it's not his choice." Larson defended me quietly.  
  
"Shut up Ryan." Dan spat his nose wrinkling in disgust. "Banks obviously isn't a real Hawk and is going to play for the scrubs. I should have seen it sooner."  
  
"Dan . . ." Ryan started.  
  
"Be quiet Ryan! He was always nice to the scrubs. I bet he is one."  
  
My eyes widened. "I am not! I'm a Hawk. I wore the same jersey as you. It wasn't my fault. It was the districts. My dad tried getting it straightened out but that stupid coach of theirs wouldn't hear of it. I am not a Duck."  
  
Dan grabbed the backpack off my shoulder, making me lose my balance and stumble over my feet and land in the slush by the big tree. "Then you wouldn't mind me looking through your bag." He said unzipping it and tossing my notebooks to the ground. His expression changed drastically as he pulling out my new green jersey. "I told you he was a Duck." He spat at Larson.  
  
Ryan looked away from me sadly. "You don't belong here Adam."  
  
Dan nodded. "Yeah get out of here Duck! You aren't a Hawk now get out of here and don't come back!" He said tossing my bag and my jersey at me. "Go on now. Go!"  
  
I blinked completely confused. "Guys, it isn't my fault. We're best. . ."  
  
"Get out of here Banks!" Ryan yelled for once. "You're a Duck now go!"  
  
I gathered my notebooks and my jersey shoving them un-orderly into my bag, tears blurring my vision grabbing at roots of trees trying to get up the bank, away from our ravine and back home.  
  


* * *

  
I looked down upon the ravine with hesitant eyes. It was just as I left it; beautiful and serene. It was the reason why we picked it, but Ryan Dan or I weren't actually going to admit that when we did. I heard Josie take a sharp breath in beside me.  
  
"Adam, it's amazing." She whispered, looking down upon the snow that had drifted over the banks and the river that has frozen solid.  
  
I nodded carefully. "I haven't been here in a while." I replied back. "It's good to be back." I looked down at the snow where someone has kicked in the snow to make stairs up and down the banks.  
  
Josie looked over at me carefully. "Can we go down there?" She asked innocently, her eyes sparkling as she looked around.  
  
"Go ahead." I smirked as she gingerly went down the steps and walked around through the crunching snow.  
  
She looked up at me blinking. "Aren't you coming?"  
  
I looked over my shoulder carefully. "I don't know. I think I might stay here, keep a lookout."  
  
"For what? Polar bears!" She laughed. "This is your special spot, you should be down here!"  
  
I sighed and carefully went down the icy steps to her. "If we get eaten by polar bears . . ." I mocked her.  
  
"I know I know, at the fiery gates of hell you get to say I told you so." She laughed, slipping her gloved hand into my bare one and pulled me along the river's edge. "Tell me why here?"  
  
"Because I knew you would like it." I whispered to her.  
  
"Liar." She shot back at me laughing. "Trust me Adam. I'm not going to laugh. My special spot is a truck stop in Hudson, Wisconsin. This place is amazing."  
  
I looked over at her and let go of her hand and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, pulling her into both of my arms, holding her tight. "I love you more than anything." I whispered to her.  
  
Her arms gently moved up my back in a light, hesitant embrace. "Adam what's going on? You're scaring me." Her response was muffled by my coat.  
  
"I. . ."  
  
"Banksie-boy?"  
  
I looked up from Josie to the edge of the bank overlooking the ravine below.  
  
"Larson! Come here!" The teen called behind him, his eyes shifting back to me. "Banks, is that you?"  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
* A/N: Yes! It's been a while. I'm trying my hardest trying to get back into my regular updating but it's getting so hard! I'm not running out of ideas (just read the chapter) it's just that I'm daydreaming them and I either a) act them out in my head during French class in the middle of a lecture on l'imparfait and passé composee, which I really should be paying attention in, b) writing down my idea during Careers which is a breeze, but the scenes are like CHAPTERS and CHAPTERS ahead or c) thinking about them right before I go to bed and then I have to keep them until I can get to a computer after school the next day. It's totally not cool. *Fulton walks in* Fulton: "Katie!! You look tired. Go to bed. I'll go get Kenny and Adam and they'll finish your shout outs. You have a French vocab test tomorrow morning. Go! Bed! You! Now! Sleep!" *author rolls eyes* It's only 11:15! And I have a vocab test I need to study for. . . Go get Adam and Kenny. *Fulton nods and runs upstairs. Ok. I'll leave you guys to Adam and Kenny in a second. Ok, so I hope you all enjoyed my chapter. I hope you liked the flashback. I kind of always wondered about Adam's friendships after he joined the Ducks in D1 because it wasn't explained really. So my explanation. I hope you enjoyed it and . . . . *Kenny, Adam, Peter (yay!), Averman and Fulton walk into room* *Peter crosses arms* Peter: "Off. Our turn." Guys!! *Fulton picks up author and trudges up the stairs as the author screams her goodbyes to everyone* Kenny: "Hi! We finally got out of that suitcase. I learned a lot about Peter like if you poke him in his right kidney, he flinches." *Averman giggles and pokes Peter making his jump* Peter: "Do you want to lose that finger?" Adam: "Guys. Let's finish Katie's shout outs and then you can beat my roommate up." Peter: "You've changed Banksie. I like it because I get to hurt Averman. *smiles sadistically*" *Averman cowers*  
  
Shout Outs!!  
  
Tara- Adam: "Hey Tara! Katie went to sleep and Fulton is tucking her in, so she can't say hey to everyone. Katie wanted to say that she's been reading 'Romeo and Julie' but keeps forgetting to review and she's really angry at herself for not doing it because you have been so active in reviewing 'Don't Speak' *coughs* the Adam Story *cough*" Peter: "If your head gets any bigger your brains will come out your ears." *Adam glares* Peter: "Ok, Katie says this. The reason why I couldn't go to the Goodwill Games was the same reason Terry couldn't. If you read back in the story, it says that Terry was like a few months too young and that's why I couldn't go with them and which is also why I didn't get a scholarship." Adam: "Katie is so smart." Peter: "*nods* I wanted to come, but I couldn't. Stupid age restrictions." Averman: "*grabs keyboard* But we still won without him. Says a whole lot about his skills and . . . *Peter punches Averman in the arm* OWWWW!! Peter! That hurt!!" Adam: "*snickers quietly*" *Averman grumbles and goes upstairs to say goodnight to author* *Kenny grabs keyboard* Kenny: "You guys are just going in circles and aren't paying attention to what Katie told us to do! *shakes head and continues* Anyways, Katie said it was ok that you didn't say heaps, your other reviews made up for it and she's glad you enjoyed the chapter! And she said to say 'Love from Canada, Katie, Adam, Fulton, Kenny, Peter and Averman. But I just wanted to say Hey to Dean! Big Bash Bro!! It's weird just having Fulton here! You have to see Canada! It's amazing!! Lates!"  
  
Beaner- Adam: "Hey Katie! OHH!! I met Katie (the author)'s friend named Katie, and her OTHER friend names Katie. They were super cool! I think most Katie's of the world are amazing! I think I'm going to start a fan club!" *Kenny grabs keyboard* Kenny: "Enough already! Katie said 'She was glad you liked last chapter and is hoping you like this chapter too! And. . . .'" *Averman snatches away keyboard* Averman: "You agree with me? YOU AGREE WITH ME! In your face Adam Banks! *does victory dance* tra la la la la la!! Katie agrees with me!" *Peter punches him in the arm* Averman: "Dammit Peter! I'm going to be more bruised than Adam was after his dad!" Adam: *Punches Averman in the other arm* "Stop talking about my dad!" Averman: *pouts* "I'm getting abused here."*Kenny grabs keyboard* Kenny: "Ok Everyone out! I'm finishing the shout outs! If I need you I'll get you. Out!" *guys glare at each other as they file out.* Kenny: *sighs* "There! Where was I? Oh yes, Katie said not to be scared of serious Averman. He's perfectly harmless. Worry about the parents. Oh I'll personally make Averman into a snowman if you want to hit him, because he needs it right now. Katie also says, she's hoping she'll be able to come back, because she really really REALLY likes writing and she doesn't want to leave because this is a major outlet of stress. So. . . maybe. We'll see. Other than that lates from everyone in Canada, which is me (Kenny), Adam, Fulton, Averman and the author, Katie!"  
  
Rachel- Kenny: "Hey! Katie (seeing she's sleeping) had some things to say to you. You TOTALLY got the Averman side. She was hoping you guys wouldn't see him as just another conflict but also as a warning! She was so happy she was bouncing when she read your review. Adam has made a statement too saying he isn't being hired out to clean closets. Averman has already asked and Peter punched him in the gut. We're not sure if it was because of the Adam thing or if he said something to Peter about his height. No matter. The Ducks wish you a Happy (belated) Valentines Day!!"  
  
Shelbers- Kenny: "Hey you two! Charlie, don't worry about Averman. He'll probably have another serious moment soon. One day. Maybe. And it isn't that big of a deal Averman is pretty boring when he isn't joking around." *Averman pokes his head into the room* Averman: "I heard that Wu. I'll have Peter over you like a starved puppy on a pork chop!" *scuffle from outside of the room* Peter: "Don't call me a puppy! I still haven't forgiven you for stuffing me into a suitcase!" Kenny: *coughs nervously* "Yes anyways. Hope you two liked the chapter!"  
  
OreoLine00- *everyone rushes in* Peter: "You got into a fight with Jesse? Jesse HALL? Jesse Hall number 9? Are you SURE it wasn't a different Jesse?" Adam: "We're confused . . . did you send him home to us or to another campsite? Because then we're going to have to keep a lookout for crates." *Everyone nods in agreement* Kenny: "Anyways, We've done a consensus here. We have decided that Adam in leather would be weird. Actually we borrowed Fulton's and Adam almost collapsed under the weight of it. It was pretty funny. So it's a nay on the leather." *Adam nods* Kenny: "Katie wanted to thank you for the review and told us to tell you to keep reading!  
  
Kenny: "Well I'm proud of my work! Katie is sleeping and Fulton is . . . *looks around* Where's Fulton?" *The ducks look around frowning* Peter: "Where is Fulton?" Averman:" We're going to look for Fulton now. Later! Review!  
  
~Toodles! 


	42. Thought I knew you so Well

I blinked, looking up at McGill. I hadn't seen him in a long while. I was ten when I moved to the Ducks, which was the last I had talked to him, so that's about six years, but I hadn't seen him since before the Goodwill Games, or about three years. What surprised me was that he hadn't really changed.  
  
"Holy fuck Dan! I was talking to my girlfriend." A familiar voice yelled. I hadn't heard that voice in a while either. Ryan Larson quickly came into out view and followed McGill's locked gaze. "Is that Banks?"  
  
Josie looked over at me. "Adam, what's going on?" She whispered her hand slipping out of mine. "Who are they?"  
  
I heaved a sigh and closed my eyes. "Old acquaintances." I explained loosely.  
  
"Are we not supposed to be here?" She asked suspiciously, eying both Larson and McGill, her eyes quickly treading over me.  
  
I opened my eyes quickly. "Go over there and up the hill, wait for me at the bus stop."  
  
She shot a look at me. "I don't think so Adam. I'm not a damsel in distress, even though you may think I am. I'm staying right here."  
  
"Stubborn."  
  
She shrugged. "Only child, I'm used to getting my way and not compromising."  
  
McGill slowly made his way down the ice steps so he was staring me straight in the eyes. "Looky here; Adam Nathaniel Banks and his little cheerleading girlfriend; out on a date. How cute!"  
  
"Cheerleader? Try again." Josie scoffed and rolled her eyes, them quickly settling on me. "Nathanial. . ." she giggled quietly.  
  
I rubbed my temples, half smirking. Josie was the only person who could make me smile while McGill and Larson had decided to close in on us.  
  
"Why are you here anyways? I told you to get out of here when you decided to be a Duck, you scrub." McGill spat as Larson slipped down the steps steadying himself on the truck of a tree halfway down the hill.  
  
Josie cocked an eyebrow. "Ok, confused." She said turning to me. "You chose to be a Duck? I thought that was our school mascot."  
  
I shook my head. "Jose; so not the time. Later ok?"  
  
"Didn't tell your girlfriend hm . . .?" McGill asked taking a few steps to her and smirking eying her carefully and looking over at me. Josie stuck out her tongue making a retching noise, as he past; his eyes flipping towards her instantly. "You have a problem?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, but you do. If I were you I would consider a stronger mouthwash and less aftershave."  
  
Larson snickered at the base of the tree, and was quickly shut up by McGill shooting a look at him. "You sure know how to pick them Banksie-boy." Ryan spat at Josie.  
  
"I always liked her." I shot back at him earning a smile from Josie. "And she does have a point." I replied completely serious.  
  
"So you want a royal ass-kicking." He replied nodding and lacing his fingers together. "Ok, you've convinced me. Ry, take the chick." He said looking over his shoulder quickly at Larson who slipped a little and edged up on Josie.  
  
"Touch me and I promise you won't be able to have children." Josie said eying Larson who looked from McGill to Josie.  
  
McGill frowned. "She's a girl! You've taken bigger enforcers on the ice than her!" He yelled getting frustrated. Larson always did have more of a conscience when it came to picking on people, especially when it came to girls. I remember he was adamant about not picking on the District 5 kids when the 'tomboy' was around. I was respected that about Ryan, but McGill was always a little bit harder to convince when it came to that.  
  
"Dan . . ." He replied rather hesitantly looking over at Josie, his eyes immediately falling to his shoes in shame; I'm not sure if it was because he was considering doing what McGill said, or that he wasn't listening to his friend.  
  
"Now Larson!" McGill shot over his shoulder frowning. "It will be a whole lot easier beating the Ducks without their little 'starlet' tonight; now watch her."  
  
I blinked. "What?"  
  
"Yeah, we're playing against you, the Ducks tonight. Didn't you know that?" Larson asked from a distance.  
  
I shook my head. "No were playing the St. Stephen, White Knights; you're Hawks."  
  
"Jackets Adam; look at the jackets." Josie mutters.  
  
I look at his black coat and see a white cross and a sword embroidered into the material and St. Stephen's was written above that. Oh duh. . .  
  
"We haven't been Hawks for a while Adam." McGill scoffed.  
  
Josie shook her head obviously confused. Too many mascots I suppose. "Ok, this is a territorial guy thing isn't it? Ok, How about we leave, you forget it, and everyone leaves here without any bloodshed."  
  
McGill rolled his eyes. "Ryan, please shut her up."  
  
"Ryan, touch her and I will personally hunt you down." I growled at him menacingly making him immediately back off.  
  
"It's Banksie and a girl, who are you going to listen to; a Duck and a chick or me?" McGill asked, but it seemed more like an ultimatum.  
  
Larson looked completely conflicted. I knew he didn't want to listen to me because I was supposed to be the enemy, in his eyes at least. But if he listened to McGill his best friend, he would be going against everything he believed in. I felt so much sympathy for him. "I. . ." He mumbled out.  
  
He grabbed Josie's wrist loosely and dragged her away. I saw him move to whisper something in her ear, making her relax completely and not fight him as he covered her mouth with his hand gently.  
  
"See Banks." McGill replied cockily. "You still don't belong here because you have no connections here. You lost them a long long time ago and I would have let you go, but I think I ought to kick your ass." He nodded. "You understand."  
  
I bit my lip as I watched Josie and Ryan tip toe up the ice steps quietly leaving my view. What were they doing? "Uh. . . No, not exactly." I said buying myself some time and looking past McGill who stood completely oblivious to what was going on.  
  
"I don't have time to explain it!" He yelped. "You see we have a game tonight and you won't be there. You will be here."  
  
I blinked. "Oh?" Ok, I hadn't heard a noise from Ryan and Josie and I wasn't all the sure I trusted Ryan with my new girlfriend. "Why?"  
  
He smirked. "After I'm done kicking your ass, I'm going to leave you here." He said sadistically. "Your Ducky friends won't even know; not that it matters, we'll beat you with or without you."  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"I know your weakness Banks." He scoffed. "You're not the only person with a TV, you know. Weak right wrist; couple taps and your out. You're a nothing, Banks."  
  
He took a step to his right and I followed suit, beginning to make a little circle, as if we were sizing each other up a pair of trapped lions, threatening each other, daring each other to make the first move.  
  
"Scared?" He asked smirking. "Afraid you're going to lose?"  
  
The blood of a Hawk began to boil in my veins. I could feel it rise to the surface as he mocked me. "I never loose, especially to you." I spat at him.  
  
He chuckled quietly. "The pee-wee championship was a fluke."  
  
I rolled my eyes. It occurred to me that Riley had said the same thing on the stage during Snow Court awarding. Obviously, it wasn't a fluke if it happened twice against two different teams. "We'll see about that."  
  
He threw the first punch aiming for my cheek, missing it by a tiny amount; almost being able to hear it whiz by my cheek. The second was threw by me, connecting with his stomach, making him bend over however instead of stand there he ran, his head hitting me in the gut throwing me down onto the hard snow, in a loud crunching noise. I tried to push him off but the punch that settled close to the bridge of my nose caught me off guard. I pulled my eyes closed and tried to block whatever I could.  
  
"What the. . ." He yelped in my ear as he rolled off me.  
  
I opened my eyes and saw Josie leaning over him with her boot to his throat, pinning him down. She smiled lightly and reached out her hand to me, helping me to my feet. "Let's go."  
  
I nodded leaving McGill lying in the snow in complete shock. She walked up the ice steps before me and stopped by a tree not too far away with a pair of rollerblades and a bike leaning beside it and knelt down.  
  
I frowned as I followed her and saw Larson smiling with his hands tied behind his back with the bike lock.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled, giving him a quick hug and standing up. "Your friend will probably be a few minutes."  
  
He nodded. "No prob." He looked up at me and his smile was wiped off. "Sorry man, about pee-wees and all. That was really dumb. You still know my number right? Call my house and my mom will give you the number to my dorm. It's good seeing you."  
  
I blinked completely amazed. "Yeah, Ry. I guess I'll see you at the game."  
  
"Course. But just because we're friends again, doesn't mean I'm easing up on you on the ice." He smirked.  
  
I nodded quickly. "I wouldn't expect anything less."  
  
Josie grabbed my hand. "Come on Hawk-boy." She smirked. "Let's get out of here before your little friend gets up."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Later Ry." I waved at him.  
  
He tried to wave back only realizing his hands were behind his back. "Later Banks!" Larson called after me, sitting in the snow.  
  
Josie grabbed my hand and we speed walked out of there. She looked up at me and frowned. "Who would have thought, you a bully."  
  
My eyes snapped down at her as we crossed the street. "What. . . How did you. . ."  
  
"Ryan told me while I was tying him up. Nice guy, a little lost though." She smiled. "So you bullied the Ducks when you were little. I thought you told me you didn't have any secrets."  
  
I shrugged. "It was a 'secret'; more like something I wanted to keep from you until the right time."  
  
She nudged my shoulder. "You know, most serial killers were bullies in elementary school."  
  
"Where do you get this stuff?" I laughed as we began to near the bus stop.  
  
"Internet mostly." She laughed looking at the bus slowly approaching, us about a half block away. I quickly pulled her along, double timing my steps only to be abruptly stopped, by Josie stepping in front of me and kissing me.  
  
"Whoa! Hello." I said pulling away and watching the bus pull off from the station. "And we just . . . missed our bus." I groaned. I wanted to be OUT of Edina ASAP. Stupid town; stupid rich people, stupid trust funds, very gorgeous girl in front of me with all the control she could ever want. "Well, that bus doesn't come back for a half hour."  
  
She grinned widely. "Great. We get to spend time in your hometown . . . didn't catch the name of your hometown, Adam Nathaniel Banks." She giggled. "I love your middle name."  
  
"Well we're in Edina, Joslyn Abigail Best." I scoffed at her. "And it's basically a hoity-toity etiquette loving hell-hole."  
  
"Home sweet home." She sighed. "And I don't mind the Abigail part; just leave the Joslyn part out." "Joslyn."  
  
"Nathaniel."  
  
"Joslyn."  
  
"Nathaniel."  
  
I rolled my eyes. Neither of us we're going to give up on this. "Fine."  
  
She grinned. "Fine, Nathaniel."  
  
"Had to have the last word, didn't you?" I said letting go of her hand and throwing an arm over her shoulder.  
  
She nodded. "So where are we going?"  
  
I shrugged. "I don't know. We're walking. Where do you want to go?"  
  
She smiled. "We could go shopping. I have daddy's platinum and I would love to see you without a collar." She giggled giddily.  
  
"Definite no." I replied quickly. "Anything but that. With you I would end up in leather pants or something."  
  
She shivered. "Gross Adam, like I really wanted the mental picture of you in leather pants."  
  
"Could be worse, you could have the picture of Goldberg in tight leather pants."  
  
"Double gross!" She yelped hitting me in the stomach. "Thanks Adam. As I said before, I don't want the mental picture of you or Goldberg in leather pants!"  
  
"Well Portman . . ."  
  
She grinned. "Portman in leather pants could be hot. Don't you love his jacket? God I could die!" She gushed.  
  
"Oh yes, Portman is just a California Dreamboat." I scoffed.  
  
She frowned. "I thought he was from Chicago."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "He IS from Chicago. It's an expression. Why doesn't anyone understand my expressions?"  
  
"Ohhh!" She said grabbed my hand and leaning against me. "You were being funny in a way no one gets. . ."  
  
I narrowed my eyes at her. "You're the devil."  
  
She shrugged. "And when I go to Catholic School I'm going to raise hell."  
  
I laughed and looked down at my watch. Twenty minutes until the next bus.  
  
"So Adam, tell me about how you became a Duck." Josie started up a new conversation. "Start from when you were a huge jerk, so I don't like you in the beginning."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Cute." Oh yes, let the fun begin.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Ok, the guys have been amazing all week and everyone seemed to be wondering where Fulton was. Fulton: *shakes his head* "You guys have dirty minds! Dirty! All of you! Especially you Portman! I know exactly what you're thinking! After rooming with you I know! *points at himself* I know! Muah ha ha ha *coughs* uh . . . going now. . ." *Fulton tip-toes away past Peter and newly arrived Jesse* Peter: What the hell was up with him?" Jesse: *shrugs* "Five bucks he has a mental breakdown in 24 hours." Peter: "Make it ten and I'm in." *author frowns* Jesse: "I think we shouldn't be talking about betting on our friend's mental stability in front of the girl he slept with." I DID NOT SLEEP WITH HIM! *author gets up and chases Jesse and Peter, girlish screams echo through the house* *Averman, Kenny and Adam walk into the room* Averman: "Hey look it's Katie's story! Let's make changes. Ok, first idea, whenever someone refers to Charlie, including himself, he will be known as Professor Poopy Pants. Secondly, if anyone refers to me, they will call me . . . ok, I'm stuck between almighty powerful leader or Oh Captain my Captain." *Adam and Kenny roll their eyes* Kenny: "Gimme that!" *grabs keyboard* "Charlie or you aren't even MENTIONED in this chapter." Adam: "And secondly, Charlie would kick your ass if he found out you were trying to steal his C and change his name to Professor Poopy Pants." *Peter runs in and kicks Averman in the shins.* Peter: "That's for calling a mutiny on Charlie *runs out* *Averman runs after him* Kenny: "Looks like it's you and me. Finish Katie's shout-outs?" Adam: *nods* "Yeah, I want feedback!"  
  
Shout-outs!  
  
Beaner- Adam: "Katie!! Yay! Why is everyone against my color-coded closet? It's neat and tidy and I match! *spins around* Look! I match!" Kenny: Adam, stop it, your scaring me." Adam: "You're neat and no one bugs you. *pouts* I'm not crazy . . . right?" Kenny: *looks away* Ok . . . uh. . . Ok, Katie, her notes say. . . You shouldn't lick Will because if you did you would get warts? What!" Adam: *grabs notes* "It's says, you shouldn't LIKE will because if you did SHE would be WORRIED! Learn to read Wu!" Kenny: "Oh. . . Well, don't lick him either. That would be gross and unusual. *shakes head* Anyways Katie said she was so happy that you liked her idea of the ravine! She was so giddy. We like ran upstairs, grabbed all of us and read the review to us. Three times. And then began squealing . . . and making out with Fulton. . ." Adam: *grabs sheet of paper* "That didn't happen! That's Averman's writing!" Kenny: "Uh. . . She likes wee-Adam term; she began doodling it all over her notes. But then again, she doodles Adam's name all over her notes, along with the name Vincent? *looks over at Adam* who's Vincent?" Adam: *shrugs* "Actually people have been pointing and whispering that name whenever I walk around here. It's creepy. It was like when Charlie was hanging with us, people would whisper 'Joshua'. Anyways that's about it. Thanks for reviewing! Love Katie, Adam, Kenny, Fulton, Peter, Averman, and Jesse in snowy Canada!"  
  
SqUiDsLiLpYrO- Adam: "Hey! Katie is busy beating up Jesse and Peter for betting on Fulton's mentality so we're finishing her Shout-outs. Hope you don't mind! *pouts* they were mean to me. Don't you just want to hug me and make me feel all better?" Kenny: "Adam stop it! You're trying to get more people to like you! You don't have to; this whole freaking story is about you! Fulton was honestly, just tucking in Katie and helping her study French, when we found them, they were all cuddled up with her French books between them. It was pretty funny, especially when we woke up Katie and she freaked out that someone was beside her and screamed right in Fulton's ear, who jumped and rolled off her bed. No worries. They're fine. We're hoping you like this chapter!"  
  
OreoLine00- *Katie wakes in* Oh hey! Thanks guys! Ok, I totally told Jesse off for calling Dale Earnhardt Jr. gay. He would say he's sorry personally, but he's a little tied up at the moment. *screams from other room* Jesse: "No!! Not . . . soap operas! Anything but that! NOOOO!" Josie totally changes a lot. I kind of needed her to change, only so in the end, all of her personalities come together as one. Besides, that's how a lot of how people are. People have different personalities depending on their moods and a lot of other factors and the reason why Peter (the dead one, not Mark) hasn't been mentioned is because believe it or not, Josie is a little preoccupied on things, which is actually a way of moving on, she's falling in love and trying to convince her father to let her stay at Eden Hall and there will be a whole lot more really soon. She kind of doesn't have time to be mourning Peter's death. My opinion on your story title. Hm . . . My opinion, go with something that you think is right. The reason why I picked my title was because I was listening to 'Don't Speak' and this story just sort of came to me. It's just has to feel right. I know I sound so vague, but as soon as you put out the story I'll be sure to read it, I promise! Thanks for the review and the heads up!  
  
Tara- *Fulton skips into the room, tossing flower petals singing* Fulton: "Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer do. . . I'm so crazy oh for the love of you!"  
  
Everyone: "AVERMAN!" *Averman drops keyboard and whistles innocently* Fulton:" That's it Averman your ass is grass and I'm the lawn mower!" *Author picks up keyboard and grabs Fulton around the waist and calmly sits him down* Ok Fulton. Look, it's Dean Portman. Your friend. Your fellow Bash Brother. Type, be merry. Don't hurt Averman. Fulton: *groans* "Ok. . . Hey Portman . . . *sighs* I really really really want to hurt Averman right now, I get stuck with writing to you. This sucks. Not that I don't want to talk to you just, I'm itching to hurt him." Ok, glad we got that covered. Fulton: *perks up* "I did not sleep with Katie! Like she's cute and all, but dude, I've only known her since like a few weeks. I tucked her in, sat OVER the covers, and began quizzing her on her French. Oh! I can speak a little know. *clears throat* Je m'appelle Fulton Reed. Je suis seize ans. Mon favourits sport est hockey et mon amis est tout les Canards puissants au Eden Hall." *smiles proudly* I said, My name is Fulton Reed. I am sixteen years old. My favorite sport is hockey and my friends are all the Mighty Ducks of Eden Hall." *author gives him a squeeze* He's getting good too! Watch! Fulton, what are the colors of the Mighty Ducks in French? Fulton: "Uh . . . verte (green), blanc (white) et, violet (purple). (Author squeals) Anyways, I was helping her with French and we fell asleep, perfectly innocent." Anyways, Thanks for the review, I don't really have anything to say about it I enjoyed it . . .? *Peter runs up* Peter: "No, I'm not an enforcer. I would have loved to be, however genetics were against me. I have the heart of a Bash Brother, but not the size.*turns to Katie* I want to meet him! Please? Please?" *Katie pouts* Oh . . . but I want you here. Peter: "How about I go there for two weeks and come back?" *author shrugs* It's up to Tara. Do you want Peter for two weeks? I know he wants to meet Portman really really bad. Do you?  
  
Shelbers: Hey! Ugh! Tell me about it! I hate French. I don't know why I took it! *Fulton agrees* Actually I have a vocabulary quiz tomorrow and I should study that. I'm soooo glad you liked the last chapter. I plan on keeping up the good work and the rest of the Ducks here say Hi! Adam: "Hey Conway!" Jesse: "Spazway! How you liking . . . shit I forgot where he went. . ." Fulton: "Captain Duck!! Hey!" Peter: "Charlie Conway. I didn't even get to see you when you were here." Kenny: "Hi Charlie! Have a nice vacation!" Averman: "Professor Poopy Pants!" *Fulton covers Averman's mouth* Fulton: "His ass is grass now! Later Charlie!" *author shakes head* Thanks for the review and keep reading!  
  
Erica- Hey! I'm glad you liked my twist! *dances* Adam: *taps author on the shoulder* "I think she meant the plot twist, not the dance." Oh. Ok. Glad you liked that too. S'ok you couldn't write more. I had the same problem when I was still skating! Have fun!  
  
Hey that's everyone! Thanks all for your reviews you kick ass! Keep reading and the Ducks send their love!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
~Toodles! 


	43. Too Late Now

I collapsed on the bus completely tired. Josie was convinced that street venders sell the best hot chocolate and had refused to buy the hot chocolate from a chain restaurant. I nearly killed her. It was Edina. Edina didn't even have chain restaurants. We had like name brand restaurants that sold hot chocolate for like twenty bucks a pop. An hour later, we finally found one, after missing another bus and having to stay in my personal hell for another half hour.  
  
"So tell me how you started skating." I asked her as we boarded the bus, hot chocolates in hand.  
  
She took a quick slurp. "My mom taught me. She wasn't any good at it, but she said that everyone should know how to skate and swim. After I got the basics, which was like standing up for like five seconds," she giggled, "I tried to mimic the figure skaters I saw my mom watch on TV. My dad immediately got me lessons." She looked over at me. "You?"  
  
"Family tradition." I shrugged. "My dad played hockey, my brother played hockey, my grandpa played field hockey supposedly, so I played hockey. I was trapped. Fortunately I liked it." I took a drink from my hot chocolate that was swiftly cooling. "Worst injury."  
  
She frowned. "Broke my arm during a lift; Peter caught and edge and dropped me, but I wasn't too high up so I was lucky. But the injury that caused the most conflict with my dad was skating at my friend's house when I was twelve and my skate got stuck in a rut and I dislocated my shoulder when I fell. I missed all of my competitions that year." Her fingers moved around the paper cup filled with hot chocolate and her eyes focused on it. I could tell she was trying to avoid him as much as possible.  
  
"Josie, you have to talk." I whispered to her and squeezing her hand as the bus lurched forward.  
  
She shrugged. "Nothing to talk about. It's the past." She brought the hot chocolate to her lips and carefully took a sip.  
  
I smirked. "The past makes the person you are today. For all I know you could be a convicted serial killer."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Why do you have to use my own words against me?"  
  
"Because if you don't, you're going against your own advice; for fear of seeming like a hypocrite, you have to." I smirked. I thank God Josie likes to make big speeches on morality that I can use against her when she doesn't want to talk.  
  
She sighed. "Well what do you want me to talk about?"  
  
"Peter." I immediately say.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
I shrug. "Everything."  
  
She blinked and bit her lip. "I don't know where to start."  
  
I gripped her hand tighter. "Tell me what he was like, and we'll go from there."  
  
She sighed hesitantly. "Well, he was funny as hell, and loved to play tricks on people." She started, taking a breath. "I've heard of some of the Duck pranks from Fulton, but Peter's were always done in good natured fun and never to get back at people. He was pretty much liked by everyone, and I know that sounds impossible but he was." Josie said closing her eyes almost as if she was visualizing him. "My father didn't personally like him, but he liked the fact that Peter and I won most of our competitions. Peter loved to win; loved it. And he loved everything he did to be as close to perfect as he could get it. And you could feel that when you got on the ice with him, it surged through the air like and electric current and you could help but do the same." She opened her eyes and let go of my hand letting her own settle in her lap. "And it came to a shock to everyone that he wanted to quit, my father and I especially. I remember him sitting me down and telling me that he loved skating, but he had found another passion, one that he felt he could make a stable career in; teaching. He used to be a junior coach, for our club. It was uh . . . going onto the little kid's ice time and doing group lessons. God he loved it. You could tell by the look on his face when the little kids would come up to him and give him hugs. He would have been a great teacher; you know one of those memorable ones that made learning fun, one that you would probably remember forever."  
  
She seemed to be so solemn when she spoke about him, and although I was terrified to ask her anything, I knew I had to. "What about your last competition?"  
  
She closed both of her eyes as I asked and rested her head on my shoulder. "When he told me that he was quitting, I immediately begged him to reconsider, saying that this was just a phase and if he quit, he would regret it for the rest of his life." She shook her head slightly and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "He told me he knew exactly what he was doing and that we would still be friends no matter what, and when I got a new partner he would come out to see every single competition. That was when I begged him for one more. He refused, at first, but I convinced him that we needed to go out with a bang. He told me only for me, and we began practicing right away. I thought that if I had him back on the ice he would love it again and not want to skate anymore." She sniffed quietly. "And when he missed our turn at the competition, I had a feeling something was wrong." Her voice began to choke up and crackle a little. "But I didn't say anything. I didn't even ask someone to call him."  
  
I kissed her hair quickly pulling her in tightly in my arms, her head resting in my chest and her arms squeezing my middle.  
  
She took a breath and pulled out of my arms wiping the tears away. "They say he died instantly, so I'm happy he didn't feel any pain."  
  
She closed her eyes and a tear slowly dripped down her cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb and pulled her lips to mine.  
  
"I don't want to cry anymore." She whispered as I pulled away from her, resting her forehead on mine. "You're tired of seeing me cry, and I'm tired of crying over him. I want to think about something else."  
  
"What is your best memory with him?" I asked sighing.  
  
She laughed. "Listening to him rant and rave about hockey, actually. He loved the Red Wings, and the North Stars, and was so upset when they moved to Dallas. Our coach thought it was so funny that he figure skated and loved hockey so much. So, our coach, found out want songs they play like between periods I guess, like 'We Will We Will Rock You' and stuff, and put them all together and called our program 'Tribute to Hockey' and what we did was wear hockey jerseys during the competition, and it looked like we were playing against each other and it was the most fun we ever had together competing. He looked so filled with energy." She looked over at me. "He looked like you when you think about hockey, when you talk about it. You get that look in your eyes like. . . I don't know what it is exactly, but I see it. You have it in you, whatever it is."  
  
I frowned as she said this. "At first, when we met you didn't want to go out with me and know me and all that, and then you finally gave in. . ."  
  
Josie smirked. "Why? Right?" She sighed and shook her head. "I thought I was setting myself up for heartbreak if I knew you. I figured that I would use you as a stand in for him, and I knew that wasn't fair to you, or Peter's memory. So I figured; what I don't know and what you don't know couldn't hurt either of us." She looked at me for a fraction of a second and looked down at her empty paper cup in her hands. "A look how well that plan worked."  
  
"You plan may not have worked, but I reached my goal." I laughed quietly rubbing her shoulder, in hopes of comforting her.  
  
"Can we not talk about this? Something that won't make me cry ok?" She sniffed rubbing her eye. "Anything. Oh! What time is your game tonight?"  
  
I laughed. "Queen of subject changes. Six thirty." I replied as the bus stopped quickly and she reached down to grab her bag off the floor.  
  
She nodded. "What time is it now?"  
  
I rolled my eyes and looked down at my watch. "Five thirty, meaning we have a half hour of study time until I have to be at the arena."  
  
"Wow Adam, what an exciting life you lead. . ." She groaned as she filed off the bus and stood on the sidewalk waiting for me.  
  
I smirked. "You say that now, but when you ace your final exam you'll be thanking me."  
  
"But Adam, my plan is to barely pass my final exam, so that my teacher will say to my father that I shouldn't take Spanish again." She laughed. "If I study, I'm going to ruin my plan."  
  
"And if you don't study you'll get kicked out of school because you aren't living up to the Eden Hall standards." I shoot back at her throwing an arm over her shoulders and kicking her hair.  
  
But I don't get a playful shove in response.  
  
Josie's eyes stay on the ground and her shoulders slump under the weight of my arm. "Not that it matters." She whispers.  
  
Fuck. I forgot about St. Maria's. I mean, how could I not? We were having so much fun just talking, laughing about last night, kicking McGill's ass, and reuniting with an old friend to even think about her being gone on Friday. Fuck. I'm going to be gone on Friday too. "Jose, don't say that. We'll figure it out."  
  
She leaned against me as we walked through the cast iron gates of Eden Hall. "I hope so because I don't want this weekend to be our last."  
  
I nodded resting my head on hers. "Me too."  
  
~*~  
  
In the change room everyone seemed to look at me funny. I'm not sure why, but I felt . . . dare I say it . . . giddy? It was as if trekking around Edina, and avoiding all educational opportunities to study, had energized me.  
  
"Ok Banksie, one more grin like that, and I'm searching your room for drug paraphernalia." Russ said eying me. "And after living in my hood, I know what pot smells like."  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
Averman pulled his jersey over his head. "If Josie comes in pill form now, it would be an illegal drug." He shook his head. "She's basically moved into my room."  
  
"Our room, Averman." I scoffed at him. "Besides, it's not my fault that we were placed in alphabetical order. If you want to complain about it, go talk to your ancestors." Our Captain smirked at this comment. "I don't know, I think I like this Banks. He has a certain, je ne sais quoi."  
  
"What did we say about you using French Conaway? For all we know you could be badmouthing us all." Fulton replied tightening his skates.  
  
"What did that mean anyways?" Guy asked as he stretched his arms a little.  
  
Charlie shrugged. "I don't know what."  
  
Portman threw a glove at him. "If you don't know, then don't start saying stuff in French."  
  
"No, it means I don't know what!" Charlie replied rolling his eyes and throwing the glove back at him. "Besides, this isn't about me. It's about Banksie, being in looooove." He laughed walking past me and ruffling my hair.  
  
I smoothed my hair back down and grabbed my hockey stick. "Shut up Spazway. You were worse with Lynda."  
  
Half the team began making retching noises with the others pretended to cower in fright.  
  
"I though we were never going to talk about that again. . ." Charlie said making a face and shooting glares at everyone. "Besides we should be talking hockey."  
  
The girls chose this time to join us in our locker room. Julie quick took a spot in between the Bashes and Connie took her regular spot beside Guy. Orion quickly followed, wearing a serious face. "The game will be starting soon; we have to give the Knights a little bit though." He announced.  
  
Charlie frowned. "Why? They were here over a half hour ago."  
  
Orion shrugged. "Praying. I was with the ref when he knocked on the door and the Head Coach, Father Kelly, chewed him out for interrupting their prayers."  
  
"Seriously?" Julie asked her eyes wide.  
  
He nodded. "Whatever they seem to be doing is working team. They're undefeated and have two star players uh. . ." He flipped a page of his clipboard. "Daniel McGill, number twenty one and. . ." He flipped another page. "Ryan Larson, seventy-two."  
  
The original Ducks exchanged looks mumbling to each other.  
  
"You don't think. . ."  
  
"Hawks maybe. . ." "Couldn't be. . ."  
  
"Anything's possible. . ."  
  
I kept my eyes down and the mumbles seemed to settle, and my name began to be whispered more and more frequently.  
  
"Adam?" I heard Charlie ask quietly, but it sounded more like an order to speak.  
  
I looked up. "What?" I licked my lips, my eyes trailing from each of my teammates.  
  
Coach Orion looked around the room. "Something wrong guys? Banks? Conway?" He didn't seem worried about the game, just his players.  
  
I shook my head. "It's nothing Coach Orion." I replied, trying to force my lips into curving up into a partial smile but failed miserably.  
  
Coach eyed me carefully. "Banks, outside. Now." He turned the door and opened it, waiting for me to move.  
  
I let of an aggravated sigh. "No fuckin' way." I grumbled just so Charlie, and a few teammates could hear me. I stood up and trudged toward the door, which Orion followed me out of and closed it securely.  
  
He stood up straight. "Banks, I want you to tell me exactly is going on. Last time you were like this, you were completely out of it. Tell me right now, and that is an order."  
  
I locked eyes with him. "There is nothing wrong Coach Orion. Last time was something completely different and I can handle this." I stopped and took a quick breath. "Believe me."  
  
"You told me that last time Banks." He replied sternly. "Tell me now."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "McGill and Larson were old teammates before I came onto the Ducks. I just patched things up with Larson and McGill still has a bit of a chip on his shoulder about the whole thing."  
  
Orion blinked. "Bombay told me about that. Eagles; right?"  
  
I shook my head. "Hawks."  
  
He nodded. "Are you sure you want to play?"  
  
My eyes shot up at him. "Yes! You think I'm just going to back out because one guy has a personal problem with me? That just gives me another reason to skate, so don't even think about benching me." I yelped at the Coach who eyed me carefully. I never was the type to speak out, like Charlie for example.  
  
He sighed. "Ok. But you watch yourself."  
  
I nodded carefully.  
  
"Coach!" One of the referees called from down the hall. "The Knights are ready."  
  
Orion turned around and nodded harshly and opened the door to the change room. "Ok boys."  
  
"AND Girls!" Connie and Julie yelped. "God, get it right!" Poor Coach Orion. He never could get used to coaching girls on his team.  
  
"Fine. Ok TEAM." He stressed shaking his head. "Game time."  
  
I stood rigid as the team walked past me, filing out of the room watching me intently. I could feel each pair of eyes move over me. I listened to the crowd roar with spirit as the Ducks and Knights began to file out onto the ice. I stood frozen in place. I took a jagged, uneasy step forward towards the doors. For the first time since the unofficial JV/Varsity showdown, I was scared to go on the ice.  
  
I so did not like that feeling.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Omigod! Yikes! Ok, first I had this chapter partially typed out. And then I trashed it because . . . *turns to Ducks* what exactly did I say? Adam: "I believe it was it stank like a skunk's behind. But we thought it was good." *All Ducks agree* *author scoffs* Biased. Then I started rewriting it and it was good, but then I had to go sleep and while I was sleeping, my computer crashed! Luckily, my dad is supposedly a computer genius and I now worship the ground he walks on because he un-crashed it in under two hours. And then I began writing again, and then I rewrote the beginning and now I'm not too pleased with the ending of this chapter. It bugs me. Anyways, Fulton is officially mine. *gives Fulton a big squeeze* Because of him, I ACED my French vocabulary test! *Fulton grins* Fulton: "And yet I still don't know much French." He's my good luck charm.  
  
Shout outs!  
  
Beaner!!- Hey! It's you! Ok, what I was basing the whole Adam-Larson make up thing was that whole 'What did you do!' line in D1. Larson never seemed like a bad kid and always seemed to be the kid who got dragged into the situations. He's a follower. I hate to admit it. But he is. I AM going to write the game. I'm not sure how good it will be but, I'll try. Adam: "I signed a contract with Katie (the author) to never 'twirl, pivot or skip ever again.' Katie was terrified to find out that I did." I'm glad you won't lick Will. I actually kind of like Will as a character. I might use him in the sequel (YES SEQUEL!) to this story. It will be coming up soon. I'm not sure what the title will be. I'm thinking Bloody Valentine (and contrary to what you might think it has nothing to do with murder or anything.) or possibly Love and Mercy. I'm not sure. But *gasp* I'm pretty sure I'm making a sequel! Go me! I will forever love wee-Adam. Ok. Tell Guy to go away! Is he gone? Ok, we never tell them why people whisper such things. NEVER. I like it this way so they can live in their own reality. Ok? Ok he can come back now. AWW!! Guy!! You aren't the looked over Duck. The guys would say hi, unfortunately, they're sleeping. *sends Guy cyber hug* I love ya ok? No worries! Bye from the guys and Katie!  
  
Erica- You are too sweet! You're twisting AND squealing! *grins* Too cool ! Ok, awesome writer? No. Ok writer maybe. *shrugs* We'll see. I'm glad you liked Adam getting with an old friend. I'm going to sleep soon too so! Night from the guys and Katie!  
  
Jocelyn- Ok, you may not get this for a while, because I know you're reading my story, and it's like, really long. I was trying to convince my friend to read it and she looked at me like a madwoman. That and the fact SHE NEVER EVER SAW OR HEARD OF THE MOVIES! I was going to cry. I basically said she had to see the movies because I told her a) everybody had to see them. b) she was a fan of Dawson's Creek and has to see 'young Pacey' when really it's older Charlie, but whatev and c) I'm ordering her to! I'm glad you like some of my lines. Ok, that persuaded with candy line, actually happened. My math teacher last semester basically said that if we wanted a good make he can be persuaded with a) money or b) candy, especially around Halloween. But then again, this was the teacher who had a twenty minute conversation with the guys on pot, and bongs. *shakes head* it was so weird. Hopefully you get caught up soon. Thanks!!  
  
SqUiDsLiLpYrO – Hey!! No hugging my main character guy person. Only I get to. *squeezes Adam and tells him to go to bed* Just kidding. Oh the people sneaking up on me, happens all the time. My mom LOVES to. It's so scary. But what's worse is them sneaking up on you and poking you in the sides. I do that and my knees give out and I'm on the floor. It's not fun. You had people behind you reading your review? Does that mean I have people reading my story? Does that mean that I have people reading my story and not reviewing! *laughs* whatever. Please review! It doesn't take long. If you don't that's ok, but its super cool if you do. I love your long reviews! They're great and usually super funny! It gives me a laugh so thanks! Uh. . . I better hurry up and wrap this up because I have school in the morning so later!  
  
Rachel- Omigod! I'm SOOOOO sorry. Ok I read your review and then I was writing up responses and it disappeared! I didn't even realize it until I posted it. So I'm going to respond to both reviews! Ok. I have like this weird imagination. When I'm tired, it goes crazy. Like I hit my creative climax at midnight to 1 am! My mom gets so angry at me because I sleep until like noon. I thought Josie had a point. Adam basically knows everything (or so he thinks) about her and she's like, ho hum . . . sooo . . . you play hockey eh? And the Hawks, well you read last chapter so I don't think I need to explain do I? You had a 'thing' for Larson? I had a 'thing' for Adam, but I always thought that Larson wasn't actually a bad guy. I thought that Larson was just a kid who looked up to Riley and McGill, but completely freaked when his friend, hurt his other friend (Adam). I think Larson was just misunderstood and probably would have made a good Duck. Whoa . . . inspiration. *shakes head* Maybe later. I'm glad you like Josie! I like her too. She one of my better developed characters. I'm not sure where I got that hoity-toity etiquette loving hell-hole line from. Ok, I got the expression hoity-toity from a movie . . . etiquette- loving freak is my Food and nutrition teacher and hell-hole; well that's my high school. LOL it cam from lots of places! I plan to keep up my 'good' work! Thanks!  
  
Shelbers- I'm glad Charlie is loving his vacation and you guys are loving my story! You guys are the reason why I keep writing. Ok not true. I keep writing so I don't lash out at people when they bug me. But you reviewers are a close second! That's EXACTLY what I thought. The whole Hawks team couldn't be all bad. They were badly influenced yes but not all bad. I blame Disney. Not that Disney is bad our anything is just that they have to have a clearly defined bad guy in the movie and they usually wear the color black. It's the stereotypical bad guy. Anyways thanks for the review!  
  
Ok, I did these shout-outs really quickly because I wanted to post before I go to sleep. I'm was SO upset when Tara didn't review, but I read the last chapter of her story and understand she is busy so . . . no hard feelings. *wipes away tear* Anywho!  
  
Review!  
  
~Toodles! 


	44. Your Violent Timing

Dedication- To Rachel because A) I forgot to mention her a while ago, she understands. And B) You kick serious butt!! Go you!!  
  
~*~  
  
"Adam!!"  
  
I spun around quickly before I even got to step onto the ice. God I am such a procrastinator. I smiled as I saw Josie run up towards me. "Hey, shouldn't you be in the stands?" I asked as she ran up and gave me a squeeze.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, but I had to give you something." She laughed. She arms still intertwined with mine.  
  
I frowned. "Can it wait? My coach is going to kill me I need to warm up." I said pulling away from her, only to have her lock onto my jersey with a death grip.  
  
"No!" She yelped. She let go of my jersey and pulled a thin chain from around her neck and undid the clasp, placing it in her hand so I could see.  
  
I frowned. "What is it?"  
  
She smiled. "St. Sebastian; he is patron Saint of athletes." She bit her lip and dropped it into my bare hand, the warmth from her body still in the metal. "To protect you."  
  
I blinked, staring down at the metal that lay in my hand. "Josie, I'll be fine." I said preparing to hand it back to her.  
  
She nodded. "I know. But I think everyone needs an angel watching over them." She turned away from me and quickly stepped up the stairs to the stands.  
  
I quickly flipped the chain over my neck, did up the clasp and held the chain in my hand, the little medallion dangling in between my fingers.  
  
"Banks! On the ice!"  
  
I jumped at Orion's voice and immediately tucked the chain under my jersey pulled on my helmet and slipped on my gloves and slid onto the ice joining the laps around our end of the rink, eying McGill as he past. They wore their away jerseys of mainly black, and a little white, reminding me of the Hawks. That jersey still sat in a box in my closet. Number nine.  
  
"Ducks!" Orion yelled, beckoning our team towards the bench. "Ok guys. You look good. Julie, watch out for McGill. He has a habit of messing with the goalies. He's gotten more penalties for tripping and hooking the goalie than I've ever seen."  
  
Julie nodded. "Got it, Coach. I won't let you down."  
  
He nodded. "Ok hands in." He looked at Charlie who immediately started our familiar chant.  
  
"Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack!"  
  
The Knights soon cut in with another familiar chant. "Win! Win! Win! Win! Win! Win!"  
  
"Quack! Quack! Quack!"  
  
"Win! Win! Win!"  
  
"GOOOO! Ducks!!"  
  
"WHIIIIITE KNIGHTS!!!"  
  
I calmly breathed as I took my spot at center, looking at Guy on my right and Dwayne on my left.  
  
McGill smirked as he took his spot. "What no Oreo line? What a pity, they were always fun to crush." He shrugged. "Not as fun as you Banksie-boy. You're dead."  
  
I leaned over and locked eyes with him. "Shut up McGill, let's play hockey."  
  
"It's your funeral."  
  
I shivered a little as the referee glided over to us and stopped smoothly eying us both. "Clean game boys." He said sensing the tension that began to build between us. I doubt that Dan even heard him.  
  
The ref dropped the puck and time seemed to stop as the rubber disk toppled towards the rock solid ice. McGill didn't even blink; his breath forming a little puffy cloud in front of his face, reminding me of a bull preparing to charge.  
  
Before I could even think; his stick slammed against my helmet thrusting me towards the ice in one swift strong movement. I closed my eyes for what seemed to be and eternity. Blackness overcame me like a power outage in my brain.  
  
I gasped as if I reached the surface if an icy lake, taking account of my surroundings. I pulled myself off the ice and got to my feet in a millisecond and tore off down the ice, barely missing a beat. The number 21 danced in front of my eyes and his name mocked me as I gained on him.  
  
Dwayne tried to cut him off but was quickly avoided. I was less then a foot away from him and pushed myself to speed up even if it were the tiniest bit. I slammed into him from behind making us both topple towards the ice in a big lump of black, white and green.  
  
A whistle screeched through the air before we even stopped sliding across the fresh ice. McGill ignored it and pulled himself and me off the ice. "You son of a bitch!" He yelled charging at me, his helmet slamming into my stomach like a bullet, making me loose my balance once again and fall flat on my back.  
  
"Get off him!" I heard Portman yell watching him grab at McGill's jersey and drag him off me, the rest of his team pushing Portman to let go of their. . . Captain? McGill was the Captain!  
  
A second whistle silenced the teams that had now crowded around us. "Ninety- nine, white, two minutes, checking from behind." One of the referees ordered, the second guiding me towards my penalty box. "Twenty-one, black, two minutes, rough housing." I looked back as McGill was lead towards the second penalty box beside mine.  
  
I took off my gloves and helmet, rubbing my face and looking up at the clock. We were barely a minute into the game and McGill and I were at each other's throats, ready to pounce on each other with only a tap. I learned my lesson once, in pee-wees. McGill didn't play games when it came to taking a player out. I wasn't going to let that player be me again.  
  
I looked up at the stands around at the people who were wearing their school colors proudly and watching the game intently. They looked like a sea of green and a separate sea of white. I looked up at the scoreboard, watching my time carefully. My eyes drifted back to my team as they sped across the center line into the Knight's half. Dwayne handled the puck masterfully passing it off to Guy who swerved around. . . Larson? Since when was Larson any good at defense? He sucked!  
  
Ok, maybe I shouldn't comment on that because Charlie was the same way. Before Coach Orion, he was a scorer. Now he could go back and forth like nothing.  
  
"Thirty seconds." I whispered to myself eying the clock intently. No score yet, but we had plenty of time.  
  
Three taps interrupted my staring contest with the clock. My head jerked toward McGill who was grinning like a possum (if possums can grin . . . does anyone know if they even have lips?), who had just tapped on the glass with his hockey stick. He ran his finger along his throat and shook his head. Instead he grabbed his wrist and pretended to break it. He smiled widely and pointed up at the clock.  
  
Ten seconds.  
  
I shoved my helmet on my head and slipped on my gloves and swiped my stick from its place against the glass and stepped back onto the ice, speeding off to my own side, where Connie and Averman were helping Julie block every cheap shot the Knights were shooting.  
  
Tough game.  
  
Somehow or another I go my hands on the puck and sped off down the ice with Connie by my side and McGill and Larson hot on my tail. Connie gave Larson a hard check, making his swerve away from me. Just McGill and me, heading towards the Knight's goalie, his black eyes darting around like a wild man. I flick my wrists, but the goalie has a fast glove. Not like Jules' but quick.  
  
"Banks, Moreau on the bench!" Orion yelped, tapping Charlie and Russ who jumped over the boards faster than you could say 'line change.'  
  
I stepped into the bench and pulled my helmet up so I could see clearly.  
  
"Banks." Coach said threateningly. "You make this personal and I'll pull you out. I do not need you to be picking fights with the other team. You're giving Portman a reason to fight and I don't want either of the Bash Brothers kicked out. The Knights are heavy hitters. We need everyone we can get."  
  
I pursed my lips. "I didn't make it personal. Had he been any other person . . ."  
  
"Had it been any other person you would have kept skating and not gone after him like a heat seeking missile." Orion spat, getting rather fed up with me.  
  
"I tripped."  
  
"Don't even think about lying to me again Banks." Orion frowned leaning over me. "There is one thing in this world I do not put up with and that is lying and you seem to have been doing a fair amount of it lately. You do it again and I'll bench you until you stop."  
  
I took a breath and licked my lips trying to calm myself and focus on hockey. "Sorry Coach."  
  
He stood up straight. "Don't be; just don't do it again."  
  
~*~  
  
Coach was right. McGill had acquired the habit of tripping goalies in front of their own net. At the beginning of the second period we were tied at the score of 1-1. Fulton had fired one into the net a few minutes after McGill tripped Jules and gotten his new right hand man to slip one in there.  
  
I used to be that person.  
  
The guy was number nine, ironically, and the name displayed across his back was Bourassa. He had dark hair and dark eyes, and the scowl across his face matched McGill. I noticed that Larson always seemed to stand at a bit of a distance to my old best friend and were even on different shifts, McGill being one, and Larson being two, but you could tell that through the years Larson belonged on one, he was just never moved up. I wondered if that was his own doing.  
  
I looked up at the stands at Josie, watching her brow furrow as she recognized McGill and waved excitedly at Larson who shook his head and waved a little back and turned back to his Coach, who was also wearing a priest's collar.  
  
"Scouts?" Charlie asked making me jump. He looked around the rink as if he were trying to search them out.  
  
I laughed. "No, Josie." I said pointing up at her.  
  
He grinned. "It's about time you stopped making googly eyes at the scouts and started looking at the stands for a girl." He mocked tapping my elbow.  
  
Josie seemed to feel our eyes watching her and her gaze snapped down to look at us. She grinned and waved at us both. She winked at me and turned her eyes back to the rink.  
  
"I like her." Charlie commented looking away from Josie. "She brings something out in you." He shrugged. "You look happier."  
  
I smirked. "Thanks Conway."  
  
"But don't tell her that. She's in my science class next semester and I want to have a reason to tease her. If she knows I like her, I'll loose my edge."  
  
"Conway, Banks, heads in the game. You two are on next." Orion yelped. "Change it!" Kenny and Mendoza rushed onto the bench as Charlie and I jumped over the boards. Orion grabbed my shoulder. "You do not retaliate. I do not care if he disses your mother. You keep your head in the game. Got it Banks?"  
  
I nodded and jumped onto the ice speeding past Goldberg and Portman immediately heading for McGill and Bourassa who were passing it between themselves heading towards Julie. I stole the puck away from McGill whose nose flared in anger and embarrassment. McGill always liked to hold onto the puck for a little bit before passing it. I skated over the blue line about to pass it to Charlie who was on my left.  
  
And I was slammed into the boards by Bourassa and McGill! I watched as Dan stared me right in eyes and positioned his stick so he could grind my right wrist between his stick and his right hand man's. I yelped in pain. It felt as if that were sawing my hand off with a dull knife, just hacking away.  
  
The ref's whistle pierced through the air and they immediately stopped, skating away innocently. I slid down the boards, my eyes watering in pain. I dropped my stick with a clatter and slid my glove off as gingerly as possible.  
  
"Banks!" I heard Charlie yelp, his edges tearing away at the slippery surface as he neared me, falling onto his knees and sliding the rest of the way.  
  
The ref blinked and looked over at me after telling off the Knight's coach. "You ok son?" He asked kneeling down.  
  
I blinked away the stinging tears that clouded my vision, unable to speak.  
  
Charlie grabbed my good arm, pulling me up and dragging me over to the bench. Tears by now, were streaming down my face, but not just from pain but from every memory that was engraved into my wrist.  
  
***  
  
"Come on Banksie!" I heard Portman yell from the locker room.  
  
I pulled my orange polo over my head and grabbed my towel rubbing the back of my neck as water from my wet hair dribbled down my neck. "Yeah, I'll be here in a second!" I yelled back and sat down in front of my locker looking at the red white and blue jersey that hung in front of me. I looked down at my wrist and hissed as I tried to turn it. I shook my head and grabbed the ACE bandage that I had hidden in my hockey bag.  
  
"Now imagine how good you'd play with two good wrists."  
  
I jumped at the voice and spun around. "Coach," I started trying to see casual. I noticed him eying the bandage in my hand. "It's just a little sore. I'm ok." I said standing up and grabbing my coat. If I could high- tail it out of here I'd be fine.  
  
"Sorry man, I should've noticed sooner I wasn't doing my job." Bombay commented shaking his head and closing in on me.  
  
I frowned. "What are you talking about? I can play."  
  
He nodded and grabbed the stick from the locker beside mine. "Ok then prove it." He held the stick out so I could grab it. I tossed my coat frustrated into my locker and reached for it with my good hand, my left. "The other hand." He ordered.  
  
I took a breath and grabbed it with my right and held it out parallel to the ground. It stung just to do that.  
  
"Now rotate."  
  
I frowned at my wrist, knowing that if I tried it would kill. I tossed the stick to the ground angrily, feeling a little tear drip down my cheek. So much for being fine.  
  
Bombay shook his head. "I'm going to have to bench you."  
  
My eyes widened. "You can't do that! This is my shot!" I yelped at him.  
  
"You're young you'll have plenty of shots." He countered.  
  
"But my dad's counting on me." I replied before I could stop myself. Another tear trickled down my cheek.  
  
Bombay looked down. "I'm sorry."  
  
I shook my head and hastily brushed away the tear as I sat down on the little stool that stood in front of my locker and Coach took the stool across from me.  
  
"My dad worked a lot when I was a kid; so when he made it to a game, I wanted so bad to score a hundred goals for him. I spent half the game a nervous wreck; my stomach in knots." Bombay started.  
  
I looked him straight in the eyes. "That's how I feel."  
  
He nodded silently. "Before he died, he told me, his happiest times were watching me skate this pond behind our house." He smiled at the memory. "He didn't care if I scored a hundred goals for him. He was proud of me because I was his son and I tried my best." He stared me right in the eyes. "I'm sure that's how your dad feels."  
  
A fresh tear rolled down my cheek that I didn't wipe away. Not because my wrist hurt like hell or the fact that I was benched or that Bombay chose me out of all the people on our team to share that with, but because I knew it was a lie. It was the fact that my father loved me when I broke records, scored the most goals, was number one on the honor roll, and won MVP. I nodded solemnly. "Thanks Coach." I replied being polite.  
  
He nodded. "Ok. Let's get that wrist x-rayed."  
  
***  
  
I choked on my tears, cradling my wrist in my hand rocking back and forth.  
  
Orion pushed Averman aside and looked down on my wrist. "You ok Banksie?"  
  
I swallowed. "I'm ok. I can play." I managed out resting my wrist on my lap and wiping away the tears that stained my cheeks.  
  
He frowned. "I don't. . ."  
  
"I can play!" I yelped at him, noticing some movement at the other side of the bench.  
  
Orion looked over his shoulder and saw Josie weaving between Portman and Fulton who were standing together tightly. "Miss Best! You can't be. . ."  
  
Josie tried to push past him. "Let me look at him! Please!" She begged.  
  
"How did you get down here?" Averman asked looking over his shoulder.  
  
She turned and pointed. "They gave me a boost over the glass."  
  
All of our jaws dropped. Riley and Cole? They hated us and yet they wore a worried expression on their faces.  
  
"Please Coach Orion." She begged. "I'll do anything! I'll wash your car in a Duck's jersey! Please! Please!"  
  
He bit his lip. "Deal." He took a step out of the way letting her pass walking towards me.  
  
Mendoza cleared a spot on my right side while Orion sat on my left. Josie cradled my wrist in her hand. "Ok, Adam, keep moving your fingers. She turned to Goldberg who was closest to the glass. "Ask those guys to go get some ice from the snack bar." She said pointing at Riley and Cole.  
  
I wiped away another stray tear that began to fall down my cheek.  
  
"Ok Adam." She said quietly. "You need to rotate your wrist. I know it may hurt, but you have to."  
  
I pulled my hand out of her grasp, although it hurt to.  
  
She frowned. "Adam. Please. You want to play; you have to keep it moving."  
  
I bit my lip.  
  
"Let me see." She whispered reaching for my wrist. "Trust me."  
  
I nodded allowing her to touch my wrist with cool careful fingers. I squeezed both eyes shut and began to move my wrist in little circles even though pain jabbed at it with white hot pokers.  
  
"Josie." I heard Goldberg yelp. "Ice." He tossed her the crushed ice in a little clear baggy.  
  
She nodded and grabbed a towel, wrapping the ice in it and placing it on my wrist. "We can't let it sit too long. It could get stiff." She said to Orion.  
  
Orion frowned. "How do you know all this?"  
  
She shrugged. "Basic first aid. My dad taught me a few tricks a while ago." She turned back to me and took the ice off. "Little circles." She cooed.  
  
I nodded knowing as soon as I stopped the ice would be there to numb the pain.  
  
"Good."  
  
Orion patted my shoulder. "Hang in there Banks." He got up and called for a line change.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Ok. My hockey game turned out better than I expected. Like usually, I think it's going to completely suck, but this time I'm a little bit more confident. I won't even let the Ducks read it until I get one review from you guys! *Ducks groan from another room*  
  
Shout outs!  
  
Rachel- Go you! *smiles innocently* I felt I needed to make it up to you. You love Peter? Ok, he's been dead for over 10 months so ewww but other than that, ok I get where your coming from. I didn't realize that I mixed Charlie and Adam to make Peter; actually, probably mixed Portman (his sheer size and build), Adam (his looks and perseverance) and Charlie (mostly the rest) together to create his character. I kind of also mixed in my brother because when I think of Peter, he's also kind of stubborn. You need me to update? Wow! I feel so loved! Thankies! I didn't need to go to bed to figure out this chapter. I had this one planned out MONTHS in advance. I wasn't sure how everything was going to happen but I had everything in the bag. I planned the game itself in Career's class, the flashback while watching the movie about three weeks ago and the whole Josie/ Orion/ Adam discussion like two days ago and I had the 'Scouts?' 'No Josie' thing last night while watching D2. I get ideas all the time. It's a BAD habit. Actually right now I have an idea for the sequel to the story. I have a chapter all planned out in my head. I'm still working on the title to the story through. So far the possibilities are 'Bloody Valentine', 'Love and Mercy' and most recently, 'Somebody's got to make it Right' or 'Deep Boy, Deep Girl.' *shrugs* we'll see. Thanks!  
  
Shelbers- Hey you! Hi Charlie! The Ducks say Hi too, but I'm not letting them read this chapter until later. You love where this story is going? Oh thanks! I'm so proud of this one and I'm glad you like it! Write that essay! Go! You shouldn't be reading this! GO ON! Thanks for taking time out to read my story!  
  
Erica- *twists and squeals along with you* Ok. Stand by your original statement. I'm not stopping you. You are Peter? I hope not! Because that would mean I would lose a reviewer in a fatal car accident! Jk! I used to be a junior coach too! They were so damn cute! Awww!! I love your story! You and your cute hockey player boyfriend! *twists and squeals* I'll keep up the awesomely awesome writing if you keep up the awesomely awesome reviews! Deal?  
  
Beaner- *Screeches* YAY!!! Ok, I wasn't trying to stereotype Catholics or Christians at all. I know you didn't say that but I'm just putting that out there just in case someone in the future starts bitching at me. My friend goes to a Christian school and sometimes before a game I've heard that they pray so that God is watching over them so no one gets hurt, especially in a game like hockey. Yeah, I know but you see why Orion was asking Adam if he didn't want to play. Orion actually was getting right pissed off at Adam in this chapter. Yes Sequel! I might ask for your opinion, (You and Jocelyn) to help me out with picking a title. My friend helped me pick out 'Don't Speak' and I thought it would be cool if you guys helped me out! I'll give you the official ones later, because I haven't really narrowed it down. But my two newest ones are Somebody's got to Make it Right and Deep Boy, Deep Girl. I'm still working on them. Awww!! Guy I could never forget cha! Oh . . . and about Connie. *bites lip* She's been hanging with my brother. He's nineteen, in college, has a car and a job. They're so damn cute! Oopsie. Did I say that aloud? I love you though!! Thanks for the review Katie!! Love Katie from Canada w/ the freezing Ducks!  
  
SqUiDsLiLpYrO- Hey you! You are loved!! *smiles* I love your name by the way. My science teacher did an experiment where he lit soap bubbles on fire while they were in our hands and our entire class has turned into pyromaniacs. Ok. Whoever this Justin is, tell him to go online and REVIEW MY STORY! *giggles* No! No hugging the main character! He's mine! *winks* Jk! I hope this chapter lived up to my other chapters. Thanks for Reviewing!!! There is no screw in tuna! I don't even like tuna either! What!! Ahhh!! Confusing!!! *giggles* Thanks!  
  
OK!! YES! I'm considering making a sequel everyone! Actually pretty damn sure! I just thought I would tell everyone and inform you that it isn't over yet! Never!!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
~Toodles!!  
  
Love KatieGurl! 


	45. Explains the Aftermath

'Hockey. Josie. Chocolate. Hockey. Josie. Winter. Hockey. Josie. Disneyland.' I chanted in my head and I squeezed my eyes shut.  
  
"Ok, you can stop." Josie whispered gently taking my hand and wrapping the ice around it.  
  
I opened my eyes and immediately locked them on her face that was plastered with worry as she focused on my wrist.  
  
"Is he going to be ok?" Charlie asked scooting over, almost sitting on her lap in full hockey gear. "I mean, can he play?"  
  
Josie rolled her eyes. "Give me a few minutes with him, and then he might be able and come out to play." She replied in a mock motherly tone. She took the ice off and began to massage it with her thumbs.  
  
Orion shook his head as he entered the change rooms frowning, not his normal 'I'm too serious to smile sort of frown' but the 'I didn't win so I'm going to start kicking some asses' sort of frown. "Legal check. Ref's ruling. After talking to the kids, he's decided it was unintentional."  
  
Portman tossed his stick into his full locker with a clatter slamming it shut making them all shake. "Bullshit!" He growled. "I saw it. It wasn't legal and I should know! I'm been kicked out enough times to know by now!"  
  
"We can't do anything about it." Orion shrugged, completely upset over that fact. Despite the fact that he basically preached that confidence when you didn't have control of the situation, was the stuff that true leaders were made of (oh yeah, the guys told me the whole speech before I joined the team), he liked to have control over everything. I have a feeling it has something to do with his daughter, whom we've seen but never met, and the accident. Poor guy.  
  
"Again. Bullshit!" Portman said as he sat beside Fulton. "I'll beat the shit out of that McGill guy! Don't worry Banksie." He said nodding. "Fulton and I will get him."  
  
"Portman, Reed, no." Coach said turning to them, speaking to them as if they were over excited puppies. Absolutely gigantic puppies with razor sharp teeth and bulging muscles and could jump on you and tear you apart, limb from limb within about five seconds. "The Knights have a team full of enforcers and I don't need any of mine kicked out because they're out for revenge; and that goes double for you Dean Portman."  
  
Portman rolled his eyes as Orion past him, walking towards his spot in front of the corkboard, where he liked to pace while lecturing us.  
  
Portman leaned over to Fulton. "He didn't say we couldn't ht him extra hard right?" He smirked sadistically, making sure I saw the thumbs up he gave me.  
  
Orion looked over at Josie, who began to inspect my wrist for anything. "How is he doing?"  
  
"Yeah. Can he play?" Averman asked leaning forward to be able to look Josie in the eyes.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I am still here, you know." I mumbled as Josie made me rotate my wrist barely feeling a twinge. I smiled inwardly at it.  
  
Josie smiled. "Good, better. I just need to do one thing. . ." She took my fingers and pulled my wrist back as far as it would go.  
  
I let out a blood-curdling, ear piercing screech as the pain shot up my arm like she injected pure adrenalin into my veins. I jerk my wrist out of her hands and cradled it in my left had like a baby. Josie looked completely shocked at my reaction.  
  
"Are you ok?" She whispered reaching for my wrist again.  
  
I shot her a look that could kill. "Of course I'm not ok! That freaking hurt!" I blasted at her, grabbing the ice that sat beside her and placing it on my wrist that I had pulled tightly to my body.  
  
She frowned. "It was just a stretch. I'm sorry but it had to be done."  
  
"Well it hurt!"  
  
"It HAD to be done!"  
  
"Well it. . ."  
  
Orion stopped me by putting a heavy had on my shoulder. "So can he skate?" He asked, directing it at Josie.  
  
She nodded eying me. "Yeah, as long as he can hold a hockey stick and rotate it." She looked over at Charlie, who immediately surrendered it eagerly. We both stood up at the same time watching each other intently.  
  
I bit my lip nervously, taking the stick in my right hand and holding it in front of me, taking deep breaths. My hand shook as I turned it to the right and the left with a minimal sting.  
  
I looked at Josie who was watching my wrist uneasily. As I stopped she broke out into a smile, making the rest of the team grin and yelp happily.  
  
"Yes!!"  
  
"Go Banks!"  
  
"Knights suck!"  
  
Orion cast a disapproving yet amused look at Portman who enthusiastically yelled out the later of the calls. He shook his head and smiled proudly at me. "Excellent! Ok guys, this means we have an advantage over the Knights." He announced quietly. "This means they aren't going be expecting Banks to be a key player, or a player at all, so we have to use that. Portman, Reed and Goldberg; I need you to keep an eye out for McGill, especially when he's hanging around the net." He looked over at Julie. "You too. You notice something funny, and I want you to signal them."  
  
Julie and the Bash Brothers, plus Goldberg nodded, murmuring in agreement.  
  
The Coach made long strides towards the door. "Come on team let's win this!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Everyone began to file out towards the door, Josie included.  
  
Orion stopped her immediately as she turned to the rink. "Miss. Best, I thank you for helping, but I don't think it's a good idea for you to be on the bench."  
  
Josie immediately frowned. "What! I still have to wrap. . ."  
  
"You should be in the stands." Orion sighed, knowing he was going to be fought on this.  
  
"Oh come on!" Josie pouted. "If the referee says anything; tell him I help out at the nurse's office at campus and I'm looking over Adam's wrist."  
  
Averman looked over my shoulder. "You do?"  
  
She chuckled. "No, but what he doesn't know can't hurt him!" She turned back to Orion to return to her gentle persuasion. "Please? I won't be in your way and I can make sure that Adam will be ok." She batted her eyelashes stereotypically. "I'll not only wash but wax your car in a Duck's jersey. . ."  
  
Coach almost cracked a smiled and crossed his arms. "Miss Best, are you bribing me?"  
  
Josie cocked an eyebrow and shifted her weight onto one of her feet. "Coach Orion, are you accepting my bribe?"  
  
"Steam-clean the upholstery . . . and maybe I will." He replied narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
She made a completely serious face. "If I'm washing it in the summer than it's a deal." She put her hand out in front of her.  
  
He shook her hand. "Deal. Welcome to the bench."  
  
Josie grinned and leaned against the doorframe that Coach was standing beside. "Great. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership."  
  
Orion cleared his throat and frowned at the petite brunette.  
  
She shrugged and linked an arm with me. "Or not. Whatever."  
  
"Okay. Let's get out there." Coach announced urging us all to hurry up and get onto the ice.  
  
I stepped onto the ice with a renewed confidence ready to face the world, or at least the Knights. I carefully guided Josie over to the bench being sure her street shoes didn't slip on the clean ice. I listen as Orion began to give away his game plan.  
  
"Ok. Banks, you're on the bench. Conway, take the face-off."  
  
I blinked. "What! But Coach I'm fine! Josie said so!"  
  
Charlie nodded. "Yeah Coach. Banks can take them."  
  
"Conway, face-off, Banks bench." Orion replied eying me.  
  
I stepped into the bench, watching as Charlie took my spot on my line. "But Coach, I'm fine! Let me play!"  
  
"But Coach nothing." Orion replied. "I need you and your wrist good and strong when I need you. If I put you out now, the Knights will be on you like flies on a shit wagon." I frowned at this comparison but went along with it. "I don't want you out of the game on an injury. Now sit down and work with Miss Best."  
  
I stared at him floored. "But Coach!"  
  
"Banks, sit."  
  
I shook my head as I trudged over to Dwayne and collapsed beside him heavily, trying to ignore the cheers from the crowd as Charlie took the face-off. It should have been me. Dwayne patted my shoulder before moving over so Josie could sit next to me and quickly mumbled something in his southern drawl, just soft enough so I couldn't make out the words.  
  
Josie nodded in response and took the seat and looked over at me. "Okay. Let's see you wrist."  
  
I shook my head and tucked my bare hand under my arm so she couldn't even touch it if she tried.  
  
"Adam." She replied threateningly, trying to look over my shoulder.  
  
I shook my head again stubbornly. I wasn't the only rich kid in this school who didn't like to be told what to do. "No."  
  
She put on a completely determined, un-amused face. "Adam. I have to see so I can wrap it. The faster I wrap it, the faster you can get back on the ice. Now, wrist."  
  
"No!" I replied again stubbornly. "Give me the gauss, I'll wrap it myself."  
  
"Its either I wrap it properly so you don't injure yourself, or I can make sure that Coach Orion won't play you, either way. It doesn't matter to me." She shrugged.  
  
"Josie. Just give me the God-damned gauss." I growled at her.  
  
"Dwayne, tell Coach Orion that I just noticed something wrong with Adam's wrist and he can't play at all." She said turning to him.  
  
His eyes widened and he looked completely shocked. "But. . . Josie. Ya do know Coach is countin' on Banksie righ'?" He lazily ran his words together.  
  
She nodded. "I know Cowboy but. . ."  
  
"Fine!" I yelped holding out my wrist to her as I realized that she wasn't messing around.  
  
She smiled. "Thanks." She looked over at Dwayne and grinned. "That acting class is paying off. You really did look floored."  
  
My jaw dropped as Josie applied a thin pad to my wrist and began to wrap it gently. Dwayne grinned and shrugged and turned back to the game. "Thank-ya lil' lady."  
  
I glared at him. "Evil Texan." I grumbled as Orion tapped his shoulder and he jumped over the boards and he was soon replaced by Luis who pulled his helmet up and looked down at Josie's craftsmanship on my wrist.  
  
She patted my arm and smiled. "That should do it. Rotate your wrist a little so that you're used to the way it feels before you get put on."  
  
I sighed and began to do as she said. "As if I'll even be put on; Orion hates me."  
  
"You sound like Charlie last year." Mendoza quickly interjected, unable to tear his eyes away from the players, completely enveloped by the game before him.  
  
I looked out onto the ice, barely even noticing that Josie had got up and was standing beside Orion. McGill looked completely focused on his task before him, although he was having some minor difficulties with Portman and Fulton. Every time Portman slammed him into the boards, he got this sadistic look of glee and pride flash across his face.  
  
"Banks, you ready?" Orion asked promptly interrupting my concentration.  
  
I nodded. "Yes sir."  
  
He nodded sharply and looked out onto the ice. "Germaine, Tyler, bench. Banks, Wu, change it!"  
  
I jumped onto the ice with a renewed sense of hope as I searched desperately to prove to myself that I belonged out there.  
  
I raced toward the Knight's net, hoping for a shot. Dwayne acknowledged me with a yip and immediately went after the puck that one of the Knights had been keeping behind the net.  
  
He stole it away in a quick maneuver and passed it off to Kenny who did a quick twist and dodged a check by on of the Knight's bigger enforcers. He quickly passed it off to me and I faked once, spun 180 degrees dodging a check from my right and was immediately hooked by McGill, landing flat on my face.  
  
A whistle pierced the icy air and the sounds of a scuffle tempted me to turn around.  
  
I shook my head and turned onto my back expecting to see Portman pounding McGill's snotty smirk into ground beef.  
  
"What the hell Dan! What do you think you're doing?" Larson yelled pushing McGill as the referee raced towards us.  
  
McGill looked Ryan up and down as if he were a crazy person. "I'm winning this for our team! I'm not losing to a bunch of reject again! What are you doing Ryan? You're on MY team."  
  
Larson tossed his helmet to the ice. "It isn't your team dumbass! And I want to win too, but I want to at least win fair!" He said giving him a quick shove in the chest.  
  
"I am winning fair!"  
  
"You hooked him!"  
  
His eyes narrowed. "And what do you care? It's Banks! We've been after him since elementary school!"  
  
Larson's jaw dropped. "Doesn't that sound the littlest bit stupid to you? Don't you think you should let it go?"  
  
"No it doesn't! And don't call me stupid!" McGill said dropping his stick and immediately being pulled away from us both by the ref at this movement.  
  
Larson looked down at me. I finally realized I was still on my back, lying on the cold ice. He reached down for my hand to pull me up. "You ok?"  
  
I blinked at him completely shocked. "Yeah. Fine."  
  
He nodded and skated away to his bench leaving me standing in the middle of the ice like an idiot. I shook my head and grabbed my stick and skated to the face-off.  
  
I took a breath as the Bourassa guy stood in front of me ready to take me on instead of McGill. He turned his head loudly cracking his neck making me wince at the sound. I focused on the puck that was held in the referee's bare hand.  
  
I licked my lips nervously. What a power play this was going to be.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Ok. It was a hard chapter to write mainly because of the fact I'm sick. *coughs* I found out that when I'm sick I'm not very creative or have much initiative. I so did not want to type this chapter. But lately I have been drawing inspiration from this guy at my school that is super hot and I'm totally crushing on him. The only problem was, was the fact I didn't know his name. Here's the kicker. I looked in my brother's yearbook and found the guy. Guess his name. Go on GUESS . . . Peter! Seriously. I was going to cry. Now whenever I look at him, I'm going to think of a figure skating guy who died. UGH!  
  
Shout outs!!  
  
Erica- *author twists and squeals at your review excitedly* Ok, I figured the fact that her dad was a doctor she might at least know basic first aid. That and the fact she's basically grown up in an arena and probably had to nurse a few sprained ankles and wrists (I know I have!), had at least one concussion (had one of those too!) and tons of bumps and bruises. LOL you're Peter? Right now I'm wishing I named him something else. Anything. Just not Peter. *cries* Why didn't I name him Nick? *sighs* can't take it back now. Ok Deal! Now! You review!! *smiles*  
  
Shelbers- I'm glad you liked my hockey chapter. I was so proud of it. I was like. Ugh!! What to do! What to do! And then it came to me like. OOOOHH! Ok, not a FeFe Dobson fan and haven't heard the song either. Sorry! However, I did sort of take inspiration from a couple songs, a few which are in the story and a few that aren't. The ones that aren't, are: Somebody for Someone- The Coors (my mom has it in the car and it's the only thing we can sort of agree on. It's either that or Rod Stuart *shivers*), Iris –The Goo Goo Dolls (my friend's favorite song) and Numb- Linkin Park. I'm very eclectic when it comes to music. I know it's been a little bit since the last chapter, about 4 or 5 days, which may not seem long for you, but long for me! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Anna- *blinks* Yeah! Gotta love hockey games. I hope that meant that I did good when it came to actually writing one up. *shrugs* whatever. I'll take it as a compliment. Thanks!!  
  
Beaner- Hey Katie!!! *sighs* I'm so glad you didn't think I was stereotyping. Could you ask Joc if they did? My friend that I asked if they did kind of likes pulling pranks on me (We do it all the time) and I'm not sure if she was just kidding me or if she was telling the truth. I've seen in movies (football mostly) where guys are praying before the big game. But I just wanted to put that out there and cover myself. JUST in case. Yuppers. Adam it totally stubborn too! And they can be good traits and make for an interesting, well rounded character. NO hurting McGill. I need him! You can have Bourassa after the big game. I need McGill though. OH!! I was half asleep a couple nights ago and I figured out my title! I was so excited. However I'm still going to need your help. You and Joc and everyone else you can get your hands on! It's going to be Don't ____ or something like that. So this one is 'Don't Speak'. Next I'm choosing between, Don't Touch, Don't Cry, Don't Look or something else. What do you think? Yes? No? Maybe? Am I boring you? Guy, I didn't say 'no more Connie'. I said she was hanging out with my brother. What is starting to scare me is that she's learned how to change the oil on his car and all that other junk. It's like a female, my brother. *shivers* Scary. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Joc- By the time I finished writing this chapter you had pasted chapter 16!!! *giggles* Oh God. I feel bad for writing such a long story because you have a long long long ways to go. Ok take rests. Pace yourself! I hope you enjoy the rest of the way!!  
  
OreoLine00- Yes!! I talked about the Oreo line! I was like, ok, must write something that McGill would say that would big Banks and the rest of the team but make someone either hate McGill more or get really happy. And then you came up! I was like OH!! Go Oreo Line! Did I review your Guy story? That's 'Something about Jamie' right? I read it. Did I review it? I'll have to check. *Gasps* You're an OC fan too!! *squeals with joy!* I love the OC!! *squeals some more!* Yup Adam WAS hurt. Sort of. Your not stupid! Your just probably read it fast and didn't realize how long it was. Happens all the time to me! Thanks for the review!!  
  
SqUiDsLiLpYrO- I do I love your name! How did you come up with it? *Gasps* I FEEL THE LOVE!!!!!! *coughs* Inside joke . . . music class . . . very hot sax player . . . and leather chaps LONG LONG story. Don't blame it on the Pixie Stix! Blame it on . . . ok blame it on the Pixie Stix. I'm just naturally hyper. Ok you pester!! Rock on! Yeah, I'm very protective of my main characters and Luis is in Australia with Tara, unfortunately along with Portman. Yup I'm definitely making a sequel because; unfortunately this story is coming to a close. It's going to end on a Friday, and right now it's Sunday. So this story has like a week left in imaginary time, but if the week goes anything like Sunday has, it will be like 10 chapters long *sighs*. I want to get this story done and over with so I can write out my next ideas, not that I haven't been enjoying this story thoroughly. Definitely lived up? Coolie! LOL! I loved the way you ended!! Yeah . . . *giggles!!*  
  
Rachel- Just for you! Have you gotten over the shock yet? *giggles* *Sends you a virtual huggle!* Thanks! I'm so glad! God, have I created a following? *looks around her and realizes she has a bunch of Ducks (the hockey plays not the animals) looking over her shoulder* Ok guys, back off, that's creepy. *guys take step back* I'm so flattered that you think I'm a good writer! Ok I don't remember if it was you but I figure things out before I go to bed and I figured my new story title! So, this story is Don't Speak right? Next one should be 'Don't ___'. The only problem is, is that I'm having problems filling in the gap! The ones I have figured out are Don't Cry, Don't Touch and Don't Look. Do you have any ideas? I thought you might like last chapter! That's why I dedicated it to ya!! Adam was perfect??!! *squeals* Thanks soooo much!!! I kick hockey writing butt!! No way!! *squeals* You sort of got the "What did you do?" line this chapter. Did you catch it? Killer!! Brownie points! Whoo! Go me! Thanks for Reviewing!!  
  
Lainey- Awww!! Don't be shy! Especially around here! You are welcomed around here whenever you want! Ages! *grins* Maybe that means there are more of you lurkers that haven't reviewed yet. . . Whatever! You are too sweet! And I love your review! As a person, I am really dramatic. My friends are constantly rolling their eyes at me and telling me I'm a freak, because, I am. I embrace it!! I'm glad you enjoy my portrayal of Adam and you liked my story! Thanks! You keep reading! I'm planning on a sequel too!!  
  
Ok! It's out there! I'm definitely making a sequel! I've already got like a major conversation planned out. I've got like a skeleton of the story in mind. It's probably going to be set in like February. Ok, does anyone know when like the high school hockey season ends? Any ideas? And as I mission, I would like you guys to help me out on my title for the story. This story is Don't Speak. So naturally, the sequel should me 'Don't ___' right? So that's my problem I need to fill in the blank. I've been thinking, Don't Touch, Don't Cry and Don't Look. Do you guys have any ideas? It would be super cool if you guys could help! Just type in the first thing that comes to your mind; so 'Don't ___'.  
  
Review!!  
  
~Toodles  
  
KatieGurl 


	46. Natural Instinct

A/N: This chapter is totally dedicated to Tara!! I missed your reviews so much!! I knew you were moving into college or whatever and I totally don't hold that against you!! This one's for you despite the fact I'm not too proud of this chapter. Welcome back!!  
  
~*~  
  
Despite the fact that I'm completely in love with the girl; it strikes me as odd to think about her hilarious habit of sleep talking right in the middle of a hockey game, during a face-off no less. I blinked at Bourassa who was scowling, as always, and yet my mind seemed to wander off into space.  
  
I try to focus on the game as the puck is dropped to the ice and I direct it over to Dwayne in an instant and dodging Bourassa's protected elbow; but I can't help but think about her conversations with herself. I have a feeling I know who she talks to too, not that it is any of my business. It's a person's private place, their dreams and I have no business poking around and figuring out whom she talks to, unless it's completely obvious . . . like Peter . . . for example.  
  
I race towards the net and glace at Josie and immediately back in the game trying to clear myself of anyone, to be open and ready for anything that was shot my way.  
  
Unfortunately my mind still is in the wandering mood. She says the weirdest things too when she's asleep. But then again, I only get to hear half of the conversation, which is partially muffled by pillows or blankets or limbs over her face. I heard her singing once. I can't place exactly where I heard the song before, but I remember it. It was in a movie. I remember Connie bawling as we walked out of the theatre, don't remember the movie.  
  
"Go Russ!" I heard Connie yelp.  
  
I jumped out of my daydream and looked over at Russ teeing up the puck close to the blue line. My eyes widened as I realized I was right in his path. Oh no. I was going to be knuckle-pucked! I jumped out of the way in the nick of time; the buzzer of the goal, and a whoosh of air ringing in my ears.  
  
"Banks, Robertson, bench. Germaine, Portman change it!" Orion yelped.  
  
I looked up at the clock realizing we only had a couple minutes left in the game. Oh, no. I was so going to be chewed out for spacing in the middle of a game while on the ice.  
  
I sat down on the bench and lifted my visor so I could take a quick gulp of water. Coach slapped me on the back as I tossed the water bottle to my feet. "Good playing out there Banks."  
  
I nodded silently and looked around me for a hint. I stare up at the scoreboard. 2-1 Ducks . . . ok so I didn't score . . . I look over at Fulton for even the littlest bit of a hint, but he is so focused on the game he doesn't even realize that Josie is trying to move him over so she can sit beside me and look at my wrist even though it doesn't hurt . . . much.  
  
"Ful-ton" She sighs drawing out his name. "Fulton!" She tries again. He was either completely ignoring her, or had blocked out everything that didn't have anything to do with hockey. She groaned and climbed over the bench and sat on his lap.  
  
Fulton grunted under her light weight, mainly out of surprise. "Hey get off me!" He yelped, half laughing half looking over at Orion making sure that he wouldn't blow a gasket. "Why are you on me anyways?!"  
  
Josie laughed as she took off my glove and ran her fingers over my wrist lightly. "You wouldn't listen and I have to look at his wrist. Therefore you get sat on." She explained, moving on his knee as she began to slide off.  
  
I shook my head, and looked over my shoulder at Dean Buckley and some of the school council watching her. Dean Buckley wore a face of utter confusion and was trying with all his might to attract the attention of Coach Orion, without much success.  
  
Mr. Riley, whom I know personally through my father (who else?), looked completely disgusted. I'm not sure if it was the fact that she was sitting on Fulton's lap, or the fact that Coach Orion wasn't doing anything about it. Either way, I'm sure Josie will be discussed very thoroughly at the next board meeting; on how she wasn't representing Eden Hall's values and morals by sitting on a hockey player's lap in the middle of a game.  
  
Despite the fact that those morals are completely different for the lucky few who have connections to those adults on the board.  
  
Josie smiled and followed my gaze to the board members. Her gentle smile faded away within a second and was replaced with a cheesy grin. She waggled her fingers at them and turned back to me. "Hey. You're fine." My wrist suddenly felt cold. "But ice it anyways and keep it moving."  
  
I nodded. "Ok. No prob."  
  
She leaned over and kissed my cheek and turned to Fulton and patted his head. "You're comfy, you know that?"  
  
He scoffed. "So I've been told. Could you get up? I have a feeling Coach is going to tell me to get on there."  
  
She nodded and jumped over the bench to lean against the wall beside Coach Orion who was shaking his head at her, amused; for one of the few times I had seen him that way behind the bench. I smiled at her, locking eyes with her for a few seconds and re-focused on the game.  
  
Averman nudged my elbow. "Conversations with your eyes. . ." he replied in a sing song voice.  
  
Portman rushed down the ice and slammed Bourassa into the glass, the sound of his helmet echoing through the stands eerily. Bourassa and Portman seem to have this grudge match going on, especially when it comes to Charlie and Dan and me. If either one of them come within five feet of their opposing captain, they are slammed into whatever is closest. However, Charlie isn't on, but Guy is. For some reason or another Portman seems to be watching him like a hawk (no pun intended), and Bourassa (I should really learn his first name), seems to be out for Germaine's blood.  
  
And I don't like that either. Even though we have our differences . . . major differences, Guy is still my friend and still a great guy and doesn't deserve to be . . . in the sights of a guy who really just wants to get me. I'm not exactly sure why he has picked Guy either. Perhaps, it's because we are roughly the same size, build, and have the same personality when it comes to handling the puck. But I think it was luck of the draw. Germaine just happened to be the first thing he locked eyes with and was ready to kill. I'm quite sure that McGill taught him that.  
  
Because he taught me that.  
  
The crowd screamed and booed at the same time, the buzzer on the top of the goal post squealing angrily. My eyes shot across the ice and watched as Bourassa lifted his hands in victory and Julie eyed him angrily, laying face down on the ice. I shook my head. McGill wasn't on. He's passed his little trait onto other people and I can tell Julie is getting sick and tired of being tripped.  
  
I looked out onto the ice and saw Larson take his place on the bench and McGill quickly took his place on the ice. McGill always made hockey games personal, especially when it came to playing District Five, the losers, the scrubs, the good for nothing waste of skin. McGill liked to feel big. Always bigger. He could have been invisible as a person, but the District Five hockey team always had to be smaller, and nothing they could do could make him think otherwise. He would steal lunch money, homework, jackets, their crappy hockey stuff, even though he didn't need it and didn't even go to the same school. Especially with the 'Oreo Line', mostly Terry Hall. Germaine usually stuck around Moreau back then and Jesse usually hung around Charlie and Terry usually tagged along, but McGill always seemed to be able to find him when he separated.  
  
And when he couldn't put him down with words or 'borrow anything', we'd . . . God I was such a jerk when I was little. Back then I needed my 'skinny vanilla booty', as Jesse would say, kicked.  
  
"Banks." I heard Orion whisper over my shoulder as he called a Time out. "Conway is tired, I can tell. Do you think you can get one in there?"  
  
I looked over my shoulder at him and up at the clock. "Coach, I'd only have two minutes."  
  
He nodded. "We beat Varsity with less time last year. . ." He said trying to pump me up.  
  
"Then send Goldberg out." I replied cockily. "I just blocked a goal during the JV/Varsity showdown."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Banks . . ."  
  
"I'll try." I nodded, smirking.  
  
He nodded. "Good, then get out there. Germaine, Moreau I need you on the bench. Fulton Banks, you guys get out there. I need you two to watch Banks, Conway and Mendoza." He said directing the last part at the Bash Bros.  
  
We all nodded in agreement and Fulton and I vaulted over the boards with a get bound. I looked back at Josie. I skated back to the bench and signaled her forward, lifting up my visor to see her clearly, much to everyone's dismay, Dean Buckley and Mr. Riley especially.  
  
Josie frowned. "Adam . . . get out there." She replied completely shocked.  
  
I smiled at her lightly and shrugged. They could wait just a little.  
  
She looked around her at the stands. "Adam what is it? Everyone is staring at us." She whispered uneasily.  
  
I looked over at Averman quickly. "I thought we should finish the conversation we had a few seconds ago."  
  
She shook her head. "Adam! We didn't say anything. Now go!!"  
  
I smiled at her and locked eyes with her.  
  
She blinked; her expression in her hazel eyes softened. "You're going to go for it, aren't you . . .?"  
  
"Yup." I replied pushing away from the boards and making my way to center ice, leaving her completely dumbstruck. I stood in the face off, smirking at McGill.  
  
He scoffed. "Haven't you had enough?" He asked quietly, with a harshness that only I could hear.  
  
"You wish. . ."  
  
The ref dropped the puck and I shot it over to Mendoza and shoved McGill hard with my shoulder knocking him to the ice and moving around him with great ease. AS I chased after Mendoza, who had taken of in a blitzkrieg I could hear McGill slam his stick against the ice as he pulled himself up.  
  
Mendoza passed it over to Charlie who took his shot, deeking once, twice, three times and yet the goalie blocked it with his stick with laziness passing it off to one of his players.  
  
Portman and Fulton seemed to come from nowhere, Fulton nudging the Knight lightly making him swerve and slam into Portman at full speed, barely reaching his out blue line.  
  
I swooped in like a true Duck and scooped up the puck in a smooth motion, pushing off my edges and gaining on the goalie. I turned my head for a split second, seeing McGill's number of twenty one flash in and out of my vision. I knew exactly what he was going to do.  
  
I heard a quick yelp and something clatter on the ice. I didn't have time to look back. I faked the goalie so far to the left and shot the puck to the right that he didn't even have time to think. It was over.  
  
The siren screamed joyfully praising my goal and the timer yelled a game over.  
  
The crowd dressed in green immediately burst out screaming  
  
"We won!" I yelped tossing my helmet off and throwing my stick to the ice and racing past the Bash Brothers, avoiding becoming a Banksie sandwich. I swerved around Averman whose arms were in the air screaming a victory over the Hawks. . . I mean the Knights, once again. I stopped at the bench where Josie and Coach Orion were beaming with pride. Josie immediately squeezed Coach, much to his surprise and let go of him as soon as I stopped.  
  
"You did it!" She squealed. "You won! You scored! Adam you won!"  
  
I opened the door to the bench and beckoned her out picking her up and skating off towards the center of the ice, twirling her around as she squealed with joy and fright, holding tight to my jersey. "I love you so much!" I whispered to her as I stopped and placed her onto the tore up battleground.  
  
She looked up at me. "We have time for this later. Go celebrate!" She grinned looking over at my team who has congregated around the Knight's net.  
  
"I'm taking you with me!" I grunted wrapping my arms around her waist and picking her up and skating towards the team who cheered as I neared them.  
  
"Cake-eater!" Portman replied rubbing my head and patting my back. "And Josie!" he yelped tearing her away from me and spinning her around once and passing her off to Fulton, as if she were our flag at the Goodwill Games. I laughed as Josie wore a look of terror and giddiness as Fulton passed her off to Averman.  
  
Charlie stopped in front of me grinning. "We did it again Cake-eater."  
  
I grinned even wider. "And I wasn't rendered unconscious!!" I laughed high- fiving him and skated off to grab Josie away from Goldberg and Averman who were trying to lift her onto their shoulders, despite her efforts to get free.  
  
I shook my head, only able to barely imagine our celebration.  
  
"Ok guys! Put her down!!"  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Don't you hate when ff.net has little blips? I thought you guys forgot about lil' ol' me. I finally got your reviews (about time. . .) and there were plenty of them!! Ok I re-read my last chapter after reading a review from someone and I was like WHOA!! I was angry or something. I usually never ever use that much swearing in one chapter. Portman swore a couple times, and Orion did once I think, and then McGill and Larson did . . . it was like everyone was trying to outdo each other. It was like a swearing contest!! I know that vulgarity offends some people (I have a friend whose parents are like that and I have to be super careful when I go to her house), and I'm sorry if the last chapter offended you. Usually I try to only use swearing when necessary and last chapter I had no clue what came over me. I think my evil French teacher got me angry or something. Either that or it was my food and nutrition teacher. Whatever, anyways onto my shout outs!!  
  
Erica- March!! Ok. . . I think I may have to use some artistic licensing during my sequel because I want the hockey season to be over. LOL. One of my teachers at my school was trying to convince all the athletes on teams to join track. He was like, "If you're a hockey player, you can sprint. If you're a soccer player you can run long distances. If you're a baseball player, you can throw a javelin." So. . . I thinking that as off-season training, Coach Orion is going to make the Ducks go onto the track team (Goldberg included). But whatever. I've already got notes for my sequel and it seems pretty good. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Beaner- Yeah, it does suck that I'm STILL sick. Sinus infection! Like ugh!!! Yup Peter. *sighs* He's so cute though . . . and a year older than me . . . and yet I haven't talked to him. *laughs* I'm such a wuss. Yup, my life is total Twilight Zone. I'm a freak. Couldn't you picture Portman yelling that? He seems like the type to!! And the Larson thing. Well I had to add that in there. Larson can't be a doormat forever! Bourassa, ok I hate to admit it but I got the name from my Canadian history course. I remember there was this guy named Henri Bourassa, but I can't remember what he did. I'd have to look it up and unfortunately I burned my history notes the second I passed the exam. You like my idea for my new title! Awesome! I understand that you totally don't have any idea what it might be about (hint: It has a lot to do with Peter, the accident and the disk that William gave Adam), but I still want ideas. I don't care just give me some words. Thanks for the review and rest up!!  
  
SqUiDsLiLpYrO: You loved last chapter!! I'm not sure you'll love this one (I sure don't, I wrote it like 4 times. I couldn't get into it) but we'll see. LOL You were right and you wouldn't have to worry about it, because *giggles* I'm broke too!! Think about it. I'm a FAN FICTION author. If I had cash, I would be SHOPPING or at the movies. Go Larson! I actually really liked him in D1. He seemed generally good and I think the writers were totally off in D2 with that teeny tiny part he had making him seem like a complete jerk. My thoughts, McGill=jerk, Larson=follower. I was so upset! I didn't get to see Holes the movie!! I wanted to so bad and I never did! I'm planning to though. I loved the book! In grade 8, I re-read it for a book report, and what we had to do was read a scene from the book with expression and I read the part where Zero hit Mr. Pendenski in the face with the shovel and I brought in a shovel! My class was like . . . Oh . . . my . . . God, and everyone went out to read it. It was craziness. Now, I love your name even more. *smiles* You'll have to wait just a little bit for my sequel. I have to wrap up one thing and then the sequel will start. Give me like 3 or 4 chapters. Don't worry about not having any idea how to end your review. You know bye is always a popular stand in . . .  
  
Shelbers- Oh!! I found another couple songs that inspired me!! I . . . just don't remember them offhand. One was My Immortal- Evanescence. That's where a lot of the Peter stuff came from. TONS. Turns out, I HAVE heard that FeFe Dobson song! I'm so stupid. That actually turns out to be the only one I like. Next time it's on MTV I'll watch the whole video through and try and see were you got the Adam/Josie relationship from, ok?  
  
OreoLine00- Thanks for that quote!!! Ugh! I love it! I was just going to watch the movie to copy it down (which is a total drag), and now I don't have to! Oh dear! Josie is?? Ok, I'll try and watch out for that next chapter. I wouldn't worry though. I think it's because she's getting really mushy with Adam (young love, what can I say? We're all suckers for it, admit it!!), and next chapter she'll be back to normal. Crazy and spontaneous. I promise, I will try extra hard to get her out of the Mary Sue territory. Any suggestions??  
  
Rachel- I love the Orion-Josie comedy moments just to lighten the mood. Orion seems to stern and rigid and I think it would be hilarious if a funky, different girl, who didn't even play hockey, took a liking to him (of course in a mentor-friend-teacher, sort of way. Josie's heart belongs to Adam!). I don't think Orion would know exactly what to do. YAY!! I loved the Evil Texan line! I was watching D2 and in the scene where everyone first meets and begins to fight, Adam fights Dwayne and I try to put myself in the mind frame of Adam when I watch the movies (helps with my writing) and the first thing that flew into my head was 'Evil Texan'. I was laughing so hard I had to stop the movie. I'm weird but it was so funny because Dwayne is so far from evil. Larson and Banks are going to have a killer friendship, especially in the sequel. Yeah I'm sick, it isn't cool but, I have a feeling this Peter guy likes me. *squeals excitedly* He's soooo cute! I should have named Peter, Neil or Nick or something. Why Peter!! WHY!!! Thanks for your title suggestions. I totally got the Don't whisper one; however, I don't think it would work for the storyline. (hint: It has a lot to do with Peter, the accident and the disk that William gave Adam) Now any ideas? Maybe? I don't know. I'm still working on it. I have at least 3 chapters until I really need to start thinking about it. No worries. Thanks!!  
  
Jean- New Reviewer!! Awesome!! Killer!! Amazing!! Welcome!! *smiles* Ok, after reading your review I realized I DID go bleeping (a little humor.) crazy. I'm not sure why and I'm totally sorry if I offended you last chapter! Did I? I'm so glad you like my story line. I like being different (which is why I hate Mary Sues. My Mary Sues seriously suck). I honestly would love to make this into a movie; however I have a few little problems. A) I'm pretty sure that the cast of the Mighty Ducks are too old to play fifteen year olds. B) I'm flat broke and I have no means of making it and C) honestly, compared to REAL scripts and REAL writers, I suck. Like I would show them this and I would be laughed out of Disney in less then ten seconds. Besides, I'm pretty sure that Steven Brill wouldn't let me borrow his characters and make them act in the way that I did. *giggles* I abused them and he would probably kick my ass for doing it. Anyways, thanks for the review and you are welcome to again. Any time!!!  
  
Tara- I totally didn't think you, Dean and Luis dropped off the face of the Earth! Why would I think that? You moved away to college huh? College girl. *giggles* I'm hoping you didn't leave poor Dean and Luis at home!! Whoa! Twilight Zone . . . it's like I'm in two places at once!! Your roommie is a Katie too? Creepiness. I want to eventually travel to Australia. That would be so awesome. Unfortunately, me being a lowly, broke, sophomore in high school, I don't think that will be happening anytime soon. Unless my 'rents are planning a vacation there sometime soon, but I doubt that. My dad's idea of a good time, are day trips. Basically, eight hours in the car to visit a CAR museum for two hours, and then eight hours back. So for me, I think I'm going to be staying on my continent for a while. *sigh*. Yes mam! I am planning a sequel! And I need ideas for my title. If you read last chapter (and I'm guessing you did seeing you reviewed!), you know the criteria etc. etc. I'm working on it and I think I have a couple more ideas. I'm actually beginning to think 'series'. *giggles excitedly* I'm such a girl. Thanks so much! All the Ducks missed you!!!  
  
EVERYONE!!  
  
Ok, I was just watching D2 and something just clicked with me and I was wondering if anyone else thought the same thing. Dean Portman got kicked out of the first game against Iceland for accidentally hitting a ref. Julie got kicked out for pushing over two Iceland players while they were harassing her. However, when the Iceland player BROKE HIS STICK over Adam's wrist, he only got a two minute penalty. Doesn't that seem a little hypocritical to you? Like, Dean and Julie, at most could have sprained someone wrist or something little like that. But the Iceland player could have broken Adam's arm. Don't you think he should have been kicked out too? Opinions anyone?  
  
Review  
  
~Toodles  
  
Lots of Love,  
  
KatieGurl 


	47. Everybody surrounded by the girls

I took my jersey off slowly, closing my eyes. It finally hit me that Josie, by he end of the week wouldn't be here, waiting for me outside the change room. She would be at a different school, rooting for the Knights. I shook my head. She couldn't be a Knight.  
  
"Hey Banksie! What's with the long face?" I heard Russ ask from his corner of the change room. "You do realize we won, right?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah. It just kind of wore off is all."  
  
Charlie stood up and put his hand on my shoulder. "Banks, what's up?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "You guys are so tired of this topic. . ."  
  
The entire room groaned. "What happened now Banks? You skated over her foot?" Averman scoffed pulling his T-shirt over his head.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "No. I just realized that Josie is going to be a Knight by the end of the week." I replied eying him angrily for making light of my situation.  
  
Russ sat down and chuckled quietly to himself. "Yeah, I'm REEEALLY sorry that she's leaving . . ."  
  
"Hey, shut up Russ." Portman growled. "You may not have liked her but it doesn't mean you can kick Banks when he's down."  
  
"No, I didn't really know her, but I know for a fact she isn't leaving." Russ stated lounging on the bench and folding his hands behind his head.  
  
My head jerked towards him. "What!"  
  
He nodded. "You know I watch a lot of TV right?" Everyone nodded in agreement. He watched more TV than anyone we knew. "Well I've seen this scenario played out hundreds of times. The girl has to leave, tears, tears, tears and she either ends up staying or she leaves for a week and comes back."  
  
Ken frowned. "You do realize this isn't TV right? This is real life. People do leave to go to different schools. Look at us, we all did. Hell, Jesse was awarded a scholarship and didn't come."  
  
Russ rolled his eyes. For once Dwayne wasn't the only person that a concept went completely over his head. "Yeah but Banksie has already been through a lot; Josie too. Like Varsity, his wrist, the Hawks, his dad. And Josie, her partner and her parents." He shrugged and looked to the ground. "You guys just don't deserve that kind of pain."  
  
~*~  
  
Josie gripped my hand as we walked away from the arena. For some reason she was completely silent as we ventured through the courtyard toward my dorm, where I would have to go to call a taxi for her (Gosh darn it . . . I forgot to charge my cell!), much to Averman's dismay. I looked over at her, and she seemed completely neutral, even though I HAD just made the winning shot against the team that was basically out to get me.  
  
"Jose, you ok?" I asked quietly. I took in the silence of the grounds. The celebrating crowds were still in the arena watching the Varsity Game against the Knights.  
  
She nodded silently. "Uh-huh." She stared straight ahead taking a breath in, and watching her breath form into a little cloud in front of her face.  
  
I shook my head. "No, you're not. What is it?"  
  
She shrugged. "It's nothing you can change, Adam." She replied looking over at me. "So let's not talk about it."  
  
I stopped her. "Ok, how about we cut the crap and stop being all metaphorical and tell me, because a) I am your boyfriend and I'm here to help you get through all this stuff, and b) it really sucks that you are upset now, when we should be celebrating Eden Hall's big win."  
  
"Well then let's go! Take me to where you celebrate your wins." She plastered on a quick smile in a feeble attempt to drop the subject.  
  
I scoffed. "Nice try. How about you tell me now so I don't have to drag it out of you later?"  
  
She rolled her eyes quickly. "While you were in the change room I began to think about after this week and how we'll celebrate all your wins and stuff, and I realized that . . ." She sighed and looked down at her shoes. "I'll be on the other team."  
  
I smiled. "Josie! You'll never be one of them because you aren't going!"  
  
"Adam! Will you stop saying that! I am going!" She yelped at me.  
  
I shook my head. "No! You're not!"  
  
"Why not!"  
  
I gripped her other hand. "Just because you aren't! What's going to happen is that some weird twist of fate is going to occur and we are going to end up together, here at Eden Hall."  
  
She blinked. "Why would that happen? My dad is completely set in his choices. He isn't going to give up Adam."  
  
I smiled. "And neither are we."  
  
"But Adam. . ."  
  
"The Ducks will help." I cut her off. "We'll figure something out. Don't worry about it."  
  
She blinked. "Pulling pranks on my father won't help, and after hearing about some of the ones they pulled last year, I suspect it would only make it worse."  
  
I shrugged. "The Ducks can be very persuasive."  
  
"Getting Portman and Fulton to threaten him won't help either Adam."  
  
I frowned. "Come on Josie!" I laughed throwing an arm over her shoulder. "If you don't believe that we'll get through this, then we won't. You have to believe. Come on, trust me."  
  
She sighed. "Ok. I trust you. But if I find out that Portman and Fulton are planning something on their own . . ."  
  
I laughed. "Don't worry. Either myself or Charlie will be keeping a close eye on them."  
  
"Charlie! Charlie Conway? You're kidding right!" Her jaw had dropped and was shaking her head violently. "No someone more like Kenny, with a level head, who isn't going to egg them on."  
  
"Charlie wouldn't. . ." I stopped and actually thought about my response for a second. "Ok, yeah Charlie would egg them on. . ."  
  
She smirked. "Thank you."  
  
I rubbed her shoulder. "Ok, how about we go to my dorm and I call you a cab."  
  
She smiled. "Ok I could call my dad and tell him I'm staying at my dorm so I can get to my exam extra early and we could have a change of plans ahead of time. . ."  
  
I smiled. "As much as I would love that, I'm quite sure that Averman wouldn't be too happy about it."  
  
"He doesn't like me much does he?" She commented as we neared my dormitory building.  
  
"He just doesn't . . . know you well yet . . ." I explained as I stumbled over my words.  
  
She shrugged. "Whatever. You can't please everyone. But I'm still staying in the dorms. I would rather deal with a gossip than a father who believes we're still in the middle ages."  
  
"He's just worried." I replied kissing her temple.  
  
"Of what? You corrupting me?" She scoffed. "Oh yeah. I'm going to be influenced by you to wear polo shirts and khakis."  
  
I narrowed my eyes at her. "Leave my clothes out of this."  
  
She smiled. "I'm sorry. I love your khakis and polo shirts. Their so . . . so. . ."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Now you are just blatantly making fun of me."  
  
"Ok, I'll stop." She sighed as we reached the large foyer. "I'm going to go now." She sighed. "You know to face the monster that lives in my room." She quickly kissed me and turned to leave. "But I might be back. I am not staying if she has a guy with her or her friends."  
  
I shook my head. "She's at the game. Remember? Cheerleader?"  
  
She made a quick face. "Oh could I forget? My room is covered in 'Warrior' merchandise she hasn't taken down."  
  
I smirked and shook my head. "Good-night!"  
  
She nodded and waved as she walked out the door.  
  
Oh what a night. . .  
  
~*~  
  
Averman bounded into our room with more energy than a room full of kindergarteners.  
  
"Banks!" He yelped as he crashed onto his bed, completely clad in our school colors wearing a huge 'Mighty Ducks' sweater, falling on top of a green and maroon pom-pom.  
  
I looked up from my history book. "You look very. . . spirited. What did you do? Mug a cheerleader?"  
  
He made a face. "No. I bought this stuff at the game. Varsity won you know."  
  
I nodded. "That's nice." I replied, not interested. After my little visit to Varsity last year, I don't really give a shit what happens with them. I focus on my textbook again "You know we have exams tomorrow."  
  
He nodded. "I don't. My business course had an in class exam. I have the whole day free, sucker . . ." He mocked kneeling on his bed trying to position the pom-pom on the head board.  
  
"Lucky." I said under my breath. "Well just because you don't have an exam doesn't mean you can keep me up all night."  
  
"Wouldn't want to take your girlfriend's job would I?" He replied sarcastically. "Where is the little hellion anyways?"  
  
I shot a look over at him. "Josie is at her dorm. Where else would she be?"  
  
"In your bed, in our washroom, in the hall, at the arena, in the change room, behind the bench, in the stands . . . anywhere you are or have been, basically." Averman listed quickly.  
  
"You've been thinking that up all night, haven't you?" I rolled my eyes and closed my textbook. I knew the material. I wasn't in a panic because I hadn't been studying . . . unlike some people I know. . .  
  
"No I haven't. I'm just sick and tired of walking in here and seeing you to all coupled up."  
  
I cocked an eyebrow. "I thought you met a girl in detention. You know the one where you shoved me behind the door and kicked me out of the room?"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Turns out she wasn't as great as I thought." He shrugged. "Not that I didn't expect it; like I'm just some goony guy with red hair and glasses." He pushed back from the edge of his bed so he was leaning against the wall. "I'm not stupid Banksie. Girls fantasize over guys with leather jackets, and have blond hair and blue eyes, and yet are the captain of the football team, or hockey team or whatever; I get that; not some geek who sells tickets at the local movie theatre."  
  
"You aren't a geek." I smirked. "Goony, sometimes, but geek, never. You're on the hockey team, you can't be a geek. You're a stereotypical jock." I replied in hopes of making him smile.  
  
"Yeah I'm on the hockey team but everyone else on the hockey team is something else other than that." Averman started. "Julie is on the debate team, the school newspaper, art club and drama club and she plays the clarinet and next year she is taking the leadership course which guarantees her a spot on student government."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Julie is trying to get into Harvard, Yale or Brown University." I smirked. "It's impossible to compete with that."  
  
He snorted. "Fine. What about Fulton?"  
  
I frowned. "Fulton isn't in any clubs or teams other than Hockey and I think Portman and him have decided to become anarchists."  
  
"Exactly!" Averman yelped throwing his hands in the air. "Both of the Bash Brothers are rebels. Therefore they are hockey SLASH rebels."  
  
I blinked. "Have you been drinking caffeine because I think it's gone to your brain . . .?" I mumbled quietly.  
  
"And Luis! He has his girls and his pick-up lines. He's a player. So he's a hockey SLASH player! Charlie he's the Captain so he's the person everyone identifies with. And Guy and Connie; they're the bickering couple and you're the prep and . . .!"  
  
"Averman stop!" I yelped bringing my fingers to my temples. "You're speaking ten thousand words per second and you're making me dizzy."  
  
He suddenly became very reserved and his waving, wild hands settled in his lap gently. I blinked nervously at him eying him carefully. I wasn't sure I liked this Averman either. I liked the regular rambling Averman who usually spoke of things that humored you.  
  
I thought of what to say to this Averman. Usually, if he ever got into one of his moods, which barely ever happened, you cracked a joke and he was back to normal, rambling on and on about how he was convinced that the cafeteria ladies were cannibals and were out to get him and put him in the meatloaf. "Ok, comparing yourself to everyone else isn't going to get you anywhere. You have to look at yourself and give up these labels because they aren't helping you either."  
  
He blinked. "I play hockey, but I'm no good at it. I look like a nerd, so I don't fit in with the jocks, but I don't get the best grades so I don't fit in with the nerds. I'm not in any clubs because they don't interest me and I definitely don't fit in with Portman and Fulton."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "You're still labeling yourself and you are good at hockey. If you weren't you would be here now."  
  
"Adam!" He yelped jumping off his bed and beginning to pace the room like a trapped lion. "We're in a prep school. Everyone has a label whether you like it or not. I however, somehow or another slipped through the cracks and became a loner with no friends other than the guys on my hockey team who have made other connections. They have networked with other people who have networked with other people, making everyone connected with someone else. I however am the lone person without anyone."  
  
"How did this go from you not having a girl to you not having any friends, which is completely untrue?" I asked crossing my arms and shaking my head.  
  
He glanced at me. "Because they are connected. No girl wants to date the loner guy."  
  
I frowned. "Untrue. Lots of girls want to uncover the hidden secrets of the mysterious loner guy."  
  
He collapsed on his bed. "Banks; look at me." He straightened his glasses. "I'm the farthest from mysterious that you can get. You're more mysterious than me."  
  
I shook my head and grabbed my textbook. "You don't want help. That's your problem Averman."  
  
"I came to you!" He yelped. "I wanted help! You are just giving me excuses."  
  
I rolled my eyes as I re-opened my textbook to my page. "You want to put yourself down and are trying to explain to yourself why girls don't like you. If you do that you give yourself lower confidence and girls don't like guys with low confidence."  
  
"You sound like a psychiatrist."  
  
I shrugged. "My brother took a psychology class. Over the summer he told me that constantly. It was annoying as hell."  
  
He grumbled something under his breath and walked to his closet. "I'm going to have another shower." He said grabbing a red, white and blue towel with Hendrix written across it. "The person behind me during the Varsity game had a problem with talking and not spitting."  
  
I looked over my textbook and frowned. "Thanks. I really needed to know that." I grimaced and refocused on my studying.  
  
He shrugged. "There is only one thing worse than warm spit, and that's cold spit."  
  
I frowned again. "Yeah, I definitely needed to know that." I replied as he shut the door to our washroom.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Yeah ok, that was completely filler until next chapter which I'm pretty sure that I'm going to skip the next couple days because I don't really have anything planned, unfortunately. Averman, I feel is always being overlooked as a character (same with Goldberg, Kenny, Dwayne and Russ) and they need to be put into a plot someplace because they are awesome characters and would make awesome stories if you tried or even sub- plots. We need more stories involving them!! Hm . . . I think that's about it so . . .  
  
Shout outs!!  
  
Shelbers- Hey! Actually the reason why you didn't review was because I couldn't write last chapter. I was a complete blank. I knew what I wanted to happen, I just couldn't write it. I hate it when that happens. I do that when I'm talking too. I start rambling on and on and then all of a sudden I forget what I was talking about and I just keep talking hoping it would come to me but it doesn't and I figure that if I keep talking people won't think that I have no clue what I'm talking about. *giggles* I'm a freak. And that was a huge run on sentence. You agree about my D2 opinion. Yeah I guess your right. The good guys do have to triumph over the bad guys, but I still think even though Disney is trying to make the stereotypical story (an awesome story. If it wasn't I wouldn't be writing right?) but I still think they should have followed the rules of hockey or something. Yeah all the Ducks say hi to Charlie and miss him!! Thanks for the review!!  
  
Rachel- I know exactly how you feel about the typing thing. Sometimes I re- read my stories and I like, Oh My God! Was I high when I wrote this or what?? (this is in my notebooks. When I'm on the computer spell-check usually picks it up) *giggles* Thanks! I'm totally stoked about Monday! I can't wait to see him . . . hopefully I won't be a wuss (starts with a W!) and I'll actually talk to him. Ugh! I'm such a loser! You loved last chapter? Ugh! I hated the last one. I knew what I wanted to happen it just wouldn't come out. I was like 'NO!! Don't do this to me now!!!' However I did sort of like the ending. Banksie may be a prep, but preps can poke fun at themselves. (You're not the only one who wants to be involved in a Banksie sandwich. Think about it. Portman, Banks, and Fulton! *drools* I think I've died and gone to heaven!) Great! Be excited about the sequel. OH!! I like your title idea! I just might add to it though. I'm thinking . . . 'Don't Forget Us'. Maybe? What do you think? It is really hard! Ok I hate to say this but I'm actually considering 'series'. Like the 'Don't' series or something. I've come up with so many titles but none of them seemed to fit. Like 'Don't hesitate,' 'Don't Move', 'Don't Make Me', 'Don't Worry' etc. etc. etc. I think you helped me with the winner! You're amazing and thanks SOOO much!!  
  
OreoLine00- You noticed that too!! Oh!! I didn't notice that Portman thing! Oh!! Weird!! That is creepy. Thanks for the pulling Josie out of the Mary Sue suggestions. However the 'Dr. Josie thing', as you put it, was basic first aid. I learned that from my coach while I skated so I figured that Josie would have too. You have to ice it and keep wrists/ankles moving or they get stiff and it hurts even more (and it does. I didn't do as my coach said and it hurt like hell the next morning.). But that's just my explanation of that. And I'll try and make sure that Orion isn't pushed around by Josie, because I totally get what you're talking about. However, I'm not sure but I think Orion will only make like one or two more appearances in my story so you wouldn't have to worry. Don't be scared to voice your opinion about my story, especially when it comes to my original characters. I don't want my character to be a Mary Sue (because I hate them with a passion) and I need your unbiased opinions on them. It helps if you have facts from the story like you did so I know exactly how to fix them. So thanks so much and tell me if I'm doing any better (or worse!) Thanks!!!  
  
SqUiDsLiLpYrO- You loved last chapter! That's awesome!! Aw . . . no new reviewer for me. Oh well! I was sick too! But I stayed in school, like a good little student. *rolls eyes* Home school? Hm . . . I'd be careful when choosing that. Think about it, all alone at home with your parents, and no people to distract you from your work? I think I would rather survive my evil food and nutrition teacher than be home schooled but that's my opinion. But good for you if you choose it. Good Luck! Where Zero hit him was your favorite parts too? *gasps* creepy! You saw the movie three times? A woman clapped? *looks around* And I thought I was obsessed with the Mighty Ducks . . . *laughs* Kidding!! Yup! I love your name even more. I'm wishing I had picked a more creative name than the one I have now. Like ugh . . .! The sequel which will be really soon, would be up like two days after I finish this one. Maybe even sooner because I have like most of the story planned out already. I have like 4 scenes already written out in my handy-dandy black, dramatic 'Ducks Forever' notebook. I need to print out some pictures decorate the inside covers. *laughs* My friend's fish is named Phillip. He's so cute! That's weird, your nickel and my friend's goldfish have the same name. Did you ACTUALLY spend him? *giggles* Anyways later!!  
  
Beaner- Your review wasn't sent to my hotmail inbox and I almost posted this without recognizing you. I was like hmm. . . Am I missing anyone? I would have been really upset if I forgot you. I would have cried. When ff.net blipped I was like, *pouts and tears up* "Nobody likes me anymore!!" And all the Ducks ran in to comfort me. And then I got really upset because I blanked out when I was trying to write the last chapter. I actually hate the beginning of the chapter. I like wrote it three times, hated all three beginnings and then I came up with last chapter and the only reason why I kept it was because I hadn't hit a road block and I had gotten through it. I like revised it, but I still hate it. I'm not too proud of this chapter either, but that's because it's filler. Ok I wanted to tell you something a while ago, but I kept forgetting. Ok, go to your Isn't Murder Fun Story Reviews. I wanted to tell you that I'm *Sugar&Spice*. It's one of my aliases. My e-mail addy is suga-rush07 (which has nothing to do with Dwayne by the way) and I use it sometimes when I'm not signed in. I'm not sure why but I thought you should know. Ok Anyways . . . Last week I had a 'Duck Moment' as you put it. I was sitting in French class during the announcements and out of nowhere they started playing 'We are the Champions'! I was like YES!!!!! I looked back at my friend Stace, who is also the person whom I sit over MSN discussing ideas (even though she didn't even SEEN the movies!!!! And she calls herself a hockey fan) telling me which ones kick butt and which ones stink like butt and we were like *GASP* (I told her that this song was like a major link to the movies). I had to burn my history notes. They were really bulky and were collecting dust in my room and were making my room smell musty. I had to. Yeah the story was kind of pointless but that's ok. I don't know why but I have memorized facts that have no point to them Like I know for a fact that on average one person per year dies from a vending machine falling on them and that you are more likely to be killed by a champagne cork than by a shark. See? Pointless, but funny. *giggles* Your entire review did go through!! Oh well. Thanks for the review!!  
  
Ok!! That's about it!!  
  
~Toodles!  
  
Lots of Love  
  
KatieGurl! 


	48. Don't you Forget

"No more Exams!!!"  
  
I looked down the hall and saw Charlie running down towards me, bag in hand, papers flying from it in all directions screaming it over and over. He was a complete mental case.  
  
"Banksie!" He yelped coming to a quick halt. "Let's go to the arena! It's Tuesday so the Varsity won't be in until after lunch. Come on! I know you want to! You haven't been on the ice since Sunday and it's driving you mad!"  
  
I laughed at him. He was a loon and belonged in Minneapolis Psych. "I'm waiting for word from Josie."  
  
He jumped. "OH!!!" He yelped and began digging through the pockets in his cargo pants. "She gave me a note but I can't remember which pocket I put it in." He explained and shoved both hands into his front pockets, coming up with nothing and began to search through the ones at his knees. "She said it was important. Something about meeting her somewhere at this place, today at some time . . ."  
  
My eyes widened. "Charlie! Find it!!"  
  
He bit his lip. "I can't remember where I put it." He explained checking his back pockets.  
  
I rubbed my face in frustration. He was such a scatterbrain. "Charlie, think back to when you were talking to her. Where did you put your hands when you got the note?" I replied taking a breath and trying not yell at our Captain.  
  
He stopped and grabbed his plaid shirt from around his waist and undid the breast pocket smiling in victory. "Found it. She said to put it in a safe place and I put it over my heart so I wouldn't forget."  
  
I rolled my eyes and snatched the note from his hands unfolding it shakily. I read it quietly aloud. "Hey Adam . . . just finished my exam . . . giving this to Charlie so you may not get this . . . meet me in the dark room during dinner . . . if you aren't there by seven I'll meet you in your room." I looked up at Charlie. "Thanks."  
  
He shrugged. "And you were worried."  
  
I rolled my eyes at him and began to walk into the courtyard toward the arena. "Hey, you know who I haven't seen a lot of . . . Charlotte. I didn't see her at the game. Where was she?"  
  
Charlie groaned. "Oh that." He shook his head and shrugged. "She's refusing to talk to me until she knows for a fact that I passed math. The problem is that I really like her and now our impending relationship depends on whether or not I knew how to find the distance between a line and a point!"  
  
I smirked. "Why do you pick girls like that?"  
  
He shrugged. "You know, something to do, something to keep my life interesting." He frowned and turned to me. "Besides, who are you to talk? You're the one with the girl who is going to an All-Girl's school at the end of the week and her father hates you."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Thanks Charlie. I've been trying to go through this week without thinking about that or the fact that I have to pack up all my stuff and move back into my house." I shot at him angrily. "Not that you have been any help."  
  
"Sorry, but this really isn't my department." He said raising his hands in mock surrender. "I can deal with ants and freezing locker rooms, but convincing parents to keep kids in this school, that's Bombay's job."  
  
I froze. "Bombay." I smiled. "Coach Bombay could help us!" I turned to Charlie. "I could call him, get him to come down, sit down with my dad and Josie's dad, drink cocktails, then convince our parents it's a good idea and, BANG! I stay in the dorms, Josie stays in Eden Hall, I become the good guy, Josie looks good in the eyes of her father and we live happily ever after! Charlie you're a genius!"  
  
Charlie blinked as if he were stupefied. "Did I say that?"  
  
"Charlie! It's what you meant! I need his cell number! Give it to me!" I ordered him.  
  
"Adam, I don't think you have thought this completely through." Charlie replied shaking his head slowly going over everything I told him in a very short amount of time. "First of all, giving cocktails to a recovering alcoholic is probably not a good idea. . ."  
  
I frowned. "Charlie! Number! Now!"  
  
He looked completely shocked. "Adam! Calm down! You need to calm. Breath deep. In with the good, out with the bad. . ."  
  
I groaned. "Charlie! This is not helping me! I don't have time for calm and breathing and all that. I need the number so Josie and I have a chance!"  
  
Charlie suddenly took a stand, tired of being pushed around by me. "Have you even thought this could be a sign Adam?!"  
  
I blinked. "What?" I spat at him.  
  
He shook his head angrily. "I hate to say it but maybe you and Josie aren't meant for each other. Maybe this is a sign. Maybe you aren't supposed to get through this Adam."  
  
My jaw dropped. "Did you hear nothing of what Russ said in the change room on Sunday? Josie and I don't deserve anymore pain. We belong together."  
  
"Adam!" He yelped. "You've know this girl for a month and now your soul mates? You don't know the first thing about her. You've only officially been going out with her for what, four days? Adam I get the fact you like her and I get the fact she is nice and sweet and makes you feel like a million bucks . . . now. But, you can't just put all of you on her. First of all, that's a heavy commitment for a relationship as young as yours. I don't think Connie and Guy are like that yet and they've been going out since before we stopped believing in cooties!"  
  
I rolled my eyes at him. "Charlie, I love h. . ."  
  
He quickly cut me off. "Secondly, you're going to scare her off! Like Jesus, Banks. You are putting so much pressure on her to make sure she stays with you. Have you even thought about what this is doing to her? Maybe she wants to go! Maybe she doesn't. Have you even asked her what she's most afraid of; because when she gave me that note she looked terrified."  
  
"Of course I know what she's scared of! She scared of not being with me!" I burst at him.  
  
His lips pursed. "Do you have any idea how self-centered you sound?!" He yelped. "Put yourself in her shoes for two seconds here, ok? You are a fifteen year old girl who's just been ripped away from everything she knows and everyone she loves and forced into a prep school where she meets a guy who looks exactly like your best friend who died. After a couple weeks of bonding with said guy you are going to be ripped away from that environment again!"  
  
I frowned. "Exactly! I'm on the right track here!" I replied turning away from him and beginning to stomp away from Charlie.  
  
He grabbed my arm and spun me around. "No Adam. What she's scared of isn't, not being with you, but being alone, and you telling her that she isn't leaving is just setting her up for the biggest let down yet." He took a breath. "What you need to do is reassure her that she is going to make friends and stop telling her that she isn't leaving because contrary to what you what, she is."  
  
"She isn't leaving." I replied stubbornly yet softly. "Josie has to stay here."  
  
Charlie closed his eyes. "Banksie, I'm sorry but statistics are against you on this one."  
  
I bit my lip. "I at least have to try. Charlie, please at least help me try. It's the least I can do for her."  
  
He nodded. "Fine. We'll call Bombay and he'll give us our options." He opened his warm friendly eyes. "We need more people like her around here anyways."  
  
I smiled and nodded, running off with him towards the guy's dorms.  
  
~*~  
  
I sat on the edge of Germaine's bed eagerly, my knee bouncing in nervousness and excitement as Charlie dialed the number for Bombay that he had uncovered on his cork board on the back of his door.  
  
"Hi, this is Charles Conway I would like to speak to Gordon Bombay, please?" Charlie asked politely into the phone. He bit his lip. "I'm his . . . nephew." He answered into the phone nervously. "You didn't know he had a sister? Well he does. Um . . . this is kind of urgent so could you connect me?" Charlie replied rather impatiently. "It's a family matter. Just tell him it's Charlie. Ok thank-you." He covered the speaker with his hand. "New secretary. The old one knew me; this one likes to play twenty questions."  
  
I chuckled quietly and rolled my eyes as Charlie reached over to the phone and pressed the speaker phone button. He had saved up months to buy that stupid phone and barely ever used it.  
  
"Uh. . . Hello?" Gordon's voice asked suspiciously.  
  
"Hey Coach!" Charlie replied brightly.  
  
"Charlie! Oh hey! Doris said it was my nephew, and I knew that was impossible seeing I'm an only child." Gordon replied sternly. "I'll have to tell her to just connect you. You won't have to go through that again."  
  
"Thanks Coach! Banks is here too." Charlie replied. He seemed to perk up whenever he talked to Coach Bombay. It was this weird thing with him.  
  
"Hey Coach!" I immediately said nervously. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.  
  
I could almost hear Coach grinning over the phone. "Hi Adam! I have a feeling you two aren't calling me for social reasons or to annoy my secretary." He stopped suddenly. "Neither of you are getting expelled are you?"  
  
"No!" Charlie and I both yelped at the same time.  
  
"That's good to hear." Coach chuckled on the other end. "So guys what's up?"  
  
"Uh . . . Well, I kind of have a problem, you see my girlfriend. . ." I started.  
  
Coach began laughing on the other line. "Another girl problem, Banks? Wow! Two in one month!!"  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Adam, continue." Coach began to suppress his chuckles although I could just picture him with his feet up on a big oak desk, leaning back in his big leather chair, with a wide smirk spread across his face.  
  
Charlie shook his head. "Adam's girlfriend is going to be going to another school next semester." He explained quickly.  
  
"Oh, that's too bad Adam." Gordon replied, his voice actually sympathetic. "But I don't see where I exactly come in here."  
  
"Well, her dad is taking her out and pulling her into an All-Girl's school in Minneapolis and she doesn't want to go and it's kind of my fault that she's going there." I explained loosely.  
  
"How?"  
  
"There was a rumor that she was pregnant." I explained quietly.  
  
There was a loud rumble on the other end and a sudden 'Oof!' Charlie and I exchanged glances and stared at the phone. There was a cough and a rattle and Bombay's voice came back to us. "Well is she?"  
  
"No." I replied quickly. "What happened?"  
  
Bombay was silent for a few seconds. "I fell out of my chair." He admitted defeated. "So, her father thinks she's pregnant so he's putting her in a different school than you. Well prove it to him that it isn't true."  
  
I sighed. "We did. Actually he did, but now he doesn't like me and he's still going to take her away."  
  
"Well Adam, I don't know what I can do for your situation." Bombay replied frustrated. "I really want to because you sound upset but I can't do anything and neither can you. This is a miscommunication between your girlfriend and her father and they are the only people who can fix it."  
  
I groaned. "But Coach! I was kind of hoping you could voice our side of this to him and my dad because they don't listen to us!"  
  
"You want me to fly from my office in New York to Minneapolis to talk to your dad? Adam . . ."  
  
"You wouldn't even have to do that! You could just call them! Talk to them." I replied in a panic. "They won't listen to us because they think we're just kids and we don't know what we want or need!"  
  
"You ARE just kids and you DON'T know what you need." Bombay replied half laughing.  
  
"But I need her!" I replied. "You said so yourself."  
  
He stopped laughing and became silent for a second. "When did I say that? I don't remember that!"  
  
I sighed. "The night you found me sitting on the curb in front of Charlie's house."  
  
Charlie's head jerked in my direction. "When were you in front of my house?" He stopped and thought about it. "Ohh . . . were you the Duck in need?"  
  
I nodded quickly. And turned toward the speaker. "Do you remember?"  
  
Coach seemed confused. "I think so. Jodie, right?"  
  
"Josie." I corrected. "And you said that I'm not the type to give up and after everything Josie and I have gone through I'm not giving up because her father is getting in the way." I stopped and took a quick breath. "I just can't."  
  
Coach sighed and seemed to ponder this for a few seconds leaving Charlie and me in complete suspense. "I'll call your father and talk to him. He seems to like me more than he does Orion at the moment, driving my secretary crazy with demands of me taking over the Ducks again . . ." He grumbled.  
  
I couldn't help but chuckle. My father was very fickle when it came to coaches. He didn't particularly like Coach Riley when my brother started the Hawks because he wouldn't play Jay very often the first year. Then after sending my brother to hockey camp that summer, Riley played him constantly and my father liked him. He didn't like Bombay at all but seemed to like him more than Orion, because he didn't agree with his methods.  
  
I grinned. "So you'll talk to them?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Bombay sighed. "I'll try to get Josie's father's number off your dad ok? It's the least I can to for you." He said. "You're a good kid and by the way you speak of this Josie girl I figure she is too, so I'll try my hardest."  
  
"Thanks Coach!" I yelped smiling widely. "I'll tell her when I see her next! But . . . uh . . . Don't tell her dad that, I'm not supposed to talk to her and her me."  
  
Gordon groaned. "Fine. Is there anything else? Charlie? Do you have a friend or girlfriend in jail you need me to bail out while I'm at it?" He replied sarcastically.  
  
Charlie smirked. "No, but I'll keep that in mind if I ever need you to."  
  
"Funny Charlie."  
  
"I knew you would think so." Charlie smirked looking down at the phone. "We better go. Orion put an announcement on this morning about a meeting with us in the main foyer at 4."  
  
"Ok, guys. I'll call you guys later with the results. Ok?" Gordon replied. "Bye!"  
  
"Later Coach!" Charlie yelped as he hit the disconnect button on the machine.  
  
I got up off Guy's bed and stretched my arms as Charlie grabbed his coat off his bedpost and walked towards the door. "He may not even have to call. Josie's dad's head might explode if he tries to convince him otherwise."  
  
Charlie shrugged. "Maybe. If that happens you wouldn't have to worry about her father anymore."  
  
I grinned as I stepped over the threshold into the main hall. "That's a bonus. I think I may pray for that."  
  
Charlie smirked as he locked his door. "I think you should keep praying that Josie's father doesn't strangle you when he finds out that you have been seeing her behind his back."  
  
"What are you talking about? When he finds out . . . he won't!"  
  
"Murphy's Law: Anything that can happen; will happen." Charlie replied.  
  
My expression fell. "I'm so glad you have faith in me Charlie."  
  
He shrugged as we neared the stairs. "What can I say? I'm a natural born optimist!"  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
A/N: Again! Filler!! The important thing I think will occur next chapter! It's just that I can't skip from Sunday right to Friday, I've never done that in this story except for one time, and that was in chapter 1 and it was like just setting everything up. So what I think what I'll do is I'll have the meeting in the foyer of the hockey team, then the meeting of Adam and Josie and then I'll skip to Thursday or Friday (probably Friday). Anywho, I just mapped out most of next chapter in my head there . . . so I don't really have anything more to say sooo.  
  
SHOUT OUTS!  
  
Oh how I love them so . . .!!  
  
Tara- Yeah!! Ok, I'm upset that you couldn't do your regular super long review, and I totally understand that you can't (college or university is probably 100 times harder than high school, but I wouldn't know!) and I totally forgive you! A 2 hour drive back to school? Yikes! I can't sit still for two hours without thinking about what I'm going to write (which is basically me daydreaming about really big fights (for our sequel *grins knowingly*)) or going completely crazy (which is basically the same thing!!). I plan on keeping up the good work! And I hope that Portman and Luis aren't distracting you!!  
  
Beanz- Katie!! Yay!! I'm so excited!! Has Joc been trying to catch up still because last I heard from her she was at like chapter 16! *makes guilty face* I feel so bad for writing such a long story . . . She has so much to read . . .Anyways, you! You liked Aves rant? I thought he was the ranting type! I think I might have him rant more often. Well you'll have to see if by some twist of fate that Josie stays! That's the point of you reading! Did you think I was going to be like . . . oh yeah and this and this and THIS is going to happen? NOOO!! Yes. . . I love dragging Adam's clothes into the arguments! It's like my signature piece! I thought the Averman joke of mugging a cheerleader was funny. In the sequel there might be a continuation of that joke so watch out for it! Ok, I don't know for a fact that cold spit is worse than warm spit; I just used common sense for that one. It's not like I did an experiment or anything!! *turns to Fulton* Ok start spitting on Averman now and then push him outside and ask him if cold spit is worse than warm spit ok? *Fulton nods and smiles evilly at Averman who is tied up to a chair* Aves: "Help . . ." Why were you calling Australia? OH! I so had 2 Duck moments today! The first one was in the car and they played We Will Rock You and We are the Champions back to back and then some guy at my dentist office was reading a magazine with a guy wearing a Duck jersey on the cover! I was like Omigod!! Duck moment!! I was bouncing in my chair and everyone was giving me weird looks. *coughs* Anyways, thanks for the review!!  
  
Rachel- You loved every second? Wow. I'm so glad you enjoyed my Averman rant! I'm planning on more in the sequel because I love writing them sooo much!! Averman seems like the ranting type doesn't he? Your working on an Averman story!! Tell me when you put it up! I really want to read it ok? Why do you like my filler so much? Ugh! I know! I hate it when I know exactly what I want to happen in a chapter, but my brain is like singing a song instead of thinking about the story! The weird thing is, whenever I have that, you guys seem to like those chapters a lot! It's crazy! You like! You like! GO US! GO US! GO US! GO US!! I was so proud when I added that tiny bit to your chapter title! 'Don't Forget Us'. Ugh! Its prefect and I doubt I could find one that's any better! Thanks so much for your help!!  
  
SqUiDsLiLpYrO- Everyone liked last chapter! Why is that?? Whoa!! Home schooling is a lot of money! That's crazy!! It would have been cool, but you probably would have missed the socializing; I know I would!! Yeah, I think you can change your name on this site if you don't like it, but then you guys, may not recognize me and that wouldn't be cool!! Have you re- named your nickel yet?? *giggles* You're crazy!! I think I like it that way!! Thanks for the review!  
  
Shelbers- I know!! They keep doing that in the movies. However I think the D1 incident can be explained. The ref probably called the McGill move an accident and because he SAW Fulton flip the kid into his bench, he was taken off the ice. But they won anyways so I'm not complaining. Go do your homework and Thanks for the review and your opinion!!  
  
OK thanks for the reviews everyone!! You rock!!  
  
~Toodles!!  
  
Lots of Love!!  
  
KatieGurl! 


	49. Gonna be Closed off

The main foyer was oddly silent except for the sounds of shoes hitting the marble floors. Eden Hall was absolutely beautiful, especially at night. A little creepy yes, seeing it was a school and schools, by definition have halls filled with chatter and laughter, and during the day, Eden Hall was no exception, but when the darkness fell upon the halls, and the rooms dimmed; sereneness took over. Charlie and I approached our silent hockey team whose eyes were all directed at Coach Orion who stood near the library, speaking very quietly to Dean Buckley.  
  
"Hey, what's this all about?" Charlie asked eying Dean Buckley.  
  
Everyone shrugged, their eyes not straying from them. Charlie exchanged glances with me and followed suit with the rest of the team. I did the same, however, falling towards the back of the group. After my little 'chat' with Dean Buckley over the article in the underground newspaper that floats around the school, he seemed to be watching me very carefully also. He would pop into my classes, you would see him sneaking around the bleachers in the arena, and quite often I would see him in the halls in between periods, following me with his eyes. Not that he didn't have the right to, of course; he is the Dean of the school after all.  
  
Coach Orion nodded and Dean Buckley quickly escaped into the library, leaving us all in the aura of him. The sound of Coach's black loafers hitting the marble echoed through the hall, making shivers travel up and down my spine as if someone was rubbing ice cubes down my back. "Team." He greeted us.  
  
We all looked around at each other. "Coach." Charlie seemed to be the voice of the Ducks. He seemed a little hesitant though.  
  
He blinked. "Why is everyone so jumpy right now?" He asked suspiciously of us all. "You aren't in trouble are you?"  
  
Everyone shook their head, except for Portman and Fulton. "Detention." They explained quickly echoing each other.  
  
Orion nodded. "Well I just wanted to call you all down because I wanted to talk about your off season training a head of time." He explained. "But you all seemed to be a little nervous when you got here."  
  
"Why couldn't you have told us that at the next practice?" Julie asked from her place beside Charlie.  
  
"I do have a family you know." Orion replied. "A wife, a daughter, a son on the way . . . you guys aren't my life you know, just my job."  
  
"We love you too Coach!" Averman kidded from someplace in the middle of the group.  
  
The team laughed a little breaking the silence that hung over the group. "Sounds like Coach has been getting busy!!" Russ joked, setting off hoots and cat calls from the Bash Brothers.  
  
"Alright, alright, alright!" Orion yelped trying his best to silence the group all the while a blush crept onto his cheeks. "I wanted to tell you guys you're joining the track team!"  
  
The group got deathly silent again.  
  
"Track team?" Goldberg asked. "You mean as in running?"  
  
Orion nodded. "Yes, you're hockey players, I'm pretty sure you can sprint."  
  
Goldberg laughed at that. "But Coach, some of us aren't exactly built for running."  
  
Averman nodded. "I don't believe in running unless I'm being chased by a pit bull."  
  
"Some of us have that type of experience already. . ." Charlie murmured. I could tell he was thinking about his first day of grade nine. What a day to remember. . .  
  
"Goldberg, you have two legs and feet connected to those legs, right?" Coach asked in all seriousness.  
  
Goldberg frowned and looked down at his legs and pretended to count them and think about it. "Yeah. . ."  
  
"Then you were built for running and Averman, if you run track, if you ever do get chased by a pit bull, you'll out run it."  
  
Averman and Goldberg frowned, knowing they weren't getting out of this.  
  
"We didn't have to run track last year!" Connie replied pouting. Connie was a winter sport kind of girl. She wasn't too fond of actually having to run in the hot sun.  
  
Coach scoffed. "Well last year I wasn't coaching the track team. Turns out the last Track Coach moved to Tahiti last week and is refusing to return. I've been given the job and to be on the hockey team, you have to run track. My requirement, not the board's; so don't even think about objecting."  
  
Kenny frowned. "How far do we have to run as a minimum? Are we talking 100 meter dash or are we doing the 1800 here?"  
  
Orion shrugged. "Haven't decided. I expect you all in the gym the Wednesday after Christmas holidays, after school for our first run."  
  
The team groaned. Turns out most of us aren't the running type.  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
Sighing I turned back to the main doors and began my trek towards the boys dorms for another restful night of not being in my father's house.  
  
~*~  
  
I groaned as my alarm went off and looked around the bright room and sat up sighing. Boxes. How I hated them.  
  
I tossed my covers off me and walked towards the door grabbing a red marker off my desk and looking at the hockey calendar that was posted on the back of the door and crossed off Thursday. I tossed the marker back onto my desk and stared at the big red circle around Friday. Josie was leaving after all and so was I.  
  
I turned around and grabbed a pair of khakis off a hanger and grabbed a green polo, pulling it quickly over my head and turning towards the washroom.  
  
"Hey Adam."  
  
I screamed and spun around staring my brother in the face. "Jay! What the hell are you doing in my dorm room, much less my washroom?!" I shoved him quickly motioning towards the door. "Get out!"  
  
He smirked. "Gotta tinkle?" He laughed.  
  
I narrowed my eyes at him. "No! Not that it's any of your business!"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "I was just kidding! Jesus, Adam what climbed up your ass and died?"  
  
I heard Averman groan and toss over in his bed. I sighed and reached for my toothbrush. "Would you be quiet Jacob? My roommate is still asleep you know."  
  
"No one calls me Jacob except for mom so shut-up numb nuts!" He yelled as I slammed the door to the washroom.  
  
I groaned as I smeared toothpaste across the bristles of my toothbrush. I wasn't expecting Jay until after lunch and I wasn't equipped to be around with him now. Usually I had time to mentally prepare myself to force myself to hangout with my over-achieving brother of mine.  
  
"Dad said he was coming later today! Probably at lunch to be sure you have packed everything up!" Jacob yelled through the door. "So if I were you I would pack up or dispose of any porn that you don't want him or mother to see."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Unlike you, I don't objectify women. That is completely disgusting." I yelled at him between spits.  
  
"Freak." He yelped back. "Unless of course you're gay which I could totally see in you."  
  
I opened the door to the washroom after putting on my pants. "Go screw yourself Jay." I replied noticing he was sitting on my bed going through my stuff. "Hey hands off!"  
  
He rolled his eyes as he put down an academic achievement award and picked up a book and began flipping through it. "Oh please Adam, as if you could do anything to stop me. I have to pack up your stuff anyways."  
  
"I wish you didn't." I grumbled as I forced him off the bed and began to make it, pulling the sheet taught and grabbing the comforter that I had tossed off me in the middle of the night.  
  
"You and me both." He groaned. "I could be at the pool hall hanging out with my friends and having a good time. But no, I have to help my dorky little brother pack up his stuff from school because he decided to mess with one of dad's friend's daughters and got caught. Good job numb nuts." He said pushing me over and sitting at the edge of Averman's bed ignoring the fact that Averman was still in it.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "What friends? All your friends decided to go away to college and make something of themselves; while you go and drink all dad's money away."  
  
Jay ignored my comment and looked over at Averman. "Your roommate could sleep through anything. He's like the living dead or something."  
  
I shook my head and straightened the pillows at the top of my bed. "Obviously."  
  
Jay refocused on me. "Why did you make that? We're going to have to pack it up anyways idiot." He replied referring to my bed.  
  
I took a breath. "Because, we may not get to it before dad comes and I don't want to get in shit because I didn't make my bed this morning."  
  
"Brown-noser." He spat back at me. "You're a pathetic little brown-noser who has to look good in your daddy's eyes. You're despicable."  
  
I sighed and sat on my bed. "And you're one to talk. Dad made you go to Columbia because that's where he wanted to go when he was your age and he picked what you would study too! You still play tennis and soccer even though you obviously hate it and you do everything that dad says when he asks you to, like today! You didn't want to come here and help me but you did. I'm pathetic? You're the pathetic one here!"  
  
My brother's eyes bulged and he lunged at me kicking Averman as he jumped on top of me reaching for my neck.  
  
Averman awoke suddenly just in time to help me pry Jay off of me.  
  
"Hey! What's going on here?!" Averman yelped standing between Jay who was scowling and me, who was rubbing my neck. "Who is this?" He asked suspiciously pointing at my brother.  
  
"That's my brother, Jacob. Averman, Jay. Jay Averman." I introduced hoarsely.  
  
Averman did a quick wave. "Hey. Ok, why were you strangling my roommate?"  
  
I chuckled at this comment although Jay took it in complete seriousness. "Don't you have a younger brother?" He asked playfully as he sat beside me and tossed an arm over my shoulder and pulled me down in a tight headlock grinding his knuckles and class ring into my scalp. "I was just messing with him!"  
  
I yelped in pain and Jay quickly let me go. I rubbed the back of my head and eyed him carefully. "Yup, good ol' Jay. Always the kidder." I grumbled as I pushed myself off the bed and flattened my hair.  
  
"And baby Adam, always the stick in the mud." Jay replied stretching out on my bed and grabbing a hockey puck off the headboard. "Think fast baby." He tossed it at me, barely missing my head, feeling the whoosh of air speed past my ear.  
  
I frowned and picked the puck off the ground that had hit the wall with a thud and landed on the ground.  
  
Averman eyed us both settling on the edge of his bed. I wasn't sure if it was because he believed this was the good happy relationship my brother and I had, or if he didn't want to become the target. He blinked nervously at us both.  
  
"Baby, start packing. I want to be home before six. I have a date tonight with the Nelson girl up the street." My brother stated closing his eyes and resting one of his hands on his stomach the other on his forehead.  
  
I sighed and pulled a suitcase from my closet and set it on the floor. "Stop calling me that." I murmured as I grabbed a shirt and folded it up.  
  
It was going to be a long day of packing.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on Adam! Hurry up and get that in the car! I'm starving!"  
  
I eyed Jay angrily. Some help he was. He ordered me what to pack next and either sat by the car, or on my bed.  
  
"Come on Baby!!" He yelped. "It's noon and I'm hungry and I don't want to go into the cafeteria alone!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Why not? You're a big boy. You know how to pay for your own food." I grunted as I hoisted my second suitcase of clothes into the trunk of my father's Envoy.  
  
My brother rolled his eyes as if I were the stupidest person on the planet. "A University student going into a high school cafeteria? As if. I didn't even go into there when I was enrolled at this school." He scoffed.  
  
I sighed as I leaned against the bumper of the SUV. My brother was a) spoiled and b) a snob. And to think, once upon a time I a) wanted to be like him and b) was on my way to becoming him. I looked up to the sky and smiled. Thank God for Bombay and the Ducks. If it weren't for them, I would have been the biggest jerk since . . . my brother.  
  
"Hey Banksie!"  
  
I looked up at the steps up to the dormitory and smiled as most of the males on my hockey team were crowded around the doors.  
  
My brother sneered and rolled his eyes. "Friends of yours?" He groaned.  
  
I looked over at him and rolled my eyes. "Hey guys!" I greeted them as they came down the steps towards the Envoy.  
  
Portman made a quick face. "Man it sucks you have to live at home, dude."  
  
I nodded. "Tell me about it. But it has to be done." I sighed.  
  
My brother huffed once and shook his head pushing off the bumper and walking towards the driver's seat to grab something.  
  
"He doesn't like us much, does he?" Luis smirked watching my brother as he dug around the console for a CD or something.  
  
I shrugged. "Yup. I still think it has something to do with the Hawks."  
  
The original Ducks nodded while the rest shrugged it off. It wasn't really a secret, just something we didn't talk about. I guess it was basically understood that it was the past and needed to be kept there.  
  
"Need any help?" Fulton asked quietly.  
  
I shrugged. "Do you guys have time?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. "We got nothing else to do." Charlie spoke for them all.  
  
I sighed. Yes, moving me out of the dorms would be oh so fun on a Friday afternoon. . .  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
~  
  
A/N: Gah!! Filler sorta . . . again!!! I'm so tired of it! I want to strangle myself because it's so boring!! Next chapter I swear will be the more interesting part!! This chapter, I was partially prepping for the sequel (Orion stuff) and prepping for the next chapter (Jay stuff and moving stuff and soon to be Josie stuff). I'm pretty sure next chapter will be the last chapter. I KNOW!!! The LAST chapter! How sad is that?? *tears and whimpers* *Ducks crowd around her and give her a big hug* *author sniffles and is unable to continue and hands over keyboard to Adam and Fulton*  
  
Shout outs!!  
  
Beanzie- Adam: "Hey Katie!! Katie would say hey, but, she's mourning the loss of this . . . *turns to Fulton* what would this be? It's almost 50 chapters!! A Novella? A book?" Fulton: *shrugs* "Don't know. Katie went completely crazy with this story! Who writes over 50 chapters in like three months??" Adam: *shrugs* "Katie does I guess. Anyways, Katie wanted me to address the issue of Charlie's speech last chapter. Katie's theory of why he knows so much is because he's really close to his mom and he just *knows* these things. However, he still is a guy and makes stupid mistakes despite the fact he *knows* these things. Makes sense? It didn't to me but I'm a guy so. . ." Fulton: "Katie said she liked Orion a lot too, but she says she likes Bombay and Orion about the same, although she likes writing Orion better. She said that Bombay tries to be funny and Orion just . . . is. Or something. I just think he's a hard-ass, but then again, I'm part of his team so. . ." Adam: "Katie's excited that Joc is reading her story and invites her to print out her story (disperse it!!! Advertise!! Katie has all rights to this story though!!) and is wondering what chapter she is on. Katie says that she read some stuff by Cream-Cheese-Girl before and she liked it. She just can't remember if she reviewed." Fulton: "She probably didn't. She's bad at remembering to!" Adam: "Anyways, be on the look-out for Duck moments and she'll be writing soon!!"  
  
SqUiDsLiLpYrO: Fulton: "Hey this is the girl that Katie really likes her name! I read that book too!! Amazing!! *coughs* anyways . . . She was thinking about asking around, but then again, she remembered that, that's what reviews are for!!" Adam: *nods* "Katie also said that you should do your homework so you have more time in the future to review her!!!"  
  
Rachel- Adam: "Katie was wondering if she sent you a Duck or not. She can't remember. Did she? Well, now your options are a little low on which you can choose. I think you can have Averman, Goldberg, Russ, Dwayne, or Kenny. She said she was really sorry for not offering you one sooner!" Fulton: *nods* "She realized it and was really upset. Anyways, about your review, she said she wasn't happy with last chapter either, so she doesn't mind that the last one wasn't your favorite. Which one was your favorite?" Adam: "Fulton! Stay on task! We like her one liners too! She's good at them. I'm not sure how she does it." Fulton: "I'm not sure she knows." Adam: "True." Fulton: "I agree; you guys are brilliant! I have been trying to help Katie with the title all week and we came up with nothing. You first try and you got it. I envy you." Adam: "She hopes you like this chapter more than the last and hopes to hear from you soon!!"  
  
~Toodles!!  
  
KatieGurl! 


	50. End on This ' 'Given One Last Chance' '

I packed up the rest of my trophies and handed them off to Charlie who grunted under the weight.  
  
"What the hell Banks!" He yelped. "If you didn't win all these awards I wouldn't have to carry them! Don't you do anything except think about yourself?" Charlie smirked and turned his back to me muttering funny obscurities. If it hadn't been for some of the guys jokes all day I wouldn't be smiling despite the crappy things that were happening that day.  
  
I chuckled and let him walk towards the door, which opened and Portman and Fulton allowed him to get through.  
  
"Hey Banksie, that was the last of the books. All we have left is clothes, hockey stuff and the stuff under your bed." Portman sighed lounging on Averman's bed closing his eyes. He looked dead tired.  
  
I frowned. "I don't have anything under my bed."  
  
Fulton cocked an eyebrow. "Dude, we checked under your bed. You have booze under your bed unless that came with the room."  
  
I blinked. "Oh shit." I murmured. Josie's secret stash. We both had forgotten about that.  
  
"No son of mine will be using that type of language."  
  
I inwardly groaned as I looked over at the alarm clock on Averman's night stand. Noon, on the dot. Of course my father had to visit. "Hello father."  
  
My dad smiled from the doorway. "Adam." His eyes settled on Portman and Fulton and his lips tightened into a scowl. "Ducks?"  
  
I nodded and looked over at the Bashes who were looking at my father with complete contempt. I could tell they were ready to pounce on him for hurting me that one day. "Hey guys, could you go grab some cokes from the cafeteria? Averman is all out." I figured if I had them out of the room they couldn't make the situation any worse.  
  
Portman nodded stiffly and pulled Fulton to his feet. "Yeah sure Banksie. We'll talk later ok?"  
  
I nodded and watched as the Portman dragged Fulton out. Everyone would think that Portman was the type to have no control over his anger, but when it came to someone hurting or threatening anyone of the Ducks, Fulton was the one you would watch out for. He was like a mother bear protecting her cubs; of course, Fulton wasn't female and we were his teammates not his kids, but you get the point.  
  
"I don't like that nickname." My father announced as soon as the Bashes were out of range. "It's completely disrespectful to our heritage."  
  
I blinked and thought about it. "We're British dad and our ancestors have been in the Minnesota area since the turn of the century. It isn't disrespectful. It's just a nickname."  
  
My father pursed his lips. "None the less, I don't like it."  
  
I shrugged. "I do. They've been using it since District Five and I can't stop them from using it now. It's way too late." I walked past my father and reached into my closet pulling out my second suitcase and rolled it over to my bed.  
  
"I don't like your tone Adam." My father scowled.  
  
Before my father could start up on a rant which focused on my attitude and ended with me being the biggest failure on the planet, Jay (the best son on the entire planet) decided this was the time to grace us with his presence. He immediately paled at the sight of my father, closing his mouth which was probably about to hurl an insult at me. "Dad."  
  
My father jerked his head towards the door and smiled. "Jakey-boy." He grinned. "How are you doing, son? We missed you!" I grimaced at this. Never in my life would my father ever greet me like that. I don't remember him ever have a nickname for me other than Sport, but then he quit calling me that after I turned eight.  
  
I knew my brother hated being called Jake almost as much as he hated being called Jacob, but he grinned and ignored it. "I'm great, dad! I'm enjoying every minute with my favorite little brother. I forgot how much fun he was." My brother lied.  
  
"Yes, that's wonderful." My father replied in the most uninterested tone I had ever heard fall from his lips. "Is he almost all packed up?"  
  
Jay looked over at me quickly. He had no clue. I nodded dragging him out of the deep end like I always did. "Yeah Dad. I've been with him all morning! Did you think we'd be slacking off?"  
  
My father glanced at me and didn't answer the question. I licked my lips and opened one of my drawers on the dresser, pulling out a pair of track pants and shoving them into the suitcase. How was I ever going to survive living in his house again?  
  
Jay grabbed my box of Hawk stuff and backed towards the door only to be stopped by Dad. "Why don't you let Adam take that so we can catch up?"  
  
Jay glanced at me, nodding solemnly. It was going to be another Phillip/Jacob-father/son chats that they had, that Jay always hated and were usually my father ranting at him. I'm guessing it was going to be about me. I walked over to Jay and relived him of the box and walked out into the hall, closing the door behind me and leaning against it.  
  
I looked down into the contents of the box, the blackness of it all overcoming me. Stupid Hawks. Stupid family. I considered throwing it down the stairs just to see the look on my father's face, but knowing him, he would probably chew me out for at least an hour because of it. How I wished I could see Josie right then.  
  
"Adam Banks."  
  
I jumped at the mention of my name and was about to snap at the person, 'Thanks for reminding me.' Instead I looked up from the box in my arms and into the eyes of Dr. Best. I forgot the reason why I couldn't see Josie today. She wasn't the only person moving out of the dorms. Her father must be here to pick her up, but didn't he know that this was the Junior Boys dormitory? "Dr. Best, what are you doing here?"  
  
He blinked completely and utterly degusted with me. "I heard through the grapevine that your father was visiting the school today and I thought I would have a little chat with him." He glanced at the door behind me and met my eyes quickly, his hazel eyes, much like Josie's, however much more cold and angry. "Is he in there?"  
  
I looked over my shoulder at the closed door and nodded quickly stepping out of the way and allowing him to knock on the door. I took this as my chance to high tail it out of the hall and take refuge in the Envoy until either my father or Dr. Best, me rathering the later of the two, exited the building.  
  
I put the box into the back seat of the SUV and looked over my stuff. Textbooks that had been bought last year, notes and projects. Awards, trophies, clothes, hockey gear. My entire life had been packed up into boxes and put into the back of an SUV. I shook my head. How sad was that?  
  
I looked at the clock and figured I might as well finish packing. I was quite sure that Dr. Best wouldn't attack me in front of my father and my brother. They were my family and they had to protect me, no matter how much they outwardly or subconsciously hated my guts.  
  
I made my way but up the stairs to the dorm and into the halls. This was going to the last few times that I would be able to do this; take refuge in my own room without parents, one being a psychotic control freak and the other living in a sitcom from the 1960's. I stood outside my . . . rather Averman's door and sighed. It wasn't mine anymore.  
  
A pair of cool hands slipped around my waist. "Hey there sweetie."  
  
My face dropped as I spun around. "Josie, what the hell are you doing here? Get out! Go!" I yell whispered at her, looking back at the door. Oh God Josie, the worst time to ever surprise me.  
  
She frowned. "Well I'm sorry if I wanted to spend a little bit of time with my boyfriend before he was brought back home and I was sent to another school." She pouted and stood up on her tip toes kissing my lips lightly ignoring the fact I just stood there in complete shock.  
  
"Josie this is not a good time. You're father. . ." I started  
  
She rolled her eyes. "My father is visiting a friend. He won't be back for hours." She cupped her hands around my chin and kissed me again. "You worry too much."  
  
"But Josie. . . He's. . ."  
  
"Going to kill you if he finds out. Yes I know but he won't." She replied laughing. "We've been through this ten thousand times Adam." She shrugged. "But I guess if you didn't worry you wouldn't be the guy I know and love so; don't change." She giggled.  
  
"B-b-but!" I stuttered, biting my lip hard only to have my mouth covered by her hand. "Mmm mmm-mmm mm mm mm mmmm!!" Is what came out instead of 'Your father is in my room!'  
  
She laughed. "Adam, be quiet. Can we enjoy our last moments in peace?"  
  
I bounced and pried her hand off my face. "Josie! Your--"  
  
"Thanks so much Phil, I. . . Joslyn!"  
  
My shoulders slumped. Oh yes just my luck.  
  
"Dad!" Josie jumped her eyes wide at the figure behind me. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"And I should be asking you the same!" Her father yelped back at her. "What are you doing with the Banks boy when I specifically told you to stay away from him?!"  
  
A firm grip landed on my shoulder forcing me around. "Adam Nathanial Banks, you have a lot of explaining." My father growled.  
  
Josie gripped my hand. "Mr. Banks, this is all my fault. Don't blame Adam. I came to see him and I made him be around me." She explained in a round about way. "I couldn't, not be around him."  
  
Our father's exchanged glances. I could tell she had just confused them all to hell and that was only making them more and more angry with us. "Dad, Dr. Best, it's not Josie's fault it's mine. She's just covering for me. I was the one who forced her to see me. I had to see her."  
  
Josie shot a quick look at me ignoring the confused stares from our fathers and my brother. "Adam! Stop it! I'm taking the fall."  
  
I frowned at her. "You're already in enough trouble. I'm taking the fall."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "If I take the fall they can't do anything else to me. They can still move you. So let me!"  
  
"Josie!" I frowned at her. "Stop it it's my fault I. . ."  
  
"Ok both of you stop!" My father yelped rubbing his temples.  
  
Dr. Best huffed once. "Joslyn I specifically told you to stay away from him. He's dangerous and . . ."  
  
"Dangerous!" My father yelped. "Adam is dangerous?" He began laughing uncontrollably. "Oh please! Adam is the biggest weakling I've ever seen!"  
  
My eyes stop towards him. "Hey!"  
  
"He seduced my daughter!" Dr. Best shot back at dad.  
  
My father snorted. "Oh please, my son couldn't seduce a hooker for all the money in the world. If anything your daughter corrupted my son. He talks back. He completely ignores everything I say. . ."  
  
Dr. Best rolled his eyes. "That's just bad parenting."  
  
My father's jaw dropped. "I'm the bad parent? Your daughter was pregnant!"  
  
"By your son!"  
  
Josie and I exchanged looks and frowned. I thought our parents were like best friends and now their fighting like cats and dogs, over parenting skills.  
  
"Hey! I was not pregnant! That was a rumor!" Josie replied defending herself.  
  
"And I didn't touch her! That was assumed!" I joined in breaking up our parents little quarrel before they physically were at each other's throats.  
  
Josie bit her lip hard and took a breath. "Dad, I really don't want to go to St. Maria's. Please, please let me stay. I want to be with Adam." She looked over at me but quickly refocused on her father who stood only a few feet away awe struck.  
  
Dr. Best pursed his lips. "Jo, I'm just trying to protect you from the bad things and this . . . whatever with the Banks boy is one of those things. He'll dump you the second he finds something better or if something ever happens. This isn't the first time something like this has happened before." For once Josie's father spoke in a calm explaining tone. Perhaps it was because we were in the middle of a very crowded boy's dormitory and the teacher on call would be able to call Dean Buckley down here in about ten second, but it seemed better that way.  
  
Josie blinked and let go of my hand and walked up to her father. "Dad, I know Adam I know your scared. I am too. But I have a feeling that he wouldn't do that to me." She smiled. "I mean most guys are complete losers and after being threatened with expulsion would probably run off to greener pastures but he didn't." She gripped her father's hand with received hers rigidly. "You have to give him a little credit for that."  
  
Her father took a sharp jagged breath. "Give a boy credit for disobeying me. Are you completely out of your mind?" He shot down at Josie.  
  
She shrugged. "Maybe. Dad, I know you want me to get better, and I am, but you have to give him and me a chance." She frowned. "And putting me away in some girl's school is not going to help this situation."  
  
"You're already enrolled." He countered.  
  
She sighed. "We have all winter break. I'm sure you can get me back in here."  
  
He blinked. "This is what you want? You want to stay in here with some not even half decent hockey player?" He eyed me carefully wrapping an arm around his daughter.  
  
"You bet." She laughed. "But before you call him half decent, you should see him play."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "I don't even like hockey." He grumbled sighed then looked over at my father who stood wide eyed to this whole conversation. "What about you Phil? Moving your son out of the dorms was my idea."  
  
My father blinked. "He completely disobeyed me and he knows I don't like that." The edge in his voice was still there.  
  
I closed my eyes, I knew it. I still was getting moved out.  
  
"Dad, give him another shot." My brother spoke up quietly. "He's a good kid and deserves it. You heard what that Coach of his said."  
  
My eyes widened. Bombay?  
  
My father rolled his eyes. "We'll move you back in. Ok?" He groaned. "But you're home for the holidays, got it?"  
  
I nodded quickly. "Yeah, I got it. I swear."  
  
"And one more rumor that my daughter is pregnant . . ."  
  
I nodded quickly at Dr. Best. "Yeah. You can castrate me yourself. I got it!" I caught the eye of Josie and immediately rushed over to her and gave her a squeeze twirling her around once.  
  
"Adam!" She laughed. "Put me down! I still have to unpack!" She squealed wildly.  
  
I put her down. "The Ducks!" I looked over at our parents. "We'll be right back." I laughed, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the stairs of the dorm.  
  
We burst through the doors and down the front steps our eyes locking on my father's Envoy that was surrounded by the team. "She's staying!"  
  
Everyone's head jerked toward us completely surprised. Fulton and Portman were the first to move from the front bumper giving her a big squeeze and me a slap on the back knocking the wind of out me. "Banksie and Josie!" They laughed.  
  
The rest of the team quickly followed, the sounds of quacks bursting out all around me. I looked over at Josie, her eyes sparkling as she squished between Charlie and Russ. Josie didn't look so scared anymore. I guess I was right from the beginning. Everyone does need a friend.  
  
~*~  
  
"Adam."  
  
I looked down from the millions of stars that spread across the sky down at Josie who was leaning against me. "Yeah?"  
  
She shrugged. "Just making sure you were there."  
  
I nodded. "Yeah I'm here. Is there anything else you want to talk about?"  
  
She shook her head and tightened her grip on my coat. "Shut up Adam." She joked. "You're ruining our . . . moment."  
  
I laughed. "I'm guessing you and Connie made up."  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. I'm so excited about next semester. New classes, more us, new roommate now that my dad realized that Erica was the one who started the rumor. . ."  
  
I looked down at her. "How did your dad find that out anyways?"  
  
Josie laughed. "Fixing my computer. He actually started fixing Erica's and read the article about you. Gina the Gossip Ghost is no more."  
  
I smiled. "That's good. Have you found out who you're new roommate is going to be?"  
  
She sat up and nodded. "Julie actually. Turns out Connie and her weren't getting along so well as roommates and they filed for a change. I feel bad for Connie though. Having to room with Erica . . ."  
  
I pouted. "I'd feel bad for anyone who had to room with that girl."  
  
Josie nodded. "But either way, next semester is going to be so much better. We won't have any more problems. Not like this semester anyways."  
  
I kissed her hair and nodded. "No more problems." I shivered and shoved my hand into my coat pocket, having my knuckles hit something hard. I frowned and pulled a piece of plastic out of my coat. My expression fell as a black disk labeled Josie sat in my hand just out of her view. I swallowed and shoved it back into my pocket.  
  
"Something wrong?" Josie asked suddenly resting her chin on my shoulder.  
  
I looked over at her quickly a faked a smile. "No. Why would there be anything wrong?"  
  
She shrugged and got up. "Dunno. Come on let's go inside. It's cold."  
  
I nodded and pulled myself off the ground and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I love you Jose."  
  
She stopped and gave me a quick kiss. "I love you too Banks, but it's still cold."  
  
I chuckled and nodded as we walked up the stairs of the girl's dormitory. We had nothing to worry about.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. . .  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Hey don't worry!! It's not REALLY the end! That's right reviewers! I'm starting a WHOLE new story. Mainly because this one was getting really long and bulky and I thought I would try my hand at a sequel. I mean, why not right? I've been dying to write my sequel (my notebooks are getting filled with ideas!) and now I've got my chance!  
  
LOOK FOR THE SEQUEL CALLED:  
  
DON'T FORGET US.  
  
Now, for the final shout outs for this story!  
  
OreoLine00- Hey don't worry! This may be the last chapter, but it doesn't mean it's the end! I would never do that to you guys! You were promoted to Varsity softball? Congrats!! Go you!! You are so excused for not reviewing my last couple chapters! OH!! I like that idea! Ok, I might not copy it word for word from the movie (because Charlie likes Coach Orion) but I could still have him mouthing off right!! Well, no worried because there WILL be a sequel and I'm so proud that I'm in your top ten! I've never gotten in the top ten of anything! Well, except in math class because I was at the top of our class . . . but that's something else. Well don't die because I'm hoping you'll read the sequel! Thanks so much for reading my entire story through (that's a huge accomplishment yourself!). You are one of the few who probably stuck it out and read the whole thing! Congrats!  
  
Beaner- *giggles* I talked to you over AIM. *does happy dance* Oh, yes shout out! Hey Guy!! I'm so glad you came out and wrote! I haven't heard from you in a while! I thought you guys would like my chased by a pit bull line! I thought you would be all Yay!! I figured you used my . . . 'moments' in 'Isn't Murder Fun?' so I figured I would return the favor! Yeah Jay is a 'fucking jackass who needs to be hit with a heavy pole' but every so often he does come through for his little brother. He has like two lines in this chapter, but one is a bit important. Ok, don't take your anger out on Guy. If you do I may have to take him back because you aren't the only person who loves him! Yeah, Jay likes to make fun of Adam (I have an older brother, whom I've based Jay on, except Jay is like 5 bazillion times worse than Mike!). I know. It's sad that this story is over, but it isn't really. It's just taken on a new name is going to be better than ever (hopefully). That does mean your going to review it too right? Guy, Duck moments are where Katie and I are reminded of you guys when you aren't around. Like hearing 'We are the Champions' on the radio or seeing a person wearing something with a Duck on the street. OH!! My Granny has 7 Ducks living in her backyard right now! *giggles* I'm going to her house over the weekend so I'll be reminded of them the entire time I'm there! Have fun visiting your uncle!! I can't wait to hear from you!!  
  
Shelbers- Yeah, Charlie is getting more time in the chapters. Unfortunately, the story is over, but I AM making a sequel (look above!) I hope you follow it like you did this one! I'm glad you liked my Orion humor!! And yes it is the point to hate Jay! Sorry about not mentioning you in the last chapter but I didn't receive your review in time to add you in there!! *pouts* I felt so bad. Anywho, thanks for reviewing!! Later!!  
  
SqUiDsLiLpYrO- Hey don't worry about when 'Don't Forget Us' is going to be over. By the time that happens, I'll probably be inspired to write another sequel. And even if that doesn't happen, I'll write about Josie and Adam or Josie and another character in a different story. I've actually got a Julie/Portman story in my head at the moment. Probably a one shot but the name Pure-Pen is far from leaving the Duck fan fiction universe! I'm so proud that you did your homework! Go you! I already am on spring break (GO ME) so expect the sequel up really soon! Awesome! I can't wait to hear your reviews! And I hope your ok from passing out!! Later!!  
  
Rachel- *pouts* I didn't offer you a Duck? Omigod! I feel so bad!! Don't hate me! Averman is on the way to your house, along with money to by you those curly fries and coke in a crate. However, its Canadian money so you might need to get it exchanged for American money (I have no clue where in the world you live!) to actually buy the rest of your order! Everyone here at my place is going to miss Averman; however Fulton and Peter had way too much fun shoving him into the crate. I'm so glad you liked last chapter better (I did too!!). I enjoyed writing it better too because Jay is so much fun to write. Next to Josie, Jay is my favorite character. In my mind he has so much conflict especially with his father. Yup, I'm prepping for a birth in the Duck's universe! Baby Orion! I haven't decided on what Coach is going to name him but, I've got ideas. Yeah, I don't really want to see Goldberg running either *shudders with you* but I may slim him down a little. *smiles* I liked last chapter's filler too!! Thanks for your review and enjoy Averman!!  
  
Ok everyone! That's it. No more Don't Speak. I hope you liked my twist on the Ducks Universe even though it's probably been done MILLIONS of times. You guys have been great readers and I couldn't ask for anything better. I hope you follow me into my sequel Don't Forget Us because after looking at my notes, it looks pretty good. So I hope I hear from you all soon!!  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
~Toodles  
  
KatieGurl! 


End file.
